


Happy Pets Means a Happy Home

by Eggsyobsessed



Series: Off Leash: Tails from the Happy Pets Universe [1]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Meetings, Alternate Universe Dog Nanny/Housekeeper, Daisy Loves Dogs, Dogs, Domestic Fluff, Eggsy Unwin is a Little Shit, Established Harry Hart | Galahad/Merlin (Kingsman), Established Relationship, Eventual Harry Hart/Merlin/Eggsy Unwin, Eventual Smut, Falling In Love, Feels, Fluff, Happy Ending, Harry Hart Lives, Harry Hart as Arthur, Harry Hart is a Little Shit, Humor, M/M, Merlin is a Little Shit, Not Canon Compliant, Old Married Couple, Polyamory, Slow Burn, VDAY happened, spies in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-06-26 21:45:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 34
Words: 93,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15671916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eggsyobsessed/pseuds/Eggsyobsessed
Summary: In a world where Vday happened and Eggsy's mum and stepfather were one of the lives lost because of it. He meets Harry and Merlin a different way.After applying for a job to be a dog-sitter/housekeeper for two older gentlemen. Eggsy goes for the interview and he's sure he won't get it as he has to bring his sister with him. But when he gets offered the job, he is pleasantly surprised and accepts.What he doesn't expect is Harry and Merlin to fall in love with Daisy and slowly fall in love with him.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! I've been mulling over this story for a week or so. It's all demonicsymphony's fault. This started as a few snippets of Merhartwin smut on Tumblr and now I'm here with a full on story.  
> So here I am with a new ship. Hope you all enjoy and are ready for some fun.  
> Feedback is welcome and encouraged. 
> 
> Much Love <3 xoxo

Eggsy punched out at 8 pm and felt thankful he had the next two days off to spend with his girl. Taking off his vest he exited the office for the cashiers at the Tesco he had worked at for the last 4 years. He really disliked the job, but it put food on the table and provided a roof over his head for himself and his little sister.

He waved his farewells to other employees and stopped at the service desk to cash his check, “Working this weekend?” Judy asked as she handed Eggsy his money.

“Nah have it off, planning to go to Hyde Park with Daisy,” He said and pocketed his wallet.

Judy smiled with her bright red colored lips, “Well have a good one, Eggsy.” She winked at him and he gave her a smile back.

Shaking his head as he exited the store. He made the 6-kilometer drive to the sitters and picked up a sleeping Daisy.

“She was a good girl today,” Carol said handing her off.

“Thanks again,” Eggsy said and turned. He buckled his sister in with the little protest. She must have played hard today -- Eggsy thought to himself.

Pulling up to the curb he gathered Daisy and unlocked the door to their small flat. Not bothering to remove his own shoes he took Daisy’s off and brought her into her bedroom. He was surprised she had stayed mostly asleep while he got her ready for bed and placed her pajamas on.

Eggsy placed a kiss on her forehead and brushed the blonde hair from her eyes, “I love you.” He whispered like he did every night.

Freeing himself of his work clothes, Eggsy walked through the small space in his boxers and t-shirt. Grabbing a beer he sat on the couch and mindlessly clicked through the channels on the crappy free cable that came with the flat. He settled on the news not really watching. He looked around the space he called home. A pang in his chest with the feeling of failure of not being able to provide better for his 4-year-old sister.

He figured he could have done worse considering the shite he got thrown into after Vday happened. Losing his stepdad and mum during it all. And somehow his sister survived. He had legally adopted her after everything. Eggsy felt fortunate enough to have Carol who babysat a lot for him and his mate Jamal who had offered to help out.

Rubbing at the cool medal around his neck Eggsy always wondered what would happen if he had called that number. Maybe he should have and hoped Daisy would find a better home. But the thought of her being with anyone else hurt his heart.

*

A small body pouncing on him is what woke Eggsy, but this wasn’t an unusual way to wake up. Ever since Daisy was big enough to climb onto his bed she made a point to wake her brother up this way. Eggsy didn’t mind, he smiled and pulled her in for a cuddle. When he didn’t have to work they’d spend a little bit of time in bed.

“Morning flower,” He said and kissed her cheek.

“We get to go to the park today, right daddy?” Eggsy had tried to correct her once she had begun talking. She would call him Egg to start, but she had slipped and called him daddy and he didn't correct her. Maybe he should have, but in their world, he was all she had.

He had himself a chuckle, “Yes, but after breakfast. We can pack a lunch and spend a while there.” Eggsy felt Daisy press herself closer and his arms tightened just a bit.

*

Once he cleaned up from their morning eggs and toast. Eggsy dressed himself and Daisy. She insisted on bringing one of her dolls with them and Eggsy feared she’d leave it in the park like she had one other time. He had spent an hour looking for it and had to tell her it was lost, but it had been tossed into a community rubbish bin and he was not able to save it.

Making sure to lock everything up he loaded Daisy in first and the rest of their goodies into the car.

He made sure to lay a blanket down close to the play area as Eggsy knew his girl would want to spend most of her time there. The usual other mothers and their children were at the park. Seems like everyone had the same idea. Sometimes Eggsy couldn’t help but notice he was the only bloke with a kid. He wondered idly if other fathers liked to spend time with their children.

Knowing he was all that Daisy had and he figured maybe that’s why he was the only man here with a 4-year-old.

Watching Daisy climb the slide and go down Eggsy couldn’t help as his eyes wandered and saw two tall older men walking their 5 dogs. He cocked his head to the side and counted again. Yeah, there were 5 there. He wondered how the hell anyone took care of that many canines. They were all various sizes. Unable to properly figure out each breed his daughter called for him, “Watch me!” Daisy shouted and his eyes shifted back to her.

She ran up and tackled him, “I went super fast! Did you see?” Daisy asked.

“I did,” He assured her and she hopped off of his lap and darted back to the swings. Eggsy eyes fell over the park to see if he couldn’t catch a glimpse of the various dogs he had seen pass by a moment ago. Shrugging to himself he turned his attention back to Daisy.

*

Merlin was sitting in their home office when Harry walked in, “Did you put that ad in the paper and online for a dog-sitter/housekeeper?” He came round and ran a hand over Merlin’s head.

“I did,” He reassured his husband and leaned back into the touch. “Ye know we have Kingsman. Not like we actually need to hire anyone and this will be all the more paperwork for me.”

Leading a trail of kissed from the crown of Merlin’s head down the nape of his neck, “I don’t want a pesky agent in my home all the time.” He whispered and felt Merlin shudder from the contact.

“Ye were an agent, Harry.” Merlin reminded him. He heard a hum and spun around to catch Harry’s face in his hands and close the space with a sweet kiss.

It didn’t matter how many years of marriage they had together. Each time Merlin kissed Harry was like kissing him for the first time. The chair creaked with Harry’s added weight while he straddled his husband’s lap.

Slipping his tongue between Merlin’s lips he groaned when his glasses pinged, “Why?” Harry asked in defeat.

“Arthur,” He answered and tried to listen to the other handler inform him of a mission they would need to send Lamorak on. Harry grit his teeth to stifle a moan as Merlin tipped his head forward to kiss down Harry’s neck.

Apparently, Arthur wasn’t able to take the day off with his husband. His eyes rolling in the back of his head as he made noises of agreement to whatever Mordred said. Harry held tightly to Merlin’s shoulders.

“Yes send him, Mordred. I am rather busy. Call me if anything dire happens,” He disconnected and returned his lips to Merlin’.s

“Did they need ye?” Merlin asked and nibbled Harry’s ear.

“I don’t bloody know!” Harry exclaimed, “I was quite distracted by your mouth on me.” He tried to sound like the victim, but the look of Merlin’s face told him he wasn’t believed.

Rolling his eyes Merlin pushed him off and accessed Kingsman servers and checked the archives. They both listened to the conversation and the way Harry was breathing had Merlin getting hard.

“If the lad didn’t suspect what ye were doing he is daft,” Merlin muttered and checked to see what the assignment was. His husband would be fine not going in. He turned and grabbed Harry’s hips pulling back onto his lap, “Now where were we?”

*

On his way out the door Eggsy grabbed one of the day-old newspapers that Tesco always offered for free the next day. It was a habit to glance through the wanted ads and see if he could find a second job or even a better one. It was hard when you didn't have a degree of some sort and the only experience you had was working as a cashier. He wouldn't mention his slight of hand he had picked up throughout the years working alongside his stepdad. Most people frowned upon that kind of behavior and it wasn't something he was proud of.

Like usual he put Daisy to bed after picking her up from the sitters. With a beer in hand, he glanced over the paper. He almost tossed it aside when an ad for a dog-sitter caught his attention.

Eggsy had always loved animals and the couple promised a decent wage. It would also include housecleaning. But he had managed to keep his flat clean enough. How hard could it be? Figuring why the fuck not, Eggsy circled the listing and decided to give the number a call in the morning.

*

“None of these people seem fit enough to care for a rock let alone a dog,” Harry grumbled after the 5th person had left.

Merlin was tapping something on his keyboard ignoring him like he usually did. He felt at least 3 of the interviewers would work. But his husband was treating this like they were interviewing for someone to care for their child. He left that unsaid because Merlin knew Harry would argue and say they were their children.

There was one more person that was due. Gazing at the clock Harry noticed they were 10 minutes late, “Well I can tell you this one won’t work.” He sighed and tapped his foot.

“Please with the tapping. Ye have done that the last 2 hours and I’m two more taps away from ripping yer shoes off,” Merlin snapped.

“What else will you rip off?” Harry asked and licked his lips.

Narrowing his eyes affectionately at his husband Merlin was going to answer when they heard their doorbell ring, “I’m getting it. And put yer suit jacket on. No one wants a job with a nutter who is armed with two pistols.” He didn’t move until Harry reluctantly placed his jacket on.

There stood a young man with a sleeping girl in his arms, “May I help ye?” Merlin asked.

“Here for the interview of dog sitter and housekeeper?” Eggsy said and shifted Daisy in his arms, “Names Eggsy...I mean Gary Unwin,” He extended his hand out which cause his Adidas jacket to shift and show a Kingsman medallion around the lad's neck.

Merlin took it and invited him inside. He watched as the lad gaped mouth open at their home. It wasn’t very large, but from the looks of Gary, Merlin could tell the man hadn’t seen anything this large before.

“Wow,” Eggsy said and turned to Merlin. “I apologize for bringing my daughter. Babysitter canceled on me last minute,” He bit his lip as the tall bloke analyzed him. He felt like a test subject in a science lab the way this man looked at him.

“Ye can put her in here,” Merlin led him to a seating area and waited while the young girl was situated on the couch. Without another word, he went back into the dining area.

“You have a lovely home,” Eggsy said and stood in the entryway as Merlin sat. He took the chair across from him when Merlin motioned for him to take it.

“My name is Hamish and this is my husband Harry.”

Eggsy smiled at them both and it faltered some at the glare Harry was giving him, “Pleasure.” He noticed the man had a patch over the left eye. Maybe he was affected by Vday.

Harry sniffed just slight and winced as Merlin kicked his ankle, “Nice to meet you…” He looked over the application, “Gary.” He tried to smile.

“Please call me Eggsy,” He insisted.

“Okay, Eggsy.”

Merlin tried to refrain from rolling his eyes as he scrolled over his tablet. He had pulled up Mr. Unwin’s background check and aside from petty crimes, he came up clean. Had enlisted into the Marines and quit halfway through training. Events from Vday left him alone with his little sister. He went further to see how the lad had ended up with a Kingsman medal. He couldn’t find a father listed for him. Merlin needed to see the number on the back.

Not realizing he had missed the entire interview until Harry was standing showing Eggsy out. Merlin followed suit and stopped where the other two had. They were in the archway to their sitting area and the little girl was on the floor giggling with all 5 dogs. Well, 4 as Merlin’s Sheppard was lying patiently next to her waiting for a pet.

“Dais,” Eggsy said walking forward. “Come on babe,” He tried to pull her away.

“Daddy look!” She squealed as Mr. Pickle the 2nd licked her face with all his might.

“I see, but it’s time to go,” He gently lifted her out from the pile of dogs and said his goodbyes before leaving.

“So I guess we can check him off as a no then?” Merlin went to delete the file when Harry’s hand stopped him.

“Did you see that?” Harry asked.

“What? He has a child,” Merlin shrugged figuring that was a no-go from the start.

“Exactly,” Harry said.

“And that’s precisely why ye won’t give him the job, correct?” He knew his husband well enough to know that wasn’t going to work. He raised an eyebrow at Harry when he walked past him and hummed in thought. Merlin wasn’t sure what his husband was on about and he wasn’t sure he’d like it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello lovely readers, here is another update for you all.   
> Thank you all for the lovely feedback and I hope you all continue to enjoy <3.
> 
> Much Love <3 xoxo

Merlin sat up in bed with his tablet in hand. He could hear the shower going and a soft wisp of steam billowing through the room from the cracked door leading to their ensuite. Skimming through old files in the Kingsman archives. He was sure the lad’s name was familiar, but damn if he could put his finger on it. Looking up as his husband wandered in with a towel wrapped loosely around his waist.

“Finished your research?” Harry asked pawing through the drawer, “Damnit, Hamish. Where are my red silk pajama bottoms?” He muttered hands coming up empty. Huffing to himself he settled on a pair of blue flannel ones.

“In the wash,” Merlin answered. He shifted ever so slightly from the weight of Harry joining him.

“Is it wash day already?” He wondered opening his own tablet to read over mission reports.

He kept going back from Mr. Unwin’s records to Kingsman’s records. Merlin did this a few times before it dawned on him, “Unwin.”

“What?” Harry gazed over at his husband. A frown forming and a small crease in between his brows. Reaching over Harry rubbed at it until Merlin’s face relaxed, “The boy?”

“Nae Harry,” Merlin was typing quickly and pulled up Lee Unwin’s file. “Look,” He turned it to Harry and let his husband take it from him.

A soft gasp escaped his lips, “No.” Harry whispered shock settling over him.

“Ye didn’t see the medal hanging from the lad's neck?” Merlin asked and when Harry shook his head no he just snorted. Some spy his husband was.

“He saved my life,” Harry said and looked over the picture of his recruit from 20 years ago. Staring at it he saw the resemblance between Lee and Eggsy.

“I know ye planned on giving him the job anyway,” Merlin said lowly.

Harry didn’t know what to feel just then. He hadn’t known Lee had a young son at the time. He wasn’t the one to inform the family of their fallen loved one. If he wasn’t already convinced to give the young man the job he was one hundred percent certain now. It had already been decided over dinner they would offer a second interview to see how Eggsy interacted with the dogs. Knowing that his young sister got along just fine with them.

“You make sure to call him tomorrow for that second interview,” Harry handed it back to Merlin and focused back on his own.

“It was already decided that was the plan, love,” Merlin reminded him. He could tell by the look on Harry’s face he was determined to give the lad the job now.

“Ye know,” Merlin said after a few moments. “He doesn’t seem like the type to want handouts.”

“Who said this was a handout?”

“Harry,” Merlin chided softly and placed his belongings on the bedside table. He scooted closer and hugged Harry, “Love.”

“Hamish,” He turned his attention to Merlin. “That young man saved my life. We already planned to give Eggsy a second interview,” He accepted the soft kiss Merlin offered.

“And now ye are going to outright offer the job to him,” Merlin summarized and saw a shy smile cross his husband’s face.

“It’s the least I can do,” Harry said and sighed.

Humming Merlin pulled Harry into a lying position and snuggled closer, “Such a soft heart.”

“Is that supposed to be a pun?” He asked and felt Merlin shake with laughter.

“Nae,” Merlin assured him and gave Harry another kiss.

*

“Dais, come on I need you to put on your shoes,” Eggsy could feel his patience slipping as his little sister ran around the coffee table squealing in delight thinking it was some grand game. He didn’t think it was a game. Instead, he sat on the couch and waited for her to realize he wasn’t chasing her anymore.

Just as she stopped and plopped down next to him his phone went off, “Here. Put these on please,” Eggsy handed the trainers to her and swiped to answer the call.

“Hello?”

_“Good morning, Mr. Unwin? This is Hamish Hart,”_ A Scottish brogue came through the other end.

“Oh, hello Mr. Hart,” Eggsy popped up and started to pace.

_“My husband and I would like to offer a second interview if you will. To see how ye interacted with the dogs and how they respond to ye. Would ye be interested?”_

“Yes, absolutely I’d be interested,” Eggsy answered.

_“Spectacular, when is yer availability?”_

Eggsy looked at his work schedule on the fridge, “I can do anytime this Thursday.”

_“How’s one in the afternoon work?”_

“That’s fine,” Eggsy said and wrote it down on the calendar.

_“We look forward to seeing ye, take care.”_

“Thank you, see you then,” Eggsy said and hung up. The smile plastered on his face should have cracked it in two. He turned and sighed when Daisy had her wellies on instead of the pair he had handed her. “Babe those aren’t the shoes I gave you.”

“They’re pretty, daddy,” She said posing so he could get a better look at the flowers that adorned them.

Running a hand over his face, “Yes they are, come on flower. “ He held his hand out and collected her bag.

*

“Ye need to clear yer schedule for one on Thursday,” Merlin stated standing next to Harry in the dining room at Kingsman.

“Why?” He asked not looking up from the tablet as it displayed various articles of clothing for his dogs.

“I told ye stop using work tech for shopping, Harry.”

“Arthur,” Harry corrected him and his lips pulled into a smile as Merlin sighed.

“Aye, _Arthur_.”

Closing out the tab Harry regarded his husband, “Are you taking me on a date?”

“We’ve been married over 20 years, I am nae taking ye on a date.”

“We can’t let things go stale Merlin.”

Rolling his eyes, “Thursday at one is the second interview for Mr. Unwin.”

“Splendid,” Harry perked up. “Now what about that date Merlin?” He reached under and locked the door. No one could get in unless they could figure out how to copy his hand print.

“At work?”

“You say this like it’s the first time we’ve shagged at the job,” Harry challenged and saw a slow smile form on Merlin’s face.

“Ye still have the lube in the drawer?” And on cue, Harry tapped a compartment and lifted out the small bottle. Shaking his head as Harry began to wave it in front of his face.

Settling himself on Harry’s lap, “Always the boy scout.”

“When it comes to sex with my husband? Always, darling,” Harry whispered and kissed Merlin.

*

“Harry we cannae be late,” Merlin was trying to get Harry to move a little faster. The clock was ticking along. Ten minutes to one and they had to be there at their home. It took a good twenty minutes to get there from the shop in good traffic.

“Just one more second,” Harry called from the dressing room.

Of all days to be fitted for a new suit. Merlin was feeling exasperated with the peacock his husband was, “I told ye to leave this time open.” He grumbled knowing it was useless at this point.

“Calm down,” Harry said walking out in the charcoal grey three-piece. “How do I look?” He turned just a bit to show Merlin.

He refrained from rolling his eyes, “Aye ye look lovely, can we go?” Merlin grabbed his husband’s hand not caring he was still in the new suit.

“Hamish really,” Harry huffed when his husband practically shoved him into the cab.

“Harry Hart always late, if I live longer than ye do I am making sure ye are on time for yer funeral.”

Harry only snickered, “I’m sure something will go wrong just to piss you off,” Harry added and kissed his husband’s cheek.

Despite his irritation, Merlin took Harry’s hand in his and rubbed his thumb over the back of his husband’s hand. He tried not to let his temper boil over when they arrived and Eggsy was seated on the stairs.

“I apologize for the wait, got stuck in a meeting,” Merlin said taking Eggsy’s hand and letting him into their home. He was angry enough that he didn’t wait for Harry like he usually did.

“The dogs are this way,” Merlin lead them through the kitchen, past the back porch. There was an area built onto the house that was tailored just for the dogs.

Eggsy stood there looking at what could have been another house built onto the existing one. The area was easily bigger than is flat and it was for five dogs. All of them began to yip and bark, except for one. The German shepherd who, Eggsy gathered, was the best behaved of the bunch. The rest of them were ankle biters, to say the least.

“This one yours?” Eggsy asked Merlin as he pet the bigger canine.

“He is,” Merlin smiled. “That’s Angus, but I call him Gus for short.”

“You’re well trained,” He murmured and rubbed the fur between his ears.

Harry came up beside his husband and elbowed him, “You could have waited.” He whispered angrily.

Merlin just tilted his head to the side and ignored him, “The Yorkshire Terrier is Mr. Pickle the second and if ye get the job Harry can explain that to ye. The Corgi is Darla, that one there is Hiccup.” Merlin pointed to the black Daschund that was lazing about. “And the one licking yer leg is Chip,” He gestured to the Pomeranian.

“Why is his name Hiccup?” Eggsy wondered and sat crossed legged on the carpet petting the dog.

“I found him while walking past an alley. He was in a cardboard box, poor thing was a shivering mess. And he had the worse case of hiccups. It just stuck,” Harry said. He watched as Eggsy interacted with each canine. All seemed to love the boy and Harry’s heart slowly warmed at the sight.

“Now,” Merlin began sitting on one of the couches that Gus dutifully sat by his feet. “Ye know the job requires housekeeping as well?”

“Yep,” Eggsy managed to say between the licks Mr. Pickle was giving him.

“There would be a section of the upstairs for ye and yer daughter. Could decorate however ye like.”

He whipped his head to look at Merlin, “What?” Eggsy asked stunned.

“This is a live-in job, Eggsy,” Merlin quirked a careful brow at the dumbfounded expression on Eggsy’s face.

“Was that in the ad?” His voice raised a few octaves.

Merlin disappeared and came back with his tablet in hand with the ad pulled up he handed it to Eggsy who skimmed it. He watched as the lad's pupils dilated the more he read.

“Fuck,” Eggsy whispered. How the hell did he miss that? Serves him right for reading at night after having a beer. “Must’ve missed that,” He murmured and handed it back to Merlin.

“Is that a problem?” Harry asked. He really wanted this to work, so he told Eggsy the wage he would be paid and all of the accommodations that came with the job.

Eggsy listened and tried not to gape at the obscene amount of money he would be paid to look after five dogs and a house. He looked between Merlin and Harry and wondered what the fuck he should do. It would be a better area for when Daisy would start school and Eggsy might even be able to start back at uni. All of the prospects of a better life laid out in front of him and all he had to do was say yes.

“Do you need some time to think on it lad?” Merlin asked. He could visibly see the wheels turning in Eggsy’s brain.

He really didn’t, no. But there was one thing he had to ask. “What do you guys do for a living anyway?” Eggsy didn’t miss the exchange between Harry and Merlin. Just a wordless glance between the two that said nothing and a million things in one.

“We work for Kingsman Tailor’s,” Harry said and gestured to the beautifully crafted bespoke suit he was wearing. “I work in the marketing department and often spend late nights there and on occasion have to travel.”

“I do more behind the scenes things,” Merlin offered. “Ye know, making sure the shop runs like a well-oiled machine. I partake in training of our new tailors.”

“Jack of all trades then, yeah?”

“Of sorts,” The smile that Merlin gave him was full of some untold secret.

Fiddling with the medal hanging around his neck something he did when he was nervous. Eggsy tried to wrap his head around what he was being offered. It would be a shame on his part to deny Daisy a greater opportunity at life than she had at the moment. And wasn’t that why he was here anyway? Or the fact that he had kept the same shitty job, for Daisy. Everything was to ensure she wouldn’t be impacted by the fucked up situation their life had become.

It was a no-brainer for him, “I’ll take it.” Eggsy said and saw the smile of relief grace Harry’s face and Merlin seemed pleased that his husband was happy.

“Ye can move in whenever ye’d like,” Merlin informed him and dug out the spare key he had made. Knowing Harry would have done it as soon as the job was offered Merlin went ahead and did it this morning.

Eggsy attached it to his flat keys that he would be happily turning in soon, “I just need to give my current job a two-week notice. No matter how shitty it is don’t wanna burn any bridges, yeah?”

Harry nodded his head. That was something he could respect, “Take all the time you need.”

“I’ll show ye out,” Merlin said. He came back and smiled fondly at the sight before him. His husband on the floor with their dogs surrounding him. No matter how fussy Harry was with his suits when it came to their animal’s his husband had no reservations.

“Ye will get fur on that new suit,” Merlin stated sitting beside Harry.

“That’s what dry cleaning is for dear,” Harry replied with Mr. Pickle in his lap.

Harry turned to Merlin, “We made a good choice?”

“Aye I think we did,” Merlin said and gave him a kiss.

He nodded his head and leaned into Merlin.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello lovely readers! As always would like to reach out and thank everyone for their feedback on this story. Here's another update for you all, enjoy <3.
> 
> Much Love <3 xoxo

“What are ye doing?” Merlin asked from behind Harry.

Careful hands rubbed along his shoulders, “Shopping.”

“Are ye only good for shopping? And since when do we need new furniture. Harry we just bought new bedroom furniture last year.”

“It’s not for us, dear.” Harry smiled to himself and felt his husband's hands rest on his shoulders. He was sure the Unwin’s could use something new.

“No,” Merlin pulled the chair away. “Ye are not doing this. Remember what I said about handouts?”

“Oh come now, Hamish,” Jutting his lip out he saw Merlin scowl at him. “Let me do this. We can just say we had them in those rooms and they were never used.”

“No,” Merlin repeated and shut the computer off.

“Damn it,” Harry followed him out. “I can buy what I want you know. I am a grown man.”

Merlin only chuckled with laughter, “Physically yes.” A soft gasp was heard from the other side of their bedroom. Merlin ignored him and readied for bed. He settled in next to his husband who turned his cheek when Merlin went to give him a kiss, “Don’t be like that.”

Harry only turned his tablet on. They sat in silence for a while before Merlin was snaking his hand up Harry’s pajama pants. He continued to disregard whatever his husband was doing. Until Merlin began to pull them down.

“Hamish,” Harry sighed.

Merlin began to coax his husband's cock and took it into his mouth. It quickly filled him with each lick and suck.

“You can’t suck your way out of this,” Harry said a little breathlessly.

Smiling around Harry Merlin continued what he was doing knowing full well that he could indeed suck his way out of anything. His husband was helpless under his skillful mouth.

“I want to be angry with you,” Harry was panting hands fisting the sheets. He moaned when Merlin took his balls in one of his hands and kneaded them. A shudder ran through him as Merlin licked along his shaft running his tongue over the slit.

Taking Harry completely again going all the way down and back up Merlin swirled his tongue. Giving a few more hard sucks and his husband quickly filled his mouth with Harry’s arousal. Crawling up to give Harry a hard kiss, “Ye were saying?”

Narrowing his eyes, “I hate you.” Harry said, but there was no heat behind his words.

“No ye don’t,” He gave Harry a few more kisses and pulled him in for a cuddle.

“Okay, but I’m still mad,” Harry responded.

“Mhm.”

They were just drifting to sleep, “I love you.” Harry whispered and Merlin tightened his arms around him.

“I love ye too.”

*

It was strange to pack up his small flat. Eggsy hadn’t realized how little he actually had. At least with this new job he’d be able to afford more for himself and Daisy. He was thankful that Carol was watching Daisy for half of the day. Getting things together with a four-year-old around was difficult. He learned that yesterday after she tried to unpack everything he had put into boxes thinking it was some big game. The movers would be at his place tomorrow.

Eggsy still couldn’t believe they had paid for that as well. He wondered how much a tailor actually made. Maybe they had been doing it for years. Eggsy had googled Kingsman Tailors and it looked as posh as the one bloke...Harry was his name. He’d have to make a mental note to remember their names. Though he doubted it would be hard to forget Hamish’s name. Something about the bald man was unforgettable to Eggsy.

He was almost done with the kitchen when his phone went off. Taking a quick glance at the caller ID he saw it was Carol, “Hello?”

“ _Eggsy did you forget about Daisy? It’s after four and I was supposed to meet my daughter out for dinner in ten minutes_.”

“Fuck, sorry. Be right there,” Eggsy made a quick retreat out of the house leaving the boxes stacked in various places throughout the space.

“I’m so sorry Carol,” He apologized as she handed Daisy over.

She smiled kindly at him, “It’s alright. I understand getting a whole place together can be challenging.”

Waving her off Eggsy took Daisy out for something to eat and some ice cream. He walked around Hyde Park with her while she finished her soft serve.

“I get to play with dogs all day. Right?” Daisy asked looking up with a chocolate rimmed mouth.

He smiled down at her and didn’t have any clean wipes with him so Eggsy took his shirt and wiped the mess off, “Yep.”

She scrunched her face as he removed the ice cream from her face, “I like dogs.”

“I know you do, flower,” He took her hand.

Making a few more laps around the park hoping to tire her out, “Daddy?”

“Hm?”

“Can I get my own puppy?” She was hopeful her blue eyes bright.

Eggsy smiled at her, “Probably not, babe. But you’ll have the other ones to spend time with. Bet you won’t even want a puppy then.” He hoisted her up once she was finished with her treat.

Daisy let out a big yawn and rested her head on his shoulder making his way back to the car. Fastening her in, Eggsy drove them home.

Except when he pulled up to his flat the door was open. Did he forget to shut the door? The hair rose on the back of his neck. He sent a quick text to Jamal. He wasn’t going to go in with Daisy in case whoever had been in there was still there.

Jamal’s girl, Rita stayed in the car with Daisy while they scoped it out.

Eggsy cursed to himself when he walked in. Everything was in shambles and most of his stuff was gone. He hadn’t really owned anything of value. Going through the space his telly was gone, various toys of Daisy’s missing. Most of the packed boxes had been taken. He wondered how his neighbors didn’t notice people coming into his home and stealing his belongings.

“Shit,” Eggsy ran a hand over his face. He hadn’t been gone for more than two hours or so.

“Mate they took your bed and everything,” Jamal said coming out of his room.

Checking Daisy’s Eggsy wanted to cry. There was nothing left in her room. Feeling like he was getting ahead in life Eggsy got knocked back a few notches, “Fuck am I supposed to do now?” He had nothing for them.

And it wasn’t that he couldn’t make anything work for the night. It was that they were supposed to be moving in with his employer tomorrow and now he had nothing for them.

*

Harry’s phone ringing had him looking up from the book in hand. Most people got ahold of him via his Kingsman glasses. Looking at the caller ID, “Good evening, Eggsy.” Truthfully is more night than anything.

He listened as the boy frantically explained what had happened. Feeling his heart sink Harry got out of bed, “Hamish.” He called.

“Aye?” Merlin answered from the shower.

Listening to Eggsy, “It’s okay. We can be there within the hour...Yes, I understand you have a car. No need to call the police. We can figure this out. Just bring your daughter here and whatever you have of importance that is left. Okay,” He nodded his head Merlin beside him. “Well don’t worry about all of that,” Running a hand over his face Harry took a seat on the bed. “Calm down. It will be alright, Eggsy. Just head over here. See you shortly.”

“What was that about?” Merlin inquired.

“Eggsy was robbed,” Harry sighed. “Turns out when he went to collect his daughter earlier he had decided to take her out. Going back home his flat door was open and his belongings missing.”

“What are ye doing?” He asked watching Harry on his laptop, “They were probably petty thieves, Harry.”

“That boy had his whole life essentially stolen from him. He needs to provide for a child. Could you imagine how he must feel?”

Merlin smiled and sat beside his husband, “Ye would have been a great father ye know.” His husband had such a big heart and it only made him love the man more.

“I’m sending Lancelot to inspect the place and I have your assistant running the camera’s in that area,” Harry closed the computer feeling pleased with himself. “I’m glad I bought that furniture,” He grinned at the smile Merlin was giving him, “What?”

“Ye’re the most magnificent man. And I love ye,” He kissed him hard.

Moaning as Merlin raked his fingers through his hair, “We can’t start this now.” He whispered tipping his head back while Merlin kissed down his throat.

“Aye, later.” He promised.

“Yes later,” Harry agreed giving Merlin another kiss.

*

“I thought we weren’t coming until tomorrow,” Daisy said as Eggsy tucked her in.

“Well plans changed, flower,” He brushed the hair from her face. “Now you get to stay in a new room with a new bed.”

“Where will you be?”

“Just next door and if you need anything you can come and get me,” Eggsy assured her. He was thankful her favorite stuffed animal wasn’t taken.

Hugging the bear close, “Okay.” She yawned.

“Now go to sleep. I’ll see you in the morning,” He placed a kiss on her forehead. “I love you.”

“Love you too,” Daisy let out another yawn and snuggled in close.

Eggsy wandered downstairs and into the kitchen. He saw Harry and Merlin sitting at the island with cuppas.

“She settled in?” Harry asked getting another mug for Eggsy. “How do you take your tea?”

“Cream and two sugars please,” Eggsy sat beside Merlin and had his face in his hands. “Thanks.” He looked at Harry and he was giving him that look he had seen before. It wasn’t something he liked to see on people. He remembered it after V-Day. It was the kind of stares he’d get when Daisy was just a baby and he was in and out of shelters.

Merlin cleared his throat recognizing the discomfort on Eggsy’s face, “How about something stronger?” Not waiting for an answer he poured three drams of scotch handing one off to each man.

“To new beginnings,” Merlin raised his and each clinked their glasses together.

“That’s some strong shite, bruv,” Eggsy choked out.

He gave Eggsy a wicked smile, “Aye. A few more and ye will feel great.”

“Can’t drink too much. Have Daisy to look after and she is in a new place,” Eggsy frowned. “Swear down it’s just my luck.”

“It will be alright,” Harry soothed.

“Just one thing after another you know? Daisy isn’t even really my daughter. She’s my little sister. Mum and stepdad got killed during V-Day,” He looked at them and wondered why he found it easy to talk to them. “But I’m all she has.”

“Ye are doing good by her. This is nae yer fault,” Merlin said and gave him another shot of the scotch.

“I left the door unlocked. I was so absorbed in packing I forgot to get her from the sitter,” Eggsy sighed. “You must think my life is fucked, yeah?” Downing the second glass. It went down better than the first.

“No one thinks that,” Harry assured him. “You’ve had unfortunate dealings in life and you’re making the best of it.”

Eggsy smiled sadly, “Yeah guess so.” And with this job, he’d do better. Be better for Daisy.

“Is there anything you will need for the night?” Harry asked, “I have some extra pajamas if you need them.”

“Yeah and if you could point me in the direction to the loo. Could use a shower,” Eggsy felt gross from a day of packing and he honestly wanted to wash the dried tears off of his face from earlier. He followed Harry wobbling a little. That shite hit him pretty quick, but he hadn’t ever been much of a drinker. He wondered if they were like other rich blokes had something after dinner every night.

“You have one right off of your bedroom. It is joined with Daisy’s. We figured that would be the best for you two,” Harry showed him where the towels were kept and washing essentials.

A smile played on Eggsy’s lips, “The thoughtful sort aren’t you?” He blurted out and covered his mouth.

Humor crossed Harry’s face, “That’s what my husband tells me.” Placing a hand to Eggsy’s shoulder he gave it a squeeze, “Have a good night.” And he was alone.

Eggsy stood there for a moment dazed. The touch left a tingle on his skin, figuring it was just the effects of the alcohol he shook it off and spent forty minutes in the best shower of his life. Eggsy wouldn’t mention that he let a few more tears slip. He shouldn’t have been surprised to find a pair of blue silk pajamas folded neatly on the bed.

Smiling to himself he donned them. He felt like a kid in a grown man’s pajamas. The sleeves hung over his hands and he stepped on the extra material hanging over his feet. Rolling them up he went and burrowed into the sheets and duvet. After the shite day he had had, sleep wasn’t hard to find.

*

When he woke it wasn’t the feeling of Daisy hopping into his bed. Nor was it the sound of a pesky alarm. The smell of a traditional fry-up wafted through the room. Inhaling deeply Eggsy opened his eyes. He hadn’t taken in the room last night. Not really paying attention to much.

It was decorated in soft blues and accented with dark blues. The wood of the furniture was light. Everything was soothing and calm.

Eggsy could get used to the quiet. He didn’t hear horns honking or neighbors yelling at one another. Caught in his blissful waking it dawned on him, “Daisy.” He jumped up. Making a quick retreat to the loo first before going to find her.

He headed down and carefully went around the corner to see Daisy standing on a stool next to Harry, who had an apron on. Eggsy thought it was the most adorable and ridiculous thing to see a grown man in a frilly apron side by side with a young child.

“Morning,” Harry said without turning his back and Eggsy wondered how he heard him. The stairs had not made even the slightest of noise and his bare feet were quiet on the hardwoods.

“Hi daddy!” Daisy turned enough to wave at him and went back to assist Harry.

Merlin didn’t look up from his tablet while sipping his coffee. Well, he assumed it was coffee since the smell was strong in the kitchen.

“Take a seat, lad,” Merlin gestured with his hand.

“Coffee?” He sniffed the air.

Chuckling, “Sit I’ll get it for ye.” Merlin poured him a steaming cup.

“I take my coffee like my tea,” Eggsy offered before he could be asked and sighed happily taking the first sip.

“Sleep well?” Harry asked over his shoulder.

“I did. That bed is like heaven,” Eggsy watched Daisy and noticed the smile plastered to her face. “You sleep good, flower?”

“Yep,” She jumped down and scrambled to sit on his lap. “We made breakfast. Me and Harry.”

“That’s lovely,” Eggsy said and kissed her head. He didn’t miss the small smile playing on Merlin’s face.

Harry placed full plates in front of him and Daisy, “Bruv she won’t eat this much. And she usually just picks at whatever I eat or has cheerios and a banana.”

“Oh,” Harry was about to take it away when Daisy stabbed her fork into a sausage.

“Mine,” She said and ate a piece.

“You going to make a liar out of me?” Eggsy asked playfully and gave her a few tickles.

The sounds coming from the little girl had Harry’s heart swelling, “That is a delightful sound.” He said despite himself and saw the sideways glance Merlin gave him.

“It is,” Eggsy agreed and tucked into his own food. “Don’t you guys work today?” It was Wednesday figuring they worked during the week.

“Took the rest of the week off to ensure ye got settled and it gives us time to go over what needs to be done. The dogs should be easy enough to care for,” Just as Merlin finished his sentence all five ran in and Daisy squealed.

Her breakfast forgotten about as she ran out back with them, “It’s fenced in.” Harry reassured Eggsy at the concerned look on his face.

“The big one won’t eat her?”

Merlin laughed, “Gus is the most gentle.”

They went over what would need to be cleaned and when. Suggesting a schedule for Eggsy to make everything easier. Their dogs were to be fed at 8 in the morning and at dinner time. He tried not to find it funny that Harry insisted the dogs eat when they did. Though they told Eggsy dinner time had often varied for them due to their work schedules.

Eggsy listened carefully and took the list given to him. They had also told him he could do the shopping as they hadn’t the slightest clue what a small child should and shouldn’t eat.

“Bruv they’re just mini adults. She eats what I eat,” Eggsy laughed a little.

“It appears this will be a learning experience for everyone,” Harry smiled.

Merlin stood giving Harry a kiss, “I’m going into my office for a few.”

“Any questions?” Harry asked Eggsy.

He looked between Merlin and Harry, “I’m sure I’ll think of some throughout the day.”

“Go on and change. I’ll mind the young lady for a bit,” Harry said.

Eggsy usually didn’t trust just anyone with his girl. But the sincerity in Harry’s eyes had Eggsy finding it hard not to trust him, “Okay.”

Deciding to indulge in another shower Eggsy figured he could get used to this arrangement. And Daisy was already warming up to the other two. Not that it was hard for her to do Eggsy had made sure to socialize her as much as possible from the time she was a baby.

Gazing out the window that looked over the spacious backyard Eggsy smiled to himself watching Daisy romp around with the dogs. He wasn’t at all shocked to see Harry just behind her chasing after them all. Yeah. This was going to work out well, Eggsy thought.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! I hadn't forgotten about this story. Here's another update for you all! Hope you enjoy.
> 
> Much Love <3 xoxo

Eggsy was finding it easy enough to live with two other blokes. Monday finally arrived and he would be alone in the house with Daisy and the dogs. His alarm buzzed in his ear signaling his time to start the day.

When he moved from the bed it didn’t even make a sound. Something he still wasn’t used to since moving in here. He had always been accustomed to second-hand furniture or something cheap that he could afford for the time being. Eggsy knew that Harry had said the beds had been there, but the way they looked and felt he thought differently.

Standing under the warm water Eggsy pondered on the weeks advance they gave him in pay to get what Daisy and he needed. He wasn’t used to that kind of treatment and really there was no sense in arguing with either of them. The stern gazes both Harry and Merlin gave Eggsy revealed they weren’t going to budge. He decided it was better to go along and take the offer.

Evidently, anything he would need was taken from him. That meant purchasing new clothes and important living essentials. Eggsy ended up caving and got Daisy a few toys knowing she didn’t have any. He was hoping to wait and get a few more paychecks and get her more. But he could never deny her anything. Especially when she put on the puppy dog eyes.

Sliding on faded jeans and a black soft cotton t-shirt Eggsy went to wake Daisy, but stopped short in the hallway hearing her laughter fill the air. It shouldn’t have surprised him she was up and being fed already. Running his palm along the cool railing he found her sitting with Harry eating waffles.

“I hope you didn’t wake Mr. Harry, Daisy,” Eggsy chided getting a cup of coffee.

“Nope,” She swung her legs in front of her.

“I was already awake,” Harry offered. “I don’t sleep well most of the time.” The look on his face told Eggsy there was more to that than the man was offering.

Nodding his head Eggsy filled a plate and set out to tuck in. Striking him as strange that he was actually able to eat without a little body in his lap. But then again Daisy was quite taken with Harry and if it wouldn’t have been obvious Eggsy would have taken a photo of the two.

He could see Merlin watching them from over the rim of his glasses as he picked at his lighter meal. Eggsy had noticed over the course of the five days spent with them that Merlin was the coffee and toast sort of bloke in the morning. He was certain there’d be a lot each of them would learn about each other.

Noticing Harry was about to clean Eggsy got up, “Let me do it. You cooked I clean. Seems fair, yeah?” He removed the pan from his grasp and began scrubbing.

“I fed the dogs this morning,” Merlin said. “Didn’t need to be in as early as I thought. We will be back around five today. If it changes we will let ye know.”

“Okay.”

“Our numbers are on the fridge in case you can’t reach us via cellular,” Harry offered and gave Mr. Pickle a few more smooches before leaving.

“Do I get to help you today?” Daisy asked from beside him.

“Yepp,” He figured this would be a good time to teach Daisy the importance of cleaning up. Though she was really good about picking up her toys when he asked and Eggsy had started to have her help wash off dishes.

Considering the time he would have free now Eggsy was going to make sure Daisy knew everything he wasn’t taught growing up. He desperately wanted her to be a well-rounded child. Sometimes Eggsy thought the misfortunes that had changed his life were for the better.

“Come on, flower,” Eggsy wiped his hands off. “Let’s go clean.” Scooping her up as he went along.

She wrapped her arms around his neck, “But I want to play with the dogs, daddy.”

“Later,” Eggsy promised and carried her upstairs.

*

“I am nae monitoring our home, Arthur.”

“You monitor it any other time. What’s so different now?” Crossing his arms Harry reclined in front of Merlin against the desk.

“There is someone there twenty-four seven,” Merlin quirked a brow. “And I dinnae want to hear him being a stranger. We stayed home for almost a week to ensure everything would be fine. The lad is good with the dogs, knows how to cook and clean. Plus the wee lass enjoys Mr. Pickle and if I’m not mistaken that is precisely why ye wanted them in the first place.”

Harry did not roll his eye, “I know.” He sighed when gentle hands stroked his thighs.

“It will be nice. We dinnae have to keep an eye on the dogs all the time,” He moves his palms higher. “Our home will be well looked after.”

Harry was losing his train of thought the closer his husband got. “More time for us,” Merlin was now just an inch away from Harry. His breath warm against Harry’s lips.

“Huh?” He blinked and a sly smile spread across his husband’s face.

“Now go,” Merlin gave Harry a quick kiss and unlocked his office. “I need to do some work.”

“You can’t do that,” Harry reached down and the doors clicked. “We’re finishing this. Look what you’ve caused,” he motioned in front of his groin.

“That is a lovely sight,” Merlin commented at the way his husband’s trousers were tented with his arousal. “But Lancelot is going live in 10 minutes.”

“Guess you better be quick,” Harry spread his legs further and began to stroke himself through the fabric. “Come on,” Harry beckoned Merlin with his chin. He gave a slow smile when Merlin slithered down on his knees. Eyes fluttering shut as his husband’s mouth was around his hard cock.

*

“Daisy!” Eggsy ran after her.

“Can’t catch me!” She was giggling and squealing in delight. Daisy was after Gus who was enjoying the chase and the four little dogs ran after them.

“I’m not playing!” He was close to losing his patience. Eggsy had forgotten how energetic a four-year-old could be. He worked so much to make ends meet that Daisy spent most of the time at Carol’s. Eggsy had been cleaning one of the bathrooms when Daisy had sneaked off and let the dogs loose in the house. A trail of muddy paws streaked the floors. He wondered how fucking big this house was. Eggsy didn’t think the upstairs was this large.

“Daddy can’t get me!” She laughed and went to turn a corner and slid on the floor. She hit a table and something crashed onto the hardwood.

“Daisy!” Eggsy was beside her pulling her up. A quick run over to make sure she hadn’t hurt anything as she cried in his lap. “Are you okay? Does anything hurt?”

“No,” She sniffled.

Letting out a huff in relief and frustration, “Dammit you can’t run around like that. What if you broke something?”

“I’m sorry,” Burying her face in the crook of his neck.

He looked beside them and saw the remanence of what appeared to be an expensive vase. Eggsy tried not to become panicked. It was his first day on his own and already something had broken. He wouldn’t take his frustrations out on Daisy who was still sniffling in his arms.

“Shh,” He hushed her. “Come on,” Eggsy stood. “Let’s get something to eat.”

Getting her settled on the couch with a movie Eggsy decided to go clean up the mess that had been made. Once he finished re-mopping the floors Eggsy swept it all and saved it to show the Hart’s. He wasn’t about to lie on his first day. But considering how dusty the porcelain had been Eggsy figured they probably hadn’t even known it existed. Heading to see why Daisy had gotten quiet. He stopped in the archway to the living area. Eggsy’s heart swelled at the sight before him.

Daisy was in the middle of all five canines. Her head resting comfortably on Gus’s tummy. Not helping himself Eggsy took a photo with his phone and sent it off to Harry and Merlin. He knew that Harry would appreciate how Mr. Pickle was curled under one of her arms.

*

It was just past five and Eggsy was monitoring Daisy from the kitchen window while she romped around some more with the dogs. She had decided on spaghetti for dinner and Eggsy even made some meatballs to go with it. He was trying new recipes off of a cooking website. Not really having much experience in the kitchen outside of frozen meals.

“Something smells good,” Harry sniffed the air. He gave out a chuckle when Eggsy jumped.

“Do you have feather feet or something?” He looked over his shoulder. “Swear can’t hear either of you two.”

“Harry prides himself in his spy like abilities,” Merlin smiled and gave out an ‘ow’ when Harry stepped on his foot. “Ye best not have scuffed my shoe.”

“No one will notice. You insist on wearing those hideous brogues.”

“There are very fashionable thank ye,” Eggsy bit his lip to keep from laughing. They sounded like an old married couple. But that’s exactly what they were Eggsy gathered.

“I don’t want to have this argument tonight. I’m going to go wash up,” Harry gave him a kiss on the cheek.

“Do ye need help with anything?” Merlin checked the dining room and the table had already been set.

“Nah, got it all covered.” Eggsy called for Daisy, “Time to wash up, flower.” He lead her out to the first-floor washroom. Settling her into a chair before plating food for everyone.

“Let me help,” Harry said unable to sit and watch Eggsy. “How was your first day?”

“Interesting to say the least,” Eggsy tried to keep his voice even.

Harry didn’t miss the anxious look that crossed Eggsy’s face, but having checked the video feed from the day he already knew the vase had been broken. He had faith that Eggsy would come clean about how it had happened. And a part of his mind told him he would try to blame himself rather than Daisy.

They all tucked in and it was momentarily quiet, “Did you enjoy spending the day with the dogs, Daisy?” Harry inquired.

She opened her mouth to say something and the look Eggsy gave her had her shutting it.

“We don’t talk with a full mouth,” Eggsy reminded her.

Swallowing, “Yep! It was fun Mr. Harry.”

He shouldn’t have felt tickled every time she called him Mr. Harry. He thought she was the most adorable little girl, “I’m glad.”

“How was work?” Eggsy questioned.

Merlin wiped his mouth off, “Boring. Quite uneventful today I’d say.”

“I’d agree,” Harry nodded his head. It had really been a little quieter than normal at HQ. But he had a little enjoyment with his husband in between meetings.

Eggsy shifted in his seat. He had to bring up the broken vase, but he’d much rather enjoy their company before breaking the news to them. He saw Daisy bite her lip.

“Mr. Harry? Mr. Hammy?” She had taken to calling Merlin Hammy instead of Hamish. Eggsy tried to correct her, but the way Merlin’s face warmed each time she said it had him leaving it be.

Both men looked at her and she climbed off of her seat to stand in between both of them, “I broke something today.” She looked as if someone had stepped on her puppy.

“Dais,” Eggsy began and stopped when Merlin raised a hand.

“What’s the matter, lass?”

“I was running with the dogs. Playing chase. And I thought…” Her lip quivered and Harry wasn’t sure he could take the waterworks again after witnessing it earlier.

“Come here,” Harry hoisted her up. “Tell us what happened.”

“Daddy was trying to stop me. I slipped and broke a vase,” Daisy tried to keep her tears from falling but failed. “I’m sorry.”

His heart was breaking as Daisy looked at Harry with her big blue eyes. He glanced over at Eggsy who seemed to either be embarrassed or frightened. There was a slight flush to his cheeks.

“I saved it. Was going to tell you two,” He got up and brought the bag over showing Merlin.

“Aye. We have been hoping one of the dogs would knock it over.” He chuckled at Eggsy’s wide-eyed expression, “It was a wedding gift from one of Harry’s stuffy aunts. Hideous thing.”

“The vase or Aunt Jude?”

“Both,” The two men were laughing.

“You guys can take the money out of my pay to replace it,” Eggsy felt terrible despite their nonchalance about it being broken. He really couldn’t afford to lose money, but it was only right.

Harry waved a hand dismissing the offer, “Truly it is alright. We really hated it.”

Daisy looked up at him, “You aren’t going to fire daddy?”

“Daisy!” Eggsy wanted the floor to swallow him up.

“Oh no,” Harry assured her and he could see Eggsy trying and failing to hide his humiliation.

Swiping a hand over his face Eggsy went into the kitchen to begin cleaning up. He wanted to avoid the stares that were coming from both men and he certainly didn’t want them to think he had put Daisy up to saying that.

*

“I’m sorry,” Daisy whispered climbing under the covers.

“For what?” Eggsy sat beside her tucking in her favorite bear.

“Making you mad,” She sniffled a little.

His face softened, “You didn’t make me angry.” Eggsy wondered what he had looked like earlier and maybe she misconstrued his discomfort as anger. He swept his thumb over her face catching the few tears that had fallen, “Promise I wasn’t mad.”

“Okay.”

“Want a story?”

“Green eggs and ham please,” Daisy smiled.

“Of course,” He should have known as she was on a Dr. Seuss kick recently. Eggsy wasn’t halfway done before Daisy was sleeping. Leaning forward he gave her a soft kiss.

Hearing the quiet voices Eggsy popped his head into the sitting room, “Making a cuppa if either of you would like one.” He noticed Harry resting his head on Merlin’s lap and the other was running long fingers through his hair.

Merlin gazed lazily up from his reading, “Aye that would be welcome. Bring it in here lad.”

Nodding his head Eggsy disappeared.

“He seems uncomfortable,” Harry mused not having moved from his spot. He craned his neck into Merlin’s touch.

“I’m sure he is. I would be,” Merlin offered.

Harry sat upright when Eggsy brought in tea, “Sit.”

“Look,” Eggsy began and sighed. “I didn’t put her up to that. I don’t want you guys thinking I’d put my kid up to that to keep a job. I planned to say something.”

“I don’t think you encouraged Daisy to say anything to keep a job. I think you are raising a respectful young lady who wanted to tell the truth,” Harry handed Merlin his cuppa the way he liked it.

“You do?” Eggsy breathed taken aback.

“Aye,” Merlin agreed. “Takes courage for a child to own up to their mistakes. It reflects on yer parenting.”

“We know that Daisy’s confession wasn’t of ill intent on your part. And I meant it earlier when I said we disliked that vase.”

“Okay,” Eggsy visibly deflated in his seat. “Just didn’t want you guys thinking I’d put a guilt trip on you through Daisy. I ain’t like that.”

“We know,” Merlin sat back.

Eggsy watched them for a moment. How comfortable Harry was to lounge against his husband. They appeared well adjusted to one another. It was something Eggsy had hoped he’d be able to have himself some day. But most people didn’t want to have anything to do with a man bringing up a little girl on their own.

“I should be going to bed. Just wanted to clear the air.”

“See you in the morning,” Harry smiled and watched him leave.

They sat in silence for a moment, “You know.” Harry took Merlin’s mug from him turning to snuggle closer.

“What?” Merlin asked skeptically.

“Don’t say it like that.”

“Nae, Harry. Usually, when ye start off with "Ye know" it means I’m not going to like what comes out of yer mouth.”

“You always like what comes out of my mouth,” Harry nipped at Merlin’s earlobe.

A playful growl rumbled through Merlin’s chest, “Come on. Get on with it. What do ye want now?”

“I was looking at Daisy’s birth records.”

“What on earth for?” Merlin’s voice rose.

Swatting his husband’s chest, “Don’t be rude. Let me finish,” Harry sighed dramatically. “Now, as I was saying. Her birthday is in two weeks.”

“And?”

“Hush you!” Harry clamped his hand over Merlin’s mouth and saw his eyes crinkle in the corners from his smile. “We should get her something.” He saw his husband begin to squint at him, “Like a…” Harry didn’t finish.

Pulling away, “Ye better not say a puppy.” And when Harry didn’t answer him Merlin stood abruptly causing his husband to fall forward onto the cushion. “No.” Merlin grabbed the tea tray.

“Hamish!” Harry was quick behind him.

“I said no,” Making quick work to clean the dishes and headed for bed.

“You saw her with the dogs,” Harry was whispering angrily up the stairs as Merlin stalked to their room. Shutting the door, “She’d love one.”

“Harry,” Merlin pinched the bridge of his nose. “One we have five dogs. Two she is not our child and the sooner ye stopped treating her as such the better.”

“Don’t tell me you don’t enjoy her, Hammy.”

“It’s cute when a four-year-old says it.”

“You love it,” Harry reminded him sliding under the duvet.

“Aye, but she is a child. It’s quite cute. This is not something we are doing.”

“But I saw these adorable pug puppies for sale.”

Merlin glared at Harry as he turned his bedside lamp off, “I’m blocking yer access to anything non-Kingsman related at work. This is insanity Harry Hart.”

He cuddled against Merlin’s chest and despite their argument, his husband pulled him closer, “But puppy.”

Giving Harry a kiss, “Goodnight Harry.”

“Puppy.”

“Go to sleep damn it or I’ll put ye to sleep,” Merlin threatened and he was just drifting.

“Puppy,” Harry laughed when Merlin pinched his arse.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to extend my gratitude to every reader and all of the wonderful feedback this story is getting. Thank you all! I would also like to set up a posting schedule for this story.  
> I plan to post every Monday and Thursday for this story. 
> 
> I hope you all enjoy <3  
> Much Love <3 xoxo

“No!” Daisy folded her arms glaring at Eggsy.

“Oh come on flower. I’ll make your favorite,” Eggsy sat on Daisy’s bed trying to coax her out. All she did was duck under the covers. “Chocolate chip pancakes,” He pulled the covers back slightly. “With bacon and I’ll even make orange juice.”

Daisy peaked up at him, “Melty peanut butter on them?”

Biting his lip to stave off his chuckle, “Anything you want flower.”

It was the first morning in two weeks that both Harry and Merlin weren’t home. And he was surprised by how attached Daisy had become with the two. He knew she thoroughly enjoyed cooking with Harry and listening to the dreadful song Merlin would sing on occasion.

Eggsy had tried to figure out how a Scotsman enjoyed John Denver. He smiled down at her as she popped out from the duvet.

Squinting her eyes, “And I can have a puppy for my birthday?” Daisy sounded hopeful.

“Now you’re pushing it. We talked about this and the answer is still no,” Eggsy said firmly.

She glared up at him and went back into her hiding, “Harry would let me.” Voice muffled from underneath the covers.

“Harry isn’t your daddy now is he?” This was an ongoing argument over the last week. He really wished Harry hadn’t shown her photos of puppies. It was making Eggsy’s job just a little harder. After asking Harry politely he had stopped. Eggsy almost missed her saying she wished he was.

“Excuse me?”

“He’d let me have a puppy,” Daisy pouted.

Sitting back, “Well, you can stay here until you’ve thought about what you’ve said.” He closed the door behind him and tried not to let what she had said sting.

Going to head down the hall Eggsy ran right into Harry, “Jesus mate. Thought you had left for the day.”

Harry had a guilty expression plastered to his face, “Hamish left before me. I was going to stay behind and say goodbye to Daisy and perhaps assist her in breakfast one last morning.”

“Apparently she is on strike from moving out of the bed,” Eggsy saw the way Harry’s eye moved from the closed door to him. Giving out a heavy sigh, “What did you hear?”

“I was not intending to ease drop. I was just coming in to see her. I had not known that I was causing trouble for you.”

Scrubbing his hands over his face Eggsy sighed heavily, “Yeah well I’m the bad guy now. Just please refrain from showing her pictures like that? Or maybe don’t indulge her? I do appreciate all you have done for us and where most of the gifts are welcome a puppy is not one of the things she needs.” He watched Harry rock back on his heels and Eggsy saw all of Harry’s composure slip away, “What?”

And when Harry didn’t answer Eggsy pressed on, “Bloody hell tell me you didn’t buy her the damn thing.”

“I may have already purchased the one she had declared Jelly Bean.”

That threw him off, “Wait...Jelly Bean?” A nod was all he got in answer from the older man, “You have to take it back.”

Harry opened his mouth to say something when Daisy barrelled through the door, “No!” She shouted launching herself at Eggsy.

“Flower,” Eggsy began and felt his heart breaking as she began to cry in his arms.

“We cannot keep the puppy, Daisy,” Harry added quietly.

Daisy hid in the crook of Eggsy’s neck and soaked his shirt, “But I want it. Please.”

These were the things Eggsy was trying to avoid. Having to raise a little girl on his own was difficult enough, but given the added influence of Harry who apparently didn’t have any boundaries. It was making it all the more difficult for Eggsy. He rubbed soothing circles over her back as she shook with her sob, “Daisy.” He whispered in a plea. Eggsy was powerless against her tears, “Babe. A puppy is a lot of work for a little girl.”

Pulling away to look him in the face, “But I’m not little. I’m going to be five whole years old daddy,” She jutted her lower lip out which quivered.

He bit his lip, “I know you are. You’re getting so big on me, told you to stop growing.” Eggsy’s heart tightened with each word.

“I’ll take care of him,” Daisy grasped his neck tighter. “Promise I will.” Her blue eyes glistening with her tears.

Feeling the remnants of anger that he had just moments ago drain out of him as he stared at the most important person in his life, “The minute I have to clean up his poop or pee we’re getting rid of him. I mean it,” Eggsy put on his dad voice and she nodded her head solemnly.

“Okay, pinky swear,” She held her little pinky out and Eggsy linked his with hers.

Giving her a kiss, “Go on then,” He placed her onto the ground. “Pick out your outfit I’ll help you get ready. I’m going to talk to Mr. Harry first.”

“I love you daddy.”

“I love you too,” Eggsy felt his heart melt. He watched affectionately as she disappeared into her room with five dogs trotting behind her. Turning he looked at Harry.

“I am terribly sorry,” Harry whispered and he meant that with all sincerity. Maybe it hadn’t been the best idea to for him to have gotten the puppy.

Eggsy could see the apology in Harry’s eyes and he truly wanted to be angrier at the man for what had just happened, “You know.” He started, “She had said she’d wished you were her father. And it’s not like I am, but she doesn’t know that. I can’t have her getting what she wants all of the time and someday she’s going to figure out I am awful at saying no to her. And maybe she already has, but if we’re going to live here I need you to curtail this shite,” Eggsy waved a suggestive hand around them.

“I understand,” Harry nodded his head.

Squinting his eyes, “Do you?” Eggsy asked doubtfully, “Because if you did you’d understand the kind of damage you could have caused from this. I’m her parent and I make these calls. Next time you get an idea like this I get asked.” He was going to add more when Daisy called for him from her room.

“I’ll see you later,” He followed the happy squeals of his flower.

Harry stood there a moment and for once in his life honestly feared the reaction his husband was going to have. Deciding to go face the music he left for work.

*

Harry had been right to worry about Merlin’s reaction. He tried to execute his authority as he was in his office, but with Merlin towering in front of him it was hard. Shrinking against his chair as he was given the third degree.

“I am going to pretend ye didn’t just say that,” Merlin began to pace in front of Harry’s desk. “In fact. Let’s start this conversation over where ye don’t tell me you bought our employee’s daughter a fucking puppy!” He was shouting by the end.

“Perhaps this is the wrong time to say how bloody hot you look while mad?” The snarl coming from his husband was confirmation enough, “Right.”

“Harry fucking peacocking I do what I want when I want Hart! For fuck's sake Harold,” Merlin hadn’t used his full name in ages. “I dinnae know what to say to ye.”

“I could think of a few things,” He was trying to flirt his way out of how infuriated his husband was.

“Try all ye want. It isn’t going to work.”

Harry knew he was in the doghouse and he really didn’t put it past Merlin to literally make him sleep with the dogs. It may have happened once. Harry clocked his husband and Merlin had been moving about the last hour. They had both ignored all calls coming through their glasses that was not of life or death emergence.

“I am very glad we didn’t have children. This,” Merlin pointed at him. “This is precisely why! The child would have been a spoiled prat.”

“Hamish,” Harry started.

“Nae Harry. She. Is. Not. Our. Child. How many more times must I remind ye? Ye came from money and getting what ye wanted when ye wanted it. I can empathize with Eggsy. He had it hard for most of his life and tried desperately to provide for Daisy and still teach her to be a good kid,” Merlin watched his husband pale. “I dinnae come from wealth and I can tell ye,” he paused and took a deep breath. “I appreciate everything a lot more because of it. Don’t step on the lad's toes. With what we’re paying him, he could easily buy her whatever her heart desires. But he’s not.”

“I didn’t look at it that way,” He said quietly and saw Merlin’s face soften fractionally.

“I know. And I also know ye aren’t doing this to be malicious. Ye care for her and I do as well, but she has a parent. And ye need to leave those decisions to Eggsy,” Moving over Merlin combed his fingers through Harry’s hair.

“He’s a good father, no matter how much he says he’s not,” He craned his neck back into the touch. “He is a magnificent person.”

“My is that longing I hear in yer voice love?” He began to massage gently at Harry’s temples.

“You know I only have an eye for you.”

Merlin began to chuckle, “The one eye puns never get old.”

“Good,” Harry smiled and he had a thought. “If we ever needed another agent I think he’d be a good fit for kingsman. His dad would have made a wonderful addition to the table.”

“Harry he has a child to care for,” Merlin reminded him.

“I know,” He sighed and sat forward. “Wasted brilliance right there.”

“Who said his mind was wasted? I’ve heard him talking about going to uni.”

“Oh? What for?”

“Child development or some such,” Merlin sat himself on the desk and grabbed his husband’s chair dragging him forward.

“I am truly sorry darling. However can I make it up to you?” Harry was moving his hand over Merlin’s trousers. The bulge growing beneath his palm.

A few more strokes and Merlin was practically purring. Reaching behind him they heard the locks click, “If I remember.” He stole a kiss from his husband, “I sucked ye off in my office.” Lightly pushing Harry away, “Time to return the favor my love. And make it nice and slow.” He smiled widely as Harry sank to his knees.

*

She hadn’t kept still throughout her birthday breakfast. Per Daisy’s request, Eggsy made her the birthday cake pancakes she loved so much.

Knowing Daisy would be on a sugar high for most of the day Eggsy had hoped maybe she’d crash from the effects. He had decided to get her a bicycle she had been eyeing for a few weeks and he hoped that the new puppy wouldn’t lessen the spark of his gift. He gazed lovingly as she all but licked the plate clean from the icing that had spilled off onto it.

“We get to go get Jelly Bean now, right?” She hopped off of her seat and even loaded her dish. Eggsy tried not to laugh.

“Alright come on then,” He grabbed her hand leading them out with Harry short behind them.

Daisy was vibrating with excitement in the back seat, “I wanna hold him!”

“When we get there,” Harry smiled as Eggsy drove.

He still couldn’t believe he had let a four now five-year-old guilt him into a puppy. Though Eggsy knew if he had put his foot down this wouldn’t be happening. But she had promised to take very good care of Jelly Bean that Eggsy was able to have her shorten to JB. He was trying to convince her to name the pug something different, but Jelly Bean is what she wanted and at least he could call it by the nickname they had agreed on.

It was worth it all to see Daisy’s face light up when the small dog was placed in her arms. They were the perfect pair. Eggsy watched with fondness as she sat on the floor with JB licking her face with all his might. And it wasn’t a lot as he was so small. Not helping himself Eggsy snapped a few pictures of the two and wasn’t paying attention to Harry who was taking his own photos.

And later in the day when Eggsy presented her gift from him, she rode around the backyard with the little pug running, not so fast, behind her along with the five other dogs in the house.

*

“Daddy,” Daisy whispered.

“Hm?” Shifting Eggsy looked around and it was still dark. “S’matter?”

“JB made an oopsie in the bed,” She had a tight hold onto the puppy.

“Oh, Daisy! He’s not supposed to sleep with you,” Eggsy didn’t whine.

“But he was scratching at the door and making sad sounds,” He could see her pout in the moonlight.

Eggsy moaned and shuffled behind her. He looked at the small area that was just a shade darker pink than the rest of the sheets. He stripped the bed and cursed when realizing tomorrow was wash day and Daisy didn’t have any more clean ones to be placed onto the bed.

“Come on,” Eggsy hoisted her up. “Gotta sleep with me for the night.”

“Yay!” She shouted and covered her mouth.

“Hush. It’s three in the morning,” He settled her in. “JB has to go.”

“Aw,” She snuggled the pug to her body.

“Babe he isn’t peeing in my bed.”

“He won’t pee again daddy. He already did that,” Daisy felt proud of her information.

Eggsy rolled his eyes, “Right.” He yawned crawling in and cuddled Daisy closer. Giving her cheek a few kisses, “Love you.”

“Love you too,” She scooted further into Eggsy’s arms. “Night JB,” And Eggsy smiled hearing the small squeak of a yawn coming from the puppy.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! Here is another update. So I know I had spoken of an updating schedule, and I am deciding to leave that open. There is something else pushing at my brain and as much as I'd like to file it for later it is just speaking to me. So I either may be updating regularly on this or succumbing to more of the multiple WIP syndrome I have going on. 
> 
> I hope you all enjoy!   
> Much Love <3 xoxo

It had been ages since Daisy had napped, and Eggsy wasn’t going to complain that she decided to zonk out in her bed piled high with six dogs. That’s if you even considered JB a dog yet. He was still so little, and Eggsy had a slight heart attack each time he’d tumble around with the rest of them. Eggsy could admit the precious pug was growing on him, and ever since his little accident in Daisy’s bed, she thought it a good idea to crawl into his bed with the puppy.

Now, instead of being pounced on to be woken, he was getting a bath from JB. He stopped complaining about Daisy leaving him in the bed after the third time. Eggsy was shocked that she would ditch the dog in favor for Harry and Merlin before they left for work. But she had looked Eggsy straight in the eyes and told him that JB needed his sleep to grow so she wouldn’t disturb him. He sometimes wondered how she was so smart.

Knowing better, as he was trying to teach her more and more, she’d be starting school in a month and Eggsy was trying not to become anxious about it. He was quite used to her filling the house with noise, and it would be odd for him to be without her for hours on end again. But for the moment, he relished the tranquil house.

Feet pounding against the treadmill as he jogged. After having found their second-floor gym, Eggsy had asked if he would be able to use it. It didn’t shock him when Harry and Merlin both shrugged, not caring if he used every inch of their home. There was still one room he hadn’t been in though, and that was their office. Eggsy respected their privacy and never entered.

Usually, he’d be listening to music, but since Daisy was still sleeping soundly he left the earbuds out and had his phone just low enough where he could hear the snoring from various dogs. He had heard them once and figured the loudest was Gus and to his surprise, it was Mr. Pickle. He figured maybe the dog took after his master. He had caught Harry snoozing on the couch once and Eggsy couldn’t believe a man as posh as Harry could make such appalling sounds like that.

About forty minutes into the light jog, Eggsy boosted the speed some. He hadn’t been able to workout in a long while and he planned to take advantage of the machines at his disposal. It was another five minutes before he heard a loud pitched scream emanating from the other end of the second floor.

Damn near falling off of the treadmill in his haste to get to Daisy, he followed the sound and found her in the office they were forbidden to go into, “Daisy.” Eggsy panted pulling her into his arms.

“What’s the matter? Are you alright?” He did a visual assessment of her, and all he could see was her tear streaked face. Eggsy couldn’t find anything physically wrong with her.

“Look!” She pointed to a wall, and above one of the desks was what appeared to be a stuffed Yorkshire Terrier.

“What the…?” Eggsy trailed off taking in his surroundings. There were not only the taxidermy dog, but also an array of shadow boxed butterflies. And a closer inspection confirmed Eggsy’s suspicions that they were once alive. He was backing out when he bumped into something, and he heard a noise. It sounded like an object moving.

Turning around, Eggsy gasped. He had never seen so many weapons before in his life and he had been around some crooked people. Eggsy wasn’t sure whether to run or wait until they got home. He wasn’t the least bit frightened by weapons. But the armory looked a hell of a lot more complex than your standard pistol or shotgun. Leaving the room completely without another word, Eggsy wondered why the fuck there was an umbrella with a secret compartment full of guns.

Deciding questions would be his best way to go about this, Eggsy stayed out back with the dogs and Daisy.

*

Merlin swept his gaze around the table, and the fact that it was uncharacteristically quiet during the meal didn’t go unnoticed. He had grown accustomed to Daisy’s easy chatter. He noticed the guarded expression to the lad's face and wondered what could have gone wrong. Maybe Harry was right and Merlin should continue to monitor their home.

Catching Daisy shifting uncomfortably in her seat, “How was yer day lass?” Fuck it. He figured he’d break the ice.

“Why do you have a dead dog on the wall?” She blurted out.

Harry choked on his curry, and Merlin observed Eggsy pale several shades, “I’m sorry?” Admonishing Harry time and time again to rid of Mr. Pickle the first. And of course, he just moved the damn thing into their home office with absolute confidence that they wouldn’t see it. Merlin had been right, and Daisy was a curious child, as most children are.

Eggsy shifted his gaze from Merlin and back to Harry to Merlin again, “Was giving a go on the treadmill. She had passed out with the dogs, and I hadn’t realized she had woke up.” He worried his lip.

Hoping the only thing they saw was a dead dog and some butterflies, “Kids have curious minds. Maybe Mr. Harry can better explain why there is a dog in his office. Hm?” Merlin tried not to look pleased by the displeasure on Harry’s face.

“Perhaps another day?” Harry tried and when Daisy only blinked a few more times at him, he sighed, “He was Mr. Pickle the first. And I am dreadful at parting with things that I love, so I took him to a taxidermist and had him...stuffed.” There was no better way to explain that.

Daisy perked up, “Like a stuffed animal.” And Eggsy did not roll his eyes.

Smiling softly, “Similar, yes.” Harry said.

“So why do you have another Mr. Pickle?” Eggsy had been waiting for Daisy to ask that question. Because ever since they had told him he was the second, he had wondered why.

“After an unfortunate time in my life I had acquired an injury,” Harry grabbed Merlin’s hand and squeezed. “I had forgotten some very important things in my life. And Hamish got Mr. Pickle for me. He was a puppy at the time,” Giving Merlin a small smile, Harry continued,“ And luck had it that simple gift brought back my memories.”

Merlin didn’t miss the tear that had escaped Harry’s remaining eye that he quickly swept away, but the expression on Eggsy’s face told him that the lad hadn’t missed it either.

“Oh, so he was a gift?” Daisy asked.

“He was, and he looked so much like my first Mr. Pickle that I had to name him that,” Harry went back to his dinner.

Eggsy had to admit the story was touching and if he was correct, “the injury” he spoke of was his missing eye and V-Day was the event. There was a lot of hardship and grief tied to that day, and Eggsy was in awe of Harry’s courage to share that piece of information about himself. A part of his heart hurt for the two. They were so in love, and he couldn’t imagine the heartbreak Merlin must have felt when his husband couldn’t remember. By the way of the exchange between them, Eggsy could see that Harry had forgotten his husband.

“The butterflies?” She questioned and when Harry went to answer Eggsy stopped him with a gentle touch to his hand.

“For another day Daisy,” Eggsy gave her a pointed stare.

“Okay,” She sighed dramatically that had them all laughing.

Harry thought he was imagining things that Eggsy’s hand lingered there, but perhaps he was sorry for the story he had told. Dismissing the way his chest was swelling, he assisted Merlin in cleaning the debris from the meal.

“Do ye think they saw anything else?” Merlin asked lowly.

“I am not sure. But if they did, Daisy didn’t say anything.” Harry hoped they hadn’t seen anything else.

*

Getting Daisy bathed and into bed wasn’t as difficult as Eggsy had imagined. Though, it could be because he didn’t put up a fight when she wanted every last animal in the house in bed with her. And the other two had indulged her with a movie before bed. Of course, with Eggsy’s permission. Ever since the puppy incident, both were good about asking Eggsy before they thought to do anything. And maybe it was a little excessive now, but he figured Eggsy had been angry enough at Harry.

He knew exactly where to find them as they usually sat together in the front room before retiring for the night. Eggsy went ahead and made cuppas before heading in. They all had learned how each other takes their tea. But Eggsy gathered when you lived with other people for almost three months that you’d get to know each other fairly well. His nerves were heightened, to say the least, as he was about to inquire why they had so much weaponry in the home. For all he knew, they could be dangerous men and maybe he should be more frightened than he felt.

Setting the tray down, “I have something I need to ask you both.” Eggsy handed off each cuppa and sat across from them. He watched them both straighten their spines and the air became thick with anticipation.

Eggsy looked directly at Harry, “I’ve never met a tailor before.” Pausing to take a sip, “But I know you ain't one.” Tilting his head he regarded Merlin, “And you ain’t a tech guy.”

“I am in fact a tech guy,” Merlin said with all sincerity.

“But not for Kingsman tailors,” Eggsy quirked a brow.

“Nae, it is true. I work for Kingsman.” And Eggsy could tell he wasn’t lying, but something about the way Harry not denying what he said bothered him.

Harry shared a look with his husband and turned his eye back to Eggsy. He was a little disappointed that Merlin wouldn't allow him to bring Eggsy into the agency. The boy didn’t miss anything. Leaning forward, “What did you see in the office, Eggsy?”

“Was backing out of there. I hadn’t seen so many dead fucking butterflies in my life, and it was like a shrine. Bit creepy, bruv, so you can imagine how freaked I was?” Both men nodded their heads, “Bumped into something and then the wall like disappeared. What the fuck does a tailor need all those guns for? You guys part of MI-6 or some shite?”

Merlin rolled his eyes and Harry snorted, “I would not ever partake in such a poorly run organization as MI-6. They should be embarrassed of themselves. Not to mention the inferior suits they wear.” A shudder ran through Harry, “Really though Hamish. I have tried to get them to invest in our bespoke suits. They are much better armor than the flimsy, bulletproof vests they wear under their attire. And much less bulky might I add,” He turned to Eggsy. “You must come for a fitting to get a suit. It will fit like your skin, and with your build, you’d look lovely in one.”

Feeling certain that Harry hadn’t realized what he was saying, as the man was absorbed on the topic of poorly put together suits and men. Eggsy wasn’t sure what to comment on first, “Did you just imply your suits are bulletproof?”

“Ow,” Harry rubbed his foot after his husband stepped on it.

“Okay. What the fuck are you two?” And he wasn’t entirely sure he wanted to know.

It was Merlin to clear his throat, “Kingsman Tailors, in fact, a tailor shop. They have been clothing the most powerful individuals since 1849.”

Harry chimed in, “In 1919, a great deal of them lost their heirs in World War I. That meant a lot of money going uninherited. And a lot of powerful men to want to preserve peace and protect life. The founders of the organization realized they could channel that wealth and influence into the greater good. And so the agency was formed. An independent international intelligence agency, that operates at the highest level of discretion.”

Merlin muttered, “Not that high apparently.”

With a roll of his eye, Harry continued, “Without the politics and bureaucracy that undermine the intelligence of government-run spy organizations.”

“But the suits,” Was all Eggsy said.

“A modern-day knights armor,” Harry smiled to himself.

“Aye, we know ye like yer suits,” Merlin sighed.

They waited to see if Eggsy would go running for the hills. It was a lot to take in, and being certain that they would lose the best dog-nanny/housekeeper they could have ever dreamed of. And not to mention, they were quite fond of Daisy and Eggsy as well.

“Lad?” Merlin was the first to speak in what felt like hours.

“So you are spies?” Eggsy finally summed up.

“Of sorts,” Harry said finishing off his lukewarm tea.

Smoothing his hands along his jeans, “Do you guys have to kill me now? Wipe my memories? Just don’t hurt my Daisy.”

“I’m sorry?” Merlin sat on the edge, “Ye think we’d hurt ye? Either of ye? Eggsy, we may be many things, but murdering innocents is not one of them.”

Eggsy really wasn’t comforted that he specified innocents and not just murder. Maybe he didn’t want to know everything, but he knew that Merlin meant what he had said. No harm would come to him or Daisy.

“Are we safe here?” Regardless of their promises to spare their lives, Eggsy couldn’t help but think of all the enemies the two could have acquired over the years.

“You are perfectly safe here. These walls are as well established as the agency. No intruders come through this place without alerting us and now that you are aware of our true identities,” Harry passed a look by his husband and Eggsy thought he was silently asking permission as Merlin nodded his head.

“We can input you into the retina scans and biometrics security of the house. That way we are all better protected and no one besides those that live here can get in. It was set up this way before you and Daisy came along, but since you were unaware of our positions, we had to go back to everyday lock and key.”

Nodding his head, “Alright.” He shimmied a little in his seat, “Do I get to shoot guns?”

Merlin facepalmed and Harry smiled wickedly, “We must take a field trip to HQ when Daisy is in school.” Merlin gave Harry a sideways glance.

“Aces,” Eggsy whispered. Looking between the two, “What about V-day. I’m sure you were tied up with that then, yeah? Pretty certain some random bloke didn’t just come by and stab your eye out.”

“Another time perhaps? I feel there is a great deal of information we have just shared with you and more to come if you want to know,” Harry left the fact they knew Lee Unwin unsaid. Would be more appropriate to tell Eggsy when they visited Kingsman.

Nodding his head Eggsy stood, “Fair enough. Going to head to bed then. See you tomorrow?”

“Tomorrow then,” Merlin waiting until he heard the door of the lad’s room shut. “Did that bullet to yer brain cause ye to lose all of yer sense?”

Rising gracefully to take care of the tea mess, “What have I done now?” He felt his husband follow behind him.

“Maybe offering to allow someone who is not an agent to use Kingsman firearms? Or allowing them at the agency at all?” Merlin could already feel his head throb from a headache. Knowing his husband would go on about some paperwork that Merlin could create or find in the archives.

Turning once he was finished, Harry took several long strides to close the space between them, “Hamish, we just disclosed we work for a spy organization. What does it matter?”

Giving out a heavy sigh, Merlin rested his head against Harry’s, “Besides.” Harry breathed and gave him a kiss, “I am Arthur. I can do what I want.”

“Aye, I serve the King.” Merlin leaned in and stole another kiss, “Lucky I love ye. If Chester had asked these things of me, I’d tell him where to shove it.”

“I am very fortunate to have you in my life,” Harry agreed.

“I’ll have the paperwork ready for ye Monday,” keeping an arm around Harry’s waist they went to bed.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, everyone! Sorry for taking so long to update this story, but here it is!  
> Hope you all enjoy!
> 
> Much Love <3 xoxo

Waking to the soft sounds of his husband’s breathing, the warmth tickling the back of his neck, Merlin rolled over and smiled at the way Harry’s mouth was slightly ajar. A bit of drool on his pillow and it wasn’t all together an unfamiliar sight. Reaching up with long fingers, Merlin brushed the few strands of his curly hair off of Harry’s forehead. Causing him to stir beneath his touch, “Morning.” His brogue thicker in the morning.

Breathing in deeply, Harry leaned up to meet the palm of Merlin’s hand, “Too early.” Harry protested and scooted closer to the warmth of his husband’s body.

“It’s after eight in the morning,” Merlin informed him having glanced at the time. They hadn’t slept in this late in a while, but it was rare they’d have the same day off. But they had planned it, Making sure to take the weekend off a few months back. It had been a discussion between all of the adults in the home. Merlin and Harry wanted to take little miss Daisy to the ZSL London Zoo the weekend. Having received permission from Eggsy ahead of time, they had purchased the tickets.

Harry finally popped his eyes open, he stared at the hazel one's looking back at him. He could see the humor evident on Merlin’s face, “Well, guess it’s time we get up then?”

“We dinnae have to,” Merlin suggested feeling the silky skin against his hand. Trailing up Harry’s side resting it against his husband’s cheek, “It’s been quite some time since we’ve been able to just lay in the bed together.”

“I know, darling,” Harry said giving his husband a slow kiss. “Let’s have a shower together,” he suggested wagging his eyebrows.

Giving out a chuckle, “Alright.” Merlin agreed and they got out of the bed together.

*

“But I want too!” Daisy shouted at Eggsy.

Closing his eyes, he inhaled a few times grounding himself, “You cannot bring JB with you to school.”

“He’s little,” Daisy pouted and held the pug closer to her chest. She ran off when Eggsy went to take the puppy from her arms.

“Daisy,” Eggsy said sternly walking after her. He had been arguing with the five year old for fifteen minutes. And really it was getting ridiculous, she was the child, “I said no.”

“He’ll be lonely without me, daddy,” Daisy almost sobbed.

Eggsy bit his lips as the tears began to form in her blue eyes, “You can’t bring him to school, babe. Dogs are not allowed at school.” His voice gentle trying to reason with her.

“I don’t want to go then!” She tossed herself on the floor and coddled JB.

It had been hard enough to get her out of bed, dressed, fed, and ready for the first day. He really didn’t need the added dramatics of the tantrum she was no doubt about to throw. Running his hands through his hair, Eggsy blew air out of his mouth in frustration. He could feel his nerves running thin. The past few weeks she had been acting out and Eggsy figured it was from having to start school.

“We are not having this argument right now, you are dressed, and ready. You’re going,” Sometimes Eggsy felt that the world was against him. He heard the sounds of expensive shoes hitting the hardwoods. No doubt Merlin and Harry would be behind him watching the scene unfold.

“Don’t ye look nice for yer first day of school,” Merlin smiled at her and she returned a dimpled one. “Are ye excited, lass?”

Daisy’s face fell just a bit, “No.” She said in a small voice, “Daddy won’t let me bring JB to school.”

Harry crouched beside her, “Well, dog’s can’t go. But he’ll be here when you get back.”

Eggsy pursed his lips watching the exchange with envy thick in his stomach. He was starting to believe that Daisy liked the two older men more than him. It was silly to think that and he knew it, but it didn’t stop his mind from wandering there.

“Can he ride with me to and from school?” Daisy asked looking up at Eggsy.

“Sure,” Eggsy could compromise with that. He gathered her up when she approached him for a hug.

“Sorry,” She murmured into the crook of his neck feeling the weight of a kiss against her head.

“It’s okay,” Eggsy assured her and mouthed a thank you over her shoulder. He saw both Merlin and Harry give a nod before disappearing past him into the kitchen.

Daisy gave them a wave goodbye and a few see you laters before they left.

Seated at the the island, “Do you ever wish we had kids?” Harry asked.

Merlin stopped his reading to think on it. Sometimes he wished they had adopted a child, but considering they were two gay men; he knew it wouldn’t have been possible. Sure they could have tried to adopt or foster once gay marriage was legalized, but by that point they were both in their fifties and the agency consumed most of their days.

“It was nae for us, Harry,” Merlin settled on and swatted his husband with the paper catching him feeding Mr. Pickle bacon. “That dog dinnae need any bacon, he’s pudgy, Harry.”

A small frown formed on his face, “Don’t listen to him.” Harry murmured in a soft voice while patting the dogs head, “You are just big boned, yes you are. You’re daddies handsome man and da just wishes Gus was as handsome as you. Yes, that’s a good boy.” He made a few kissy faces.

“I’m going to block this from my memory,” Merlin said going back to his fruit and tea ignoring the way his husband was still cooing at the canine.

*

Eggsy had finished with his chores and was seated out back watching the dogs romp around. He heard the sliding glass door open and close and smiled when Merlin joined him. Taking the cuppa he brought with him, “Cheers.” Eggsy said and allowed the silence to envelope him once more. It was nearing the end of the day and he’d have to get Daisy soon, but the offer to have Harry get her was teasing at Eggsy’s thoughts.

“Ye know,” Merlin began observing JB try to yank Gus by his tail. “I can train him for ye.”

“You do dog training?” Eggsy asked a smile playing on his lips as the pug fell back.

Merlin nodded his head, “It’s part of my job.”

“Dog training?” He asked skeptically.

“Well, training, but yes dogs as well as the agent’s.”

“You guys really need to explain more of this to me,” Eggsy admitted and rubbed the back of his neck. “I mean, spies, yeah?”

“Aye, spies.”

Eggsy shook his head, “How long you blokes been part of it? I mean I’ve heard of Kingsman Tailors, would have never thought to have guessed it a spie organization.” But then Eggsy figured that was the whole point of it being a secret organization. Is that to mere civilians wouldn’t have a clue. It actually was a clever idea. No one would suspect posh blokes to have the skills to be spies.

Tilting his head to the side, “Over thirty years? Harry and I started together and he made it to be an agent and I was kept for a handler position. About ten years after that I became head Quartermaster. Essentially I run the tech department, we guide missions, ensure they have the latest tech, and intel for assignments.” He paused taking a sip of his own cuppa, “Harry now runs the organization if ye can believe that.” Merlin gave out a laugh.

“That sounds like a hell of a job,” Eggsy laughed breathlessly. “And Harry having the access to run it all is just a bit scary, but I gather he does a well enough job?” Something about the overly posh man, who talked to his dogs like they were children, running such an organization had him scratching his head.

“He does,” Merlin agreed.

Silence fell over them once more and the sounds of the dogs barking was all they heard. The wind blew with a cool September breeze that ruffled Eggsy’s hair.

A few more moment’s passed, “It is a stressful job.” Merlin admitted calling Gus to him and giving the Shepherd a few strokes over his ears. “It was even harder after the shite that Valentine had caused,” He seemed far away. “Having to replace agent’s lost from the attack, my department sparse...Harry,” It was a choked confession. Continuing to pet the animal seated in front of him, it had been a comfort long since the events that had taken his husband from him for over a year.

Eggsy gently laid a hand on Merlin’s shoulder observing his distress on the matter, “You don’t have to talk about it mate.” He gave it a reassuring squeeze and smiled when the Scot placed his over Eggsy’s.

“It’s good to talk about it sometimes, at least that’s what the psych doc tells me at Kingsman,” Merlin inhaled deeply and exhaled. He isn’t sure what compelled him to share that bit of information about himself. Neither commented further on the subject and it wasn’t long after that Eggsy retreated to collect Daisy from her first day of school.

*

Daisy was vibrating with excitement at the table waiting for the other men to finish their morning coffee and breakfast. Her meal long since consumed and Eggsy had to chided her to slow down so that she wouldn’t choke, but how could she? She was getting to go see all of the animal’s that the zoo had to offer and she couldn’t contain her feelings much longer. She caught sight of the stare of her father as she was opening her mouth to say something.

Slipping off of the stool, Daisy grabbed JB and went out back to play with all of the other dogs. She was careful to avoid the puddles and mud from the nights rain, knowing she would be in trouble if she got her clean clothes dirty. Daddy hadn’t put her into play clothes, so she was delicately dodging them as she chased Chip and Darla around. She stopped and ran into the house once her name was called.

“Oh, Daisy!” Eggsy exclaimed exasperated at the sight of her mud splashed clothes.

“I stayed clean,” Daisy said proudly unaware of her state and did a twirl to better demonstrate how she had kept herself mud free.

Eggsy sighed tiredly, “You didn’t. There’s splatters of mud all over you.”

Looking down, Daisy frowned at her clothing. She could have sworn she was being careful and she really didn’t want to make him mad, “I’m sorry.” Her lip quivered with the realization that she had disappointed him.

“It’s okay,” Eggsy grabbed her and didn’t care if he got dirty. “Let’s go change,” He kissed her cheek and carried her away. Passing the two amused men by the looks of the five year old.

“Did you see her try to avoid the puddles?” Harry laughed fondly, “It was quite adorable.”

“The lass seemed proud of herself for not having jumped into any. Though, I’d say when Hiccup bounced on her, that was it for her trousers.” Merlin pointed out. It wasn’t long before Eggsy reappeared with a freshly clothed little girl.

“I’m ready!” She shouted, and was bouncing in her father’s grasp.

“Be good okay?” Eggsy kissed her and watched the other two grab the pack and head out. Eggsy gazed out the window at the state all six dogs were in. He was not looking forward to washing them all. Cleaning up the mess from breakfast, Eggsy started a stew in the slow cooker and called all canines in. He’d start on Gus first, he was the biggest.

*

Feeling frustrated that he had started with the bigger dog first, Eggsy wrestled with Darla and Chip. He had Mr. Pickle and JB still left to do. How the hell little dogs put up so much of a fight to be cleaned was beyond Eggsy’s understanding. His shirt was soaked and at this point he might as well get in the tub with them.

“Hold still!” He tried to rinse both of them off only for the animals to shake their coats in protest covering Eggsy once more in soapy water. At least, he thought, it wasn’t the muddy water he had been just coated in moments ago. Next time he wasn’t going to let them out in the wet, it was easier to wash Daisy. He let them go after running a dry towel over both of them sopping up most of the moisture from the fur.

Silently praying that Mr. Pickle and JB behave, he emptied the tub and filled it again with fresh water. He locked the other damp pets in their designated room, that was entirely too big for a bunch of dogs if you asked him. Eggsy felt certain that Harry and Merlin wouldn’t like it if their animals ran around the house still wet. He let out a sigh in relief when all JB did was try to lick the water off of Mr. Pickles hair.

Merlin and Harry walked through the front door with a sleeping Daisy in Merlin’s arms. He wandered up the steps to place her in her bed. The girl had spent the whole day stopping at every exhibit and insisting they took several photos for Eggsy to see. She had also mentioned showing JB all of the exciting things she had seen.

He went to go back down when he spotted Harry gazing just outside of the main bath in the home, “What are ye looking at?” He asked and was hushed by a finger over Harry’s mouth.

Inclining his head, “Look.” Harry said softly and his face pulled into a large smile at the sight before them. It was Eggsy, now fully drenched, clothes clinging to every aspect of his body imaginable. The boy was literally submerged in the water with two of the smallest dogs in the house.

“Well,” Merlin breathed observing the way Eggsy giggled and was helplessly attacked by the now clean canines. “Should we save him?” He whispered close to Harry’s ear, not helping himself he captured the moment with his glasses. Once they explained everything to Eggsy, Merlin would show him the various things he has taken with his glasses.

“I’m rather enjoying the show,” Harry admitted and felt his husband snake an arm around his waist.

Unthinkingly, Merlin leaned in, “Perhaps should get the dogs dirty more often.”

Harry shivered against the way his husband’s breath tickled his ear, “Mm.” He agreed. It didn’t occur to either of them what they had just said. And they both watched as Eggsy struggled against the licks and playful bites JB and Mr. Pickle were bestowing upon him.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's another update for you all! It had been a while since I gave you all another chapter and I want to thank every one of you for the kudos, comments, subscriptions, bookmarks, and hits. You're all the best!
> 
> Much Love <3 xoxo

Having the little body seated in his lap, Daisy held on tightly to the bowl of popcorn that Eggsy had made for the night's movie. She had picked The Little Mermaid for the second week in a row and none of the men in the room commented on it. All of the four-legged companions were lounging in various beds throughout the spacious living area. Every one of them except JB, of course. He was tucked securely into the right side of Daisy.

Merlin tried to ignore the off-key signing from his husband while Sebastian sang under the sea. He couldn’t help but catch the melodic voice of Eggsy as he sang to Daisy during the film. It wasn’t the first time that this event had occurred, Merlin now had all of the lyrics to each song mesmerized. And he wouldn’t ever admit to singing a few of them while in the shower. Though, he was sure Harry had caught him a few times. He was trying to work from his laptop while the other three enjoyed the animation, but he caught himself watching along with the rest.

Daisy was munching on the snack and every few bites she would hand off some to JB, “Daisy.” She heard the stern voice of her father by the third time, “He wants some too, Daddy.”

“He’s a dog,” Eggsy chided and turned when he heard the gasp coming from his left. “What?” He asked meeting the gaze of the brown eye looking at him in disbelief.

“They are not just dogs,” Harry reached over and covered JB’s ears. “Don’t listen to him,” He murmured closely, smiling when JB licked his face.

“Not you too!” Eggsy moaned, while Daisy climbed out of his lap and into Harry’s.

“Ye haven’t noticed?” Merlin asked from his perch, “These are Harry’s fur children. I get reminded daily that they are not just dogs.” He laughed at the perplexed expression on Eggsy’s face, “Ah, lad, ye will learn.”

And it appeared Daisy was in agreement with Harry’s belief that the animals were, in fact, equals in the home. Eggsy shook his head and went back to the movie he had seen one too many times now. He got a small foot shoved at him when he didn’t sing along to Kiss the Girl. Eggsy yanked at the limb and had half of her body on his person, but sang along to appease his girl.

By the time it was over, Eggsy carried his sleepy girl to bed. The other two preparing tea for the evening. It had become routine over the last five months Eggsy had been living there. Tucking her in with JB beside her, because even when he had tried to argue, Eggsy relented and allowed the puppy in with her. Leaving the nightlight on, Eggsy left the door cracked and went to find the other men in the house. They were always in the same spot. It warmed his heart seeing them like that. It was nice to know that there was love like that out there, Eggsy hoping someday he’d be able to find something close.

“She asleep?” Harry inquired leaning forward to hand Eggsy his cuppa. Not having to be told how the younger man liked it anymore.

“Yepp,” Eggsy flopped into the overstuffed chair, resting his feet on the ottoman. A comfortable silence fell over them, the crackling of the fire combined with the soft snores of the dogs was all that could be heard. Eggsy was finding his new life comfortable and in the back of his mind wished it wouldn’t ever end. His girl was doing well in school, having reached her second month, and had even made a few friends. He was actually going to catch up with his mates tomorrow, as Harry and Merlin offered to keep an eye on Daisy.

Toying with the idea to bring Eggsy to HQ for the day, Harry decided to bring it up then, “Would you like to accompany me to the estate Monday?” He asked breaking the silence. Having had the paperwork for Eggsy to sign drawn up for a few weeks.

“Yeah?” Eggsy didn’t hide his interest in the topic. He knew his father was a Marine, and had always wanted to use firearms. He had been enlisted, but everything went tits up with V-day and he had a child to look after now, so that had taken the back seat. And now with caring for Daisy, Eggsy was more interested in a teaching degree or studying child development.

“I have an NDA drawn up for ye to sign,” Merlin piped in, casually massaging Harry’s feet.

Nodding his head, Eggsy drained his mug, “Makes sense.” He agreed, “My dad was a Marine,” He added and noticed the exchange between Harry and Merlin. “What?”

Harry cleared his throat, moving into a sitting position, “There’s something you should know about your father.” He watched as Eggsy froze in his seat, “That medal around your neck? I gave that to you,” Harry saw a plethora of emotions play over Eggsy’s face.

Grasping the cool metal between his thumb and forefinger, Eggsy rubbed it, “What?” Eggsy had figured it was something he had received from his father’s death in the Marines, “Was he...you know.” He saw both Harry and Merlin nod their heads, “No way.” Eggsy breathed, disbelief dripping from his tone.

“He died saving my life in training,” Harry said mournfully, feeling the weight of Merlin’s hand on his shoulder. “I wish you had called that number as soon as V-day happened, we could have helped you.”

He wasn’t sure how he should feel about that, Eggsy gathered maybe life would have been a little easier. His sister could have been given a proper home, but he whipped his head up and glared at them, “This ain’t some pity job is it?” Anger seeped from his voice. He didn’t want to be some charity case.

“No,” Harry assured him quickly and frowned at his husband who muttered ‘told ye so’ under his breath. “Truthfully,” Harry rubbed the back of his neck just a bit embarrassed, which wasn’t an emotion Harry knew well. “Miss Daisy is the reason I hired you. She was so good with Mr. Pickle and as you know, I am terrible at denying my animals any affections. And this has worked out rather nicely,” He dared to look at Eggsy, whose face had softened.

“My girl is a gentle soul,” Eggsy smiled.

“You’ve done tremendously with her given your circumstances. You should be proud,” Harry spoke with certainty.

“I’m feeling better about the choices I’ve made for her. Just hope she doesn’t look back when she’s older and regret anything I’ve done for her, yeah?” Eggsy was always worried he hadn’t done enough for her or that Daisy would grow up wishing she had more or better opportunities. He didn’t want her to feel like he had as a child.

“The lass is well cared for, doubt she will look down on ye when she is grown,” Merlin leaned forward, giving Eggsy a reassuring squeeze to his ankle. He couldn’t see where someone so pure, and kind as Eggsy could think so negatively about themselves, but he figured they didn’t know all there was to know about the man living under their roof. But from what Merlin could see, there weren’t many young men who’d take on their infant sister and raise them as their own child.

The sensation from Merlin’s kind gesture had Eggsy’s chest tightening with an emotion he wasn’t familiar with. Taking in a deep breath, he stood, “Should be getting to bed. Saturday mornings are Daisy’s favorite, and I did promise her french toast.” Placing his empty cuppa on the tray, Eggsy waved them off.

“Sleep well,” Merlin said, hugging Harry close as they watched him disappear up the stairs.

“There’s so much more to him that we don’t know,” Harry commented and couldn’t help the ache in his heart.

Merlin gave him a hard kiss, “Aye, in time my love.”

*

Seated at a booth with Jamal and Ryan in the Black Prince, Eggsy explained his current living arrangements with two of his best mates, “It’s not a bad gig, money is good, the two blokes are nice and Daisy is better off for it.” He chugged the rest of his pint.

“Yeah but, how could you just go with them like that? I mean two old gits, bruv,” Ryan said.

It was something Eggsy had been avoiding the last hour, but he knew he’d have to answer sooner or later, “It was easy for me.” Eggsy responded giving a shrug, “Where Daisy is concerned any decision I made for her is simple, and it was an opportunity for a better future for her.” He said, standing to get more drinks, “Round is on me, mates.” Eggsy shoved the bills back at his friends. Three pints filled, he handed them off, and Eggsy settled back into his seat.

“She’s a lot better off with you cuz,” Jamal said after a large swig. “If one thing good came out of V-day it was ridding Dean out of your lives.”

“Yeah,” Eggsy agreed. Since then, he hadn’t seen or heard anything of Dean’s muppets. Maybe the world was rid of them as well. It was nice for Eggsy to get out with his buds and just enjoy himself. He hadn’t done it since taking over Daisy’s care, nor did he have the money to be able to afford it. By the time he had left the pub, Eggsy couldn’t walk straight and remembered the number Harry had programmed into his phone.

Leaning against the brick wall, he texted it. Not having to wait long before he got a response that a cab would be by to collect him, Eggsy ignored the few remarks made while he waited. A couple pissed birds tried to pick him up for the night, but his rentboy days had long since been behind him.

He got into the vehicle that arrived for him. Eggsy figured he should have found it odd the driver didn’t need to know the address, but spies. He waved the man off, whose name was John, Eggsy had learned, and stumbled up the steps to the door. Bracing himself with a hand to the side of the house as his eye was scanned for entry. It still felt a little weird.

He all but fell into Merlin as he opened the door, “Woah there.” Merlin’s brogue hushed thick in his ear.

“Sorry, guv,” Eggsy slurred. He hadn’t had that much to drink in a long time and really should have been more careful because he had Daisy.

“Easy does it, lad,” Merlin slipped an arm around his waist, supporting Eggsy’s weight.

Eggsy smiled dopely up at Merlin, “Swear down, I don’t do this.”

“I know ye don’t,” Merlin guided him up the stairs.

“Where’s my girl?” Eggsy asked when Merlin lead him to a room that wasn’t his.

Depositing his limp body on the bed, “She missed ye and is in yer bed.” Merlin said helping Eggsy out of his shoes and jacket.

“Shite,” Eggsy muttered falling backward onto the duvet. His head began to spin and the light fixture above him was moving, or was it? “I should go there then,” He hefted himself up, lurching forward and Merlin caught him.

“Nae, ye need to stay here and sober up. Ye smell like a bar lad,” Merlin informed him. And a moment later, Harry appeared with water, pills, and toast. They stayed in the room while Eggsy slowly came down from his buzz.

Shifting his gaze from Merlin’s, Eggsy saw it was just after two in the morning, “Probably should shower.” He said feeling more like himself and the smell coming from him was making his stomach roll.

“That would be wise,” Merlin said, sending his husband off and staying to ensure Eggsy didn’t slip and fall in the tub.

Appearing out of the ensuite, Eggsy gave Merlin a small smile, “Thanks.” His face burned with chagrin.

“No need to feel embarrassed lad, it happens to the best of us. Get a few martinis in Harry and watch that,” Merlin chuckled at the memory of his husband on New Year's Eve last year.

His smiling growing as he looked at the kind hazel eyes, “Alright, well, I’m going to go snuggle Daisy.” Stopping at the threshold, “Thanks again.” Eggsy said, finding his way through the dark hall to his room. His heart expanded when he saw Daisy curled with JB in her arms. Sliding in carefully behind her, Eggsy pulled her close, finding sleep easily listening to her soft breathing and JB’s little pug snores.

*

Daisy was giving her best pout, “Why do you get to go on a field trip tomorrow and I don’t?” She regarded Eggsy with suspicious blue eyes.

Going to answer her question, Harry offered up an explanation, “It’s more training for the job, Daisy.” He said softly.

Eggsy felt grateful that Harry had supplied that information, he was awful at lying to his flower, “Have to make sure I’m taking really good care for the dogs, babe.” Eggsy added.

“Will I get to see Mister Harry’s and Mister Hammy’s work too?” She was hopeful and snuggled in closer to Eggsy’s side on the overstuffed chair. She always felt safe and warm when he would wrap her into a tight hug like now.

“That’s up to them,” Eggsy kissed the top of her head. He saw the shell-shocked expressions on both Harry and Merlin. They had been eating the biscuits that Eggsy and Daisy made for the tea she had insisted they had this afternoon. He was enjoying Sundays with all of them home, Eggsy knew Daisy loved the weekends and he wasn’t going to deny that he pleased as well.

“Erm,” Harry said around a mouthful of the chocolate treat, swallowing hard and chasing it with his cuppa. He turned to his husband, who was at a loss for words as well.

“Maybe when ye are older lass,” Merlin tried and had to control the urge to coddle the young girl close as her eyes began to glisten with tears.

“Dais,” Eggsy ran a thumb over her cheek catching a few tears, “Nothing to cry over, love.” He soothed and had her all the way in his lap to rock her. She had woken up earlier than usual, and Eggsy gathered she was probably tired.

“We have a yearly Christmas party,” Harry said in a rush, cursing under his breath when Merlin stepped on his foot. “It is children friendly and staff usually bring their kids as well.”

Daisy perked up and wiped away any remaining moisture from her face, “Can we, Daddy?” She looked up with pleading eyes.

Eggsy had to suppress a whine when she turned her red, blotchy, tear-stricken expression on him, “Only if it’s okay with them.” There, that would leave the decision out of his hands if they decided no.

Merlin stepped on his husband’s toe again, “Of course it would be. We’d love ye with us, lass.” This really had gotten out of hand, but with Christmas just a few months away, Merlin gathered they’d be inviting them anyway.

“Splendid,” Harry said a little too cheerfully for how sore his toes were. He ignored the glares his husband gave him the rest of the afternoon, as Daisy babbled on about going to their place of employment for Christmas. But, Harry thought it was worth it all to hear her excited chatter.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=09vtZjuCS98
> 
> Please watch this video for reference to the way Merlin is dancing in this chapter <3.
> 
> Hope you all enjoy!  
> Much Love <3 xoxo

Eggsy arrived back after having dropped Daisy to school. The whole trip there was spent her sullenly ignoring him for not allowing her on his ‘field trip’ for the day. He may have promised ice cream after dinner tonight. Walking in, Eggsy saw Harry descend the stairs with Mr. Pickle trailing behind. He has to do a double take as the dog was dressed in an exact replica of Harry’s pinstriped suit. And Harry was sporting a set of black framed glasses with one darkened covering his missing eye.

“Is he wearing…?” He left the question hanging, quirking an eyebrow.

Harry straightened out his tie, “Yes, Mr. Pickle is wearing a bespoke suit just like daddy. And you’re just so handsome, aren’t you?” He crouched to the dogs level and was making kissy faces at him.

Still not used to how absurd Harry was with the dog, “Bruv, bespoke suits ain’t cheap.” Eggsy said, scratching the back of his neck.

“I am aware,” Harry replied fiddling with Mr. Pickles outfit. Once he was satisfied, Harry stood and called for JB.

“You didn’t,” Eggsy said when the little pug trotted over in a suit. He bent down to lift him, “Oh my days, he’s a dog!” Eggsy squeaked as JB licked his nose.

“You are going to hurt his feelings. He’s just your fur-son,” Harry snuffed. “Now, let’s be off. Shall we?”

“He’s not even mine!” Eggsy exclaimed as they headed out the door, he looked around, “Where’s Hamish?”

“Fine, he’s your fur grandson,” Harry supplied getting into the cab.

“Har har,” Eggsy said settling JB on his lap.

“And Hamish is already at the estate, he is a very firm believer in being on time.”

Eggsy nodded his head. The bloke appeared to be the type who didn’t like to be late, “But, shouldn’t you be there first?” He wondered aloud as they headed away from the house.

“You know,” Harry said, tipping his head to the side. “My husband would agree with you. He’s always trying to get me out of bed earlier than necessary so that I am punctual,” He let out a chuckle. “Never seems to work and he ends up glaring at me the entire ride into work.”

“But…” Eggsy was struggling to understand how the head of a spy organization could possibly be tardy, “You know, running the business and all?”

Harry gave him a sympathetic pat to the knee, “There is much for you to learn about us.”

“Do you bring Mr. Pickle to the office often?” He inquired.

“Sometimes, not all of the time. Hamish chides me for bringing a distraction along with me.”

Giving a snort, he thought that was an understatement. Eggsy peered out the window, JB propping his front paws on the door to enjoy the same scenery. But since they were headed into the city of London, Eggsy figured they’d be going somewhere that would house an estate as they called it. The cab pulled up in front of a posh tailor shop, which was labeled Kingsman Tailors.

“Thank you, George,” Harry said, keeping a hold on Mr. Pickle. Waiting patiently at the door for Eggsy and JB, Harry held it open.

“Woah,” Eggsy said taking in the beautifully crafted front room. There were tables of cloth laid out and mannequins sporting gorgeous suits. A much older man stood at a counter in the center, Eggsy didn’t like how his eyes swept over him in a way that was scrutinizing. He felt judged, but figured the man was as well trained as the rest. Eggsy had it wrong, he was analyzing him.

“Andrew,” Harry said brightly, greeting the other. “This is my new employee, he assists in the care of our dogs and performs some light housekeeping duties. Eggsy, this is Andrew, our tailor.”

“Pleasure, young man,” Andrew said with all the politeness he’d bestow on their customers.

They shook hands and Eggsy thought how warm the gesture felt, “And who’s this fine companion with you?” He asked, addressing JB.

“This is JB, my daughter’s dog,” Eggsy explained, holding the small pug forward, who was all too happy to go to the tailor. Eggsy tried to take him back as he began to lick Andrew’s face with all his might. Which wasn’t a lot for a 2-kilogram animal.

“It’s fine, sir. He is a delight, much like Mr. Pickle was as a young one,” He tucked JB under his arm and gave him a few pets to the head.

Eggsy was beginning to wonder if they all were obsessed with dogs. It wasn’t that he didn’t enjoy the pug, but he was still trying to wrap his head around how they were treated as equals. He’d better get used to it. Not like he was leaving this job anytime soon. He was watching the older man love on the puppy when his attention was averted to a woman descending the stairs. Her suit just as immaculate as the rest.

“Lancelot,” Harry said with affection. “Please, I’d like you to meet Eggsy. Eggsy this is Lancelot our newest knight.”

Her handshake was firm and much more forceful than Andrews, “Roxanne, but call me Roxy.” She said with a smirk, “Eggy?”

“Nah, Eggsy,” He put emphasis on his name.

“Hm,” Roxy said, scratching Mr. Pickle behind the ears. “Who’s that?”

“JB, this is Eggsy’s dog,” Andrew offered up the dog which Roxy took happily.

“You all dog lovers?” Eggsy couldn’t help himself and asked.

“Yes, as part of the training to become a knight, each candidate is to choose a puppy and care for it. But I could let Hamish explain that to you, as that is his department,” Harry explained going to one of the dressing rooms.

“Oh, no, no,” Eggsy began to shake his head. “I am not being fitted for a suit,” He was trying to ignore the sparkle in Harry’s eye.

“Not today,” Harry simply said, standing in front of a mirror. “Well, come along.”

Stepping forward, Eggsy saw Roxy behind him, “Please don’t tell me this is where you all have your way with me.” Eggsy laughed nervously as Roxy shut the door behind her.

Pressing his palm to the mirror, they began to descend, “Don’t be silly.” Harry said, “I wouldn’t ever do that here in a dressing room. That is tacky, and Hamish would much prefer we do that in the comfort of our home.”

Roxy snorted as Eggsy stood there mouth agape. Not sure if he was more shocked by the fact that the whole room was lowering, or by what Harry had just said.

“How deep does this fucking thing go?” Eggsy looked up at the ceiling that was now just a speck above them.

“Deep enough,” Harry’s voice echoed. And finally, they had stopped, a stainless steel bullet train in front of them.

Hesitating as Roxy and Harry sat, waiting patiently for Eggsy’s brain to kick in. He decided he’d better follow, because he wasn’t explaining to Daisy how he let a stranger take her dog. Buckling in beside Harry, Eggsy took JB back.

*

If this was how the whole day was going to go, then Eggsy might as well change his job to be a flycatcher. That’s how much his mouth was left open, “Holy fuck.” He whispered, staring at the planes, cars, and motorbikes below.

Harry came up beside him, “Your father had the same look.” He observed the many resources Kingsman had to offer, “As did I.”

At the mention of his father, Eggsy’s attention was brought back, “Tell me more about him.” He said following Harry.

“What would you like to know?” Harry asked.

“How far did he make it? Was he good? Did he…” Eggsy paused, “Did he ever talk about me?” He had always wanted to know. Eggsy knew he was loved, from what he could remember of his father, but he was six and that was a long time ago.

Harry lead them through the halls, “He was a wonderful candidate. Very good with hand-to-hand combat and weaponry skills. Thought quickly on his feet,” He continued through and they were now in a carpeted hallway. “I never regretted recruiting him, on the last trial he had gone on a live mission with myself, Merlin and another candidate.” Harry let himself into his office, allowing Mr. Pickle to wander.

Eggsy did the same, “But.” He said sensing it.

Smiling, Harry lit a fire, “But, there was something I missed while frisking our captor.” He sank into an overstuffed chair, motioning for Eggsy to join him, “It was a grenade.” Harry didn’t look at Eggsy, didn’t think he could, “I missed a bloody grenade and your father tossed me out of the way.” His eye was somewhere else as he spoke, “Covered the other man, so that his body shielded the rest of us against the explosion.” Taking a deep breath, Harry turned to Eggsy.

The brown eye searching his, Eggsy sat forward and felt the need to comfort Harry and not the other way around, “Not your fault, yeah?”

“That’s what Merlin has been telling me for twenty years,” He smiled, but it didn’t touch his eye.

He reached forward and squeezed Harry’s knee, “Bruv, it was a choice. I wouldn’t blame you for a choice my dad made forever ago.”

“Well,” Harry said. “I believe you did ask if he had talked about you?” He wanted to change the subject desperately. And he was relieved when Eggsy didn’t press on further, a nod from the young man, “He did.” Harry smiled, “There is a twenty-four hour period we get to spend with our candidates.” Harry explained, he poured them each a dram of brandy. “When we didn’t talk about the agency, he was going on about his son. Lee never did tell me your name, but the way he spoke of you,” Harry handed the glass to Eggsy. “Well, he was the proudest father I had ever met.”

Taking the shot, Eggsy sat back and smiled, “Yeah?” He asked in a small voice.

“Yes,” Harry replied. “Loved you very much, that was clear. When you’ve been a spy as long as I have, and that’s a long time.” He chuckled, “You learn a thing or two about reading people. And,” He paused straightening his suit jacket, in a gesture he did often. “I can tell you this. The way you interact with Daisy? From what I’ve seen and what I remember about Lee, you are very much like him. I think he’d be very proud of you,” Harry said.

His chest began to tighten with a longing he hadn’t felt in a while, but the way Harry spoke of his father. It was as if Lee was there with them like his dad was telling him all of this himself, “Thanks.” Eggsy finally said.

“No need to thank me for telling the truth,” Harry assured him. “That’s a lucky girl,” His heart grew with pride for Eggsy, and there was something else.

“Hm,” Eggsy hummed not feeling entirely certain Daisy was as lucky as everyone said.

“Now,” Harry said a little louder, getting up. “Let’s show you around?”

Eggsy stood, “Where will the dogs go?” He wondered as they headed out of the room.

“There’s a bed, food, and water here for them,” Harry closed them in. “Besides, one of our dog handlers will come by to ensure they are walked and have the proper amount of human time they need in our absence.”

“Human time?” Eggsy asked following behind Harry. And he wasn’t entirely sure why that statement surprised him, it really shouldn’t have.

“Yes, Eggsy,” He shook his head not bothering to add more.

*

The place was entirely too big. Eggsy wasn’t sure how everyone didn’t take a bloody map with them just to find the loo. Because once Harry had pointed it out, Eggsy took that opportunity to use it then. He was certain he wouldn’t see another one for at least an hour. And he hadn’t been wrong. They had covered almost every surface of the estate, well at least that’s what Eggsy thought.

“This is Merlin’s department,” Harry explained as they entered through a stainless steel door.

Eggsy thought it might be bomb proof, “This part of the manor is built to withstand missiles, bombs, you name it.” Harry confirmed Eggsy’s thoughts. He observed the space and couldn’t help but think it was a lot cooler than the rest of the building, maybe that’s why Merlin wore jumpers every day. He heard a groan from Harry as they walked further in and the sounds of country music echoed.

“He must have a new toy,” Harry said going through a set of double doors. The music getting louder and Eggsy stopped next to Harry, who was shaking his head and smiling adoringly.

Quirking a brow, Eggsy followed his gaze and his face pulled into a grin at the sight before them. It appeared Merlin was dancing.

“What is he listening to?” Eggsy leaned in, whispering to Harry.

Merlin’s movements continued, seemingly unaware of their presence. He seemed to be holding something in his hand, Eggsy thought it looked like a watch. Covering his mouth to stifle his giggles, as Merlin crouched down and came back up continuing his shuffling. Because calling it dancing would be incorrect.

“Oh darling,” Harry said pulling Merlin from his task.

A rush of pink flooded Merlin’s cheeks, and Eggsy thought that was the cutest thing he had seen, “John Denver?” He couldn’t mask the humor in his voice.

Merlin straightened, “Yes, well. He is my favorite.” He said stiffly and turned it off, “Don’t ye know to knock before entering?”

“I was just showing Eggsy around and I heard your victory music,” Harry didn’t stop smiling even as Merlin gave him the Merlin look.

“R&D finally got the specs on the new watches correct,” Merlin began to stroke the gadget.

“What does it do?” Eggsy asked coming to stand beside him.

“Here,” Merlin fastened it to Eggsy’s wrist, “Harry go sit in that chair.” He gestured to the computer chair in the corner. And when his husband didn’t move, Merlin just stared at him.

“Fine,” He grumbled, but obliged.

“Now, aim it,” Merlin was behind Eggsy and guided his arm. “Press this button twice,” He whispered in the lad's ear.

Eggsy tried not to shiver from the contact, “Okay.” He did as he was told and waited.

“Press it one more time,” Merlin instructed and a dart flew out hitting Harry in the neck.

“Oh shit!” Eggsy said alarmed, “Fuck,” He didn’t know what the fuck he just did and for all he knew, Eggsy could have killed him. He felt Merlin’s laughter rumble against his back.

“Lad,” Merlin chuckled. “He’s fine,” He said, despite Harry passing out.

“But,” Eggsy said. “Bruv, is he breathing!”

“Aye, the dart was loaded with a serum that will cause him to sleep,” Merlin explained and situated his husband on the available couch. Placing the faded duvet over his sleeping form, Merlin gave him a sweet kiss. He could feel Eggsy’s eyes on him, as Merlin sat at his computer. He pulled up Diablo 3 and began to kill dragons.

“For how long?” Eggsy asked.

“About three hours,” Merlin did not at all cackle.

Harry didn’t come to for four more hours. Eggsy was able to see the rest of HQ with Roxy showing him around. She even let him shoot a pistol. He figured she was a good mate, they ended up exchanging numbers. After she made it clear she had a girlfriend. Eggsy didn’t care, she seemed like good people to hang out with.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the lovely comments, kudos, bookmarks, subscriptions, and hits. You guys are the best! And I love every one of my readers <3.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahh, two updates in a day. Here and another one shot. Honestly, getting writing like that done on my day off is so great! Hope you all enjoy this chapter, it is very much a merlahad based chapter, just for Dravni. Also included something at the end that I'm sure, from-scarlet-to-pink will enjoy.
> 
> As always, love you all and thank you for the love and support given to this story.  
> Much Love <3 xoxo

Merlin sat at his desk guiding Bors’ mission when a text came through from his husband. Glancing down, Harry wanted to have a romantic night out. Unfortunately, he was stuck here until he could extract the agent to safety, and it wasn’t looking good as far as time was concerned. Merlin sent off one via his glasses, letting Harry know to just go on and have dinner at the house with Eggsy and Daisy. He’d be awhile. Sometimes, Merlin wished that this wasn’t part of the job. If only it were easy to just go in and get the intel and leave. No, now Bors had to seduce his target for the information. It had turned into a physically heated mission quickly.

Putting the coms on mute so that he didn’t have to hear all the moans of their shag, Merlin pulled up another screen to their home. He watched as all three were in the living area. All animals sprawled out in different areas of the front room. Mr. Pickle located on Harry’s lap, JB on Daisy’s and Merlin was shocked to see Gus cuddled up with Eggsy. Traitor, he thought to himself. Usually, his companion wouldn’t just rest with anyone.

It was well past ten at night by the time Bors was able to leave the hotel room, Merlin guiding him through to the cab that was waiting for him just outside. At least the mission was local, made things a lot easier. At least that’s what Merlin had gathered over the years. Sighing to himself, he poured more tea out of the electric kettle Harry had bought him two Christmases ago. Rotating his neck a few times, he thought about kipping on the couch until morning. That wasn’t unusual when he’d work so late, but Harry would prefer him in their bed.

Turning to the sound of his office door opening, Merlin saw Harry emerge with takeout bags in tow, “I thought ye would have gone to bed by now.” A glance at the clock showed it was now midnight. And usually, Harry would be sawing wood along with Mr. Pickle.

“Missed you,” Harry admitted, dropping a kiss to Merlin’s waiting lips. “I brought you, Thai,” holding up his offerings.

“Thank ye, love,” Merlin smiled. It wasn’t often Harry had done things like this, it was more so now than before in their relationship. After V-day, they didn’t take anything for granted. So many times they’d go without the company of one another and staying late at work, nights spent at the estate more so than in their home. But since Harry’s recovery, Merlin didn’t want to spend a second away from him if he didn’t have to. If it wasn’t absolutely necessary that they couldn’t be together.

Harry unwrapped their meal, giving Merlin’s his first, taking the free chair they both tucked in. He hadn’t had to bring food to his husband in quite some time. Harry knew that Mordred was out with the flu, and so that meant Merlin was needed more than normal. He would make due, and if that meant he’d go without sleep in favor to see his love, then so be it.

“How did it go?” Harry asked after half of his chicken was gone, dabbing at the corners of his mouth with a napkin, “did you get him out okay?”

“Aye, it wasn’t a matter of safety rather the mission turned into a honeypot rather quickly,” Merlin discarded their paper products, handing a cuppa to his husband. “Ye should be home in bed. Mandatory round table meeting tomorrow, and ye have requested all agents be present.”

“I’ll manage,” Harry responded. “I feel it’s good to have all agents present quarterly, if possible of course.” It was something he had enforced as soon as taking over as Arthur. He wanted to be aware of how each man was in the field, if there were things that needed improving. Intel, tech, and how they felt he was serving as their King. It was hard sometimes to hear your own downfalls, but that’s how you grow. He had hoped he’d be better for it, from the reviews, Harry had improved immensely at the table.

“The Kingsman have been better off with how ye’ve been running things,” Merlin gave his knee an affectionate squeeze. “All of them agree.”

“Yes, well. I’d much rather be better than Chester was,” Harry hated the man, even still. They had long since buried him and his name still left a sour taste in Harry’s mouth.

“We should go home,” Merlin rose, taking Harry’s hand in his.

Harry stopped him with a kiss, “Let’s stay here.” His suggestion clearly catching his husband off guard, “It’s been some time since I’ve been able to have you to myself, and oh where I thoroughly enjoy Eggsy’s company. I just want you tonight,” the confession heavy in the air between them. He hadn’t requested Merlin’s presence outside of their home in a long time.

“Of course,” Merlin agreed. Since Harry’s suite was better suited than his, that’s where they went. Merlin drew a hot bath, not caring about the time or where they had to be early tomorrow. Just that Harry was there and maybe he could hold him for awhile. Adding in lavender bath salts, they sank in together.

Secure arms came around Harry’s chest, leaning into the embrace, he discarded his eye patch, “We should be sure to send off a message so that Eggsy doesn’t worry.” Harry murmured, his husband’s legs intertwining with his.

“Already taken care of,” Merlin’s voice low in his ear. Soft kisses trailing over the sides and to the nape of Harry’s neck. Merlin felt the shiver from his husband, catching his earlobe between his teeth.

“If it’s all the same to you, I am not feeling sex tonight. Just want to hold you for a time,” Harry admitted, feeling Merlin’s smile against his skin.

“Aye, I’m okay with that,” and he was. Intimacy that didn’t turn sexual was their favorite. They weren’t young anymore and didn’t need the gratification that sex brought every time they shared private moments together. Adding body wash to his palm, Merlin lathered it over Harry’s arms, chest, abdomen, every inch of free skin he could touch.

Every spot Merlin’s hands were left tingling and warmth over him, Harry could sit there with his love forever. It was the soft moment’s like these that he craved. No longer craving just physical connection, it was the emotional connection he wanted, needing, from Merlin. His soul feeling shattered for too long after what had happened. Nights spent awake more than sleeping from nightmares, the faces of those he had killed still haunting him. But with Merlin and counseling, Harry found solace. He still was plagued during sleep, but it was few and far between.

“Let us change positions. I’d very much like to bathe you as well,” Harry said softly, once Merlin had cleaned his hair. A quick switch and Harry was behind Merlin. He made slow work to rub the scent of his favorite wash over his husband. Always enjoying when Merlin smelled like him afterward. They would have stayed longer, but the water had become lukewarm and they were both pruned. Not bothering to dress, they toweled off and climbed into the bed.

Merlin entrapped Harry in his grasp, palms ghosting over the freshly moisturized skin. Burying his nose into Harry’s damp curly hair, Merlin inhaled and just stayed there. Eyes closed against the embrace. His heart expanding with the love he felt for Harry, when he thought he couldn’t love Harry more, Merlin was always shocked when it grew fonder for his husband.

“I love ye,” he whispered into the dark.

Feather light kisses to Merlin’s jaw, “as I love you, always,” Harry promised, drifting easily to the deep baritone humming that Merlin often did.

*

The meeting had gone as expected, all agents pleased with the improvements Kingsman was making, that Harry was making. It always warmed him when his knights were satisfied in their work. As satisfied as you could be while going out and risking your life for the greater good. He stayed in the dining room for a moment, as he usually did. Honestly, he found it easier to work from there than his office at HQ. Smiling to himself, as tea and biscuits were brought in, with Merlin just behind.

“Felt like some company?” Harry asked not looking up from the mission statement he was reading. It was from Lancelot, and that girl had the most detailed post assignment paperwork.

“Figured ye would like something after all that talking ye did,” Merlin didn’t mention the caffeine may help them both, considering how late they had stayed up.

“Well, I appreciate your consideration. I am quite parched and could use a pick me up,” Harry admitted, taking the offered beverage. Nibbling on the cinnamon biscuit, Harry went back to his task and the sounds of Merlin’s tapping against his tablet filled the room. They worked all the way up until lunch, taking a break to eat the fish and chips Merlin had had delivered to the shop.

“I have plans for us this evening,” Merlin added after finishing off his food. He saw the perplexed expression cross Harry’s face.

“Oh?” He inquired, draining his bottle of fizzy.

“Aye, an excuse for ye to wear a suit.”

That piqued his interest, “Perhaps you as well?” He was hopeful, seeing Merlin in a suit was always a delight, and something Harry looked forward to.

Standing, Merlin brushed his lips over Harry’s, “I guess ye will just have to wait and see, hm?” He breathed over Harry’s mouth, “Meet me in the front of the shop at six, dinnae be late.” He warned.

Harry watched him saunter away, his breath, and voice caught in his throat. Clearing it, Harry tried to look busy the remainder of the day. It was hard. He did indeed have things to do, but the anticipation of the evening had him quite distracted. He found himself at the estate fiddling through the assorted suits he kept there. Not one hundred percent satisfied with his choices, Harry settled on the two-piece charcoal grey suit with a navy blue button down, the material had flecks of silver in it and he went with a plaid silver and indigo tie. His pocket square matching. Making sure to have a freshly polished pair of oxfords on, a quick look at himself in the mirror and Harry thought he looked presentable.

Six o’clock was slow to come, but Harry found himself pacing the foyer of the shop like he was taking Merlin on a first date. And that was probably the only date Harry was on time for. A throat being cleared had his attention averted to the stairs. His heart seized, gazing at the man he had married, who he had been with for decades. Time was easy on Merlin, adding a distinguished air around him. Harry forced his eyes away from Merlin’s face, taking in the midnight black three-piece suit, a hunter green button down, accessorized with a gold and black polka dot tie, pocket square the same gold. Meeting each other in the middle, the colors caused the green and gold hues in Merlin’s hazel eyes to pop.

“You look dashing, Hamish,” Harry whispered in awe. Not having seen his husband look so debonair in ages.

“And you,” he paused, placing a sweet kiss to Harry’s waiting lips, “You look just lovely. You always did know how to clean up nice.”

He didn’t miss the freshly shaved and buffed surface of Merlin’s scalp, not helping himself, Harry ran a palm over the smooth skin, “Well, where are we off to looking this grand?”

Holding an arm out, smiling when Harry looped his through, Merlin lead them out, “You’ll see.” Kissing his temple, they got into the cab and were gone.

Feeling his breath caught for the second time that day, they pulled up outside of The Ledbury, a restaurant featuring modern European cuisine, “Hamish.” Harry choked out, “this place costs more than our grocery bill in a month.” He waited while Merlin gave their name and were seated. The menu was a four-course dinner, with the selection of wines. Choosing a bottle of Jacques Picard, Brut Rose, to go with it.

“Why?” Harry finally asked after their orders were taken and wine poured. They never frequented places like this, even for their anniversary.

“It has been awhile since I spoiled ye, life has been busy with changing Kingsman and our new lives at home,” reaching forward, Merlin grabbed Harry’s hand, giving it a gentle squeeze. “Wanted ye to know that I still think of ye.”

Feeling the prick of tears to his right eye, “Hamish, I know you think of me,” returning the gesture, tightening his fingers around Merlin’s. The conversation was light, circling around the food and wine. Just enjoying each others company. Harry almost had a stroke at the bill total.

“Stop fussing,” Merlin waved a hand. “Ye act like we can’t afford it,” and they could. Stepping out into the night, it had cooled down. Pulling his suit jacket tighter, Merlin snaked an arm around Harry’s waist.

“Let’s walk for a bit,” Harry said, the street lights illuminating the way. Their breath could be seen in front of them, puffs of vapor in the November air. They continued a few blocks before flagging down a cab. A comfortable silence between the two, Harry sagged into Merlin’s side. Smiling to himself, feeling the weight of Merlin’s mouth against the crown of his head.

Their house was quiet, only the sounds of a fire crackling could be heard from the front room. Harry’s heart expanded with the sight before them, Eggsy curled on the sofa with all five dogs piled around him. The boy had a protective arm around Darla and Pickle. Somehow Gus was sandwiched between him and the back of the couch. “Hamish,” Harry whispered for his husband to join.

Merlin smiled softly, if it was at all possible, Eggsy appeared more attractive in sleep. He exchanged a look with his husband, and he figured longing was as plain on his face as it was Harry’s. Placing an afghan over his sleeping form, the two men retired to their room.

*

Eggsy walked in, and almost immediately backed out of the kitchen, Daisy on his hip, “Am I interrupting something?” Voice hesitant, as he placed Daisy on a bar stool.

“No,” both said in unison, not taking their eyes off of one another. The air in the room was thick with tension and Eggsy wondered what they had been arguing about. Or perhaps having a silent disagreement, he wanted to ask if spies could communicate telepathically, but decided against it.

The silence was worse than if they were yelling, at least that’s what Eggsy thought, “Would either of you like eggs and toast?” Despite both having untouched bowls of fruit in front of them, Eggsy gathered it to be rude not to offer.

“No,” again, was the reply from the men.

“Okay,” Eggsy murmured and prepared scrambled eggs and bacon for himself and Daisy, who was quiet herself.

“Harry,” Merlin finally said. “Just,” he was at a loss for words and wasn’t sure if he wanted to say what he had on his mind. There was a child in the room after all.

“Hamish, she will be lonely and in need of a home, we have the space and resources to care for her,” his tone pleading.

Trying not to eavesdrop, Eggsy was curious as to what he meant by ‘her’. Were they going to adopt a child? His curiosity was getting the best of him and before he could ask, Merlin spoke up.

“We are nae getting another fu-” he paused gazing at Daisy, “another dog,” Merlin’s tone acrid.

“But,” Harry began and was hushed when Merlin placed his hand in the air.

“No,” there was a finality in what Merlin said.

Placing the plate in front of Daisy, Eggsy took the seat beside her and tucked in. Neither one commenting on the dispute at hand.

“Tristan is unable to care for her, his daughter is allergic. The poor girl has been in and out of the hospital for asthma attacks. She is a Kingsman puppy and I feel it is my duty to see she is cared for,” Harry shot back.

Merlin slammed his fist on the countertop, causing Eggsy and Daisy to jump, “that is why we have kennels, Harry. We have five of our own and Daisy’s here. No. The answer is absolutely no. Not to mention, Eggsy would be caring for it.”

“Temper,” Harry warned through gritted teeth noticing the stares coming from the other two people in the room.

Taking a few cleansing breaths, Merlin turned with an apologetic smile, “I am sorry for the way I am acting,” he directed most of his regrets to Daisy, whose eyes were as big as an owl.

Daisy bit her lip, shifting her eyes from Harry and Merlin to her father, “Daddy doesn’t mind taking care of another dog, right daddy?”

“Uh,” Eggsy wasn’t sure whether he should answer that question honestly, because one of them would be pissed by his answer. “I…” he paused looking at the brown eyes, pleading, and the hazel ones that appeared to be burning a hole into his soul. He shrugged, “It’s my job, I’m not getting involved with what you two decide, and neither should you Daisy.” Eggsy gave her a pointed stare.

“Sorry,” she said sullenly. Because really she wanted another puppy to play with.

Gathering the dirty dishes, Eggsy grabbed Daisy, “Come on babe, time for school.”

“No,” Merlin said as Harry opened his mouth. A pout forming on his husband’s face, and he tried not to find it attractive.

When they got home that evening, Daisy was full of shouts and squeals at the little Yorkshire Terrier puppy Harry had brought home. Merlin had caved after seeing his husband on the floor with her in his office. He absolutely rolled his eyes when Harry informed him her name was Madam Gherkin.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi loves! So glad to be home, the concert was great! So, now I'm back with an update for you all! I hope you all enjoy.  
> Again, love every single one of you. Thank you so much for all of the love shown for this story.
> 
> Much Love <3 xoxo

Staring down the third pile of shit of the day, and Eggsy was beginning to question his life. It had made a complete one eighty, and not in a bad way. Well, that was up for debate now, as he was cleaning up after a dog. A dog that didn’t weigh more than a damn potato. Okay, maybe she did, but still.

Madam Gherkin was smaller than JB had been, Eggsy was literally terrified of losing her. She was as big as a small rat. He never did mention this to Harry, sure that the man would threaten him within an inch of his life. Sighing to himself, Eggsy got the cleaner after gathering the small pile.

It had snowed overnight, and the dogs were romping around the 13 cm of snow out back. He hadn’t let the little puppy stay out long, which had resulted in his current situation. She was around the house somewhere. The thought was a little unsettling, because that meant mini puddles of urine and more small piles of poo. Eggsy would rather change a baby's diaper, at least that was contained. Putting everything away, the memory of the time Daisy had shit up her back came to mind. Eggsy let a shudder out and figured maybe Madam Gherkin’s mess was easier to take care of.

Making sure to fill all of the dog bowls with kibble, adding water to the others, Eggsy let them all in. He removed the jackets from the small canines, Harry had even insisted JB wear one. While Eggsy was going to protest, Daisy had intervened and chided him for not ensuring their JB didn’t get sick. It honestly was a little cute, and out of hand that his girl was reprimanding him. Like he hadn’t taken care of her for the better part of her five years of life. Eggsy relented, earning a soft and knowing smile from Merlin that night.

Eggsy counted, making sure all dogs were where they should be. All six were there, but that wasn’t right. There should be seven. Checking under all dog beds, blankets, couches, chairs; every last surface of the house. Honestly, why the fuck did they have to have so much, Eggsy wondered to himself.

“Madam Gherkin,” Eggsy was calling, whistling. Madam Gherkin...he really needed to ask Harry what the fuck was up with pickles. But he thought better of it, as Daisy named theirs Jelly Bean. Occurring to him that she’s five and Harry is somewhere in his late forties or early fifties. Yeah, he was asking about the names.

Managing to inspect every last inch of the home, Eggsy stood there. A quick peek through the hall, Eggsy hadn’t checked the master bedroom. He didn’t think to look there as they usually had that and their offices locked, but as he rounded the corner, Eggsy saw the door ajar. Pursing his lips, Eggsy stepped in, finding a small butt, tail and hind legs sticking out of the closet. Lifting her out, he giggled, Madam Gherkin’s pink bow was lopsided from her adventures. Because, yes, she had a damn bow in place.

“What have you been into, young lady? Hm?” Eggsy admonished the puppy, he sounded like he was speaking to Daisy. Eyes wandering to where she had been, Eggsy gasped, “Oh no, Madam Gherkin.” He whined, grabbing the chewed oxford.

“Your dad is going to kill me,” Eggsy worried, but there was more. The small animal in his arms had seemed to knaw through three pairs of Harry’s oxfords, a more thorough examination proved the brogues were untouched. Eggsy tried not to find that comical. He turned to her when she licked his cheek.

“Licking me isn’t going to help us, though I’m sure Harry wouldn’t punish his princess. Even if you’ve been naughty,” The small ears of the Yorkie went back slightly, a whimper escaping her tiny body. “Alright, don’t start that. I don’t do well with tears,” Eggsy bit his lip. “Probably why Daisy uses the water works now more than she used to,” he mused to himself. He really needed to get a handle on disciplining her more. Then he thought about all of the things they had been through, all of the times Eggsy had to tell her no in favor for food over pleasure. He was screwed.

Getting Gherkin settled in with the rest, Eggsy went back to their bedroom and took the well worn shoes. His anxiety was climbing as he stared at them, all lined on the kitchen island as he waited for the kettle, “Fuck am I supposed to do?” Running a hand over his face, Eggsy paced.

He knew damn well that those were not cheap. They appeared to be expensive. Eggsy was running out of things to say, or how he’d get new ones. Preparing his tea, Eggsy’s phone pinged. It was a text from Roxy, checking to see if they were still good to go to the pub tonight. He almost answered if he wasn’t dead, then an idea popped into his head. Typing back, Eggsy hoped she would help him.

*

“She chewed all of these?” Roxy asked, disbelief strong in her voice. There were six oxfords, three pairs total, but the puncture marks on the leather indicated it was a puppy that did this.

“He’s going to kill me,” Eggsy slumped in his chair. “Those ain’t cheap looking, Rox. Say goodbye to me. I work for two spies, Harry will just shoot me.”

She coughed to hide a laugh, “Perhaps not shoot, that is messy. He might just tap these together and release the blade.” Roxy demonstrated, bringing her heels together. A small blade appeared out of the tip of her right foot.

“The fuck?” Eggsy didn’t know how to feel about that, “What the hell, Rox?” He went to touch it, she yanked her limb away.

“It’s dipped in one of the most deadly neurotoxins, it could kill you,” Roxy told him, inserting it back in carefully against the molding.

“And that shite is easily accessible?” His voice rose several octaves.

Roxy folded her hands behind her back, eyes drifting anywhere but at Eggsy, whose face had gone a very deep shade of red, “Look, I don’t live here. You may want to take that up with the other two men who you do live with.” She exchanged the ripped up oxfords for the ones she had brought, “Am I to assume we are postponing our gathering?”

They had gotten together once a week to hang out, Harry and Merlin always willing to look after Daisy for Eggsy. Ensuring him that he was a young man who needed a little free time as well, and where that was true, but Eggsy really didn’t mind spending nights in with Daisy, Harry, and Merlin. It was Friday after all, maybe they could push it off for tomorrow, “We can go tomorrow?”

“We could, yes,” She nodded her head.

“Just, I need to talk to them,” Eggsy really needed to have a word. How could they leave something so dangerous out in the open? Not that Daisy would go pawing through their personal belongings, but she was a curious five year old, and kids tended to venture into places they shouldn’t.

“I understand, let me know what time tomorrow. I need to get back to the shop, made up an excuse to get out of there.”

“Won’t they know you came here?” Eggsy gestured to her glasses, that he was sure would have a tracker in them. Having been told about the various ways they kept an eye on their agents and staff. Not to mention, Eggsy was sure Merlin had surveillance on the home.

“Don’t worry,” Roxy winked. “Let me know how it goes,” waving him off, and Eggsy was alone again.

Eggsy returned the new shoes to their proper place, hoping and praying that Harry wouldn’t be too angry. But thinking on the weapon concealed in the footwear, he wondered who should be more upset at this point. Deciding not to get too worked up about it now, Eggsy retired to the first floor and started dinner.

*

The air in the room held a bit of tension, Harry wondered if it was from the messes that his new dog had been making. The conversation had stayed light, mostly Daisy telling them all about her day at school and how there was now a classroom pet. A small bunny, by the name of Hop, because she hopped a lot. Harry thought it was darling, the minds of five year olds, and maybe he was just a little biased to think Daisy’s mind was just that much more special than the rest. Despite his husband’s reminders that Daisy was not their child, it was hard to not fall in love with her.

Merlin stole himself a glance of the way his husband looked at Daisy, like she had hung the moon and strung the stars in the sky. It was that particular expression of awe plastered to Harry’s face, Merlin thought that, perhaps, they should have adopted a child. He hadn’t felt slighted in the least, but it was the way Harry was with her. It had Merlin second guessing a lot of choices they had made over the years in regards to wee ones. Choosing to forgo the trip down, what ifs, Merlin paid more attention to Daisy’s story.

“She got out of Billy’s hand, he didn’t hold onto it right. I caught her!” Daisy jumped a little in her chair, every adult smiling at her.

“Miss Anderson said you did good,” Eggsy smoothed a palm over her silky curls. “You can tell us more later, haven’t really eaten much, babe,” gesturing with is own fork to the full plate of spaghetti in front of Daisy.

“Okay,” She sighed, but took a bite.

“And how was your day, Eggsy?” Harry asked, setting his utensils down. Not for a second missing the way his posture changed. It was so minute, that if you hadn’t been looking for it, you’d miss it.

“It was alright,” he offered. “Madam Gherkin isn’t doing too well on the do not potty in the house,” Eggsy admitted.

Rolling his eyes, Merlin gave his husband a sideways glance, “Bet she chews too.” Grumbling, Merlin took his plate and Harry’s to be washed.

“Yeah, about that,” Eggsy rubbed the back of his neck nervously. “She ate three pairs of your oxfords.”

Harry’s mouth fell open with a pop, Eggsy hadn’t ever seen or heard that in real life, only in the movies. It was hard to keep from laughing, “I replaced them.”

“How?” Harry was on his feet, already to the staircase before Eggsy could answer him.

Eggsy just let him go investigate it himself, “Come on, you can help me do the dishes.”

Daisy let out a huff, but followed.

*

“I cannot believe she chewed through three pairs...THREE!” Harry was having a panic attack on the sofa. His husband beside him as Eggsy readied the tea for the evening. Which was strange, he had remembered Eggsy saying he’d be out with Roxy. But he was so wrapped up in his emotions revolving around chewed oxfords, a careful shudder ran through him just at the thought.

“Weren’t you to be out with Roxy tonight?” Harry questioned, accepting the cuppa Eggsy provided. Taking a sip, smiling, it was perfect. “Hamish,” Harry started. “Eggsy is better at making tea than you,” he smirked, chuckling at the innocent jab Merlin gave him.

“He’s also a better cook, how do ye like that?” Merlin challenged, kissing the pout that Harry had on his lips.

Where Eggsy was enjoying their light banter, he had something to discuss with them, “I was supposed to go out, but I need to speak with you two.”

There was something about the tone of his voice, that had Merlin and Harry turning their attention fully to Eggsy. Observing the way he was shifting in his seat, Merlin sat up properly, “What is it, lad?”

“When Roxy brought over the new shoes, she showed me something,” Eggsy began. “There’s a blade in them, and not just any regular blade. One dipped in a toxin?” His voice was rising with each word. All of the anger he had pent up all day, threatening to spill out. Eggsy saw the two exchange a glance, he wouldn’t mention it appeared fearful.

“I have a daughter, where she won’t just go in and out of rooms I tell her not to, but she’s five. They do things they’re not supposed to all of the time,” Eggsy felt the heat in his face. “You said it was safe her,” He accused Harry. “Said my girl was safe. We were safe. That nothing would harm us,” his voice a whisper, carrying all of the betrayal he felt.

“Eggsy,” Harry began to say, but was cut off by the piercing glare of Eggsy’s blue-green eyes.

“How much more?” Eggsy demanded. When he didn’t get an answer, “How many more fucking weapons are in this house? Because bruv, I can promise you. If she ever gets hurt because of them…” he let the threat sit there, rage coursing through his body. Daisy was the most important thing to him, nothing would stop him if any harm came to her.

Nodding his head, Harry stood gracefully, feeling Eggsy behind him and hearing the footfalls of Merlin’s. He went about disarming the first floor of any weapons they had, the pen in the study, knives under hall tables, drawers emptied of guns. Harry piled everything on the kitchen counter, proceeding to take out the lighters in that room.

“What the fuck?” Eggsy asked holding one up, “What does this do?”

“It’s a grenade,” Harry said deadpan.

Eggsy’s pupils dilated, “I almost used one to light a fucking candle the other day!!” He shrieked. Eggsy felt his temper boil over, “How the hell do you guys have all this shite stashed? There are over twenty weapons here.”

“Thirty five to be exact,” Merlin said from his spot at the bistro table. Maybe that had been the wrong thing to say, he saw Eggsy’s eye twitch.

“You secure this shite, and I mean secure it. I know you two keep a piece on you at all times. I ain't stupid, been around it enough to know when someone is packing a gun.”

Harry sat beside Merlin, he was curious, “And how did you acquire that kind of experience?”

“That isn’t relevant right now, is it?” Eggsy shot back, “This is fucking insane. You know that right? I know you are spies, need to keep your shite protected. But bruv, lock this up. I can’t have my girl hurt,” Eggsy could feel the steam running out, his anger subsiding. “Especially those shoes,” Eyes directly on Harry.

“Of course,” Harry murmured, he didn’t want anything to happen to Daisy. He wouldn’t be able to live with himself, they should have known better. But he had honestly forgotten how many weapons they actually had in the house, not having to live with civilians before this.

“Good,” Eggsy sighed. “I’m tired, going to bed now,” He left them wide eyed.

Collecting all of the various items on their counter, Merlin and Harry made sure to secure them in their private offices on the second floor. They also made a sweep of the hallways up there, knowing there were more hidden guns, knives, and other Kingsman tech through the house. Heading back down to the sitting room, Harry had almost forgotten the rainmaker. The umbrella serving as a great shield for rain, but also had the capability to protect the body, a stun feature as well. He wouldn’t mention that to Eggsy, carefully locking it in their bedroom.

They sat silently for a moment, “I hadn’t realized we had so much.” Harry said softly.

“Aye,” Merlin agreed.

“He was so angry,” there were not many things in life that scared Harry, but the thought of possibly losing Eggsy and Daisy frightened him more than anything. Pondering on how he was feeling for the younger man, Harry shifted, his mind wandering to how Eggsy stood up to them. To spies, “That was…” Harry began.

“Hot,” Merlin finished, both looked at each other. The desire, and longing plain as day in Harry’s brown eyes, “I dinnae know about ye, but that was quite attractive.” He watched Harry’s pajama bottoms begin to tent, and that was answer enough for Merlin.

“Should we?” Harry asked.

“Yes, lets,” Merlin answered, taking Harry’s hand in his, they closed themselves in their room. Both needed to resolve some sexual tension.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's a little bit of Daisy for you all. Hope you all enjoy it!

It had gotten warm enough to let Daisy out of the house. She was all too excited to romp around out back with all seven dogs chasing after her. Eggsy observed her from the kitchen window, finishing the dishes from the morning’s breakfast. The other two men of the house off to work, Daisy was on holiday for winter break, so that meant he was home with her for two weeks. Which was nice, before getting the job here, Eggsy would be working while Daisy was at the sitters most of the time.

Taking a thermos, Eggsy filled it with tea, and headed out back to watch Daisy and the dogs. He didn’t know how she liked to be outside like this, it was just 13 degrees Celsius out, and he was shivering. But he wasn’t five, and somehow children had an immunity to the cold. Wrapping his scarf tighter, Eggsy poured some of the hot liquid into the provided mug, sipping at it from the patio. The ground was just a little damp from the night's rain, but not so bad that Eggsy would have to bathe all of the animals.

Daisy hopped onto Gus’s back, he stood, carrying her around. She grabbed ahold of his fur on the back of his neck, situating herself to straddle the canine better. Mr. Hammy had taught her how to sit on his back properly, even though she knew Daddy didn’t like it, but everyone assured him that Daisy was safe. She laughed and squealed, Gus running around like a small pony. Maybe she’d ask for a pony, Harry had been questioning what she’d like.

“Easy, Gus,” Eggsy approached them, seeing the way Daisy was bouncing on his back. The Shepherd slowed down with the command, Eggsy wished JB was trained just as well. But remembered they had a pug, the canine was perfect to suffice as Daisy’s living stuffed animal.

Sliding off of the dog, Daisy regarded her father, “He wasn’t going that fast, Daddy.” She drew out his name, hands on her hips, looking too much like a little lady and not a five year old.

His heart swelled, “You were bouncing all around.” Eggsy chided, despite her protests, she huffed a breath. He could have sworn she was about to add an eye roll, and perhaps the look he was giving her had stopped that, “Come on, let’s go inside. Your nose and ears are red.” Eggsy poked her little pink nose, causing a giggle to erupt from her. He couldn’t help but think he’d miss it, when she’d be too big for him to do this. How easy her laughter came and thought about how hard it would be to coax it out once she would grow to be a teenager. Eggsy figured this is how parents felt, and really, wasn’t that what he was?

“I get cocoa?” She asked, pulling him from his thinking. Smiling brightly when he did that thing with his eyes, an emotion that Daisy was too young to read yet.

Taking the offered hand in his, “Of course.” He assured her, and hoisted her up, not caring if his pants got dirt on them. Deciding to have a fire going, he set Daisy up in the front room with the telly on. Taking out the recipe card that Harry had pointed out to him, and it was coming in handy to make his girl homemade hot chocolate. The ingredients for it had become a regular on the grocery list each week, and Eggsy wondered if Harry used Daisy as an excuse to indulge in the treat as well. Usually, Merlin and Harry would spike theirs, while Eggsy and Daisy enjoyed an alcoholic free mug.

Grabbing Daisy’s special cup, which Merlin had gifted her a few weeks ago, he filled it with the chocolate liquid. It was adorable to Eggsy how much the older gentleman loved her. The cup was adorned with pink, yellow, and white daisies against a baby blue background. In careful cursive it had her name on it, he wasn’t at all surprised when the Scot had given him one as well. Bright orange in color, his name was scrawled in black on the front. Eggsy had noticed they now all had custom mugs, but perhaps Merlin and Harry had had them before.

Smiling at the sight before him, Eggsy tucked the duvet more around Daisy’s small body. She must have played hard, head resting on Gus, JB and Mr. Pickle under an arm. Madam Gherkin was at her feet along with Darla and Hiccup. Scrunching his face to find Chip, Eggsy saw the Pomeranian’s nose peeking out from under the covers by Daisy’s chin. Somehow the small dog had managed to sandwich himself between the other companions.

Settling himself on the overstuffed chair, Eggsy sipped from his cuppa, gazing lovingly at the pile in front of him. Not helping himself, he took his phone out and snapped a photo. Making sure to send it off to Merlin and Harry, he slinked further into the plush fabric, afghan over his lap. He never wanted to leave here, and in the back of his mind, Eggsy hoped he wouldn’t ever have to leave the home. Becoming comfortable living with Harry and Merlin, Eggsy knew Daisy enjoyed it too. Allowing the sounds of the crackling fire, and soft snores of the sleeping forms to lull him into his own state of unconsciousness.

*

“Are ye sure ye have to stay?” He asked from the end of the Round Table. Merlin really wanted his husband home with him, he had become so accustomed to it over the last year. Harry not having to stay after hours often anymore.

Harry smiled sadly, “Yes my darling, I am afraid so. The added paperwork from Tristan’s last mission had me backed up. And I need to have it done for filing in the morning.” As much as Harry loved to play the Arthur card, even he had rules to abide by.

Crossing the room, Merlin came to stand beside his husband. Running a soothing palm over Harry’s back, “I can stay with ye.” He offered.

Catching the hand in his, Harry gave it a light kiss, “I know.” He sighed, tugging so Merlin was on his lap. It wasn’t their usual position, but he wanted his husband close for a few more moments, “Go home, enjoy that wonderful girl and man who is in our home.”

“Their home now as well,” Merlin reminded him, pressing his lips firmly to Harry’s.

“That it is,” Harry agreed, not regretting a second of their lives since Eggsy and Daisy had come to move in. He wistfully hoped they would stay for the long haul.

“We need to discuss this,” Merlin said, reading the emotion clearly in his husband’s eyes. Their growing affections for Eggsy were more than just fondness of his company. It was becoming deeper, they were drawn to him on another level besides physical attraction.

Nodding his head, Harry gave Merlin another kiss, “And we will.” He assured him, “But for now, go home. I’ll be along shortly. I shouldn’t be more than another hour or two.” Inclining his head into the fingers that scratched over his scalp. If his husband kept this up, he wouldn’t let Merlin leave, and in the back of his mind, Harry knew that was Merlin’s intentions.

Letting out a sigh in surrender, Harry tipped his face up to entrap Merlin’s lips with his, “You will be the death of him.” He said weakly.

Chuckling lowly, Merlin peppered kisses along Harry’s jaw, “The best death ye would ever have.”

“Mm,” Harry hummed in agreement. “Go on on now, I promise I’ll be home soon.” He gave him a final kiss, lightly shoving him off of his lap. Much to his displeasure, Harry would much rather spend his time loving his husband.

“I love ye,” Merlin bent down, placing a chaste kiss to Harry’s forehead.

He smiled at his husband, “I love you too, darling.” Harry willed himself to peel his eyes off of Merlin, and went back to the dreadful paperwork in front of him.

*

Merlin really needed to stop creeping around the corner like this, but they were quite a sight. And if Harry hadn’t had to stay late, he could be enjoying it as well. Tapping the left side of his glasses, a photo was sent to his husband. It tickled him to see Gus act as a pillow for Miss Daisy, and Eggsy was curled up, Chip under his hand. He caught the sight of Madam Gherkin, who hopped off of the couch, trotting to him.

“Were ye a good lass?” He asked her, cuddling her close to his chest. She gave him a lick on the chin, “Bet ye were.” Merlin cooed, he refused to allow his husband to see how he was with her. He had gotten so angry with Harry for wanting to bring her home, but he adored her. Digging into his pocket, he brought out a Kingsman made jumper for Madam Gherkin. And it matched his, slipping it over her body, Merlin gave her a kiss.

“She has a jumper like you!” Daisy gasped, making grabby hands for the small dog. Snuggling her close, Daisy peered up at Merlin.

Placing a finger to his lips, “Shh.” He cocked his head in the direction of the still sleeping Eggsy, “Dinnae want to wake yer da, lass.”

Eyes shifting over her shoulder, she mimicked Merlin and nodded, “Can we work on Daddy’s present, Mr. Hammy?” She was very excited to be able to make something special for her father.

“Of course,” Merlin promised, taking her to his office. He sat her at Harry’s desk, gathering the box that held the makings of Eggsy’s gift. Harry and he already had their own plans for a gift to Eggsy, but this was something special just from Daisy. She was a smart little girl and knew her father well.

Daisy rubbed her hands together, “Daddy likes these.” She said, observing the winged trainers that still sat in the box. Having found a pair that she could color on, and then Merlin and Harry were going to take them to have it sealed so that the drawings wouldn’t wipe off.

Not understanding how Eggsy could like the shoes, but Merlin figured he didn’t have to wear them, and they made the lad happy. It was well worth the money so that Daisy could customize them herself, important to the lass that Eggsy received a gift special from her. Merlin knew Eggsy would cause a fuss over the cost, but they had worked out an arrangement with Daisy, she would work off the cost. Doing extra chores around the house, and taking up feeding and watering the dogs before and after school. Merlin gathered that was the proper way to teaching a child responsibility, and he hoped Eggsy would appreciate the lesson.

“Do ye have all the colors ye need?” Merlin made sure to ask this time, the other day she had panicked when a robins egg blue hadn’t been present.

She nodded her head solemnly, “Yep.”

Leaving her to her work, Merlin decided to do a little bit of his own. He made sure to place an order into the local chip shop. Feeling certain that Eggsy had forgotten about dinner, which was fine. Merlin felt he worked hard enough, and the lad deserved some rest.

*

Eggsy woke, eyes sweeping the room, he saw all of the dogs except Madam Gherkin. Fear settling into his chest when he couldn’t find Daisy, standing quickly he began to search the first floor, “Dais!” he called, and heard a giggle from the second floor. Taking steps two at a time, he followed the source of the noise to Merlin and Harry’s office.

His heart was in his throat thinking they had left the door unlocked and she got in unattended. Eggsy sighed in relief when he saw she was unharmed, standing in the doorway, Eggsy watched as Merlin swung her around in a circle. John Denver’s Country Roads playing in the background, and Merlin was bellowing it out. Daisy occasionally joining in during the chorus. Eggsy thought his heart would burst with adoration, a huge smile adorned his face. The next song that came on was slower, not something Eggsy recognized, but it had a smooth beat. He swayed in the doorway, watching the other two, blowing a kiss to Daisy when he caught her eye.

“Come dance!” She shouted, hanging off of Merlin’s neck.

Eggsy almost jumped from the touch of a hand to the small of his back, “Ah, Hamish loves to slow dance.” Harry said close to his ear, suppressing a shiver, Eggsy let him pass.

“I’m cutting in with Daisy,” Eggsy intervened, taking his flower in his arms. He twirled her around the room, occasionally gazing at Harry and Merlin. Who were now plastered together.

“I wanna cut in,” Daisy reached for the other two, and she was then pressed between both of them.

Observing from his spot against the desk, Eggsy smiled. They looked like a bunch, it was heartwarming to see his girl so elated. There was a pause, and it appeared they were all sharing some secret, and then a hand was offered. It was Merlin’s, Eggsy regarded it for a moment, “What?” Something stirred softly in his stomach, almost like a yearning.

“Lass said we all should dance together,” Merlin’s smile was small and gentle, a twinkle in those hazel eyes. “Would ye care to dance?” His voice low, the question carried more than just the desire to dance with him for Daisy’s sake.

“We are getting lonely over here,” Harry called from his place in the middle of the room, moving gracefully with Daisy.

Hesitating for a moment, Eggsy stared back at Merlin, “Just a dance.” Merlin promised, but there was more to his words. Was it just a dance? Eggsy shook his head, taking the offered hand, he was pulled in. He was in the middle with Daisy, Merlin behind him and Harry in front.

His head was swooning from the press of bodies against him, Eggsy wasn’t sure what the feeling was that he felt growing in his chest. But for now, he ignored it in favor of the people surrounding him.


	13. Chapter 13

Skin tingling with every kiss placed on his body, Eggsy’s hips tipped, lifting into the touches all over him. His head was spinning, not having felt a pleasure like this before, and maybe he had been with all of the wrong people in the past. Those who didn’t know what they were doing, or less experienced at the very least. A moan leaving his lips, the sound quickly muffled with another's mouth over his, desire stirring deep in his groin. Hands finding their way over the smooth surface of Merlin’s scalp, Eggsy was trying to form words to say, but he was rather busy.

Hissing in both discomfort and enjoyment, Eggsy bucked up, causing his dick to lodge itself further into Harry’s mouth. Eyes wild, Eggsy opened them, staring up at the sweet hazel ones smiling down on him.

“Mmm,” Eggsy sighed, Harry’s tongue swirling up and down his shaft, he hadn’t known a blow job could feel so good. It could be the added sensation of one of Merlin’s hands cupping his balls, kneading at them softly, giving a gentle tug.

Eggsy’s body began to quake with his impending orgasm, the build of it becoming too much, body hypersensitive to every caress. Breath hitching as Merlin took his left nipple, giving it a few licks, and flicks of his tongue. A shudder shook through Eggsy, pain erupting over his chest as Merlin bit down, it was both unpleasant and pleasant all at the same time. He was going wild, eyes rolling in the back of his head with the way he was being worked over. Hand wandering below his waist, Eggsy found Harry easily, entangling his fingers into the thick brown curls of his lover. He pulled a little, and pressed down, a delightful noise sounded in the back of Harry’s throat, only causing a drunken smile to form on Eggsy’s face.

A sharp intake of breath, Eggsy called out, silenced by Merlin on him again. It wouldn’t do him any favors to wake his girl, and was thankful his other lover was mindful of this. His climax rolled through him, pulsing through his veins, heart rate increased with every suck and stroke Harry bestowed over his dick.

Panting loudly as Harry swallowed every bit of him, Eggsy all but purred with contentment, both of his men on either side of him. Accepting a kiss from each, he snuggled in closer, entrapped in the arms of both Harry and Merlin. Breathing evened out as unconsciousness threatened to consume him, Eggsy smiled drowsily as Merlin feathered kisses down the nape of his damp neck, the weight of Harry’s lips on his.

Almost completely under, Eggsy could hear them murmuring to each other, “He’s quite noisy.” The deep baritone of Merlin’s brogue filled the silence.

“Yes, should be fun to see if we can’t curtail that,” Eggsy could hear the smile in Harry’s voice, vaguely wondering what he meant as he drifted off.

“We mustn’t wake him,” Merlin chided quietly.

Just on the verge of sleep, Eggsy could hear snoring, and a giggle. Who was giggling? It sounded just as sweet and light as Daisy’s, “Daddy and JB snore loud.” She commented, laughing a little more.

Frowning to himself, Eggsy turned to look at Merlin, who he had just felt around him. Consciousness flooding his mind, Eggsy blinked awake, his flower smiling at him from beside him. And Merlin, he was there too, but grabbing Daisy, “What?” He asked, confusion evident in his voice, rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

“Sorry,” Merlin said. Why was he apologizing? Eggsy wondered. “Lass wanted to wake ye, I told her ye had a late night with Roxy. She’s quicker than I thought,” Adding a few tickles to Daisy’s sides, she thrashed and laughed trying to get away.

As reality came slamming into focus, Eggsy was intimately aware of the painful erection he had. In his room, with his daughter, and Merlin standing there. Eggsy was eternally grateful that it was covered by the duvet, moving a bit, he only winced a little when he rolled onto his hard dick.

“Hurry Daddy!” Daisy attempted to hop onto him, and thank god, Merlin stopped her.

“Let's give yer Da a moment to wake, hm?” He said carrying her away, door closed behind them.

Playing over last night's events, Eggsy knew he had come home and gone straight to bed, and not had a very heated sexual encounter with the men he lived with. Who he was employed with, who he worked for. Eggsy was wishing the ground would swallow him up. He didn’t find them attractive...right? Eggsy needed a shower, heaving himself up, he ran the water as cool as his skin would allow. Making sure to lock himself in, because he needed to have a wank. It had been so long since he’d been physically intimate with anyone, and maybe that’s why he had had that dream.

*

Eggsy cautiously rounded the corner to the kitchen, Daisy hopping excitedly next to Harry as they cooked. Not an altogether unfamiliar sight, especially on the weekends. Giving her a kiss on the cheek, he went about his morning routine. Which was a little off kilter, for one he had woken up late and two...Eggsy couldn’t keep his mind off of the picture playing in his mind.

Sliding onto a bar stool, clutching his cuppa close, Eggsy noticed Merlin give him a smile. And it was the usual smile he received in the morning, but it was different all the same. The way his lips curved, Eggsy looked away quickly feeling the heat rush to his cheeks.

Merlin shifted in his seat, not sure why the lad had turned away from him, perhaps he had appeared angry? The way Eggsy’s face turned pink instantly when their eyes met, had Merlin stirring. It was hard to not find that attractive, maybe the lad was upset he had been in his room. He had been just trying to get Daisy out, knowing Eggsy had stumbled in around two in the morning. Or maybe he was remembering almost kissing him last night, Merlin knew the lad was intoxicated and Eggsy’s actions impaired by his night out with Roxy.

Clearing his throat, “How did ye sleep?” Merlin asked casually, sipping his tea and looking over the mission specs for Percival’s next assignment. The agent would be leaving for a month after Christmas, Harry was a firm believer that as long as nothing dire was happening, everyone was to have the holiday off. Something most of the agency was thankful for.

“Decent,” Eggsy said, accepting the toast and marmalade Harry brought over. Their hand’s brushed, and the electricity he had felt in his dream was there. Pocketing his hands, Eggsy’s eyes scanned the room, he was looking anywhere but at the men in that room.

A part of him knew he was acting suspiciously, that the other two would notice, they are fucking spies for crying out loud, but Eggsy wasn’t really in the right headspace to care, not really. His mind was flooded with that dream, and to be honest he wasn’t sure how much of the feelings he had felt were just from the remnants of the fantasy he had.

Harry exchanged a glance with his husband, observing the way Eggsy seemed uncomfortable. The coloring to his face was getting darker by the second, and the longer he or Merlin peered at Eggsy, the deeper the blush became. It had now spread to his ears, and there was no mistaking it traveling down his neck. Harry was sure if he were to lift his shirt up, they’d see it over the boy's chest. What Harry wouldn’t do to be able to witness such a fine sight, slapping the thought down in his mind. Harry took a seat next to Daisy and tucked into their blueberry pancakes. The rest of the morning passed slowly in awkward silence.

*

“What do you think was wrong with Eggsy earlier?” Harry asked, scanning mission reports. It was mid afternoon, and Eggsy had taken Daisy to a movie.

Taking his eyes off of his own work, Merlin frowned, “I dinnae know, perhaps it was because I was there this morning as he had woken up. Daisy had busted in, and I knew from last night that the lad would need rest.”

Removing his glasses, Harry scraped a palm over his face, “Did he really try to kiss you?” He had been thinking of the image all morning, and that was honestly making it hard to be around the boy and his husband. The notion of such activities had Harry squirming, “I’m not angry.” He assured Merlin, and he wasn’t. If anything, Harry was quite turned on by the thought. Watching the two making out, he was beginning to have very naughty thoughts on the matter.

“He did,” Merlin finally agreed, and it had taken all of his willpower to stop him. He was a very self disciplined man, but last night proved to be difficult. It would have been so easy to meet Eggsy halfway, and it wasn’t even that far, the lad was just inches away from his face.

Noticing the longing on his husband’s face, Harry got up, placing himself gently onto Merlin’s lap, “That would have been something to see.” He whispered low in Merlin’s ear, enjoying the way his husband shivered against the contact.

“Aye,” He agreed, and something to experience. Before this got too far, Merlin pulled back to properly regard his husband, “We need to speak of this, Harry.”

Nibbling lightly at his earlobe, Harry ignored his husband’s attempts to get away. They were feeble in comparison of what his husband was capable of, Merlin sagged into Harry, “What is there to talk about?” Adding tongue, Harry began to suck.

“Damnit,” Merlin grumbled. “I cannae think straight with ye all over me like that,” taking Harry’s shoulders, Merlin forced him to meet his gaze. “What are we going to do about this? What do we feel for him? Because I can tell ye, it’s a hell of a lot more than just physical attraction.”

Harry nodded his head, “I know. There’s so much more to Eggsy than a pretty face.”

“His face is quite pretty,” Merlin became distracted by the thought. “Do we ignore this?” He hadn’t ever had to worry about emotions developing for another man, only wanting Harry and him alone.

He gave a shrug, “I am unsure, we could see if the feelings are returned?” Harry suggested, humming, “Our hands brushed earlier, and the way he pulled away. Hamish, there could be something stirring there as well.”

“Mm,” Merlin murmured. “I noticed that, or the way he’s avoiding looking us directly in the eyes.”

“Or the lovely shade of pink he turns when he does,” Harry said absentmindedly.

“Aye.”

They sat there for a moment, Harry felt the press of his husband’s erection against his arse, “Mid afternoon sex?”

Merlin gave him a rough kiss, lacing his fingers through his husband’s hair, messing up the carefully styled brown strands. Ruffling it a bit, letting the curls come alive, because Merlin loved the way his hair looked while curly. It did something to him, not bothering to make an attempt to go to their room. Merlin reached under the desk and locked the door. Anticipation spiked in the air, kisses turning needy, teeth grazing over lips. Merlin eased Harry down atop the cool wood, “We are going to need to keep more lube in the house.” He suggested, moving his lips from Harry’s mouth, down his neck, hastily unbuttoning his cardigan and shirt.

“Yes,” Harry whispered, half agreeing with his husband and responding to the way Merlin was on him. Being pushed back, items crashing to the floor as Harry spread out, hands finding the front of Merlin’s jumper, yanking it up; his palms gliding over the muscles of his husband’s chest. Their movements quick and jerky, as if they were two men having their way with one another for the first time.

Clothes discarded somewhere in the room, Harry’s breathless laugh filling the space as Merlin eased two slicked fingers into him. Breath caught in his throat, “Christ.” Mouth occupied by Merlin’s, silencing all moans coming from him.

A low sound in his throat, Merlin pumped in and out of his husband, working him open, long careful fingers grazing along Harry’s prostate. The hips beneath him rotating, “Still, my love.” Merlin said softly, Harry submitting with the gentle command. Merlin smiled as he kissed Harry, his husband always enjoyed a little light dom/sub play.

“Please,” Harry begged, nerves alive with every touch.

Giving a playful nip to his shoulder, Merlin ran his nose along Harry’s jaw, “Please, what?”

Another skim along his prostate, Harry couldn’t form proper words, head swooning with desire. Breath coming quicker, a thin sheen of sweat forming on his face, “Please...sir.” White knuckling the sides of the desk, edges cutting into his palms, he panted harder.

“Mm,” Merlin purred, removing his fingers, slicking his hard cock. He positioned himself between Harry’s legs, enjoying the way his husband appeared to be spent, chest rising and falling fast with each intake of air. “Ye are so beautiful,” Merlin soothed, squeezing hips as he eased himself in, watching the way Harry’s eyes fluttered shut.

He just sat there for a moment, allowing Harry to adjust to the stretch. Gripping a little harder against Harry as he began to move, “Tisk.” Merling tutted, “Still.” Voice stern, smoothing hands up Harry’s sides when his husband complied.

“Patience,” And Merlin knew his husband hadn’t any, which is why he always enjoyed the play. It was a challenge, something Harry had grown better with over the years, but his impatience was evident on his face today.

Bending forward, Merlin gave him a tender kiss, and began to move. At the same time, Harry took his own erection and matched Merlin’s motions.

The breath of Harry’s sigh over his face, Merlin stole another kiss. His movements slow and steady at first, pace quickening as if they had been deprived of intimacy rather than just having made love two nights ago. Feeling Harry move in unison with his thrusts, Merlin combed through Harry’s already tousled hair, tugging at the ends. His release quicker to find, filling Harry with his come. Leaning his forehead against his husband’s, Merlin added his grasp to help Harry get off. A few pulls and Harry spilled over their hands and onto his chest.

Not leaving their position for a moment, Merlin helped Harry up once their breathing was back to normal. Merlin settled back into the leather of his chair, husband on his lap. Holding him there for a few, Merlin pressed firm kisses to the side of Harry’s neck, “So.” He started, pulling his husband’s attention away from his afterglow.

“Hm?” Harry asked, body lax from the effects of their escapades.

“If he wants something out of this?” Merlin tilted his head, looking at the warm brown eyes of his husband.

Harry sat up to properly consider what Merlin was saying, “If there is a relationship to be had, I think we should give it a go.”

“And if things dinnae work?”

Reading the fear in Merlin’s eyes, “I’ll always want you Hamish, even if it doesn’t go the way we want.”

“Okay,” Merlin accepted a sweet kiss from Harry. Snuggling him closer, they stayed like that until they heard the cheerful babble of Daisy on the first floor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to thank you all for the kudos, subs, comments, bookmarks, and hits to this story. You guys are the best. I hope you all continue to enjoy <3.
> 
> I'm on Tumblr: @ eggsyobsessed


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> http://www.tutusweetshop.com/go/view.php?image=images/thumbnails/red-and-white-christmas-feather-flower-girl-dresses.jpg
> 
> Daisy's dress
> 
> Sorry for the long wait for an update, life and a new WIP happened. Hope you all enjoy.  
> Much Love <3 xoxo

“It is only the company Christmas party, I dinnae think wearing a suit is necessary,” Merlin grumbled, Harry had laid out one of his three piece suits on their bed. Not to mention most of the staff would wonder why Merlin wasn’t in his trademark green jumper. At this point, he’d be willing to wear one of the silly holiday sweaters Harry insisted he wears on Christmas morning.

Harry was smoothing out his crisp white dress shirt, “You look lovely in suits, darling. I think it could turn some heads.” Adding his polka dot navy blue tie, he peered at Merlin through the mirror.

“It’s just the Kingsman, Harry. I will not be meeting the queen,” Merlin placed his hands on Harry’s hips, kissing the exposed skin of his neck, adding a playful nip. “I leave the suits to ye, always did look dashing in one.”

Smiling at their reflection, Harry leaned into the familiar embrace, “You can be quite the romantic when you want to be.” Stepping forward, Harry finished getting ready, and didn’t say anything when Merlin put on his usual attire. They headed to the front room where Eggsy and Daisy stood waiting.

“Well, don’t you two look lovely,” Harry commented, Daisy grinned widely and Eggsy blushed a deep pink. He really wouldn’t ever get used to that, his husband’s arm snaked around his waist.

Eggsy shuffled a little, “Thanks.” He muttered and nudged Daisy.

“Do I look pretty?” Daisy danced around in a circle, her dress twirling with her movements. It wasn’t the answer Eggsy was looking for, “Manners, love. What do we say?”

“Thank you,” She relented.

“Aye, tis a pretty outfit for a pretty lass,” Merlin took her hand and gave her a spin, the feathers at the bottom creating a whirl of red as she moved. He looked up, taking in Eggsy. The charcoal grey button down, with black waistcoat, complimented his fair skin. Noticing that the lad had styled his hair, it was similar to the way Harry had his. Merlin figured his husband had shown Eggsy some pointers.

“Ye look well,” Merlin offered, he wasn’t as forceful as Harry about his affections, but by the look in Eggsy’s bright eyes, Merlin figured it was well received.

Clearing his throat, Eggsy hoisted Daisy to rest on his hip, “You both don’t look so bad yourselves.” Even though Merlin wasn’t in anything out of the ordinary and to be fair, neither was Harry. But Eggsy had manners, and wanted to be a good example for his flower. He waited while Harry got Mr. Pickle together, “You’re bringing the dog, bruv?” Eggsy watched Harry straighten out the canines attire. It was a Santa costume, dog sized.

“Of course,” Harry righted the hat atop his head. “Now,” He stood, fixing his jacket, “Are we ready to take leave now?” His eyes fell on the three waiting patiently for him, well two out of the three were. His husband was giving him an exasperated look, “What?”

Merlin rolled his eyes, “Right, come on.” Handing Harry his coat, Merlin tossed his on and they were out the door. A Kingsman cab waiting for them in front of their home, loading everyone in, they were off.

Passing by various places that had holiday lights strung, illuminating the way, Daisy leaned over in her booster seat. It was hard not to gaze at the beautiful sight before them, Eggsy even found himself watching as the colors of the lights blended together as they went by. This part of London had plenty of flats who had partaken in decorating for the season and holiday. The ride was long, but then Eggsy remembered they had stopped at the tailor shop and taken a bullet train to HQ. He figured it wasn’t something a young girl should see. The sky was becoming darker, casting wonderful oranges, mixed with blues against the clouds as the sun went down.

“So pretty,” Daisy whispered, taking Eggsy’s hand in her small one.

Harry caught the site of the pair, Eggsy and Daisy peering through the window, how the lights shown against their pale faces. Their eyes twinkling with wonder and joy, Harry was in awe of them. He took Merlin’s hand in his, tugged a little to get his attention, and with a thin finger, Harry pointed in their direction. Leaning his head against his husband’s, Harry and Merlin enjoyed the looks of the two people they had grown so fond of.

*

“Woah,” Daisy gasped, climbing out of her seat and in Eggsy’s lap. Her little face pressed against the glass as the mansion came into view, “Daddy it’s so big.” Wonder clear in her voice.

“It is,” Eggsy agreed, keeping a firm hold on her. Not helping himself but to stare at it in awe as well. It looked breathtaking at night, the lights on the front lawn shown against the front, and he noticed there were even a few multicolored lights wrapped around the banisters. He carried her through the estate, following the other men as they went. Eggsy wouldn’t have remembered his way around if his life depended on it.

They had passed a few other agents, who were all dressed in some sort of festive jumper. A couple of them had kids in tow, and one even had an infant. Eggsy was relieved that it would be kid friendly as promised, and perhaps Daisy would find someone to play with for a while. They kept going, and came to a set of large double doors. Going through, there was classic Christmas music playing, a large tree adorned the middle of the room, decorated in silvers and golds. The whole room had an air of elegance about it, Eggsy looked around feeling oddly out of place for a moment, until Daisy wiggled out of his arms.

“Daddy! They’re playing How The Grinch Stole Christmas!” She shouted, running towards the large drop down screen in the back of the room.

Going to follow her, Eggsy felt the weight of a hand stopping him, he saw Merlin beside him, “Lass is fine, room full of spies. Remember?” Merlin whispered low in his ear, nudging him forward gently.

“Right,” Eggsy agreed, eyes falling on every man and woman there. He was surprised by the number of children around, figuring it would be hard to work for the agency and still have a family. The touch on the small of his back was grounding, bringing him back from his thoughts, Eggsy noticed it was Harry. Taking a cleansing breath, Eggsy smiled, “Just a bit overwhelming. I didn’t think spies would have families.”

Harry laughed, “Yes well, we have been more open with the agency since I took over. Experiencing death changes your view of the world.” Ignoring the puzzled look Eggsy gave him, Harry lead him to the beverages, “Come along, the eggnog is superb.”

Making a mental note to ask Harry what he had meant by death changing you, Eggsy followed. He had been introduced to all of the agents of the round table, and it shouldn’t have surprised him that all of their code names were after Arthur's Knights. Eggsy thought it was amusing, but clever at the same time. He found Roxy and was mingling about with her and her girlfriend Amelia, who worked in the tech department in Berlin.

“Eggsy, this is my uncle Michael, code name Percival,” Roxy brought him forward to a man who was just as tall as Harry.

Eggsy offered his hand and the other man took it. Percival had a cold and calculating presence about him, Eggsy smiled at him and the one in return was just a little warmer than his ‘resting murder face’, yeah, that’s what Eggsy was calling it.

“You’re Harry and Merlin’s employee, yes?” Percival asked, every time he moved the red nose of his jumper began to blink.

“Yep,” Eggsy responded, he was trying to keep his eyes off of the reindeer. He wondered how someone so serious could wear something so ridiculous. A part of him half expected Harry to show up in some tacky attire for the evening, but remembered Merlin muttering about his peacock tendencies. The smile Percival gave him confused Eggsy, it was as if he knew some joke that he wasn’t privy to.

“Well it was nice to finally meet you,” Percival nodded his head and gave Roxy a hug. “I’ll see you around.”

“Is he always that intimidating?” Eggsy asked aloud, sipping the too strong eggnog Harry had given him. In the back of his mind, he hoped that Daisy hadn’t gotten any. He made a sweep of the room, and found her with one of Tristan’s boys. That man was a nice enough bloke, and he and Eggsy set up a playdate for the kids to get together.

Roxy gave a shrug, “He’s uncle Michael.” She said as if that was an acceptable explanation.

*

He was now four glasses deep of the concoction that Harry had made, and Eggsy wasn’t sure how he was moving. If felt as if he was floating around the room, catching sight of Merlin, Eggsy sauntered over. Well, he thought that’s what he was doing. He could have been crawling for all he knew, Eggsy was a bit too tipsy. The way the Scot was leaning against the archway had desire stir in his groin, no one should look that good.

“Hey,” Eggsy smiled.

Merlin’s hazel eyes danced with amusement, “Enjoying yerself?” He appraised Eggsy’s glossy expression.

“Mhm,” Eggsy hummed, his whole body felt tingly. “Doesn’t Harry have a liver?” He asked, watching the man pour another drink and casually waltz about the room. He appeared so comfortable, becoming the life of the party easily. The rumble of Merlin’s laughter, had Eggsy beaming up at him.

“He has acquired a stone liver long ago. How many have ye drank?” By the way the lad swayed answered his question. Merlin caught him, righting Eggsy to stand, supporting some of his weight.

“He knows I have m’flower with me,” Eggsy slurred accusingly. His accent becoming thicker with drink.

“Aye, the lass is fine. Harry knows ye need to loosen up a bit, caring for a child on yer own is hard work,” Merlin was understanding more and more as the days passed how difficult raising a young lady could be.

Eggsy laughed, “Bruv, ain’t like I’m alone anymore. She’s well supported.” The gratitude heavy in his voice, “You guys are the best.” Eggsy leaned against Merlin further, inhaling the woodsy scent of his cologne mixed with the aroma that was just Merlin. His head swam with it filling his nose, Eggsy could breathe him in forever.

Merlin was going to answer when Eggsy was shoved into him, “Daddy! Look!” Daisy was tugging on his shirt sleeve, pointing to the middle of the room. Where now a big red chair sat, with Santa seated there. He didn’t miss the small dog in his lap, recognizing Mr. Pickle quickly, Eggsy’s heart expanding with the realization that Harry was the one dressed as Santa Claus.

“You going to go tell him what you’d like, flower?” Eggsy crouched to her eye level, “You’ve been such a good girl this year.” He grabbed her, lifting her as he stood, and it was a miracle he didn’t fall. Eggsy’s balance wavered some, and he was grateful for the steady grasp of Merlin’s around his arm.

A gasp from Daisy, “Mistletoe!” Eggsy followed her small finger, and sure enough, it was above him. He gave her a wet kiss to her cheek, “You have to kiss Mr. Hammy now.” She folded her arms expectantly.

“Erm,” Eggsy stammered, her small palm pushing his face in the direction of Merlin. “It’s the rules, Daddy,” Eggsy could hear the eye roll in her voice as he stared at Merlin.

Stepping forward, Merlin was just inches from Eggsy, his breath ghosting over his lips, “It is the rules, lad.” Merlin said lowly. The longing and need dripping off of his tongue.

Licking his lips, Eggsy pressed in and their lips met briefly. It was quick and soft, Eggsy almost forgot he was holding Daisy until she began to cheer. He didn’t miss the kiss she planted on Merlin’s cheek and then she freed herself from his hold, dashing towards the line that had now formed to see Santa. Eggsy’s face burned with his blush, not sure if it was from his buzz or the kiss.

Shifting his eyes from Merlin’s, Eggsy saw Harry, now Santa, staring in their direction. His stomach dropped, fear prickling around the edges of his intoxicated bliss. Eggsy was painfully aware that he had just kissed Merlin, his boss, a married man. Anxiety settling in his chest, Eggsy tried to put as much space between them as possible, focusing his attention on the happy squeals of children and the pleased sounds of the parents.

*

The ride home was spent with Daisy cuddled on him, Eggsy didn’t gaze at either Merlin nor Harry, who seemed oblivious to his inner turmoil. He was sobering up, and all he could think about was the feeling of Merlin’s lips on his. Guilt and shame washing over him, and Eggsy was certain Harry had seen the infidelity unfold in front of him. He curled his arm tighter around Daisy, it was comforting to have her sleeping there. But also a harsh reminder of what he had just done and how he could have cocked up their life. It was perfect, and Eggsy had to let his affections get in the way of it. Not that kissing under the mistletoe meant he wanted Merlin, or Harry. Eggsy was fighting with himself over the growing desire he had towards Merlin and Harry.

Arriving at the house, they entered the quiet space, “Why don’t you put Daisy to bed, and join us for a cuppa in the front room?” Harry whispered, hand placed on his shoulder. He didn’t miss that the contact caused Eggsy to freeze in the foyer of their home.

Getting a better grip on Daisy, Eggsy glanced over his shoulder. There was no hint of displeasure in Harry’s features, and Eggsy wondered if he had really seen the exchange between himself and Merlin, “Alright.” Eggsy agreed and tucked her in.

They were snuggled close on the couch, and Eggsy felt almost certain Harry was unaware of the disloyal behavior his husband had displayed, “Thanks.” He settled into the overstuffed chair, the cuppa warming his hands. It was silent for a moment, the sounds of the fire crackling filling the room. Eggsy couldn’t take it anymore, “I kissed your husband.” He blurted out.

Harry smiled knowingly, squeezing tenderly against Merlin’s thigh, “I know.” He answered honestly.

“And you don’t care? It doesn’t bother you?” Eggsy’s voice was rising, his unease crippling.

Placing his mug on the table, Harry gave Eggsy his full attention, “We have been together for a long time. And I know we say we’ve been married over two decades, but in truth, we have only been legally wed for five of them.” He explained, accepting the supportive embrace Merlin offered, a strong arm wrapping around his shoulders, “Those years together were spent hiding who we were in our line of work, and to the world. Because homosexuality was looked down upon, a disgrace. So, we don’t keep secrets from each other. And where I am not the jealous type, I was just a little bothered by it.” Eggsy braced himself for the yelling and lashing out, expecting to be fired right on the spot. But he wasn’t expecting Harry to say, “I was quite upset I wasn’t invited to join in.”

Eggsy went to flinch away and stopped, he stared at the kind brown eyes looking back at him. Nothing but sincerity in them, Eggsy’s mouth fell open with a pop, “What?” He asked befuddled. His brain was playing catch up and it was slow to respond, Eggsy ran his hands over his face.

Merlin was having a hard time keeping a straight expression in place, the reality that Eggsy was expecting something else was charming. He bit his lip to keep from laughing at the poor lad’s confusion, Eggsy was honestly thrown by Harry’s honesty.

“I,” Eggsy stumbled, he was at a loss for words. “Right, so, uhm, going to bed, night!” Eggsy hopped up, leaving his now cool tea, and took the stairs two at a time to his room.

Harry settled back into the warmth of Merlin, “I think we broke him.” Harry let the disappointment pour out of his voice.

A firm press of his lips to Harry’s temple, Merlin hugged him closer, “Nae, I think we need to give him time.” He was sure that Eggsy saw them the same way they viewed him, Merlin could tell that was not the reaction Eggsy was expecting.

“I hope you are right,” Harry said, turning to properly kiss Merlin.

“I usually am,” Merlin smiled when Harry lightheartedly smacked his chest.

Upstairs, Eggsy lay in bed, eyes wide with the new revelation that his two bosses, two very attractive, witty and kind bosses wanted him. At least that’s what he gathered from that conversation, if you could call it that. It took Eggsy two more hours to fall asleep, and that was after he heard Harry and Merlin retire to their own room.

That night, he dreamed of years ahead, but Eggsy wasn’t alone. He was surrounded by two older men, ones he loved, ones Eggsy was sure he was falling for.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All the fluff you could ever want, and as always, thank you all for the love you show this story. I hope you all enjoy.
> 
> Much Love <3 xoxo

There was a soft dusting of snow covering the front lawn, and the flurries continued to fall. It was nice to be able to have a semi-white Christmas. Having already taken the dogs out, everyone was gathered in the front room. The fireplace going, classical Christmas music played in the background. It had the perfect ambiance for a perfect morning, at least that’s what Eggsy thought.

He sat crossed legged on the floor, watching as Daisy went through the gifts like the tornado she was. JB made it a point to attack all of the wrapping paper she had discarded on the floor. It was everything Eggsy could have hoped for, not being able to give her what she had wanted in the past, and a part of him knew Daisy wouldn’t remember the very early years of her holidays, but he would, and wasn’t that why people tried so hard to give their kids the best? Eggsy helped her unwrap the biggest gift, a play kitchen that she had seen four months ago and desperately wanted. There was a sense of pride blossoming in his chest to be able to give her these things, even if she believed Santa had come down the chimney and left it there for her.

Feeling eternally grateful for Harry and Merlin, who had helped him finish up the gift wrapping last night. Trying to get everything sorted with a curious five year old in the house was challenging. Something Eggsy had taken for granted in the past, not having much to give her in the first place. And now she had a mound of toys, clothes, and assorted new books. Sure, Eggsy knew he had gone overboard, but his flower deserved it.

“That’s it,” Daisy came to sit in Eggsy’s lap, snuggling the baby doll that had been specifically from him and not Santa. “I was a really good girl this year,” she peered up at him, eyes alight with wonder.

“You were,” Eggsy assured her, placing a gentle kiss to her forehead. He observed a few more gifts under the tree, and he knew that the ones they had picked out for Harry and Merlin were there. “Want to give our presents to Mr. Harry and Mr. Hammy?” Eggsy internally giggled every time he said Merlin’s nickname from Daisy.

“Yes!” Daisy hopped up, taking both in her arms and handing them to the two who were seated on the couch. “This one is for you,” she said, giving Harry his, “and for you,” Daisy wedged herself between Harry and Merlin.

Eggsy had scooted from his spot to sit on the ottoman, “Daisy was very specific on what we got you both.” He added, watching Harry tear his open as quickly as Daisy had her gifts, and it was a little endearing at how excited he was.

Harry’s heart swelled, it was a photo of all of their dogs, dressed in matching outfits.

“Hamish. Look,” he turned it for his husband to see. They all wore matching cream colored cardigans, just like the one he owned...like the one he was wearing. “This is wonderful,” Harry’s voice caught, and he did not at all swipe away a stray tear.

“You like it?” Daisy hugged his arm.

“Oh yes, I love it.” He returned the exchange, adding a kiss to her blonde head of hair.

Merlin was slower about opening his, careful not to rip through the paper like his husband had. His hands glided over the soft cashmere material, and it wasn’t at all like the rest of his jumpers. It was similar in color, a dark green, but with flecks of gold peeking through, it was cable knit. He felt his throat close against the sudden emotion he felt, Merlin knew there was a lot of thought put into this gift.

“It’s lovely.” Voice barely above a whisper, Merlin indulged himself in a kiss to the top of Daisy’s head.

“Looks like your eyes,” Daisy amended, and if Merlin thought he couldn’t care for the girl anymore, he was wrong.

He folded it up, clearing his throat, “Excuse me.” Merlin made his way towards the kitchen.

Daisy looked up to Harry and then to Eggsy, “He didn’t like it?” Hurt laced her voice, and her bottom lip quivered ever so slightly. She was quickly pulled into a hug, Eggsy surrounding her.

“No, I think he liked it so much that he just needed a moment,” and Eggsy knew that’s exactly what was happening. But he understood she was too little still to see it, “Promise.”

“Okay,” she nodded, and joined Mr. Pickle, Madam Gherkin, and JB on the floor. Apparently the dogs thought the gift wrap was their new chew toy.

Remembering that he had gotten something for each canine, Eggsy attempted to clean up some of the mess. He ended on his bum caught in a tug of war with Mr. Pickle for the paper, Eggsy thought that for a small dog, Mr. Pickle had the determination of a larger one. Eggsy huffed out, and retrieved all seven gifts for the animals, “Wanna help them open their presents?” Eggsy asked Daisy.

“Yes, come here JB,” Daisy scooped the pug up and helped him unwrap his bone. Within a few minutes all of the dogs were in various spots in the front room, chewing on their new treat. Daisy was content back on Eggsy’s lap, “Oh!” She got up quickly, “Daddy, I have your’s.” Digging through the remains of the mess, coming up with his present. She settled back in her spot, “Special for you.” Daisy felt proud of what she had picked out.

Just as he was beginning to open the box, Merlin came back in with a tray, “Oh, I almost missed it.” Merlin said, and no one commented on his red rimmed eyes..

Eggsy put all his focus on the task at hand, it had Adidas on the front, and he knew it could only be one thing, “Dais,” he gasped. They were winged trainers, like the beat up ones he still wore. Because he was a sentimental man, and didn’t know how to let go of things. Especially items that his mum had purchased for him, and a part of him still didn’t want to get rid of them. No matter how worn and old they were. Bringing his attention back to the brand new pair in hand, but they weren’t like any other set he had seen. Each shoe was different, drawings clearly done in a child's hand. Inspecting them, he saw a little girl on one pair, seven dogs surrounding her and there were three other stick figures. It was clear that the bald one was Merlin, Harry had the blacked out glasses, and the other clearly himself.

“You did this?” Eggsy didn’t know this sort of thing was possible, and then remembered that Merlin and Harry worked for a secret spy agency. He was sure anything was possible when it came to those two.

“Drew them myself, you see?” Daisy pointed to the portrait, “It’s all of use, like a happy family.”

Eggsy didn’t know what to say, a lump caught in his throat, his gaze shifted to Merlin and Harry who were now cuddled together with soft smiles in place. Some part of him wanted to ask how she paid for these, and it was a stupid question, because Eggsy already knew without having to vocalize it.

When he didn’t say anything, Daisy twisted in his lap, “Daddy, you look sad.” She observed the way his eyes were a little glossy. “Did I do bad?”, Daisy figured she was really clever for thinking of the present, and she had seen him wear the old pair enough.

He snapped out of his own head, smiling down at her, “I’m not sad at all.” Eggsy assured her, tucking a loose strand of her blond hair behind an ear. He gathered her into the tightest hug, “It’s the best ever.”

“Okay,” she beamed up at him.

The way Daisy viewed their living arrangements warmed his heart, and maybe in a way they were like a happy family. Eggsy caught the stares of Merlin and Harry over Daisy’s shoulder, he mouthed thank you to them. Because without either of them, none of this would be attainable, and Eggsy was very appreciative of that. He held onto her a little longer than he should have, but didn’t care.

“I wanna play,” Daisy squirmed a little, she had all of these new toys.

Harry stood, “I’m going to start breakfast.” He was yanked back down by Merlin, “What?” Giving him a quizzical look, “did I forget something?”

“Aye,” Merlin nodded his head, rising to grab the one last box under the tree. “Here,” he handed it to Eggsy, shock settling over the lad’s face.

“You guys didn’t have to get me anything,” Eggsy protested, and quickly opened it when Merlin gave him the ‘do as you’re told’ face. That was an expression he had seen Merlin give Harry enough to know not to argue, “Holy crap.” Eggsy gaped at the watch, it was clearly Kingsman made, the one he had seen Merlin working on when he had visited HQ. “Bruv,” Eggsy didn’t know what he’d do with something like that. He noticed Daisy wasn’t paying attention to them anymore in favor of her new dolls, and the dogs.

“We figured since you are here most of the time by yourself, it wouldn’t hurt to give you...a bit a protection,” Harry offered. “And it goes with any outfit,” Merlin rolled his eyes affectionately at his husband.

He strapped the brown leather on his right wrist, it was the coolest thing he had owned. “This is aces,” Eggsy checked out all of the different settings on it, and sure enough it was the exact replica of the one Merlin was tinkering with before. “Thank you,” Eggsy added, and he meant that in more ways than one.

*

The day had passed by quickly, and Harry was getting a Christmas duck ready for dinner. They had invited Roxy and Percival for the meal. Eggsy spent most of his time playing with Daisy while the other men worked in the kitchen. He had offered to help, but was quickly shooed away anytime he stepped foot in there. Only allowing him to get juice and sandwiches for Daisy when she was hungry.

Percival had brought a chocolate torte, and Roxy came with wine. They sat around the table, the chatter easy and light. Eggsy hadn’t had a holiday like this since his dad was alive, and even then he didn’t remember that much. His ribs were beginning to hurt from all of the laughing he was doing, it was a good day. The adults were still around while Eggsy tucked in a sleepy Daisy.

“Can’t I stay up?” She yawned, holding onto consciousness as she fought sleep.

Eggsy covered her with her old teddy and new baby doll, “You are barely keeping your eyes open, love.” He laughed when her brows scrunched into a frown, and right there Eggsy could see his mum in her small features. Their life before this wasn’t the best, his childhood could have been a lot better, but on days like today, he missed her.

“JB can sleep with me?” Daisy sounded hopeful.

Already expecting that question, Eggsy called for the pug and lifted him into the bed, “I’ll see you in the morning.” Eggsy promised, kissing her forehead, “sweet dreams.” Watching her for a moment, because their lives were moving too fast, and his flower was growing everyday.

He tiptoed out, making sure her door was cracked, Eggsy could hear the mixed voices coming from below. He found everyone in the front room, cocktails for each. Eggsy accepted his from Merlin, taking the free seat beside them.

“So, Eggsy,” Percival started, straightening himself out in the overstuffed chair. “Do you have any plans to join the agency?” He was honestly curious, and Harry only bragged about the young man any chance he could.

“I wasn’t really planning on it,” Eggsy answered honestly, and it wasn’t anything he had considered. What with raising Daisy and all, he was comfortable with the job he had now.

Percival leaned back, humming thoughtfully, “I know Harry has been wanting to recruit you for some time.” He smiled when Harry kicked his foot, “You haven’t said anything?” Percival ignored the way Harry was glaring at him.

“He did mention it once, yeah. But with Daisy, I’d prefer not to be gone for weeks on end and risk my life,” Eggsy set his jaw.

“There are other positions within the organization too,” Percival mentioned.

Eggsy had known that, there was the tech department, and even tailoring, but for the moment he was pleased, “Maybe in the future, yeah?” He shrugged it off.

They had stayed well until midnight, and Eggsy was beginning to doze off, his head resting on Merlin’s shoulder. In the back of his mind he made a mental note to leave the pouring of drinks to Merlin, because Harry was generous with his measurements. Eggsy felt sure the man had a stone liver like Merlin had mentioned at the Christmas party.

Harry bid their guests goodbye, heading back in, he leaned against the doorframe. His husband had now slumped to the side, snoring softly. He didn’t miss the way Merlin had an arm around Eggsy’s shoulder, Harry wondered if they realized how they had gravitated towards one another.

“Forgot my phone,” Percival said coming up behind Harry, noticing the man startle.

He pressed a hand to his chest, “You nearly gave me a heart attack.” Harry whispered, “I’ll get it.” Stepping forward quietly as to not disturb the two sleeping, “Here.” Handing it to Percival’s waiting grasp, “What?”

Percival nodded his chin towards Merlin and Eggsy, “You two don’t see it, do you?” He asked, a small smile playing on his lips.

Harry turned to look back, and he hadn’t a clue what his friend meant, “See what, Michael?”

He had been watching the three of them the entire evening, and it was plain as day to Percival that the three of them were head over heels for each other. Percival just shook his head, “Happy Christmas, Harry.” He squeezed his shoulder, and left.

Staring at the closed door, Harry shook his head and went to collect his two men.

*

The clock ticked away, midnight was just five minutes midnight and Daisy was running around the coffee table high on sugar and the nap she had earlier. Eggsy tried to pay attention to the telly as Big Ben showcased, but that was hard pressed as Daisy was squealing each dog on her heels.

“Dais sit down, you are going to miss it,” Eggsy caught her, and tucked her into his side.

She snuggled in closer, “Gotta watch, babe.” He pointed to the screen.

It was the first year he had let her stay up, and really it was the first time he had given a shit about staying awake for the countdown. It probably had something to do with Harry and Merlin, who wore ridiculous hats, that Daisy insisted they wear. Eggsy had somehow managed to sneak his off, the band cutting into his neck.

Merlin handed off champagne flutes, and there was sparkling cider for Daisy in hers. He always loved New Years, a kiss from his husband was the best way to kick off the year. Merlin knew Harry enjoyed a filthy snog on the couch, that usually led to other dirty things, but with little eyes around, he’d settle for a quicker kiss. But that didn’t mean Merlin wouldn’t whisk him upstairs and have his way with Harry.

“One minute!” Harry cheered, and they all counted down from 60 seconds. Big Ben rang through their surround sound, signaling the New Year.

“Happy New Year!” They all shouted in unison. Harry took the collar of Merlin’s jumper and kissed him noisily, forgetting the other people around them.

Eggsy gave Daisy a sweet kiss to her each of her cheeks, “Happy New Year, flower.” He hugged her tight when she pecked his face, and watched her do the same to Harry and Merlin once they had separated.

Daisy grabbed Eggsy’s hand and gave it a tug, “Now you, Daddy.” She was trying to pull him towards Harry and Merlin. “The rules,” she hissed at him.

He had to wonder how she became so bossy, “But, I got mine from you.” Eggsy felt his face flood with a blush, and noticed how Merlin and Harry’s skin turned bright pink as well. The silence grew in the room, and Daisy had her arms folded. Her eyes darting from each man in the room expectantly.

“Can’t disappoint Daisy,” Harry was the first to speak.

Eggsy really hated how they wanted to indulge her all of the time, and maybe he was hating how badly he wanted to kiss each of them. It was as if his feet were moving without having to think about it, Eggsy gazed into Harry’s kind brown eyes, nothing but acceptance in them. Taking a deep breath, he gave a quick peck to his lips. Barely considered a kiss, it was so fast, but the sensation of velvety lips against his lingered there. Turning his attention to Merlin, Eggsy repeated the gesture, his face burning with desire. The hunger he felt for the two before him was deepening, it was frightening to Eggsy how strongly his emotions were growing for the two.

“Alright,” Eggsy said, taking Daisy in his arms. “Goodnight!” He called over his shoulder, ignoring the way Daisy was fighting to go to bed.

Harry shifted a little in his spot, “That was…” Words failed him, because for once in his life he was rendered speechless. His dick becoming painfully hard in his trousers, one look at Merlin and they were all over each other.

“We should go up?” Merlin suggested once they separated, and Harry nodded his head in agreement. They had forgotten about the mess in their living room, but it would be there in the morning. There were other pressing matters to take care of.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Saw something on Tumblr that inspired the last part of this chapter, I couldn't resist and it made me laugh. I hope you all enjoy, and again thank you all for the comments, kudos, subs, bookmarks, and hits. I appreciate all of it!  
> Much Love <3 xoxo

“Fancy watch,” Roxy pointed to Eggsy’s wrist. She would recognize the style anywhere, clearly, Kingsman made.

Eggsy stopped petting JB to lift it up for better inspection, “Yeah, Harry and Merlin gave it to me.” He took the dog brush and smoothed it over Madam Gherkin’s hair, ignoring the way JB was bouncing around for his hand to return to his body. Eggsy quickly realized that the pug was not a fan of sharing, despite being brought up around six other canines.

“Mm,” Roxy hummed to herself, sipping the cuppa she had in her grasp. It wasn’t the first time she had come to spend a day she was off with Eggsy. Having grown closer with him over the last several months. She was sure he’d appreciate the company from a human after being surrounded by a bunch of four legged companions, that their main focus was on obtaining pets, eating, and sleeping. Roxy leisurely ran a palm over Gus’s head.

The dog took to lounging on her anytime she was over, and a part of her wouldn’t ever admit to Merlin that his trusty canine was just as weak for a belly rub as the rest. Roxy continued to watch Eggsy work over all of the small dogs, listening to the snoring that erupted from Gus.

“There,” Eggsy stood, every one of the little animals was bathed and combed. He made it his mission to have them washed once a week, especially now that the little snow they had outside, had melted. The dogs were constantly muddy in their quest to find an appropriate place to shit, he’d never understand how it took them so long to find the perfect spot, and it always seemed it was the smaller ones that took the longest.

He grabbed the jumper for Madam Gherkin and placed it on her, pursing his lips at the pile of other jumpers resting on the coffee table, “You know.” Eggsy said conversationally, dressing each dog, “I can’t figure out why they insist that the dogs wear these, they have fur.”

Because it’s not like they wouldn’t be able to keep themselves warm, and Harry, of course, Harry, would insist they need extra warmth. Harry had actually told Eggsy once that they shan’t catch a cold. He actually said shan’t and then chided Eggsy when he giggled at him. Eggsy was promptly scolded for not caring about the well being of his fur grandson.

Roxy snorted half heartedly, “One, it’s Harry. Who is that absurd? Secondly, need I say more? It’s Harry.” She had long since stopped questioning Harry’s over indulgent tendencies he devoted on his animals, and now most recently on Daisy and from the looks of the brown leather around Eggsy’s wrist, him as well.

“You do know Harry isn’t the only one, yeah?” Eggsy took the tray of tea, Roxy following behind him. He checked on a roast he had in the crockpot, having seen a recipe on the telly last week. But fuck, the slow cooker was his best friend and whoever invented them was aces in Eggsy’s book. He was never one to really enjoy cooking, so being able to shove it all in one place and leave it? Yeah, that equated as a win for him.

“Merlin doesn’t even spoil his husband like that,” Roxy scrunched her face in confusion, she shrugged when Eggsy gave her a perplexed stare. “You know, there aren’t as many secrets in a secret organization as you’d think,” she took an orange out of the fruit bowl and began to peel it.

“I think I’m starting to gather that,” Eggsy said. “And believe it or not, Merlin got that jumper for Gherkin.”

Roxy nearly choked on a slice, “He did what?” This would make for lovely blackmail in the future when Merlin decided not to send her with the explosive heels she had asked for. Tapping the left side of her glasses, Roxy needed this for recording, no one would believe her.

“Yeah,” he took out a bottle of fizzy, and had a long pull of it. “Came home one day with it, he’ll never admit it, but Daisy caught him putting it on her. And to be honest, if Harry was going to dress her, it wouldn’t be in an exact replica of a jumper Merlin wears. He’d pick something frilly and pink.”

She bit her lip to keep from laughing, Roxy had heard how the whole thing had gone down. She was prepared to take the dog, but Harry had insisted on it, Merlin was not so pleased, “So, he took to the dog then? After he made such a stink about it.”

Eggsy nodded his head, “Yeah, oh and, I caught him talking all sickly sweet to her the other day, like swear down I could have sworn it was Harry,” he shook his head, “But, no, it was Merlin.” He thought it was the most ridiculous and adorable thing he had seen, it was even sweeter coming from Merlin, “You gotta promise on your life not to say anything, can’t have him killing me.” No matter how kind Merlin was, he still had this air of ‘I can kill you with my pinky finger’ about him.

“Like he’d kill you, the man is so gone for you,” Roxy rolled her eyes and froze. She cupped her hand over her mouth, “I didn’t just say that.” It had been obvious to anyone with a set of eyes, well if you had seen the three men together in the same room. She had first hand experience on Christmas, and the way they all functioned as a unit.

“Huh?” Eggsy stood there like a deer in headlights, “I think I had a stroke, did you just say Merlin...Hamish, fancied me?” He knew Merlin was a good looking bloke, was aware of his own feelings on the matter. Speaking in terms regarding Harry and Merlin, and he never once entertained the possibility that either one of them would return the feelings. They were a happily married couple after all.

“You did,” Roxy agreed quickly, “you had a stroke and now I must leave,” she moved quickly and was blocked from leaving the kitchen.

“You ain't going anywhere,” Eggsy warned. “Explain,” he demanded.

They sat side by side at the island, Eggsy listened to what Roxy and her uncle thought on Christmas, not to mention the amount of times they had heard both Harry and Merlin talking about him. Roxy had described it like Eggsy hung the moon, and in the back of his head, he thought that shit only existed in the movies. He hadn’t really noticed it, or maybe he just figured they were being nice. Eggsy wasn’t used to kind gestures, and sure, he knew Daisy was easily lovable, so he hadn’t ever questioned that. Eggsy wasn’t paying attention to the time, and had a slight heart attack when he realized he’d be late to get Daisy, and then relaxed after remembering she was promised to be gotten by Harry and Merlin.

“You want to stay for dinner?” Eggsy asked, steering the conversation away from him and his bosses.

“No, I have plans with Amelia,” Roxy scrolled through her phone, “I’ll see you,” she stood and gave him a hug before leaving.

*

Throughout dinner, Eggsy watched how Merlin and Harry interacted with Daisy, and maybe that was the most attractive thing about the two. They were completely arse over tits for her, he was only half listening to the tale Daisy was telling and felt bad when she nudged his arm.

“Did you hear, Daddy?” Daisy asked.

Eggsy blinked a few times, “No, sorry babe, can you tell me that again?” He didn’t miss the looks Harry and Merlin exchanged with each other. Eggsy turned his body to completely face her, and gave Daisy his undivided attention.

Daisy rolled her eyes dramatically, and Eggsy could swear down that she was more melodramatic since they lived here. He blamed Harry, the man was sometimes worse than a pubescent teenager, and Eggsy knew Harry prided himself in his theatrics. Which was exactly why Daisy was going to join the drama club they offered at her school, each year they’d hold plays throughout the school year. By the time she had shown an interest, it was too late to get her in, and Eggsy had to literally talk Harry down from threatening the drama teacher into letting Daisy join.

“We got a bunny in school, it’s all white and its name is Ariel,” she smiled widely.

“Oh?”

Daisy nodded her head, “I’m in charge of growing her food, or some treats. They made me in charge!” She hopped up, hands thrown in the air.

“That’s lovely,” Eggsy said and coaxed her back down into her seat, “We’ll have to go to the pet store and see what we need.”

“I have a list,” Daisy ran off before Eggsy could stop her.

Harry chuckled at her enthusiasm, “She’s excited.”

“Yeah, I just hope she doesn’t insist she needs a bunny of her own. I don’t need to worry about feeding any more mouths, you lot are enough,” Eggsy said absentmindedly, finishing off his dinner.

Merlin was sure that Eggsy hadn’t realized what he said, but he knew that his husband had. He thought back to what Daisy had mentioned on Christmas, and they were exactly like a family.

*

Except for that following weekend, they made the trip to the pet store, and Daisy came barrelling in the house with Eggsy behind her, carrying a cage. Merlin hid behind his book as he chuckled, and Harry smiled behind the rim of his cuppa at the sight. Eggsy gave them all a careful look and knew just how much of a push over he had become. But he was really less concerned about the fact that he had caved and let Daisy plead for the bunny.

“Guess what I got!” Daisy wedged herself between the two men.

Merlin coughed out a laugh, “I have half a mind.” His eyes danced with amusement at the small pout Eggsy wore, and it was the cutest thing. A part of him wanted to kiss it away, he had to smother the thought in favor to listen to Daisy.

She was practically vibrating with excitement, “Show them, Daddy.” Daisy made grabby hands.

Eggsy sighed, but did as he was asked. He grabbed the little black ball of fur and handed it to her waiting grasp, “Don’t let him hop away.” Eggsy hovered close to her, and was just faintly aware that he was in Harry and Merlin’s personal space.

“I got him,” Daisy cuddled him close and scrunched her nose bringing the little bunny close to her.

“What did you name him?” Harry asked and saw Eggsy’s face pale a few shades. The young girl giggled like she had won world domination.

“Lucifer,” she cooed and ran a soothing palm over the small bunnies body.

“Why don’t you tell them about the garden we will grow for his treats,” Eggsy suggested, and scratched the back of his neck. He wasn’t sure he wanted to hear her say it again, but damn he couldn’t figure out how a five year old came up with this shit.

Daisy looked between Harry and Merlin with the oddest smile in place, “Daddy said we can grow him food, and I get to make a sign for his offerings.” Her grin only grew.

“I’m sorry?” Merlin was the first to ask.

“I will grow you the best,” she continued to stroke the black silky bunny, “and Lucifer will have all of the offerings, ALL OF THE OFFERINGS!” Daisy shouted.

“Alright,” Eggsy said nervously. “I think it’s time for Lucifer to go back into his -”

“His lair,” Daisy interrupted Eggsy, her face smooth of any emotion.

Eggsy just stared at her for a moment, “Yeah, that. Come along,” he took the animal and put it back into the cage. “Let’s get him settled in your room,” Eggsy offered his hand to Daisy, shooting a pleading glance over his shoulder to Harry and Merlin. The traitors were laughing at him.

“Should we be concerned that this animal is going to one day take the souls of children?” Harry turned to face his husband.

Merlin hummed to himself in thought, “If Eggsy doesn’t come down within a half hour we should go and rescue him, it seems Daisy is very...fond of her new, minion? What do we call the damn thing?” He knew it was a rabbit, but she was treating it as if it had crawled out from the depths of hell and was now her personal demon.

“Yeah, we’ll go with that, minion,” Harry agreed, he half wondered if he should be concerned with the well being of the other animals in the house.

They did in fact have to rescue Eggsy, leaving Daisy in her room with the new member of their home.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, this chapter is shorter than normal, but I needed to end it where it is.  
> And just a reminder, NaNo starts tomorrow, will not be updating this story anytime soon. I hope you all enjoy!  
> Much Love <3 xoxo

“Please?” Daisy begged, and it wasn’t fair to call it begging. It was more of a whine, followed by a moist cough.

Eggsy frowned, she had added the bottom lip. “I can’t ask them to stay because you are sick,” he was keeping her home for the day, feeling sure that the educational system wouldn’t appreciate Eggsy sending off a sick kid.

“I will,” she insisted, determination set on her small features. Daisy tossed the duvet off, but was promptly stopped by a hand big enough to cover her chest.

“I don’t think so,” Eggsy eased her back down, swathing her like he used to when she was a baby. “You need to stay in bed,” his tone firm.

Daisy looked up at him, eyes glossy from fever. “But,” she started, and was cut off with a finger over her mouth.

“No,” Eggsy said quietly, leaning in to press his lips to her forehead, concern shot through him by the warmth. Eggsy pushed his worry away, knowing he medicated her and it would start working soon enough.

“I’ll be back up in a little while, you have all the dogs in here, you don’t need Harry and Hamish too,” she had been trying to convince Eggsy for over ten minutes that she needed them all to feel better.

Eggsy found it endearing, and a little disheartening. As much as he loved the fact that Daisy adored Harry and Merlin, Eggsy was still a little sad that she didn’t just look for him anymore for comfort. He hummed in a soothing register, knowing it would settle her down, and between the cold medicine and Eggsy’s voice, Daisy was out. Eggsy gave a few scratches to JB, Mr. Pickle, and Madam Gherkin who were curled around Daisy’s small body. The rest of the canines around her bed, Eggsy couldn’t help but find it darling the way Gus lay protectively at the end of the bed.

“Make sure she doesn’t have bad dreams,” Eggsy instructed the German Shepherd, running his palm between the dog's ears. Gus’s tail thwapped against the carpet, a small boof left his muzzle. “Good boy,” Eggsy left the door cracked.

Figuring he’d stay on the second floor for a little while, Eggsy started cleaning each bath first. There were really only three they all used consistently, but even still, Eggsy went through them all to make sure he got dust and whatever else may have settled from disuse. It wasn’t until an hour after putting Daisy back to bed did Eggsy hear a noise downstairs, his ears especially attuned for any noise with a sick child in the house. Judging by the clank, Eggsy was sure it came from the kitchen. Putting his supplies away, Eggsy tip toed carefully down the steps, mindful to skip the third step down, it had developed a creak over the last month.

He took the umbrella by the door, knowing what it was used for now, thanks to Roxy. Eggsy had forgotten to say anything to Harry or Merlin about that, but he was grateful for it now. As stealth as he could be, Eggsy hid behind the door frame to the kitchen, his heart in his throat, beating hard against his chest. Eggsy started to count to three.

“We really need to work on your skills,” Harry said, not turning his back from the sink.

Eggsy dropped the umbrella, grabbing his chest. “Oh fuck,” he breathed in and out. “Christ, you gave me a goddamn heart attack,” Eggsy stepped into the kitchen, there was a pot on the stove, and Merlin was in his usual spot at the island. He could have sworn they left, actually, Eggsy was certain because he had seen them off.

“He found the rainmaker,” Merlin said, sipping from his cuppa, not looking up from his reading. “Need to be better at locking yer weapons away,” he addressed his husband.

“Hm,” Harry hummed, placing three plates of breakfast on the counter. “Come on then,” he took his seat next to Merlin.

“Didn’t you two leave?” Eggsy was confused, he was sure they had gone for the day. Unless he was coming down with whatever Daisy had, and now he was hallucinating.

“Oh we did,” Harry said, dipping his toast into the yolk of his egg.

He was thoroughly perplexed now. “Did something happen?” Eggsy asked, they never came home unannounced, and usually never left work once they had headed out.

Merlin smiled despite himself. “Harry knew the lass was ill, and he was worried. So, I checked the footage in the home, and he heard her asking for us,” he shrugged, completely used to his husband’s spontaneous tendencies. It wasn’t the first time he had pulled up the video and audio in their home, but with the child sick, Merlin himself was a little anxious about her condition.

“I make a delicious chicken soup, mummy used to whip it up when we were sick,” Harry smiled fondly. “It was the only thing she ever cooked while I was growing up.”

“You have cameras in the house?” That was the only thing Eggsy got out of that whole conversation, and was just a little unsettled. He prayed to God they hadn’t had any in the shower, because he would die of complete embarrassment if they did.

“Aye, we do,” Merlin agreed, he regarded Eggsy, tilting his head to the side. “We are spies, lad. Ye would have to figure we’d have surveillance in the home,” he knew Eggsy was a smart man, and was slightly surprised Eggsy didn’t figure this out.

“Right,” Eggsy shifted uncomfortably. “Silly me,” he went back to his food. It was one thing to fantasize about them, and, okay, maybe he had wanked a few times and murmured their names, but they didn’t need to know that, or see that. In the back of his head, Eggsy wondered if they had watched it. As he could feel his face go red, Eggsy was determined to stop thinking of this.

“So,” Eggsy said after a moment. “You two came back home, because Daisy wanted you here?” His brain finally catching up to what they had really said. Both nodded their heads, “She’s five...and has a cold. A cold.” Eggsy reminded them, and wondered if they knew it wasn’t as serious as they were making it out to be.

“I know you have years of the puppy eyes, pouts, pleads, but when hearing that?” Harry melted just from the memory, “She looked so sorrowful, and if you haven’t noticed, I can’t even say no to my dogs.”

It was endearing how Harry was affected by Daisy, so Eggsy softened. “It still gets me too, no matter how many times she’s done it. Or how many times I’ve seen it,” he admitted.

“Kids,” Merlin nodded, and how he was truly starting to understand why parents said that.

Eggsy chuckled, taking his empty plate and the other two. “Yeah, never in my life did I imagine I’d be raising my baby sister,” he felt Merlin beside him, handing off the clean dish for drying.

“To a stranger, no one would ever know she isn’t yours,” Merlin offered, and it had nothing to do with looks. It was the way they acted around each other, and Merlin knew from what he had seen, it was important to Eggsy she had normalcy.

He moved onto the pans, elbows deep in soap suds, Eggsy sighed. “I see mum in her,” Eggsy’s voice was soft. It was the first time he had voiced it out loud, the anniversary of her death approaching, and Eggsy had his mother on his mind.

Merlin didn’t know what to say, there wasn’t any comfort he could really provide the lad with words. Losing the only parent you had wasn’t something he was familiar with, Merlin reached out, hesitant at first, and rested his palm on the nape of Eggsy’s neck. He felt Eggsy stiffen, and then relax under the touch.

The weight of Merlin was grounding, bringing Eggsy back to the now. He instinctively leaned back, shoulders hunching forward, getting his bearings. Eggsy was sure Merlin saw the one tear he let slip.

*

Eggsy was grateful for them being there, Harry going up to give Daisy some soup when she was awake. Normally, Eggsy wouldn’t allow eating in bed, but she didn’t feel well. He was resting on the couch when he noticed Harry hadn’t returned, Eggsy let his curiosity get the best of him, and went to make sure they were okay. Aware that Merlin was following him, Eggsy stopped short in the doorway, seeing that Harry had fallen asleep with Daisy curled under his left arm. He smiled warmly at the pair, and he could easily admit they looked perfect together.

“Now that is a sight,” Merlin whispered, his chest touching Eggsy’s back, tapping the side of his glasses to capture the moment. He stopped breathing when Eggsy leaned into him.

There was something there, it wasn’t new, but the realization of what Eggsy felt was crashing around him. In all of the relationships he had been in, nothing compared to what was blooming in his chest for the two men he lived with. Eggsy knew he needed to come clean, and he hoped that Roxy was right, that Harry and Merlin shared the same feelings, because if she had been wrong, he was about to make a complete fool of himself.

“Yeah,” Eggsy breathed. “She’s lucky,” he reached back, slotting his fingers with Merlins, and was just a bit shocked Merlin didn’t pull away.

“I would argue that Daisy is not the lucky one,” Merlin tightened his hand around Eggsy’s.

He smiled, because Merlin and Harry would say they’d be the fortunate two. “There’s something I need to talk to you and Harry about,” Eggsy continued to watch Daisy and Harry. He felt Merlin take in a deep breath.

“Aye,” Merlin agreed. There would be a lot they had to talk about later, but for now. They stayed banded together, and watched Harry and Daisy sleep.


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello all my lovely readers, I know I said it would be a while before I updated. But my NaNo story is quite sad, and I needed a pick me up, a palate cleanser as a friend calls it. So here we go. Most likely won't update this again until December, but here's a good dose of cute.  
> Thank you all for the subs, bookmarks, kudos, comments, and hits. I love you all and it's all highly appreciated, enjoy!

The day was moving slower than it normally would, at least that’s what Eggsy felt. It wasn’t like he was about to confess his feelings, he wasn’t even sure what they were, to the people he worked for. Two people who were married to one another, and probably the most caring men he had ever met. Right. He could do this. Eggsy was trying to convince himself it wasn’t that big of a deal, but the truth of the matter was, he was freaking out just a bit. He was thankful that Harry was still in Daisy’s room, and Merlin had joined them once Daisy woke up.

Eggsy tried not to let anxiety cripple him as he got toast with jam for Daisy. Currently, she had convinced the older pair to play a game of Monopoly Junior Frozen edition. He was glad he hadn’t been roped into it, because it usually led to Daisy wanting to watch the movie. Ever since Roxy came over and had rented it, Daisy didn’t want to watch anything else. The film was over five years old, and Eggsy hadn’t ever bothered showing it to her. He was starting to feel that was the right call. ‘Let It Go’ was sung throughout the house several times a day, and even when Daisy was too tired to bellow it out, Eggsy was the one to have to take over the tune.

As he waited on the toast, Eggsy sent a text to Roxy. He seriously needed a pep talk, and even though she had given him one after Christmas, Eggsy felt as though another one was in order. He gathered the makings for tea sandwiches, he figured Harry and Merlin might be hungry. Deciding to put the bread away, Eggsy thought better of it. It was near evening, and dinner would be more than appreciated. Dialing their preferred takeout for Chinese, Eggsy ordered everyone's usual. The kettle sounded, causing him to startle, Eggsy needed to get himself together, being a nervous wreck wouldn’t do anyone any favors. Brewing Daisy’s favorite chocolate tea, Eggsy checked his phone, and it dawned on him, Roxy was away on a mission. So, of course, she wouldn’t be able to answer him.

“Well that’s just my fucking luck,” Eggsy muttered to the empty kitchen. The dogs at his feet tilted their heads. Eggsy regarded Darla and Hiccup for a moment. “This ain’t going to be easy mates,” he told them, and dear lord help him he was talking to the dogs like they were humans.

In the back of his brain, Harry’s voice resonated that they were humans, just on all fours and with more hair. Eggsy seriously pondered how he was falling for someone who could be so ridiculous at times. He heard the laughter of his daughter and the other two filling the quiet house, and there, that’s how he figured he was falling for them. Not only were Merlin and Harry clever, smart, and strong men. They were also caring, loving, and adored Daisy as if she was their own. He wondered if they knew how much of a second set of Dad’s they acted like. Eggsy prepared a tray, enough mugs for everyone to have some tea, and Daisy’s toast.

The laughter was getting louder, and Merlin shouted that his husband had cheated.

“I did no such thing!” Harry defended himself in astonishment, hand over his heart, staring at his husband. As if that was the most unimaginable thing Merlin has said.

Daisy giggled in the middle of the bed. “You did, Mr. Harry,” she pointed to the numbers on the dice, and clearly counted the spaces Harry had moved. It was clear to Eggsy that Harry was trying to avoid a property with a hotel on it.

Merlin raised his nose. “Ye can’t get out of this one. The lass saw you, I think ye need to go to school with Daisy and learn your maths again.”

Eggsy chuckled from his spot in the doorway, giving himself away. He was quite enjoying the exchange in front of him.

“You have my toast, Daddy?” Daisy hopped a little, the pieces on the board shifted, she stopped. “Oops,” her eyes wide with the mess she had made.

Harry waved a hand in the air and began to pack the game away. “No worries, darling. We can play another time, right now you should get some fluids and food in you.”

Merlin snorted beside him. “Ye just don’t want to have to mortgage all of your properties away and lose,” he ignored the glance his husband shot at him. Harry having always been a sore loser, he had once stabbed Percival in the hand with a fork for having won a game of darts. It was one of the many reasons they don’t go out to the pub anymore, not unless it is clear of dart boards and billiard tables.

They were about to leave when Eggsy stopped them. “I brought tea enough for us all, figured Daisy would like the company,” he gave her a smile when she shook her head so hard her blonde curls bounced in her face. Eggsy set the tray down, Harry took it upon himself to pour the cuppas while Eggsy braided Daisy’s hair.

“Where did you learn to do that?” Merlin asked, watching the way Eggsy’s fingers moved fluidly through Daisy’s hair. The fishtail braid was better than any he has seen on a woman in a magazine.

“YouTube,” Eggsy answered, continuing his work. “Had to teach myself, I didn’t want to be one of those Dad’s who just stuck her in a ponytail every day because that’s all I knew how to do,” he was half way done, Daisy working on her toast.

Merlin was impressed that Daisy was keeping so still and was able to eat at the same time. If he thought he couldn’t be in more awe of the young man, he was sadly mistaken.

“There,” Eggsy sat behind Daisy, who now scooted into his lap. He placed a hand over her forehead, “Not as warm as you were, but still going to take your temperature to be sure.” Eggsy moved to get the thermometer.

“I’ll get it,” Harry was already moving, not wanting to disturb the way Daisy and Eggsy were cuddled together. He had to admit it was a dear sight. Harry handed it to Eggsy, and waited, hoping she was feeling better. Her color was back to her cheeks, and not in the way that indicated a fever. It was strange to him, these new feelings, not having been around a child before. Harry wasn’t used to the helplessness of when your child was sick, and there was nothing you could do besides care for them and hope that was enough.

Eggsy sighed when it was normal. “All normal,” he kissed the top of her head as she finished her second piece of toast. It wasn’t his first rodeo with her being sick, but he figured she’d be catching more illnesses now that she had started school.

“Can we watch Frozen, Daddy?” Daisy turned, her face sticky with the strawberry jam. She held her hands cautiously in front of her, looking at them and back to her father. “I gots the sticky on me,” Daisy held them close to Eggsy’s face.

“I see that, come on,” Eggsy gathered her in his arms, taking her to the loo.

Merlin hugged Harry. “See? The lass is okay,” he gave him a soft kiss. “Ye worry for nothing,” he chuckled as Harry snickered at him.

“Like you weren’t worried,” Harry whispered accusingly, hearing Eggsy and Daisy head back to the room.

“But your bed isn’t big enough, love,” Eggsy situated himself to their original position.

Daisy curled in close against Eggsy’s chest, her blue eyes big and pleading. “Oh, please, don’t do this to me,” Eggsy wanted to whimper. It was bad enough she was sick, and that broke his heart alone, but now a pout.

“What?” Harry couldn’t help himself, and asked.

Daisy turned her gaze on the rest of them. “I said,” she added a sniffle, that Eggsy was sure was fake. “We should all watch Frozen together in my bed,” Daisy looked at Harry, Merlin and then finally her father. “Daddy says the bed is too small,” her face fell, bottom lip jutted out and quivering.

“Christ,” Merlin muttered under his breath. How someone so little was able to lay guilt on three men that thickly was beyond Merlin’s understanding. His eyes fell on the other two in the room, and it was plain as day every one of them was trying to figure out a way to grant her wish. He considered it for a moment, and the biggest bed in the house was theirs. “We could go in our room?” Harry nodded his head in agreement.

Eggsy felt his soul die a few times. “I wouldn’t want to impose,” he said as Daisy was scrambling out of his grasp.

“It’s not a problem, just for the movie, alright?” Merlin had a sterner tone, taking Daisy in his hold.

“Okay,” she nodded seriously and turned her head expectantly. “Come on, Daddy,” Daisy said, beckoning him with her small hand.

“I got us food,” Eggsy whispered in a rush to Harry.

Harry was about to say something when the doorbell rang. “You go get her settled, I’ll put it away until she is asleep.” Eggsy went to argue, and Harry shook his head. “Let us do this, we don’t mind, honest.” It was clear on Eggsy’s face he thought this was an inconvenience, when it was the opposite.

*

Eggsy shouldn’t have been surprised when Daisy insisted he held her, and be in the middle. In the middle of Harry and Merlin...in their bed. It wasn’t at all uncomfortable, but slightly awkward for him. A part of him wanted to laugh, he had hoped to discuss what needed to be before ending up in bed with the two. Not that there was anything sexual going on, and he certainly had no time to think of such things. As his girl demanded every song sung by him, he would need a soothing cuppa after that.

Thankfully she was out by the end of the film. Eggsy peered down at her sleeping form, is heart tugging at the sight. Not helping himself, Eggsy let his mind wander to the days when he won’t be able to do this anymore. Where she’d be too big for him to hold her, or when she’d stop wanting him to comfort her like this. He pushed it aside, taking her securely in his arms to tuck her in.

“We’ll get dinner warmed,” Merlin whispered, leading Harry with him.

Daisy woke a little when placed in her bed. “Not sleepy,” she argued, her eyes still closed.

“Sure, flower,” Eggsy smiled, bringing the duvet around her shoulders.

“M’not,” her speech slurred with exhaustion.

He hummed in a soothing register, watching her body go lax with sleep. “I love you,” Eggsy whispered, kissing her forehead. JB quickly filled his spot on the bed. He made sure her night light was on, and left the door cracked.

The other two were seated around the kitchen island, Eggsy’s plate already full of his sesame chicken. Taking his spot, they all tucked in. It was silent for a moment, and Eggsy wondered how he was going to muster up the courage to say anything. It had been apparent to him, Merlin, and Harry too, what was growing between the three of them.

“Did she go down okay?” Harry asked. His husband already debriefing him on the conversation that would be had. As much as he had hoped and wished that Eggsy may return the same feelings he and his husband shared, it still caught Harry by surprise.

“Just fine, she’ll be better tomorrow I’m sure. Going to keep her home one more day to be certain,” Eggsy stabbed a fork in a piece of broccoli, not making eye contact with either of them. They finished their meal in silence, the anticipation getting stronger in the room.

“I’ll do the dishes, why don’t you guys get us some drinks, and we can talk.” Eggsy took the plates, and already had his back turned.

“Aye,” Merlin agreed.

When he entered the front room, Eggsy was stunned to find a space in between Merlin and Harry. It wasn’t their usual position on the couch. Eggsy wasn’t sure whether to take the spot or not, until Merlin patted the free cushion. He took a deep breath and sat, accepting the glass with dark amber liquid from Harry.

“We know what you want to talk about,” Harry was the first to speak. He didn’t do well with drawn out silence. It reminded him too much of when he was back in Kentucky, the noiseless room stretched on forever, and he much preferred noise now.

Eggsy nodded his head, taking a sip of what was allegedly whisky, needing the liquid courage just then. “Is it that obvious?” He asked.

“A little,” Merlin smiled. “Besides,” he swallowed the rest of his Scotch. “Spies, remember?” It was adorable to him that he had to remind Eggsy on more than one occasion.

“Yeah, right,” Eggsy gave a breathless chuckle. “Well, you know how I feel, or at least have an idea. And I’m going to be honest, I’m not even completely sure what it is,” his eyes met Merlin’s and then Harry’s. “I’ve been with girls and other guys, but it was never anything serious, and it almost completely stopped when I had to take over 100% care of Daisy. It’s not that I hadn’t dated, but I couldn’t have a one night shag and move on. I had her to think about, and what I did, how it would impact her.”

“You had to become a father,” Harry summarized.

“I did,” Eggsy accepted. “And with my age, most guys and girls didn’t want anything serious. It was always about getting a leg over and that’s it. I couldn’t be running around with my arse up and legs spread for any bird or bloke who came around.” Eggsy wasn’t sure why he was saying all of this, but continued. “I ain’t looking to be a sex toy, and I’m not saying that’s the vibe you two have been giving off, because it's not. I just need to let you know where I stand. Daisy is more important than any man or men in my life. She will always be,” he needed them to understand.

Merlin put his glass down, he took one of Eggsy’s hands in both of his. “The lass is first, and she should be. We know, Eggsy, and we dinnae want a sex partner.”

Part of Eggsy relaxed at Merlin’s words. “I need to take it slow,” he whispered, his other hand entrapped in Harry’s warm ones.

“We have discussed between ourselves as a married couple, and if it turns out that this isn’t for the three of us, that’s okay, we would still want to keep you Eggsy.” Harry assured him, some of the anxiety leaving Eggsy’s features, “This is the first time we’ve wanted to add another man into our romantic relationship, on a long term basis. It’s going to be a learning experience for us all, and, until you’re ready, we can keep it quiet. We understand.”

“Daisy loves you both so much, I just don’t want anything to somehow come between us and ruin that for her.”

It was clear to Merlin that Eggsy was putting Daisy first. “We know, Eggsy, and that’s fine. Slow is good, we all need slow for this.”

Eggsy exhaled, feeling better about it all. “I want to try, I really do,” he squeezed against their hold on him.

“Aye, we will, we all will,” Merlin moved closer, pulling Eggsy flush against his side. He felt Harry scoot over, and they linked their hands together, in front of Eggsy.

“Okay,” Eggsy rested his head against Merlin’s shoulder, the weight of Harry’s on his own. It was the first time in what felt like years, that Eggsy felt comfortable, and safe. They stayed like that until well into the night, each stumbling off to their rooms.


	19. Chapter 19

Eggsy felt something crawl in beside him, and figuring it was Daisy, he stayed in his spot and didn’t question it. Perhaps she had a nightmare and just needed to be next to him. It wouldn’t be the first time. There was a set of small hands on his shoulder, rocking him softly.

“Daddy,” Daisy whispered in his ear. She shook him again.

“What?” Eggsy unwillingly answered. He just wanted a few more minutes.

Daisy sat back on her heels. “Daddy, I lost Lucifer.” There was a hint of worry in her voice. She waited while her father fully woke up.

“You lost what?” Eggsy popped his eyes open, and looked at Daisy who was biting her lower lip. “You lost the fu-the bunny?” He tried to keep the panic out of his voice, but it was hard. The cage was high enough she wouldn’t be able to reach, and he knew this. He made sure it was out not low enough her small hands could get to Lucifer. This was exactly why Eggsy had done this, for situations just like this one.

“Yeah,” she looked anywhere but at him. “Was holding him, and he hopped away. I tried to catch him, Daddy, promise.” Eggsy noticed her eyes become watery.

“Daisy,” Eggsy groaned, rolling onto his back. “How did you even get him?” He dared to glance at the time, it was 5:30 in the morning, and he wondered why she was up so damn early. Eggsy turned his attention back to his daughter when she didn’t answer, “Well?” He wasn’t in the mood for games.

“Climbed a chair,” she mumbled so low, Eggsy didn’t hear her.

“Mind repeating that?”

“Chair,” Daisy said a little louder.

Eggsy half considered not looking for the animal, but he figured finding a bunch of piss and shit would be unwelcome. It was bad enough he was going to find a trail anyway. He gathered if he didn’t go searching for it, one of the dogs would find it, and he knew that wouldn’t be good. Not to mention Eggsy was sure Daisy would cry herself into hysteria if anything happened to the damn rabbit. With a loud sigh, Eggsy got out of bed. He made a detour to the loo before scooping Daisy out of the bed. Entering the dark hallway, Eggsy refrained from swearing out loud. There was a distinct trail of small rabbit poops and a few tiny drops of urine, he was sure that’s what the wet spots were.

“Let’s start with your room,” even though Eggsy was certain the bunny wasn’t there, he could hope. They looked through all of her bed linens, and in every draw. Eggsy was mindful to be as silent as he could, considering Harry and Merlin were still asleep.

He walked across her carpet, and felt something cool and mushy beneath his foot. “Oh, you have got to be fucking kidding me,” Eggsy almost shouted as he stared at bunny shit mashed to the heel of his left foot. “It’s in the goddamn carpet...a shag carpet,” he face palmed his forehead. It was really too early for this shit.

Daisy gasped. “Daddy, you said a naughty, lots of them.”

“Now is not the time to correct Daddy, Daisy,” Eggsy felt the heat rise to his cheeks. He knew she was right, and should be proud she wanted to chide his potty mouth, but he was finding it hard to care about his language as he hopped to the joined loo and washed his foot off. Eggsy was just finished when a loud screech could be heard down the hall.

“What in the actual fuck?” Merlin jolted into an upright position, gun in hand, he was scanning the dark room. Harry was beside him whimpering, “What is it? Who is it?” Merlin reached for his glasses, “Can’t see a bloody thing without these.” What an unfortunate thing too, because if there was an intruder, Merlin would have to rely on his ears to pinpoint where the person would be. Thank god he had good hearing.

“It bit me!” Harry had a hold of his left foot, examining his big toe.

Merlin turned to him, a frown on his face. “What?” He was saying that a lot this morning, but to be fair. He was enjoying a rather nice dream, and was rudely awakened by a blood curdling scream from his husband.

Harry peaked over his side of the bed. “There’s something in my slipper, and it fucking bit me.”

“Maybe it was a spider, Harry, go back to sleep,” Merlin put his gun back in the drawer and went to lay down.

“I hate spiders, kill it. I will not go back to sleep until you kill it.”

“Ye can’t be serious,” Merlin stared at Harry.

Harry crossed his arms, settling in beside his husband. “As a heart attack, Hamish.”

The covers were quickly thrown off of Merlin, muttering about melodramatic husbands as he padded over to the said slipper and grabbed it. Reaching in, Merlin pulled his hand back hastily, dropping the offending item. “Christ,” Merlin looked at his finger that was now dripping blood. “Okay, that is definitely not a spider.”

“The poops lead in here!” They heard Daisy’s voice outside their door. “Dais, you can’t just,” Eggsy was cut off as Daisy rushed into Harry and Merlin’s bedroom.

“Did you see my bunny?” She stared up at Merlin. Harry reached over and turned the bedside lamp on, the room quickly brightened causing everyone to squint in response.

Eggsy was in the doorway, looking both embarrassed and pissed at the same time. “I am so sorry, have you seen the devil, I mean, Lucifer,” he smiled, but it wasn’t the kindest smile Merlin or Harry had ever seen on the lad’s face.

“I think we may have,” Merlin gently nudged the slipper towards Daisy. He thought how lucky Lucifer was that Merlin hadn’t had his gun when the damn thing bit him.

Daisy ran forward, swooping down to get her animal. She snuggled the black creature close, every adult in the room stared at it with disgust. “He didn’t get hurt, did he?” She asked, running a tiny palm along the slick black fur.

Harry snorted from his spot on the bed. “He is rather fortunate nothing happened to him,” he was still examining his toe. “Bugger broke the skin.”

“He was just scared, Mr. Harry,” she kissed Lucifer’s nose.

“Well, when one is in one’s slipper. I just needed to use the loo,” Harry was still holding his urine, thank god he wasn’t the type to wee himself when scared.

“You almost squashed him?” Daisy’s eyes were wide with terror at the realization that her bunny was almost killed.

“Would make a lovely stew,” Eggsy grumbled. “Come on, we need to get him back in his cage…”

“His lair,” Daisy corrected.

Eggsy began to grind his teeth. “Yeah, whatever, he needs to go back there, and we have a mess to clean.” He herded her out, “I’m so sorry.” Eggsy apologized again to Harry and Merlin before closing their door.

“Should we be worried about rabies?” Harry asked, already taking Merlin’s tablet to look it up. He heard Merlin snort on his way to the loo.

*

“So, what did we learn today?” Eggsy asked as he placed the bunny cage in his room. That wasn’t to say Daisy wouldn’t be the one to take care of Lucifer. He just didn’t trust him in Daisy’s room.

Daisy followed behind him, toeing at the lip of his carpet. “Not to let Lucifer out of his lair.”

Eggsy refrained from correcting her. He could feel his shoulders go stiff, Eggsy really hated the bunny. He was mentally kicking himself for allowing her to have it. Next time, Eggsy wasn’t going to be a pushover. Eggsy made a promise to himself that if Daisy ever had kids, he’d get them a rabbit. Just out of spite.

They had just finished cleaning Lucifer’s mess, Eggsy had made Daisy help. He was wondering how something so small could piss and shit so much. Then he remembered Daisy’s diapers when she was a baby. Eggsy was beginning to feel the exhaustion creeping up on him as the day had progressed. No one should be woken up before seven in the morning, and on a weekend to top it all off.

Everyone in the house was moving about more sluggishly due to the hour they all had gotten up. Eggsy had taken away Daisy’s game privileges for the day. It wasn’t like she was hyper and bouncing around anyway, apparently, she was up a lot earlier than the rest. He noticed her begin to nod off on the couch around two in the afternoon. There was an enormous pile of dogs around her. He hated doing it, but he had to keep her awake. Eggsy knew she wouldn’t sleep right if she took a nap now, and he wasn’t going to fuck up her schedule for the school week.

“Come on,” Eggsy slowly untangled her from Gus. “Sorry buddy, she can’t sleep with you,” he patted the canines head.

Daisy whined, trying to pull away from Eggsy. “I’m tired.”

“I’m sure you are, but you can’t sleep now, flower. You won’t sleep tonight.”

Harry looked up from his reading in the overstuffed chair. “Perhaps would a young lady like to join me and Mr. Hammy in our office? You can color in there,” he looked to Eggsy to be sure it was alright. The grateful sigh from the younger man was answer enough. Harry watched Daisy perk right up at the offer to spend some time with himself and Merlin.

“Yeah!” She bounced on the cushion, scaring the seven dogs she had on the sofa with her. Daisy got down, and grabbed Harry’s hand. “I’m ready.”

“Alright,” Harry marked his place, setting his book down.

Eggsy relaxed, now that Daisy was well occupied for a while, he could make a quick trip to the grocers to gather needed items for stir fry. Making sure to ask that Merlin and Harry didn’t mind keeping an eye on her, Eggsy left. It was so rare now he had a free moment to think. Even when she was in school, Eggsy was busy with the dogs and the house. Once she was home, his life was consumed by her day and what she did. He was now looking forward to the times alone he’d have once she was in bed, hoping to get to know Merlin and Harry better in a different light.

*

“We can watch a movie?” Daisy asked hopeful, she knew what she had done earlier in the morning was wrong. She was still in trouble, but Daddy hadn’t said she couldn’t watch a film before bed. By the small smile on his face, Daisy anticipated he’d let her watch a movie.

They were just finishing dinner, Eggsy was starting to clear the table, and he smiled when Daisy helped him. “Why don’t ye go get washed up, we can get popcorn going and the telly ready for you. Harry and I can clean up from dinner,” Merlin took the plates from Eggsy, their hands brushing ever so slightly.

Eggsy would never voice how the touch sent sparks through his body. “Yeah, okay.” He gathered Daisy and went through her nightly routine. He even changed into something more comfortable himself, not that he was in anything great. But he felt better getting out of the trackies he had worn all day, and into pajama flannels.

“Okay,” Daisy held her teddy close. She waited patiently for him in the doorway. Taking his hand, they found Merlin and Harry on the floor of the living room. Daisy gasped. There were big pillows all over the space, fluffy blankets, and popcorn waiting. It was like having a huge sleepover, except she was home.

“Come on, Daddy,” she all but ran and jumped in the middle of Harry and Merlin. Daisy looked up at Eggsy expectantly, “I sit with you.” Her little hand patting the free space.

“In the middle?” Eggsy’s voice was just above a whisper, he noticed the other two men smile at that. He saw Daisy roll her eyes as if the question were irrelevant.

“Yes, Daddy,” she said exasperatedly. Daisy scooted forward, allowing him to sink down. She settled in between his legs and snuggled in when Harry placed a large duvet over the four of them.

It wasn’t to anyone's surprise that the dogs joined in on the cuddle fest. Eggsy was briefly aware that Daisy hadn’t picked the movie, but she seemed just as pleased to watch Tangled play before them. It wasn’t one that Daisy had asked for often, but Eggsy knew she would enjoy it just the same. He was relieved to not have to sing. It wasn’t such a great sacrifice to do it for her, but sometimes his voice became hoarse. About halfway through, all of them had ended up slumped against the oversized pillows Merlin and Harry had laid down.

Eggsy had a sleeping Daisy curled against his chest. He was a little too comfortable and warm to be bothered by it. Under the covers, Eggsy found Merlin's free hand, lacing their fingers together. Doing the same with Harry. Their hands felt like comforting weights against his own, warm and soft in his palms. He was intimately aware when Merlin moved closer, their legs touching, and Harry following suit. It was as if they moved as a unit. Aware of what the other had done.

It was like his brain was working on autopilot now, without thinking, Eggsy slowly hooked a leg around one of theirs. Pulling them closer. He did know Daisy was still with them, but she was snoring softly, and by her deep breathing, Eggsy knew she was in a restful slumber. No one said anything, made no comments as to how they were now tangled together. As if being attracted to each other by magnetic forces, their bodies were slowly becoming one.

An arm was now wrapped behind the small of his back, from Eggsy’s right, Merlin held him by the shoulders. Eggsy could feel his eyelids become heavy, the day's events catching up with him. Bowing his head forward, Eggsy dozed and bobbed back up blinking rapidly. The pressure of lips pressed to his hairline, Eggsy looked up, catching Merlin staring adoringly down at him. A soft kiss to the nape of his neck, his attention averted to Harry. Eggsy squeezed tighter against the fingers knotted with his own.

His breathing evened out, head rested on Merlin’s shoulder. Eggsy didn’t fight slumber anymore, and before unconsciousness could consume him, Eggsy thought, yes, this was perfect. He could end every day like this with them, but he had to keep reminding himself, baby steps. It wouldn’t do him any favors to jump right into it, but for now, this was good.


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you haven't heard Baby Shark, or Daddy Finger (kids songs), go give them a listen on YouTube. I am sorry in advance. LOL!

It was wonderful that Merlin and Harry had offered to pick Daisy up from school on their way home. Eggsy was able to get a lot more done around the house without having to stop and get her. He had a plan to make a baked ziti and garlic bread for dinner. Eggsy heard the front hall filled with the voices of the people that made him the happiest. He had to smile to himself about that. Daisy always brought joy to his life, but within the last few weeks, he had been spending more time at night with Harry and Merlin. It wasn’t anything serious yet, and none of them really talked about how they would move forward, but Eggsy had been spending each evening with them once Daisy was in bed.

“Hi, Daddy!!” Daisy bounced into the kitchen, tossing her school bag and running towards him.

Eggsy caught her with skill that only years of this would bring. “Did you have a good day?” He asked, giving her a kiss.

She nodded her head furiously, blonde curls bouncing all over the place. Daisy was quickly situated on her father’s hip. “Whatcha doin?” She peered forward, looking at the boiling pot of water.

“Making dinner,” Eggsy answered, stirring the pasta in. He had already prepared a tossed salad, and had it stored in the fridge. Eggsy felt Merlin pass by him, a gentle hand skimmed along the small of his back and rested on his free hip. Not helping himself, Eggsy let out an involuntary shiver. He could feel the goosebumps rising on his arms.

Merlin gazed over Eggsy’s shoulder. “Looks like we will be having pasta, that sounds nice.” He could feel the lad go stiff beneath his touch. Feeling a little bold, Merlin gave Eggsy’s side a squeeze before grabbing a bottled water from the fridge.

Harry wandered in, dropping a loving kiss to the top of Daisy’s head. “Smells wonderful in here,” he commented. Cupping Eggsy’s elbow briefly before accepting a beverage from his husband, they shared a knowing glance, and enjoyed the way Eggsy’s neck and cheeks blossomed with color.

“I can have orange fizzy?” Daisy was hopeful. The question had been directed at Harry and Merlin.

“Ye have to ask yer Da, lassie.”

“Daddy?”

Eggsy felt all of his proper parenting skills fly out the window as he swooned from the contact. He was just barely keeping a good hold on Daisy, and his knees were beginning to feel a little wobbly the longer he stood. “You can have one while you work on homework, how’s that?” At least his brain was functioning enough he could bargain.

“Okay,” Daisy slid out of his arms, thanking Merlin for the bottle and darted off to the living room.

The room spiked with electricity, Eggsy could feel two sets of eyes on him. He dared not turn around, knowing his face would give himself away. Eggsy wasn’t used to having all of the attention focused on him. Giving up every ounce of free time he had for Daisy, and she was worth every minute of it. Even still, it was something Eggsy was going to have to try to get accustomed to. It was as if his hearing was heightened, because he was very aware of a pair of feet moving toward him.

The sounds of expensive shoes hitting the tiled floor, Eggsy was trying to grasp any resemblance of control at this point. His breathing halted as an arm was carefully snaked around his waist, warm lips behind his ear. The scent of the man behind him shouldn’t be so familiar, but Eggsy knew it could only be Merlin. Just as quickly as he was there, Merlin was gone.

Eggsy exhaled, but not for long as Harry had evidently the same idea his husband did. Except his embrace wasn’t as claiming as Merlin’s, it was softer, like being wrapped in a cozy jumper. Eggsy sagged a little against the chest behind him. A small kiss placed to the crown of his head, Eggsy closed his eyes and found himself alone in moments. It wasn’t at all unusual for Harry and Merlin to join Daisy while she completed her assignments. Eggsy’s heart tilted every time he saw Merlin helping her with Maths or Science, Harry, as it turned out was better in English. Despite how new and young this relationship still was, Eggsy had eternal hope it would all work out in the long run.

As he strained the cooked pasta, Eggsy thought how funny it was. Not once in his 28 years of life had he thought of another person like that. Let alone two men, but, that’s where he found his mind drifting to these days. A future, one filled with the mundane routines brought with having a stable life. One that was consumed with parental duties, and having quiet moments alone with people he loved. Eggsy froze in his spot, he hadn’t considered any of this, and yet, here he was, pondering his unknown destiny with Merlin and Harry.

He added everything to the baking dish, and placed it all in the oven. Setting a timer, Eggsy grabbed himself a fizzy, turning to leave, he stopped short. Merlin in the doorway, appearing slightly astounded.

“What?” Eggsy inquired, taking a long pull of his drink.

“I think we have a problem,” Merlin admitted.

Eggsy quirked a brow. “Would you mind elaborating on that?” That statement could mean anything.

“Daisy has learned how to work the Alexa...” Merlin stepped forward. He was trying desperately to get the tune out of his head.

“Okay? Did she buy anything? If so, I can pay for it, whatever it is,” and he wished it wasn’t anything insane. Sure, Eggsy had a savings account now, but he had read horror stories of parents who had packages delivered from Amazon. Because their children had discovered how to place orders through Alexa.

Merlin shook his head slowly. “Nae, she figured out how to play baby shark on it.” Not once in his life did Merlin think those words would leave his lips, and to be fair. He had no idea the damn song existed, and Merlin was wishing he had not known what it is. Merlin jumped a little as Eggsy began to bark out a laugh. It was loud and soon enough the lad was chuckling himself into hysteria, Merlin was puzzled. He did not see how this was funny in the least.

Harry skidded into the room, almost hitting a wall from his socked feet sliding across the floor. “Did you know it can play on repeat?” Harry asked Merlin, “She asked the bloody thing to play on repeat.”

His attention was diverted to Eggsy, who was just barely able to contain himself. He was a bit concerned by the sound Eggsy was making, and even more so when he saw the young man gasping for air. His face was red and blotchy, tears streaking his cheeks. “Is he alright?”

“Aye,” Merlin frowned. “Apparently he finds this amusing.”

“I think not,” Harry sounded as if this was the greatest offense to have happened in his 58 years of life, and he had seen a lot of shit. “That song is quite appalling, and children enjoy it? What is there to find entertaining about a shark family?”

Eggsy had now snorted from laughter, he tried, and utterly failed, to stop. Especially since the tune was now playing through the home. Of all of the things for them to be upset about, he was tickled pink this was what Merlin and Harry were troubled by.

“I told ye we shouldn’t have hooked it up to the surround sound,” Merlin grumbled, he went to leave until Eggsy stopped him.

“Wait,” Eggsy coughed, filling his lungs with much needed oxygen. “At least she didn’t play Daddy Finger,” he giggled when Harry paled several shades.

“What?” Harry staggered back a few steps. Whatever this ‘daddy finger’ was, it did not sound like something Eggsy would let his daughter partake in.

He waved a hand in the air. “Get your mind out of the sewer, Harry,” Eggsy had the video pulled up on his phone and showed both of them. “See?”

About thirty seconds into the video, Harry started to shake his head. “That is just awful, I do not know what is worse. Make it stop, please, make him stop, Hamish.” Harry begged, covering his ears with his hands like a child. The gesture only made Eggsy giggle-snort.

Merlin’s lips curved in a small smile, he shook his head, leaving Eggsy to catch his breath, and his husband standing, flabbergasted in the doorframe. He gathered baby shark was not as bad as that, but he still wondered if they had bleach lying around. It was either that, or he was erasing the memory from his brain.

*

“I had a thought,” Harry said over lunch. They were in his office, one of the few times he was not required at the shop. He took a spoonful of his pea soup, his attention on his husband.

Merlin was weary as to what his husband had said ‘thoughts’ on. It usually ended up in a new set of furniture, or a new family member that walked on all fours. Considering Madam Gherkin had chewed a few more oxfords, un-bladed ones, Merlin was sure that it was not the latter, but then. This was Harry Hart, after all, and anything was possible. Merlin regarded him, a stiff smile in place. “And what would that be, my love?” His voice sickeningly sweet.

Harry grimaced. “Do cut the facade with me, Hamish. It hasn’t worked in ages, and I know you suspect I am about to do something hair-brained.”

“That is usually the case,” Merlin mumbled.

“Have some faith,” Harry defended, and ignored it when his husband snorted. “Do you think it would be appropriate to date Eggsy, and I mean that as taking him out? You know, like others would do in any other normal situation when one wanted to be with another.”

“This is anything but conventional, Harry.” Merlin reminded him, taking a sip of his cuppa, he deliberated what Harry had said. “But I understand where ye are coming from. I agree, and it would be beneficial if we did try it.” He was relieved that Harry hadn’t the desire to bring a new fur child into their lives.

Harry observed his husband physically relax. “You seem as though I was going to tell you we had another dog coming.” When Merlin narrowed his eyes on Harry, he chuckled. “I am not absorbed in the dogs like that.”

“Harry,” Merlin said carefully, setting his cutlery down. “The last time we had a discussion about anything, it was to bring a new animal home. And not to mention the three new bespoke suits made for Mr. Pickle, JB, and Hiccup. Who might I add, only chews on his.”

“I was hoping to have another portrait of them taken,” Harry looked anywhere but at Merlin. “I even had a jumper made for Gus…” Harry trailed off. “It might look just like your’s.” He peaked at Merlin, a dumbfounded expression plastered to his sharp features.

“Harry,” Merlin began slowly. “He is a 40 kilogram canine, why, and I repeat because I feel it needs repeating, why did ye get one made for him?”

“I told you, Hamish, family portrait.”

Merlin was aware that his husband was oblivious, or ignorant, to how this all sounded. He was well informed of his husband’s impulses, and to be fair. This was not the first time he had this done, but Harry had just received a gift from Daisy for Christmas of the dogs in a ‘family portrait’ as his husband called it. Considering that was now three months behind them, Merlin should not be surprised at all by this new revelation.

He was going to say more until his glasses pinged, Merlin tapped the side. “Merlin,” he answered, listening to Mordred on the other end, explaining a mission with Percival was on the way of going tits up. Merlin disconnected the communication, and gave a kiss to Harry. “We will talk about this tonight.”

*

There was a tea tray set on the coffee table, and three mugs set there. Eggsy’s heart expanded at the sight. A simple gesture as this one caused his chest to swell, filling with an emotion that was still foreign to him. Eggsy heard Daisy’s happy trill of giggles float down the stairs, Harry and Merlin had taken it upon themselves to get her ready for bed. They had offered to do this a night or two a week, and it was lovely. Eggsy was even able to enjoy a long, hot shower. He settled on the middle cushion of the couch, he supposed it was to be expected that this was his spot now. Eggsy got the cuppas together, listening to their low footfalls from Daisy’s room.

Merlin was the first to appear, in flannel pajama bottoms and a heather grey t-shirt. He accepted the offered tea, leisurely slinging an arm around Eggsy’s shoulders. It was a position he had now grown used to over the last few weeks.

Harry had his red dressing gown in place, following suit with his husband. He enveloped Eggsy with his free arm. The telly was turned on to the nighttime BBC. It wasn’t something that Eggsy had enjoyed previously, but now found he was just as interested as his other two companions. They obviously watched it for other reasons, but even still, it was intriguing to see what was happening locally and sometimes in the world.

“I had an idea,” Merlin said into the silence. “Well, to be fair, Harry and I had spoken about this earlier this afternoon.” He noticed Harry shift, tuning into the conversation at hand.

“Yeah?” Eggsy’s interest piqued.

“Aye,” Merlin nodded his head. “Since there will be a lot of hush, hush around here, we figured it would be good to go out. Ye know, proper dates and the like. I know ye are protecting Daisy, in case of a fallout, and we respect that.”

“As much as I am in hopes this will be a long term thing, I just can’t risk exposing her to it and then something happens where we don’t work out as a unit. I’m not trying to be pessimistic about it, more along the lines of seeing the reality of the situation.” Eggsy explained.

Harry placed a soothing hand over Eggsy’s thigh, and gave it a squeeze. “We know that. Which is why Hamish and I spoke of this, we would very much like to get to know you adequately in this light. And where the stolen touches and kisses are welcome, we would like to see what everyone would like out of this. More so, where we all stand romantically with us as a polyamory couple.”

“Okay,” Eggsy agreed. “I would like that.” He considered what they were telling him, or rather, asking of him, and Eggsy was eager to have proper outings with them both. “Who would watch, Daisy?” He asked out loud. There were not many people he trusted, and even less since his current living situations. Being surrounded by spies had Eggsy not as trusting of those he used to.

“You and Roxy have seemed to have hit it off, and from what I’ve seen, Miss Daisy seems smitten with her.” Harry offered, trapping Eggsy’s hand in his, tangling their fingers together. He brought it up to his lips, and gave a sweet kiss. “I thought it would also be nice if we each took you out separately as well, then whoever is home can keep an eye on her.” Harry trailed a few kisses up Eggsy’s forearm.

“Mm,” Eggsy said dazed, his brain was now rather occupied by the skin to skin contact. He inhaled sharply as Merlin’s mouth was against his own. His face heated with the warmth of Merlin’s hand holding his cheek. It was easy to get lost with the way Merlin and Harry surrounded him. It had not been the first kiss he had shared with the man, but it certainly was the first proper kiss.

Merlin leaned forward, causing Eggsy to press further into Harry’s chest. He released from Eggsy, lifting his face up to trap Harry’s lips against his. All other intentions to continue their previous discussion from earlier in the day was forgotten, as he ran his fingers through Harry’s thick hair. Merlin could feel Eggsy’s gaze on him as he slipped his tongue into Harry’s mouth. He was intimately aware of the added pressure to his thigh from what only could be Eggsy’s erection. Merlin suppressed every ache in his body to stroke Eggsy through his trousers.

He sat back, watching happily as Harry took Eggsy’s mouth with his own. The soft moans escaping the lad's mouth only caused his own cock to thicken in response. He knew it wouldn’t be long before all three needed to care for themselves, noticing Harry’s own arousal through his clothes.

Eggsy settled back with a content sigh, allowing Harry’s arms to wrap securely around his chest. He felt the weight of Harry’s chin placed to the top of his head. Eggsy rested his legs on Merlin, who was more than pleased to have them there. Despite having become aroused by their company and heated kisses, Eggsy tried to focus on the telly. It was hard. He hadn’t ever experienced anything like this before. The way they were with him, it was all new, and Eggsy figured, he had a lot more to discover with them. He was looking forward to every moment of it too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We are moving along here. Thank you all for comments, kudos, and all of the love you show this story. I love you all <3.


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A reader commented they missed the dogs, so, dogs. And other things of course :)

Eggsy was staring at all seven canines, who were dressed, and not just in any old jumper. Mr. Pickle, Hiccup, Chip, and JB were in suits, and he was pretty fucking sure they were bespoke suits. Okay, Gus was in a jumper, but Eggsy was certain getting a bespoke suit for a dog that size would cost a lot. He thought about that as Harry fussed with their outfits. The dresses on the ladies were adorable, he had to admit. Eggsy heard the doorbell and went to answer it, there was a team of professional photographers who zoomed past him, one of them fawning over the animals. Merlin went to pass him, and Eggsy caught his arm, he leaned in.

“What the fuck is going on?” Eggsy asked, eyeing the team skeptically. He felt, rather than saw, the eye roll Merlin gave.

“Harry has insisted on a family portrait of the dogs,” Merlin had to refrain from another eye roll. “And there Hiccup goes, chewing on a god forsaken 500 pound suit. Harry!” Merlin called going into the living room, “I told ye he would do this.” He chides Harry, and Eggsy can see the two begin to bicker.

Daisy gasped beside him. “Is it a dress up party?” She tugged on Eggsy’s hand, still in her pajamas.

“No,” Eggsy frowned still staring at the scene before him. Keeping a hold of Daisy’s hand, he went in. “If this is a family portrait why is JB in it?” He was a little confused.

Harry turned to him with a perplexed expression. “He is family, is he not?” He was juggling Hiccup in his arms, who was trying with all of his might to grab a hold of the fabric attached to his black fur. “There is a treat in store for you, young man, if you behave like the proper gentleman I know Da has trained you to be,” he had all the seriousness of someone who was speaking to a world leader.

“I’ll never get used to that,” Eggsy said aloud.

Merlin looked at him, tilting his head. “What? JB being family? Or that?” He pointed at Harry, who seemed to be oblivious of the people judging him.

Eggsy scrunched his face. “Both?” Merlin just shook his head in response, and went to Daisy.

“Now, lassie, how would ye like to wear a dress, and take a few with them?” He had to take a step back at the volume of Daisy’s squeals.

“Yes!” Daisy bounced, darting past all of the adults and straight to her room.

“I’m just going to sit and watch the circus unfold,” Eggsy smiled at Merlin when long fingers combed through his hair. More and more gestures of affections were being exchanged. He was careful not to do it in front of Daisy.

They hadn’t had any proper dates just yet, and Eggsy was waiting for things to develop before adding her into the fold of what was happening. Allowing himself to indulge, he stood to press his lips softly to Merlins. No one was of the wiser of the interchange of tender kisses passed. Harry was seemingly enamored in getting all of the dogs into a desired position on the couch, and the photographer adding his two cents in.

Eggsy stole another peck before heading into the kitchen. He had a mind to prepare tea for everyone, and he wasn’t even sure anyone would drink it. Eggsy figured it was the proper thing to do, Merlin and Harry seemed like the type of gents to do just that. Also, in the back of his mind, he thought, if he was to be a part of this relationship, well, there were some things he’d have to adhere to. A good host being one of them.

*

It had taken them three long hours to get two decent photos of all of the ‘fur children’ as Harry called them. Daisy didn’t let him forget that she was not, in fact, furry, and Harry quickly corrected himself, stating fur children and child. Eggsy’s heart was in his throat listening to that conversation at hand. He had a rather hard time holding his cuppa with steady hands after that. It was one thing for Harry and Merlin to accept Daisy, be okay with Eggsy having her, but it was a completely different ball game when they pulled her into the fold. Eggsy hadn’t realized how deeply the pair cared for her, and Eggsy figured this was every single parent's dream. Their child being acknowledged as their own, and that had Eggsy feeling all warm and fuzzy.

“Alright,” Eggsy said in Daisy’s direction. “Back in normal clothes for you,” he quirked a brow when she gave him a whine, which seemed to halt the strop she was going to have.

Harry had finally gotten all of the canines out of their outfits, but he left Mr. Pickle in his. “If you change, maybe we could go out back with the dogs. It is a rather nice day,” Harry offered. It was an unusually warm day for the end of March, but he wasn’t going to complain.

“Okay,” Daisy reluctantly agreed and headed up to her room.

Merlin was looking over his tablet from his seat on the couch. “We should take her for pizza and maybe an ice cream,” he regarded both Eggsy and Harry.

“Yeah, you guys can do that, I’ll stay here with the dogs,” Eggsy was cleaning up after the tea mess. He felt a hand on his wrist, it was Harry. He looked up at the kind brown eye staring back at him.

“You are always included. We want you to come too,” Harry raised an eyebrow in challenge.

Eggsy’s mouth twitched into a crook smile, and as he stood, his lips were caught with Harry’s. He always did enjoy the difference between how each man kissed him. Harry was always gentle, and light. Where Merlin was just a little rougher, and it was like his lips were claiming Eggsy’s. He sighed mournfully when he heard the footfalls of Daisy heading down the stairs. But he relented, and took the said tea tray to be washed. He was finishing off the last mug when a stampede of dogs and Daisy ran out back, Eggsy could see Merlin and Harry following through the yard at a more leisure pace. Wiping his hands off, Eggsy watched them for a moment.

It always tugged at his heart when he witnessed this. His daughter so carefree, playing with Harry and Merlin, and it would never get old as he saw Merlin heft her up onto his shoulders. Eggsy enjoyed being able to see this from afar, without any of them privy that they were being spied on. In the back of his mind, he thought, perhaps they did know. Or at least Harry and Merlin. Their faces free of any worry, and stress as they laughed easily. Daisy was capable of evoking such relaxation out of people. He saw her pointing in his direction and toss a tennis ball while all seven canines chased after it. Allowing himself one last glance, Eggsy joined them.

*

As per Daisy’s request, they had pizza ordered in, and she was very insistent on the dogs joining them for ice cream.

“That is a lot of dogs to take with us, babe,” Eggsy said, sure that they hadn’t a vehicle big enough for all of the other four legged family members.

Daisy pouted, finishing her slice of pepperoni pizza. “But I want them to go, they’ll be all lonely.”

Harry whined softly, and Merlin gave him a sideways glance. “We should at least take one?” He offered, and ignored the groan his husband made.

“Well, to make it fair, we should take a few at a time. Maybe next outing we take another set?” Eggsy suggested, he really did not want to try to juggle a five year old and seven dogs. Not that he’d be doing it alone, but the thought alone had him cringing. By the little bounce Daisy did in her seat, Eggsy figured it was a good plan. Eggsy wouldn’t mention how delighted Harry appeared to be as well.

They cleaned up after dinner, Merlin was at the door, leashes in hand. “Okay, I suppose the children can choose their dog,” he watched Eggsy and Harry look around for said other child. Merlin cleared his throat. “Harry,” he said carefully. “I know ye want to choose one,” he took Mr. Pickles leash and handed it to his husband, not needing to ask which he’d like.

Daisy pursed her lips, and her eyes scanned the remaining six animals piled in the living room. It should have been obvious, and it was to Merlin, who she’d choose. Daisy stepped forward, and hefted JB up, a little grunt leaving her lips as she brought him over. “You’re getting heavy, JB,” she huffed, setting him down.

“If two certain members of the house,” Eggsy eyed Daisy and Harry skeptically, “didn’t feed him scraps and treats, he wouldn’t be so pudgy.”

Harry glared at Merlin and Eggsy. “Is this how everything is going to work?” He lifted his chin. “Going to gang up on me?” Merlin chuckled beside him as the exited the house.

Hyde Park was filled with other pedestrians who were enjoying the warmer weather. Daisy hopped along in between Eggsy and Merlin. She had a hold of JB, while Harry had Mr. Pickle. She licked her chocolate soft serve cone furiously, trying to catch all of the rainbow sprinkles before they slid off.

“Nothing for you?” Eggsy asked, taking a bite of the hot fudge sundae he had.

Merlin shook his head. “Never did care for ice cream, only once in a blue moon, and it’s usually on a rather hot day. I am a firm believer that it should be consumed during the hottest of months.”

“That’s boring,” Daisy commented, and looked up when her father tapped the back of her head.

“We are not to be rude,” Eggsy said firmly, but Merlin laughed nonetheless.

“I suppose it is, lassie,” Merlin ruffled the top of her blonde curls. Merlin peered over at Harry, who was trying to feed Mr. Pickle the rest of his cone, “Harrison Hart.” Merlin stated sharply and halted his movements. “He dinnae need that!”

“He was giving me the eyes, Hamish,” Harry tried to pout, and quickly stopped the deeper the frown got on his husband’s face.

Merlin rubbed his temples. “Is it a wonder why I dinnae have hair?” He grumbled to himself, and continued on their walk, ignoring Harry who had allowed Mr. Pickle to finish off the treat.

By the time they reached the car, Eggsy had a tired Daisy in his arms, while Merlin had a hold on JB. He was grateful it wasn’t a far journey, Eggsy hadn’t realized how big she was getting. Even still, he’d carry her until he physically couldn’t anymore, because she wouldn’t allow this much longer. Making sure to fasten her in, Eggsy sat beside her in the back, gazing out the window as the sun began to set. Overall it was a good day.

*

“I can have JB with me?” Daisy asked sleepily, her father lowering her into bed. “And Mr. Pickle,” she murmured while her Daddy dressed her for bed. “And Madam Gherkin, and Gus, and Darla, and Chip, and Hiccup,” she giggled when her father tickled her sides.

“All of them?” Eggsy asked, voice light with humor. “You won’t have any place to sleep, Flower. They’ll take up the whole bed,” he tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear, her eyes heavy with exhaustion. Eggsy tucked the duvet around her small body, making sure her teddy was under the sheets with her.

Daisy yawned loudly, snuggling in further, she peaked up at him. “Some can be in the bed, and some on the floor.”

“I suppose,” Eggsy smiled, because she was so precious. He called them all in, and settled the smaller dogs around her. As always, Gus dutifully laid at the end of her bed. By the time he was done, Eggsy could barely see Daisy. “Where’s my Daisy?” He called out, making it a game, looking around the room.

She laughed, and popped her head up from between JB and Mr. Pickle. “I’m right here, Daddy.”

“Oh,” He sighed with mock relief and kissed her forehead. “I thought I lost you.”

“Silly Daddy,” she smiled wide, her dimples creasing her cheeks.

Eggsy’s smile matched hers, he gave her a final kiss. “Goodnight, I love you,” he made sure to tell her every night.

“Love you, too,” Daisy slung an arm around JB and started to drift.

He left her door ajar, making sure her night light was on. Eggsy let himself take in how sweet and innocent she was in sleep. He tried not to think of it often, and Eggsy knew he couldn’t stop time, or keep Daisy little forever. It was the moments like these he wished he could stay here, and never leave. Brushing it off, Eggsy left and headed off to bed himself.


	22. Chapter 22

Merlin was typing furiously at his station, unaware of the added guest by his side. It wasn’t unusual that Harry would approach him during the workday. Even before Harry was Arthur, it wasn’t uncommon to see him lazing about Merlin’s desk. His assistants had gotten used to seeing Harry’s face there, now more so than before. Merlin continued setting up coordinates for Lancelot to follow for a safe extraction. It wasn’t the most dangerous mission she had been on, but still required the same amount of concentration from their Quartermaster.

“Just 3 minutes out agent, what I am sending ye now will get ye to the roof, a helicopter will be arriving.” Merlin sent off the information, his shoulders relaxing when it was received. “1 minute out,” he could see the helicopter come into view. “I’ll see ye when ye land, agent,” Merlin disconnected communications when she was safely aboard. He turned to greet Harry, who was lounging on the leather sofa to the left of his desk.

“How may I help ye, Arthur?” Merlin asked mildly, pouring himself a cuppa from the electric kettle. “Would ye like one?” He offered, and made one for Harry when he nodded his head. Merlin added cream and sugar to Harry’s, settling in next to his husband. “Something wrong?” His voice hadn’t changed much, but it softened just a hair. It was a rarity that Harry would be rendered speechless, or quiet.

“It’s been about a month now since we’ve all sort of,” Harry paused, taking a sip of the hot liquid. “You know, discussed feelings,” he ran a finger along the rim of the cup.

Merlin bobbed his head knowingly. He was aware Harry was getting antsy to have a proper outing with Eggsy. To be fair, between their jobs, and how busy Eggsy was with Daisy, it had been difficult. It wasn’t that there was a lack of affections going around, it was just limited to certain times of the day, and Merlin was aware that Harry was very open with his fondness of another.

“Aye,” Merlin agreed. “There have been plenty of stay in date like activities going on,” he reminded him, and refrained from a chuckle when Harry glared at him.

“I do not consider ‘Netflix and chill’ any sort of proper dating, Hamish,” Harry huffed in displeasure.

“I dinna think what we have been doing would be considered, “Netflix and chill” as ye say. I believe there is a certain amount of sexual activity that goes into the ‘chill’ aspect of things.”

Harry took a deep breath in, and exhaled. “That is precisely my point, I do understand we need to take this slow. It makes sense, it truly does. When you have a child to consider it is of the utmost importance you place their needs and wants before your own. This is one of the many things that I adore about that young man, but an outing would be lovely.” Harry was not at all sorry about the nights in, and movie nights with Daisy and the dogs, but he had been itching to have a date with just the three of them.

“I suppose we can have this discussion with Eggsy, and we would need sitting arrangements for Miss Daisy.” Merlin was already pulling up the roster and Roxy was free from assignments for the next two weeks. She was the only one who has been in direct contact with Daisy, and seemingly the only one Eggsy had trusted. Considering his background, Merlin did not blame him for being wary on the matter.

“Yes, that would be wise,” Harry said thoughtfully. “I was looking at this hotel, it has a bar on the rooftop. I believe it is called Radio Rooftop Bar.” Harry scrolled through his phone to find an appropriate picture. “It has an area that could be secluded, we could reserve it? Perhaps, for an evening so that we could have privacy?”

Merlin had already pulled up the site on his tablet, and was looking through assorted photos on Google. He had to admit it was a lovely place, but in the back of his mind, he wondered if it was too much for a very first date. “I am pleased with your selection, Harry, but I feel as though for the first date, Eggsy may be a little out of sorts. We must remember the kind of life he came from, I believe it would overwhelm him,” he smiled at the pout his husband was now sporting. “How’s this,” Merlin leaned closer to Harry. “What if we cooked something up at home, once Daisy is down, and had an in-home date. I feel if we do that a few times, taking him here,” he gestured to said hotel. “It won’t be as much of a shock for him.”

Harry pursed his lips, considering his husband’s counteroffer. “Why do you always have the best ideas?” He asked, catching Merlin’s lips against his own.

“I wouldn’t say “the best” but certainly more conventional for the time,” Merlin gave Harry another sweet kiss, rising to head back to his workstation. “Now shoo with ye, I have more work to do, and my boss is a right prick when I go over my allotted breaks,” he sank against Harry’s chest, as he felt Harry wound his arms around his waist.

“Well, you’ll have to tell him to get the stick out of his arse,” Harry whispered behind Merlin’s ear. He smiled at the light chuckle that left Merlin’s lips.

“I’ll get right on that,” Merlin turned, stealing one more kiss. “I’ll see ye home,” and he sent Harry off.

*

“It is time for bed, young lady,” Eggsy has his hands on his hips, Daisy is unmoving from her spot of pillows and blankets on the floor. It’s just past 8 and that is even stretching her bedtime. She liked to push the envelope on a weekend, Eggsy usually allows her an extra movie before bed, and he kept his word. Now she was trying to be more defiant than usual. He was sure it was due to a nightmare during the night, resulting her in his bed at 2 in the morning, and not getting back to sleep for another hour and a half. Of course, now that she was over tired, Daisy was on strike for bed.

“Just one more movie, Daddy,” she tried blinking her big blue eyes up at him, but they became heavy and started to close. “I’m not tired, honest,” Daisy yawned despite her claims.

“Sure you’re not, you need to sleep. We are already past your schedule, you still need a bath and to be tucked in,” Eggsy started lifting her up, she shrugged against his hold. “I’m not arguing tonight, let’s go.” His voice lost all reasoning, and it was now firm and gave no room for argument.

“Mean,” Daisy grumbled, folding her small arms over her chest and stomping away.

Eggsy allowed her to get ahead of him, not really wanting to face a strop, if one became of this. He got the tub ready for her, and even added bubbles hoping to lighten her mood. Daisy stripped down quickly and climbed in.

“Not tired,” she mumbled, eyes half closed as her father washed her hair. “Wanna see Mr. Harry and Mr. Hammy.”

They had informed Eggsy they would be working late, and would be on well past Daisy’s bedtime. It had put a sour taste in Daisy’s mouth at the news, but Eggsy wasn’t going to give in to the attitude she was giving him as a result.

“You will see them in the morning,” Eggsy assured her, dumping the warm water over her washed blonde hair. “I think Mr. Harry informed me of french toast for breakfast too,” Eggsy says, soaping a flannel and rubbing it along her back. He is aware she is just about to doze, Eggsy quickly finishes her bath, wrapping her in a warm towel and carrying her to her bedroom. Usually, Daisy is helpful in dressing for bed, but this particular night she is almost all the way asleep by the time Eggsy brushes her hair. Normally, Eggsy would braid her hair, but she is not lucid enough for him to do it properly. So, he tucks her in, allowing JB and Madam Gherkin to sleep with her, and kisses her goodnight.

He is half way down the stairs when the voices of Harry and Merlin fill the foyer. Eggsy smiles a greeting at them both, and takes Merlin’s hand in his. “Late night, yeah?” His eyes are alight with joy, lifting on his toes, Eggsy is the first to initiate the kiss.

“Aye, it was long, missed ye and the lass,” Merlin admitted, running his fingers through Eggsy’s hair. He discards his shoes in the locked closet, hanging his coat. Merlin grabs the Tesco bag and heads to the kitchen.

“Perhaps you have a kiss to spare?” Harry inquired, and it’s a silly question, because Eggsy is already invading his space. He held Eggsy at the small of his back, bending down to give him a tender kiss. Harry cupped Eggsy’s cheek, deepening the contact.

When Harry pulls away, Eggsy is smiling so wide his face should crack in two. It’s the clanking of metal pots that steals his attention from the man in front of him. Eggsy frowns. “What’s he on about in there?” He wonders aloud, walking to the source of the sounds.

“You’re cooking?” Eggsy asked stunned, because in the amount of time he has lived here; he has not seen Merlin light the burner, let alone make a meal. He meanders over, chin resting on Merlin’s shoulder, peering in. “There are leftovers you know,” Eggsy offered, kissing the nape of Merlin’s neck, and has the pleasure to feel him shudder.

“Harry and I thought it would be nice to cook for ye for once, and I’m sure ye had yer hands full with our flower this evening,” Merlin is unaware of the slip of the tongue, but Eggsy doesn’t miss it. The term of endearment tugs at his heartstrings. For a moment, Eggsy is paralyzed with pure happiness. Instead, he turns Merlin enough to crush his mouth against his. Eggsy leaves Merlin gaping, mouth open, to take a seat at the island to watch his men cook.

*

The whole meal was lovely, they had prepared an angel hair pasta, veggies, and garlic sauce. Eggsy appreciated the white wine they paired to go with the meal. The conversation is light, asking each other how one's day went, and Eggsy shared with them how Daisy was close to a strop when they were due to be home later than usual. His heart melted at the soft expressions on both Harry’s and Merlin’s faces. Clearly, they were just as gone with her as she was them. Eggsy could appreciate the fondness they held for Daisy, having been quite devoted to her himself.

“What do you say we retire to the front room? You go start a fire for us, Eggsy, we’ll be along shortly.” Harry gathered empty dishes, kissing Eggsy before disappearing into the kitchen.

“I should clean, you both did the cooking. It was quite lovely,” Eggsy offered, attempting to take the items out of Merlin’s hands.

Merlin pecked his nose, and then his lips. “Nae, ye do so much all of the time,” he gestured to the sitting room. “Fire won’t start itself lad,” that earned him a cheeky grin from Eggsy, the kind that stills Merlin’s heart.

“I’m paid to do those things, Hamish,” Eggsy reminded him. “Besides, ain’t like I don’t enjoy it. I love being able to do things for you two,” he scratched the back of his neck, feeling his cheeks heat up.

“That does not mean ye shouldn’t be taken care of too,” Merlin watched Eggsy’s face change from pink to a deep scarlet. “We will be out shortly,” he assured him, allowing himself a reassuring kiss.

Eggsy stumbles off, half dazed. He wonders how he has gotten so lucky. It wasn’t as if he had done anything grand to win the affections of two extraordinary men. He situates the logs as Harry had shown him, and soon enough it is roaring to life. Eggsy stands by it, allowing the warmth to cover him like a comforting blanket. He allows his mind to run through all of this, all that is changing and happening. It is clear as day to him that he is a priority to Harry and Merlin, but also, that Daisy is first. That is hands down the more imperative detail to their developing relationship. A part of Eggsy’s mind goes to the future, and sometimes he can see forever with them. Not really being able to picture his life without Harry and Merlin, just as he can’t see himself not having Daisy around.

“Care to join us?” Eggsy startled, hearing Harry’s voice, because he hadn’t heard either of them enter the room. Eggsy settles himself in his usual place between Harry and Merlin. Sipping his cuppa, which is made perfectly to his liking. It was moments like these that he was eternally grateful for how well they already knew one another.

It’s a comfortable silence that they all share, not needing to really say anything. Eggsy places his cup on the coffee table in favor of resting his head on Merlin’s lap, allowing Harry to caress his ankles. It was something that had become a slight habit over the last month. He was entirely too cozy to be bothered to move. Eggsy hummed contently as Merlin tangled long fingers through his hair.

“Do you know how nice that feels?” Eggsy peeked up, smiling softly. “Better than sex, I’d say,” he felt Merlin’s hand still over his head for a second, then start again.

“Well, you haven’t had sex with Hamish then,” Harry said not missing a beat. He continues his caressing, which turned into a gentle massage over Eggsy’s calves and feet.

“Harry,” Merlin hissed, but he sees Eggsy staring up at him, and he’s smiling. The dimples to his cheeks very prominent like this, Merlin is finding it hard to keep a stern look in place. Slowly, his smile matches Eggsy’s.

Eggsy doesn’t mention that someday he’d like to know, but he’s hoping the implication is evident on his face. By the grin he receives from Merlin, Eggsy assumes he’s succeeded. His eyes flutter shut as Merlin continues carding fingers over his scalp, leaning up into the touch when his nails scrape along his head.

Harry runs his fingertip along the sole of Eggsy’s foot, enjoying the way he twitches in response. “So,” he started, and looked over to Eggsy, who was now watching him.

“So,” Eggsy quirked a brow.

“How would you feel about going on a date with us? Just the three of us,” Harry doesn’t break eye contact. “Hamish thought it would be best if we had a few here, in the house, first, and I agree with him, but I’d love to get you out.”

“Is that what tonight was?” Eggsy wondered aloud.

“Aye, in theory, that is what we are thinking. Perhaps a late dinner, a film or two. I wouldn’t mind a cuddle in the bed as well,” Merlin admitted, and wondered if it was too forward of him, but Eggsy took his hand and placed a kiss there.

“That sounds aces,” Eggsy sighs. “I’d love a proper date, too, and I have already mentioned it to Roxy. About keeping an eye on Dais for me,” Eggsy watches the shock that has crossed both Merlin’s and Harry’s faces. “Mate, you guys ain't the first ones to think of this,” Eggsy finds it darling they feel he’s so shy to the whole idea. Eggsy sits up abruptly, settling himself in Merlin’s lap, the surprise evident on his face. Eggsy relishes in the element of surprise. He reaches over, yanking Harry closer by his hand, extending his legs so he is in both of their laps.

“I want this too, just as much. I know I said slow, and I mean it, but, I very much would like to move it all forward. If that is welcome, of course.”

Merlin clears his throat, willing himself to not think naughty things at a moment like this, but Eggsy is very warm and very attractive seated on them both like this. “That is most welcome,” Merlin assures him.

“Good,” Eggsy nodded and poked Harry who has seemed to have frozen in his spot.

“Yes, of course, I as well. I mean,” Harry shook his head. “It is the most welcome,” Harry leaned in for a kiss. “Yes, I think the very most welcome.” He could feel Eggsy’s smile against his lips.


	23. Chapter 23

“What’s this then?” Eggsy squinted as Daisy held a paper close to his face. He sat back, taking the list from her. It appeared to be a checklist of supplies she would need for a project, Eggsy read over the requirements, and his heart was all of a sudden in his throat.

“A family portrait?” He asked with a level tone.

Daisy squirmed in his lap, all smiles and dimpled cheeks. “Yep! I get to draw you, Daddy, and the dogs, and Mr. Hammy, and Mr. Harry,” she was clearly vibrating with all the excitement a five year old would have at being able to sketch their family. “Oh! And Lucifer,” Daisy added with a bounce.

Eggsy tried to share in her enthusiasm, and boy, did she look so young right there. He knew she was just a baby yet, and a little relieved that she still hadn’t questioned about their mum. Eggsy wasn’t sure what he was going to do when Mother’s Day rolled around. He was sure he wouldn’t be able to dodge this forever, and digging up the past was the last thing on his list of things to discuss with her.

“We have to get the stuff,” she slid off of his lap, and grabbed her trainers along with his. “Come on,” Daisy set them at his feet, waiting expectantly for her father to join her. She tilted her head to the side, noticing her Daddy’s face looked funny. “Don’t you want me to draw us, Daddy?” She sniffled a little, clearly upset that he wasn’t excited as well.

He shook his head, getting his bearings before hefting her back into his lap. “Yeah, of course,” Eggsy assured her, and a part of his heart stung. Because it was like bringing their reality crashing down into the perfect little bubble they had been living in for nearly a year. Eggsy heard someone walk into the room, turning his head, he smiled up at Merlin.

Merlin could see past the careful smile Eggsy had in place, his face rigid with more than just worry. Merlin quirked a careful brow at him, and nodded his head when Eggsy mouthed later. He took his spot on the sofa, careful not to disturb Harry who was blissfully unaware of the problem at hand. His husband snoring softly along with Mr. Pickle. Merlin mindlessly rubbed Harry’s ankle and listened to the soft conversation taking place. He was able to scroll through his emails from Kingsman, on his tablet, as well.

“We can go now?” Daisy sounded hopeful. She really wanted to get lots of glitter, because Mr. Harry needed glitter for what she had in mind. But her father still sat unmoving, and Daisy was only five, but she could tell when something was wrong. And Daddy was all sorts of wrong as he sat there. “You look sad,” Daisy propped herself up against his shoulder, running her small hand over his cheek.

Eggsy gave her his best smile, taking her little palm and kissing it. This wasn’t for her to worry about, and he quickly got himself in order. Eggsy remembered too many times what it felt like to see his mother scared and sad. He didn’t ever want that for Daisy, she was a very happy and healthy child. Eggsy wanted to keep it that way for as long as he possibly could, and part of him knew he couldn’t shield her completely from life. Right now, though, Eggsy could try and protect her. Eggsy knew this wasn’t her burden to bear, not yet, not so young and pure.

“Just thinking, is all,” Eggsy lied, but it wasn’t completely an untruth. He was truly lost in his own mind, but his face gave it all away. It was something his mother had told him when he was little, Eggsy wore his emotions on his face.

“Why don’t ye stay here with me?” Merlin offered, watching Eggsy struggle to hide whatever was troubling him. Daisy was a smart girl, and could easily pick up on it. “We could watch more movies? Maybe see The Princess and The Frog?” Merlin had been saving it for another time, but it seemed Eggsy needed some alone time.

“Okay,” Daisy shouted, which scared Mr. Pickle and caused Harry to jolt awake. Daisy shrunk back into her father. “Sorry,” she whispered.

“It is quite alright,” Merlin shoved at the feet that had been buried in his ribs. “Mr. Harry needed to get up anyway, he wouldn’t sleep tonight if he stayed asleep any longer.”

“I am not a child, Hamish,” Harry grumbled, but straightened himself out. He looked around the room, and observed a concerned glance from his husband. Harry properly woke and felt the tension in the room, he was careful to be sure his face gave nothing away, but it was evident Eggsy was troubled by something. He resisted the urge to go up to him, and soothe it all away with a kiss. Harry was aware of the small child in the room with them, who was unbeknownst of what seemed to be taking place.

“I was just telling Daisy we should put a film on while her Daddy goes and collects what is needed for her project,” Merlin brought Harry up to speed. Harry nodded his head in agreement and got up to stretch himself out.

Eggsy got himself ready to leave while Daisy romped around the kitchen with Harry. He usually didn’t allow her to have popcorn and cocoa before dinner, but Eggsy figured it wouldn’t hurt. It was still early enough in the day she’d eat, and Eggsy had a mind to pick up takeout on his way home. He felt the warmth of the man behind him, Eggsy subconsciously leaned against the strong chest. The scent of Merlin surrounding him was comforting, Eggsy grinned feeling the soft press of lips against the nape of his neck. Eggsy caught the hand by his right hip, and brought it around his waist. It was oddly soothing to just have Merlin there, not needing him to really say much, because Eggsy wasn’t sure he could explain what had happened in the front room.

“Why don’t you come and join me? Wouldn’t mind the company,” Eggsy suggested, he turned and stole a quick kiss. He remembered a promise to Daisy, and no matter how much he’d go without, Eggsy wouldn’t disappoint his flower. He closed his eyes. “No, never mind. You guys have fun with Daisy, I’ll bring dinner home.”

Merlin tilted his head thoughtfully. “She seems quite distracted with Harry, perhaps I could come with ye. It would be nice,” he admitted and saw the lines creasing Eggsy’s face dissipate. “Be right back,” Merlin promised.

*

The drive was quiet, Eggsy didn’t really feel like sharing at the moment, but Merlin’s hand in his the entire time was a welcome gesture. He wasn’t sure what he would do if this went south, if for some reason, Harry and Merlin decided this wasn’t what they wanted. Because what was Eggsy bringing to the table? The memories of every awful thing Dean had ever said to him in his life filled his head. Eggsy attempted to push it away, he wasn’t there anymore to tell him how unworthy he was. That he was the reason his mum and sister wouldn’t be fed, and even as a wee baby, Dean held Daisy’s well being over Eggsy’s head. Eggsy hadn’t realized he was crushing against Merlin’s hold until Merlin had the car parked and was untangling their fingers. Stretching them out from the grip Eggsy had.

“Are ye alright lad?” Merlin asked. His voice was low and soft, not at all as deep and rough as it normally was. He could see Eggsy needed this right now, and his lad was lost. Merlin read it all over Eggsy’s features.

“She’s supposed to draw her family, guess it’s something the school is doing. She was so excited, you know? Because that meant drawing me, the dogs, you, and Harry, oh and let’s not forget her demon spawn of a bunny.”

“That ye bought her,” Merlin reminded him gently, and sighed when Eggsy gave him a small smile.

“I know,” Eggsy admitted. “I’ve never really told you about mum and all that, just bits and pieces. It’s not the happiest of subjects, and I am dreading the day she’ll ask me why she doesn’t have a mummy,” he looked up at Merlin. Merlin wanted to hold him close, and oh, did he look like a small boy right then. He was apparently struggling to keep his composure, Merlin waited, having eternal patience. Because that was something you acquired being married to Harry Hart, and living with the peacock for over two decades.

It was a long moment that had passed before Eggsy said anything again. He pulled in a shaky breath, and Eggsy stared out the window. “After my Dad died my mum was good for a while, you know? I did pretty decent in school. I was on the gymnastics team, and everything was working out. But then she met Dean, he was my stepdad,” Eggsy didn’t avert his gaze as he spoke. “They got married, and it was okay at first. He called me his son and all that, but then I was in the way. Stole my mum’s attention from him, and Dean didn’t like that. Got knocked around a few times, and mum would try at first to step in.” Eggsy paused.

“Ye don’t have to say this now,” Merlin felt his chest tighten. He took Eggsy’s hand and held it.

Eggsy shook his head. “No, I need to, because if I don’t I’ll let it stew. And I can’t be allowing my focus to divert from Dais, she doesn’t deserve that. So I’m going to say it, need it off my chest,” he gave Merlin a sad smile, and Merlin could see how hard life was on the younger man. Merlin caught a glimpse of a boy who had his youth taken from him and life caused him to grow up far too fast and decades beyond his years.

“After a while, mum realized the more she interfered the worse it was for me. And soon enough I kept my mouth shut, not all of the time, but enough to not earn a broken rib or two,” he ignored the sharp intake of breath from Merlin. “I ain’t going to tell you all the shit I did to keep mum and Daisy safe, as safe as I could. I know it wasn’t my responsibility, but who else was going to look out for them? By the time Daisy was born, mum was so beaten down emotionally and she couldn’t properly defend us, and she tried. I ain’t saying she was a total shit mum, she did try, swear down.” Eggsy began to chew his lower lip, “So you know what happened with VDay, and I somehow lived past it. Daisy was okay, and I made it work from there. But this project she has? I mean, I should be over the moon she is looking forward to drawing us all,” Eggsy laughed a little.

“It just brought up a lot of memories, ones I’m not entirely sure how to share with Daisy. I don’t need her knowing all the bad, but someday she’s going to wonder why she doesn’t have a mum. She’s in school now, and Mother’s Day will come up, and then she won’t even have a mum to make a card for. How the fuck am I supposed to explain to her that we share the same mum, and I’m not her Dad?” Eggsy turned his wet eyes on Merlin. “No one ever warned me, or prepared me for this,” despite having years of being a parent, Eggsy was starting to feel inexperienced and he was scared.

“Perhaps ye don’t have to tell her?” Merlin suggested, and when Eggsy gave him a perplexed look, Merlin continued. “I mean that yer not really her father, and by the way, your biological relation to her has no bare on who you are to her. You are every definition of a father to her, despite blood, and from my experiences, blood doesn’t define yer family.”

“How would you know?” And Eggsy realized how childish that sounded.

Merlin chuckled, running a free hand through Eggsy’s hair, loving the way his body relaxed from the simple contact. “I was adopted,” Merlin offered. “They had adopted me when I was just a wee babe, but I didn’t know the difference. I was loved, and cared for, and was very unaware that we didn’t share blood.”

Eggsy stared at him for a moment. “How did you find out then?”

“I had become sick, and the Hospital had wanted to know my medical history. My parents couldn’t tell them, because they had no history on my biological parents. The only reason I ever found out was because I had woken while they were talking, I was sixteen at the time, and I was a little angry for a while. But, then I thought about it. Just because we didn’t share the same DNA didn’t mean they were any less my Ma and Da.”

“What if she hates me,” Eggsy whispered, he sounded horrified, and the thought alone had fear prickling in his chest. “If not today, or tomorrow, or what if she figures it out 20 years from now, and hates me for it. Living a lie her whole life?” Eggsy’s lip trembled, because he loved her more than anything and the possibility Daisy wouldn’t want anything to do with him choked Eggsy.

Merlin squinted his eyes accusingly at Eggsy. “Ye are a smart man, don’t be daft. It’s not like ye stole her from her parents and hid it for thirty years of her life. Ye were presented with a situation, and Eggsy, I can assure ye that Harry and I are in awe of ye. Such a young, brave man who took care of his baby sister. Raising her on his own, and to be a very loving, happy, child. I’m not telling ye she won’t ever be angry, once it arises, but ye didn’t keep anything away from her that she would be better off knowing right now.”

“You think so?” Eggsy asked in a small voice.

“I do,” Merlin leaned in and kissed him. “I can tell ye she won’t ever ban ye from her life. No matter when or how she finds out, I dinnae believe that little girl would ever stop thinking ye were her father.”

“I never pushed the issue, really, I wasn’t aiming for that,” Eggsy swiftly wiped away the moisture on his face. “Didn’t correct her after a few times, the babysitter had slipped and called me her Daddy, and after a bit, I said fuck it. It was harder to explain than let it slide, and I don’t regret it, really. I just hope that someday Daisy doesn’t feel I was dishonest.”

Merlin took in a careful breath. “Ye are her father, no matter what. None of this,” he waved a suggestive hand around them. “Is dishonest.”

Eggsy nodded his head. “You’re right,” he rubbed his eyes and groaned aloud. “Okay, let’s get this shopping done and pick up food. I bet Harry will send out his little spies if we aren’t home soon,” he grinned when Merlin laughed. It was such a lovely sound, Eggsy wanted to listen to it forever.

“Ye are probably right,” Merlin agreed and gave Eggsy a soft kiss, and they headed into the store, hand in hand.

*

“I did not expect to see that many options for glitter,” Merlin said, holding the door for Eggsy. He had been to craft shops in the past, but there was an entire aisle dedicated to glitter. All from glue sticks, pastes, loose glitter, anything you could imagine with the shiny substance on it and they sold it. Merlin was afraid to touch the containers, because they even had it all over the outside. It had appeared Eggsy was used to this and chose the desired items like a true hero. His hands covered with pretty sparkles. Merlin was grateful he was the one driving, but he made a mental note to have his vehicle vacuumed out thoroughly. There appeared to be a glitter imprint of Eggsy in the seat.

Eggsy shook his head, setting the bags on the dining room table, being sure to get Daisy’s chicken nugget happy meal set up at her place. “Wait until she starts using it,” he had to giggle at the horrified expression on Merlin’s face.

“I will be sure to stay far away from that mess. That is more up Harry’s alley anyway,” Merlin called over his shoulder to retrieve his husband and Daisy. He is about to call out for both of them when he stops short in the archway to the pallor. Merlin’s heart stops and starts again, he backtracks and grabs a very confused Eggsy. “Look,” Merlin whispers, pointing in the direction where Harry and Daisy are located.

“Why are we whispering?” Eggsy wonders, “Did they make a mess?” He steps in and softens completely. Daisy is lying on Harry’s chest, who is sprawled out on the sofa. JB is tucked under one of Daisy’s arms, and Mr. Pickle is clearly smooshed against the back of the couch. Gus on the floor and the rest of the smaller canines are covering Harry’s long legs. Eggsy knows Daisy should not be sleeping at this time, but he is finding the scene too adorable to disturb either of them.

“He is not going to like this,” Merlin mused and snapped a few photos with his glasses.

“What?” Eggsy turned to him, a smile playing on Merlin’s lips. His grin slowly matches his when said lips meet his.

“Harry is fond of his big mac, and it is going to be cold when he wakes to eat,” Merlin tucks Eggsy’s head under his chin, and pulls him close.

They just sit there for a moment to watch them, and neither sleeping beauty seems to be aware of their audience. Eggsy figures he’s going to have a hyper child for most of the night because of this, but the peaceful look on her face as she slumbers is worth it. “Should we wake them?” Eggsy is the first to ask.

“Nae,” Merlin shakes his head, he couldn’t bring himself to disturb either one of them. HIs heart suddenly full with love for the two, not that it was a new emotion to feel for either of them. “Come on, let’s eat and put theirs away for later,” he took Eggy’s hand and led him away, leaving the other members of the house to their rest.

*

“No, ye don't!” Eggsy could hear Merlin shout from the first floor office, he was quite content in his bath and didn’t hear any alarming shrieks.

“You will look lovely, Hamish!” Harry is laughing and shouting at the same time. “Do not be a party pooper, come now, it’s a beautiful shade of magenta, and it shines in the light.”

Eggsy snorted with laughter and sank further into the water. Sounds like craft time was going good down there. Daisy needed to have her project in and at school tomorrow, and she had decided it needed a little more pizazz, as Harry said. Eggsy told them that if they were going to be adding more he was staying out of it. As of yet, Eggsy was still unable to get the lime green glitter out of his hair, and he had helped Daisy three days ago. Eggsy listened further and everything seemed to have died down, that was until his door busted open and he yelped loudly.

“Care to knock?” Eggsy was under a mass of bubbles, thank Christ, because Merlin backed into the room Harry in front of him. A crazed expression on his face, and oh god. The man was covered in rainbow sparkles.

“You think you can dump a canister on me and get nothing back?” Harry quirked a brow, and Daisy was behind him looking far too amused.

Merlin damn near got in the tub with Eggsy. “Save me,” he begged, trying to fit between the tub and wall.

“How old are all of you?” And bless Daisy’s heart, she answered with her age while the other two acted like the five year olds. “Enough,” Eggsy raised his hands up, his proper Dad voice in place. “Who started it?” At the moment he was not above taking them both over his knee and shivered from the pleasure in that thought. Eggsy shoved it aside and regarded the two man-children in the room.

“He did,” Harry pointed accusingly at Merlin, nose raised.

“It was an accident! That does not mean ye have to chase me like a madman trying to cover me in the godforsaken stuff,” Merlin was eyeing the glitter like he would a grenade before someone let it go and exploded.

Eggsy rubbed his temples, feeling the dull throb of a headache starting. “Harry,” Eggsy said sweetly. “Could we perhaps put the glitter down?” He regarded him in the same manner he would when trying to get Daisy to do anything when she was a toddler. Eggsy smiled approvingly when Harry set it down on the counter, “That’s a good boy.” He approved, and what he said did not register in his brain.

Merlin’s mouth fell open, and fuck what that statement did to him. Harry seemed just as affected by what Eggsy said. “Now, go clean up the mess in the office and have a shower. It is going to take a few washes before it comes all the way out. So, Hamish, I am sorry, but you will be stuck with glitter in the bed for at least a week.” Eggsy narrowed his eyes on the bath water that had a few specks of lime green glitter mixed in.

“Aye,” Merlin said absently and stood. He gathered Daisy in his arms and went to pick up the new mess they had made.

Eggsy watched Harry watching him, who seemed to be stuck in his spot. “Anything else?” Eggsy blinked a few times because he really wanted to finish soaking and have fifteen minutes where he didn’t have to deal with a child.

“Nope,” Harry shook his head and made sure to close the door on his way out.

Eggsy groaned and slid all the way under the water, he was hoping they didn’t leave him a mess to clean tomorrow. That room was on the schedule for a deep cleaning. Thankfully, he only had to vacuum the office four times to get all of the glitter out, and Daisy received an A+ on her project. Eggsy was very proud of her, and it appeared Harry and Merlin were as well. Even more so when Daisy told them everyone was jealous of all of the dogs she got to live with.


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I have not forgotten about this story. I hope you all enjoy this!

“Can’t I stay up just a little longer?” Daisy begged, clutching her stuffie close. It had started rumbling outside, the thunder making her nervous.

Eggsy continued to tuck the duvet around her small shoulders. “I let you stay up a whole hour past your usual bedtime for the weekends. It’s time for little flowers to go to bed,” knowing the incoming storm was bothering her, but Eggsy needed her to sleep. “Besides, you don’t want to be tired for the morning. Do you?” Daisy shook her head quickly. “Then it’s time for bed,” he booped her nose and gave her a kiss on the forehead. Eggsy went to stand, but a little hand stopped him. “What?”

“You didn’t sing me goodnight,” Daisy accused and snuggled in further with JB beside her. She made sure that her Daddy had enough room on the bed.

“I guess I didn’t,” Eggsy agreed and pulled her close to his side. He began to hum the beginning of ‘My Girl’ and slowly worked into the song. Not having to sing it twice, because she was fast asleep just halfway through, Eggsy still finished it and gave her another goodnight kiss. Leaving the door ajar, like he always did, Eggsy headed to Merlin and Harry’s room.

The easy chatter of Harry and Merlin filled the space, Eggsy smiled and situated himself between them both. He leaned into Harry’s right side, sighing when his long arm came around his shoulders. Merlin’s steady hand in his own, Eggsy allowed the silence to wrap around him for a moment. Daisy was very excited for what Harry had planned for her tomorrow, and Eggsy was finding it darling. He knew Harry was going through the extra trouble as they had an actual date tomorrow evening. Roxy was to watch Daisy, just as they all had discussed.

“I’m surprised she did not fight sleep longer,” Harry said after a moment. Dropping a kiss to the top of Eggsy’s head. “She was quite excited.”

“Oh, she tried.” Eggsy tangled his fingers with Merlin’s. “Plus, a storm is rolling in and she’s not a fan of thunder. I suspect she’ll come crawling into my bed in the night.” Eggsy stretched up as Harry’s touch found his hair.

Merlin danced the fingers of his free hand along Eggsy’s thigh. “So, what movie are we watching?” He reached over and grabbed the remote. It was Eggsy’s turn to pick the film and Merlin was curious what the younger man would select.

Eggsy hummed thoughtfully, keeping his eyes closed. “My Fair Lady,” he offered up and cracked an eye open when Harry’s caresses stopped. Eggsy looked between both Merlin and Harry, who were now staring at him. “Wot?” He exclaimed and went to square his shoulders off ready to defend himself.

Harry and Merlin shared an exchange and a soft smile formed on Merlin’s lips while he got the movie ready. He pressed his lips to Eggsy’s, hoping to dissolve the scowl that had formed there. It had appeared to work and soon enough Eggsy was tangled with the other two while Audrey Hepburn sang in front of them.

*

There was lots of rumbling and loud sounds outside. Daisy didn’t like it, and JB had abandoned her long ago. She curled in on herself under the covers, her little night light not providing enough security for her. Daisy was a brave girl, she could make it all night without going to Daddy’s bed, even though Daisy knew he wouldn’t mind. He never did. Daisy took a few deep breaths and stayed put on her bed. She clung to her teddy tightly and shook a little as another crack of thunder sounded.

Daisy bit her lower lip and tried not to whimper. Daddy would be so proud of her if she stayed in bed all night. She jumped up as the next rumble of thunder seemed to have shaken the house. Daisy darted out of her room, knowing the monsters wouldn’t get her if she was super fast. She barrelled into her father’s room only to find his bed empty. Daisy did not cry, no, she was a big girl.

“Daddy,” she whispered softly, her voice cracking. “Where are you?” Daisy got worried and just wanted her Daddy. Her arms tightened around her stuffie. If she couldn’t find Daddy, she’d go to Mr. Harry and Mr. Hammy’s room. They were a good substitute when she didn’t have Eggsy.

She poked her head in and they were both asleep. Daisy tiptoed, trying to be as quiet as possible. Crawling up the bottom of the bed, she stopped. Her Daddy was wrapped in the middle with Mr. Harry and Mr. Hammy. It reminded of her when he’d hold her close when she was scared. Daisy thought that maybe Daddy didn’t like the thunder either. She took ahold of the blanket at the foot of the bed and curled as close, and as gently, to her Daddy. It wasn’t the same as Daddy holding her, but it was better than being alone.

*

Eggsy stretched out and his foot hit something. He frowned to himself, not remembering one of the dogs in his bed. As reality slowly broke through his sleep hazed state, Eggsy was intimately aware of the two bodies surrounding him. His eyes popped open and swept over Merlin and Harry. Who was still sound asleep on either side of him. Eggsy carefully lifted his head to inspect what he had assaulted while waking up, and his heart dropped. Daisy was curled in a ball by his legs, still having a secure hold on her stuffie. Eggsy had accidentally fallen asleep during the movie, and it appeared the other two had as well.

That wasn’t what bothered Eggsy, it was that his daughter needed him in the night. Eggsy began to feel guilty. He was sure she was scared and even more so when Daisy found he wasn’t in his room. Eggsy slowly untangled himself and climbed out over Merlin’s legs. A quick glance at the clock showed it was just after six in the morning. Far too early to wake up. Eggsy took Daisy in his arms and headed off to his bed. He situated her and made a trip to the loo. Eggsy made sure to close the curtains so that they could sleep in. When he turned, Daisy was blinking up at him.

“Go back to sleep,” Eggsy soothed and gathered her close and kissed her messy blonde hair.

Daisy yawned and burrowed her face into his neck. “Were you scared too, Daddy?”

It took him a moment longer to understand what she was asking then it should have. Eggsy’s face burned with a blush that Daisy couldn’t see. “Yeah,” he had no other way to explain why he was in their bed.

“I looked for you,” Daisy said sleepily and felt the weight of her father’s lips on her forehead.

“I’m sorry,” Eggsy was right to think Daisy would have needed him in the night. He would have to be more careful. He hummed softly and rocked her until all Eggsy could hear was the soft snores leaving her lips. He ended up drifting into unconsciousness with her.

*

“Shoo,” Daisy had her small hands on her Daddy’s bum. She pushed with all of the strength her five year old body could muster. “Come on, Daddy,” she whined and grunted as she shoved him.

“Why do I have to leave?” Eggsy twisted around to stare down at her. He smiled because she looked adorable in the dress Harry had bought her and her face was scrunched up in a frown. It was all frills, pinks, purples and white with a silver sequence that ombre from the bottom to the top. 

“‘Cause!” She huffed in defeat and put her hands on her hips. Staring accusingly at her father, who was supposed to leave. “Mr. Hammy is waiting for you, Daddy. It’s…” she looked to Harry for help. “What’s the word, Mr. Harry?”

Eggsy nearly fell over as Harry descended the stairs. He was wearing a light grey morning suit. It took everything in Eggsy to stay put and not kiss him. He was very aware of the little person in the room.

“Ungentlemanly,” Harry supplied and hefted Daisy into his arms, settling her easily on his hip. “It is very unbecoming of a young gentleman, as yourself,” he gestured to Eggsy. “To keep a man waiting.” Harry’s eye danced with amusement as Eggsy refrained from a snort.

“Right,” Daisy nodded her head in agreement. “‘Sides, we have a date,” she said seriously.

“Well,” Eggsy put a hand over his heart. “Let me not keep you waiting from your affairs,” he grinned when Daisy rolled her eyes. “Be good, yeah?” Eggsy kissed her cheek.

“I will!” She waved enthusiastically at him, “Bye, Daddy!”

“Bye, baby,” Eggsy left them to their own devices. He wasn’t going to lie that he was excited to just sit in a coffee shop with Merlin for a few hours. They had discussed possibly heading to the shops as well.

*

“No,” Daisy shook her head. “Teddy sits here,” she pointed to the free chair across from her. “And Mr. Pickle and JB go here,” she showed Mr. Harry where everyone was supposed to sit. She had been delighted to have the dogs in suits, Mr. Harry had even put Gus in one.

Harry had not intended that Daisy would be as bossy as she was. He hadn’t ever experienced this before, but he figured maybe Merlin was rubbing off on her. Harry did as his princess asked and was pleased when she clapped her hands excitedly. He got the herbal tea ready and cranberry-chocolate biscuits that she had requested. He hadn’t ever thought to put the two flavors together, but he had to admit they were good. Harry had relented and given a small bit of tea to each canine, but not before he ensured it was decaf tea and that the dogs wouldn’t die.

“Oh god,” Eggsy said. He hadn’t been sure what he would come home to, but this is not something he was expecting. Harry was seated in a chair of a table that dominated the front room. He half wondered where it had come from, but figured Harry had purchased it with everything else he was looking at. Each canine was in a suit, except Madam Gherkin and Darla. They were in pretty dresses, that looked almost identical to the one Daisy was wearing.

Merlin came up behind Eggsy and dropped his head to his shoulder to hide his laugh. His husband was sitting perfectly still as Daisy applied neon green eyeshadow to his eyelid. Merlin felt Eggsy’s body shake with his own laughter and Merlin let a snort slip.

“Hello,” Harry had a painful smile in place. “How do I look?” He dared to ask, but by the color of Eggsy’s face, Harry was certain he looked ridiculous. Perhaps, even more so that he had the eye patch over the left one and Daisy had so nicely drew an eye on it and applied makeup.

“Lovely,” Eggsy choked out between laughs. Harry’s usually well styled hair was pinned up in various places on his head. They were the ones with bows on them. Eggsy usually used them to attach to the end of Daisy’s braids. He could tell by the look in Harry’s eye he was pissed at them. That didn’t stop Eggsy nor Merlin from laughing blatantly at him.

“I,” Eggsy took a deep breath and headed out of the room. “Need to put this stuff away,” he left Merlin leaning against the doorframe with Harry glaring at him. Eggsy was sure that was the face he reserved for enemies in his job.

*

Roxy sat crossed legged on the floor with Daisy, who was showing her every single doll she owned. Eggsy had tried to deter her from dragging them all out of the toy chest that was housed next to the fireplace. A stern glare from Roxy had him backing away. Eggsy didn’t know someone so small, as Roxy, could appear so menacing. However, she was lovely with Daisy, and his flower adored Roxy.

“And this one is Abby,” Daisy held a red headed doll up to Roxy, who oh’d and ah'd over it. “You can feed her and change her too,” she was proud of this. “I can show you,” Daisy offered and half of her body disappeared into the toy box. She fished out the baby bottle and food that had come with the Baby Alive Eggsy gifted her the past Christmas. “Daddy,” Daisy approached Eggsy. “Can you make her food?”

“Well,” Eggsy took the offered items and looked to Roxy, who just shrugged. “If Roxy is willing to help you, because Daddy has to get ready.” They had told Daisy all three men would be going out, which was true. Eggsy wasn’t certain whether he’d explain to Daisy what was happening or not just yet.

They had had about a month of in home dates. It usually took place once Daisy was in bed, and happened once or twice a week. Even without a proper dinner and cuddle session at the end, all three ended up in each other’s company at the end of every day, unless Merlin had worked over at Kingsman or even Harry. It wasn’t often, but both Harry and Merlin were needed extra at their job. Eggsy never minded, but he was beginning to miss their presence when they didn’t come home on time.

“Roxy?” Daisy turned to her companion for the night. “We can feed Abby?”

Her hopeful little voice and big blue eyes melted Roxy’s heart. She didn’t know how Eggsy did it every day or how Harry and Merlin said no to a face as sweet as Daisy’s. Then Roxy remembered who her bosses were, and she was certain Harry was just as much a pushover at home as he was at the agency.

“Of course,” Roxy scooped her up and carried Daisy off to the kitchen.

Eggsy took the moment to head to his room and ready for the evening. He was excited and nervous. It was going to be their first proper outing and Eggsy wasn’t sure what to expect. They had told him the name to the restaurant and it looked expensive when Eggsy Googled Radio Rooftop Bar. He was thankful his wardrobe had vastly improved since living here and working for Harry and Merlin. Finally having the chance to purchase decent clothing for himself and Daisy. Eggsy washed quickly and made sure to shave his face smooth. He had a habit of letting his facial hair grow in since he didn’t work outside of home now.

He was speedy to dry off and grabbed the white linen shirt, dark blue plaid waistcoat and black trousers. Eggsy decided against a tie, he didn’t particularly like them to begin with. Once he was dressed, Eggsy parted his hair on the left and combed it to the right. He used some of the styling cream that Harry had recommended and cringed knowing how expensive it was. Eggsy tried to use it sparingly even though Harry had bought it. He smoothed his hands over the front of him. Giving himself one last look over and he left his room.

His face began to heat up when Merlin caught him and whistled low. “Shh,” Eggsy looked around and could hear Daisy in the kitchen with Roxy still. Stepping forward, Eggsy indulged in a sweet kiss. Merlin’s hand at the nape of his neck, long fingers rubbing along Eggsy’s hairline.

“Ye,” Merlin stepped back and drank Eggsy in. “Ye look lovely,” he smiled, Eggsy’s cheeks a warm pink from the compliment.

“Thanks.” Eggsy’s voice was tight. He had a proper gaze over Merlin and the man was a sight to be seen. Dressed in all black, Eggsy was pleased that Merlin wasn’t in a suit or tie. His black linen shirt had a checked design on it, that was just a shade lighter than the rest. “You look pretty suave yourself,” Eggsy mentioned and got to enjoy the slight coloring of pink to Merlin’s ears.

Merlin checked his watch and sighed. “Leave it to Harry to be late,” his palm passed over the small of Eggsy’s back to go get Harry.

“I’m leaving, flower,” Eggsy popped into the kitchen. “Do I get a hug?” He caught her with experienced arms as she shot towards him. “You be good for Roxy, okay?” Eggsy kissed her nose.

“Yep,” Daisy hugged his neck tightly and squirmed from his hold.

“The numbers are on the fridge, but I know you have Harry’s and Merlin’s contact,” Eggsy knew Roxy would understand what he meant. “I love you, babe,” Eggsy blew her a kiss and she returned the gesture.

“Bye, Daddy!” Daisy called and went back to educating Roxy on how to feed Abby.

*

They were taken to the rooftop of the hotel and led through a suite and to a cupola that gave a 360 degree view over London. Half of the perimeter of the inside was a wrap around couch, decorated with soft beiges, warm browns, and off white throw pillows. There were a few blankets tossed over the cushions and in the middle was a coffee table. Eggsy walked in and gaped at the scenery before him, he was aware of Merlin and Harry speaking with someone. He wasn’t paying attention. Eggsy hadn’t seen anything this breathtaking in all his life. The sun was just beginning to set and created the most vibrant of colors against the clouds. They were all pinks and oranges and faded into blues as the night sky began to take over.

“This is beautiful,” Eggsy said in awe, Merlin’s arm around his waist. He felt the soft press of Harry’s lips to his left temple. “You guys didn’t have to do all of this,” he gestured around, but Eggsy was certain his protests wouldn’t do him any good. Eggsy allowed himself to be pulled down and settled between them both.

Harry refrained from running his hand through Eggsy’s well styled hair and decided on a kiss instead. Eggsy’s lips were soft and warm against his. He was always gentle. “I think you deserve to be treated well,” Harry argued and savored the light gasp that left Eggsy.

“Aye,” Merlin agreed and placed his mouth to Eggsy’s. It was amazing to Merlin how perfectly their mouths fit against one another, just as Harry’s fit with his.

The evening moved on and the food was good and as well as the company. Eggsy had his head resting in Merlin’s lap and his legs draped over Harry. His waistcoat unbuttoned and a few from his shirt undone, Merlin’s warm hand slowly caressing Eggsy’s chest. The sky dark with stars shining brightly. Eggsy was comfortable and it could have to do with the two glasses of wine he had. The more pressing cause for it was the two men he had surrounding him. No one said anything, not really needing to.

Eggsy took Merlin’s hand in his and brought it up for a tender kiss. “I’ve never had anything like this before,” he murmured softly and accepted a kiss from Harry.

Harry tried not to allow Eggsy’s past to taint their time together. “But now you do,” he watched with adoration as Merlin and Eggsy exchanged the same affection. His heart expanding with the sight.

“I guess I do,” Eggsy smiled and settled back into his spot, Merlin’s palm against his skin. Eggsy was sure he’d drift in and out, but didn't have a mind to care. He figured this was perfect and couldn’t imagine being anywhere else at that moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://www.elitetraveler.com/features/celebrate-the-holidays-in-opulent-style-with-me-london-and-radio-rooftop-bar
> 
> Where their date was. Again, I hope you all enjoyed. And thank you for all of the comment's, kudos, subs, and bookmarks. 
> 
> Also! Check out my Tumblr @eggsyobsessed  
> A reader so kindly painted Harry, with watercolor, from the glitter incident!


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for how long it has taken me to get an update out. The conversations had in this chapter needed to be just right. With the holidays past us, I am hoping to get back to a more routine updating schedule. I had recently included another WIP into the fold and am working on finishing that one.  
> But anywho, enough of my rambling. Here is an update, and I hope you enjoy!  
> Much love <3 xoxo

Harry has grown accustomed to the new sounds that are heard through their usually quiet home. Most days Daisy is awake far earlier than the rest, and the noise of her little feet pattering through the hall to locate her father have become normal. This isn’t what prompts Harry to wake at three in the morning. He notices Merlin is still gone, which means Tristan’s mission has run over longer than they had anticipated. That isn’t the whole reason as to why Harry is awake, it wasn’t the clatter of the door being shut which would signal his husband’s arrival home. It’s the crooning of a soft voice, one he is certain he has heard before. Harry nimbly dons his house coat and wanders to the source.

As he stands there in the archway of the kitchen, Eggsy is steeping tea and singing. It is the most wonderful sound Harry has heard. Merlin could carry a tune just fine, but Harry hadn’t heard someone sing so lovely. Well, he had and perhaps that’s the reason his heart aches listening to it. Eggsy is swaying to the song he is quietly singing, a number by Frank Sinatra. One that Harry has heard in the past, he will admit Sinatra is not one of his favorites, but denying the man’s talent would be shameful. When Harry decides to make his presence known, Eggsy looks up with a warm smile. Harry realizes now that perhaps his entrance had given him away.

“Did I wake you?” Eggsy asks and fetches a mug for Harry. Preparing it the way Harry likes it. It’s the little things, small, nonsense things that each has learned about one another. Like the way Harry always smells of the sun after a shower and the way Merlin looks after a workout. All rugged and the scent of sweat mixed with a sweeter undertone that fills Eggsy’s nose. The small things, and Eggsy knows they’re important things.

Harry accepts the offered beverage and sits beside Eggsy at the island. “No,” he lies smoothly. It is not all together a lie either, he does not sleep as soundly without Merlin beside him. “I don’t sleep as well without Hamish,” Harry admits. “Why are you awake?” It is unusual to find Eggsy up and about before his girl. Generally, by the time the three adults have gone to bed, it is almost midnight and every one of them takes the time to enjoy the little sleep Daisy allows them to have.

“Nightmare.” Eggsy rubs tiredly over his face, giving his stubbled chin a scratch before turning his sunken eyes on Harry. “It’s getting close,” he figures he doesn’t have to explain. The fact that Harry is missing his eye patch and glasses, revealing his scarred eye socket, is evidence enough Harry should know.

It has been some time since they had spoken about the events of Vday and Harry feels a heavy weight settle in over his heart. Eggsy’s face contorted in a way that usually signals someone is about to become sick. “It is,” Harry agrees after a moment. “Do you want to talk about it?”

Eggsy considers the offer for a time, swirling his now cool tea in the cup. It isn’t that he doesn’t want to talk about it, rather that Eggsy would like to escape the dream all together. “I was at the pub,” Eggsy says after a few minutes. “With a few of my mates and it was just a regular day...until it wasn’t.” Saying it out loud is harder than letting it take space in his head, Eggsy grasps. “No one really knew what the noise was, and then it just kind of hit, the desire to hurt someone else. I couldn’t control it and the scary part was that I wanted to.” Eggsy notices a look of understanding cross Harry’s face, he continues. “In my dream, I relive that day. Being accidentally shoved into the broom closet, I somehow got barricaded in there. I tried, I really tried to get out. I ended up breaking my shoulder trying to escape,” he lets out a breathy laugh and it carries no humor. Eggsy rubs the back of his neck and sighs. “Just, in the past, I’ve had these nightmares closer to the day and it’s a month away.”

Harry just listens, allowing Eggsy to paint a picture of that day for him with his words. Harry can only imagine, having experienced it himself. He was intimately aware that he was clutching Eggsy’s hand in his. Eggsy didn’t seem to mind and the pressure of his grip against Harry’s was welcome. “It was a horrible day,” Harry finally speaks. Seeming to have found his voice despite the growing tightness in his throat. Harry acknowledges the breeze felt over his exposed missing eye. Instinctively, Harry touches the socket and feels the heat spreading over his face. He goes to move and Eggsy stops him.

“It’s okay,” Eggsy whispers reassuringly. The discomfort clear as day all over Harry’s features. “I don’t mind at all,” and it’s true. If this is going to work and become something bigger than it is, Eggsy can’t seem to find a flaw like that appalling. “I think it’s heroic,” Eggsy offers and kisses Harry’s hand as he settles back onto the stool.

“It is anything but heroic,” Harry scoffs, and tangles his fingers with Eggsy’s. “Do you know what it’s like to have the skills I possess? And then use them on a church full of innocent people?” The tone of his voice is hushed and horrified. “I, too, did not have control, and managed to massacre 80% of the individuals with me.” Harry is gazing off, not feeling that he can meet Eggsy’s eyes. “It wasn’t until after it had all happened and I confronted Valentine. He divulged his plan to me and that’s how I got this.” Harry pointed to his eye and turned to face Eggsy. “I shouldn’t have lived,” he confesses. “A sister organization had found me and saved me. I didn’t remember who I was for a long time. Slowly, earlier memories came back, but I never remembered more from my uni days.”

There was something about the expression on Harry’s face that had Eggsy wanting to pull him close. He recognized it as loss. “That meant not knowing who your husband was,” Eggsy summarized. A sad smile graced Harry’s lips.

“Indeed,” he rose, grabbing the canister of bourbon and pouring them each a dram. “I shouldn’t be surprised that he never gave up. Even when countless doctors told Hamish it was pointless, that I wouldn’t ever gain the memories lost.” Harry downed his own drink and poured another, Eggsy to his surprise requested a second as well. “After my therapies were complete, Hamish brought me home. A flat I had before we were married,” he looked around with the ghost of a smile on his mouth. “Before we had bought this house.” His chest was tightening with each word. “I don’t know how he did it,” it was a hushed sound that left his lips, strangled with emotion. “It was a year you know,” Harry took his spot beside Eggsy. The younger man engrossed in his story, Harry pressed on. “A year before I actually remembered and it wasn’t even a full memory, just bits and pieces of our life together. They were never in chronological order, always scattered and random.”

“But you did remember, yeah?” Because holding onto that little piece of the puzzle seemed worth the tragedy that Merlin and Harry had gone through. Eggsy had lost people, but he didn’t lose the memories attached to them. That was a whole other kind of sadness and Eggsy felt himself breaking for their temporary lost love.

“I did,” Harry nodded. “I had just started to learn the position of Arthur at Kingsman and I was spending many nights there. There was a loneliness I felt each night, not realizing at the time it was because I missed Hamish.” The smile he gave was sorrowful. “Hamish had gifted me Mr. Pickle, the second. A little tiny puppy and it was as if I had seen Hamish for the first time, but not all in the same instance. Not all of the memories returned at once, but enough that I was aware the missing piece was him. This hole I felt in my being was because he was not there with me.” Harry swiftly wiped away a fallen tear. He straightened out his shoulders after a long silence. “Ah, well, it is in the past.”

Eggsy shook his head. “You don’t have to put on the facade with me.” The vulnerability that Harry had allowed to come through almost cleared from his face. His features smooth with the confidence and poise Eggsy has seen him carry day in and day out.

“Sometimes,” Harry began. “It’s harder to face it,” and he never took himself to be a coward, but Harry found it was easier to bury this then re-open old wounds.

“I know,” Eggsy smoothed his thumbs over Harry’s cheekbones. “If I hadn’t faced what happened and what had resulted from it,” he looked briefly up to the ceiling, gesturing to the little girl sleeping upstairs. “She’s the greatest thing in my life,” Eggsy says lowly. “I wouldn’t trade any of it. All of the shite, the good and bad and ugly. Sometimes,” he pauses to press his lips tenderly to Harry’s. “Facing what’s most difficult results in the greatest things.”

If Harry had thought he couldn’t care for Eggsy more, he was sadly mistaken. Someone so much younger, than he himself was, could hold so much wisdom. Harry gathered life had taught Eggsy to be a little more grateful for what he had and how he got there. “I suppose you are right,” Harry allowed and leaned in to close the small space between them. Pulling away, Harry observed the dark circles under Eggsy’s eyes and wondered how many nights his dreams have been haunting him. Tracing a long finger over the dark smudges, Harry examined a delightful blush that colored Eggsy’s cheeks. “You should sleep,” he suggested.

“Sleep hasn’t been so easy for me lately,” Eggsy’s eyes fluttered shut. Each touch tingling over his skin, and just as fast as Harry was there, he was gone. Eggsy watched him gather their empty mugs.

“I will be sitting up a little longer.” Harry peers over his shoulder. “You are more than welcome to join me if you’d like.” Always leaving the decision up to Eggsy, it was a conversation that had been had between the three. There would be choices, no one would feel forced into anything, and that included being in one's company. It didn’t surprise Harry that Eggsy followed him to the parlor, he knew he’d be awake for a while longer. Harry managed a fire before settling with Eggsy on the sofa.

The room was illuminated by a low lamp and the flames from the fire. Their breathing and the crackles of the fire the only thing that could be heard. “Do the dreams stop?” Eggsy asks into the silence.

Harry brings an arm around Eggsy’s shoulders, a position that has become very natural over the last three months. Indulging himself to place a light kiss to Eggsy’s temple. “It seems our troubles began around the same time and I cannot sit here and honestly say they’ve gotten better. Perhaps lessened, but they have not completely gone away. I found it had been more bearable with Hamish beside me.”

There was a sting in his heart from that, Eggsy knew they had been together decades before they had even entertained bringing Eggsy into the fold. It still remained to be a sour point for him, as much as slow and steady was what was best, Eggsy longed to share nights with them. The ability to have someone hold you close when nightmares plagued your thoughts. Eggsy knew, in due time, he would be able to have that as well. That thought alone was as much of a fear to Eggsy as being alone. The feelings Eggsy was developing for the two men he lived with was frightening and wonderful all in the same. A gentle hand cupped his chin and a brown eye met his.

“We want it too,” Harry says, as if he was able to read Eggsy’s mind. “More than you can grasp,” he reassures the man next to him.

“I think I might have an inkling.” Eggsy enjoys the way Harry’s scarred socket crinkles when he smiles. Not bothering to gauge Harry’s reaction, Eggsy mindlessly reaches up to touch the soft pink skin there. “It’s okay,” he whispers when Harry tries to pull away.

No one has been this close and intimate with Harry, no one other than Hamish. A part of him wants to pull away, but somewhere deep Harry yearns for acceptance that he isn’t hideous. The way Eggsy is staring at him makes Harry feel whole. Like there aren’t shreds of himself missing, actual body parts that are no longer there. It takes his brain a moment to register Eggsy is now on his lap. Strong, careful hands holding his face with the utmost care, as if Eggsy was cradling a fragile child.

Eggsy’s lips are warm and soft against his, Harry can feel every ounce of adoration pouring from the kiss. Eggsy leans away, kind blue-green eyes soft and full of a new emotion, Harry depicts it to be hunger. Then Eggsy does something Harry never thought possible. His pink, delicate lips tenderly touch the place Harry’s left eye should be. If there was any doubt in Harry’s heart of how he felt for Eggsy it was quickly melted away. It is in this moment he comes to terms that he loves the person seated on his lap.

In the very early hours of the morning, Merlin would find the two tangled on the sofa sleeping.

*

“Dancing?” Eggsy asks, he’s looking over the sheet Daisy had brought home from school.

Daisy makes sure to take her homework out and sit at the coffee table. “I need to know, Daddy,” she looks up and smiles.

“How was school, lass?” Merlin inquires, dropping a kiss to her head and settling beside Eggsy. It takes every cell in his body for him not to hold Eggsy close. “What’s that?” He wonders, handing over the cuppa he had brought in for Eggsy. They will be alone until the late evening, with Harry needing to stay behind for a one to one meeting with Mordred.

“I guess there will be an end of the school year dance and Daisy needs to be taught.” Eggsy wasn’t entirely sure that was one of the requirements. In fact, as he scanned the paper there were no requirements. It had stated that the ladies could dress in dresses and the boys in semi-formal outfits. Eggsy thought it’d be cute to see little boys and girls dancing around their school gym. He had half a mind to sign up as a chaperone just to witness it in person.

Merlin grinned like a fool and sprung up to set the home theater system to play music. Etta James came through the speakers, singing ‘At Last’. He looked at Daisy and held a hand out. “I can teach ye a thing or two,” he gathered her close, feet on his brogues, and began to sway. Merlin spoke low to her, counting off the steps as they moved.

Eggsy didn’t move, not entirely sure that he could. The two were something to see, Merlin so big and strong with his little flower clinging to his person. His chest expanded and Eggsy was sure his heart would bust out. There was no disguising Eggsy’s happiness as Merlin got on his knees to Daisy’s level. He very slyly pulled out his phone to capture the moment, video recording it all as Daisy led Merlin. They repeated the dance until Merlin was sure she had it down. A swell of pride choked Eggsy as Daisy moved fluently around the room. The song changed and he was unaware of the exchange that had happened between Merlin and Daisy. Before Eggsy could blink, Merlin was in front of him. A hand offered and a hooded look over his eyes.

“May I have this dance?” Merlin asks as Elvis Presley sings ‘Can’t Help Falling In Love With You’.

The brain to mouth filter has broken and Eggsy can’t find the words to respond. It’s Daisy’s small fingers pinching Eggsy’s ankles that bring him to. She is seated in front of him back to her homework. There is another pinch and Eggsy takes Merlin’s hand in his. Eggsy is pulled flush to Merlin, he glances to see Daisy has left the room. In the back of his mind Eggsy makes a note to address that. Somewhere along the way, Eggsy miscalculated how smart his five year old, almost six year old, daughter was.

It is all slow and gentle, Merlin’s free hand resting on the small of Eggsy’s back. Butterflies invade his stomach, Eggsy hasn’t felt this boyish in years. Bringing up a shaky hand, Eggsy settles it over Merlin’s heart. No one has treated him with this much care and delicacy in his life. Lifting on his tiptoes, Eggsy tenderly places his mouth to Merlin’s. It’s sweet and light, carrying all of the yearning and longing Eggsy feels. It isn’t until the song has ended and it changes to a more upbeat tempo that Eggsy pries himself away. Hazel eyes boring into him, Eggsy gives one more peck to the lips before the sounds of Daisy’s feet echo through the hall.

“My turn!” She bounces, enjoying ‘Shout’ by The Isley Brothers. Daisy reaches up for her Daddy who scoops her up and spins them around the room.

Eggsy and Merlin spend the rest of their time passing Daisy between themselves and occasionally dancing with one another. They are still going when Harry arrives home who very enthusiastically joins in on the fun.

Daisy was by far the best dressed and danced to impress a five year old boy. Eggsy made sure to record it all for Harry and Merlin who could not be there. Eggsy didn’t say anything when Daisy kissed the young boy on the cheek at the end of the night.


	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is another chapter for all of you lovely people.  
> I want to reach out and say how absolutely thankful I am for every single ounce of feedback this story has received. You are all the best, and I love and cherish every one of you.
> 
> Much Love <3 xoxo

The morning wasn’t as cool as Eggsy would have hoped, but cool enough he wouldn’t be dripping sweat right away. He had a firm grip of the lead, Gus was easily keeping up with the pace he set. Eggsy rounded once around Hyde Park and like this, it was easy to maneuver. People were still in their beds, he was sure. The sun hadn’t even started to rise as of yet, and perhaps it had to do with the fact that it was 4:30 in the morning.

So rarely now, Eggsy is able to drag himself out of bed and outside to have a good run, as it has been a few years. He was more comfortable in his life living with Harry and Merlin that he trusted if Daisy had an issue there were people he had faith in to handle it. Eggsy still wasn’t entirely comfortable with loosening his grips on being Daisy’s primary caregiver, but Merlin and Harry were great and Daisy adored them.

His breath coming in huffs, the terrain so different from the treadmill he jogs on at home. Eggsy liked it, the burn in his lungs, the ache in his legs as he trudged forward. Coming up a hill, Eggsy got a clear view of the sun as it crests the edges of the earth. He paused, taking in the sharp pinks, reds, and oranges that melded together with striking yellows that cast against the clouds. He absentmindedly pets Gus’ head as the German Shepherd panted between his legs. It brought him back to a time that was simpler and wasn’t all at the same time.

Days he would ditch the house long before his mum and Dean would wake, Eggsy needing to find any resemblance of peace and quiet. Going to Jamal’s most days was always an option, but with his mate's siblings and family, it was harder to find quiet. That’s when Eggsy would take to roaming about the city. He hadn’t caught the sunrises right away, it wasn’t until a night where Dean returned home drunk off his arse, more than usual. Eggsy had dipped out once the man had stopped yelling and hitting them and finally knocked out on the sofa. As much as Eggsy tried, his mum always caught Dean’s fists. He had taken a trip around this very park and watched the sunrise, it was beautiful and hope had sprung in him that maybe there would be better days.

Eggsy wasn’t wrong, because he was living proof there were better times and he was living them. He found himself seated in the grass, Gus’ large head resting in his lap and Eggsy just gazed at the morning sun. He had always been so busy with Daisy he couldn’t appreciate this anymore, but Eggsy figured he could find the right balance and make time to witness natural beauty. He wasn’t sure how long he was there, the sun was now lighting the blue sky and Eggsy looked down to the canine who had dozed off.

“Come on,” Eggsy said and got to his feet and made the jog back home.

*

“You were up early,” Harry comments over breakfast.

Eggsy plated Daisy’s scrambled eggs and hummed an agreement. He had forgotten that living with spies made sneaking out a bit more difficult. Harry gave him a small smile and Merlin continued looking over his tablet and eating his fruit.

“We get to go to the park today, right Daddy?” Daisy asked before diving into her food.

“We do,” Eggsy agreed, taking his spot beside her.

Once school had ended, Daisy made a few friends and was meeting one of them at a local park suited for kids. Eggsy had set up the play date with the other girl's father, who turned out to be a single Dad himself. They had kept in touch and had met up twice before, once at an ice cream shop and another time at a pizza place. Eggsy thought the man was nice and his heart cracked a little hearing how his wife passed away.

“Meeting with Miss. Ava, again?” Merlin inquired.

“Yep!” Daisy responded, swinging her legs as she finished her toast. “She only has a Daddy, like me,” she said and smiled a little.

The statement pulled at Eggsy’s heart, he reached out and stroked her back. A part of Eggsy stiffened in preparation for her to ask why and he wondered if she ever would. He knew she was aware most kids had a mum and dad, but perhaps meeting another child who only had one parent dispelled any questions she’d have.

Merlin met Eggsy’s wide eyes and smiled reassuringly at him. He knew it was a touchy subject and it had been skirted somehow, but Merlin was sure there wouldn’t be avoiding the matter much longer. Daisy was going to be six and from what he had learned over the course of knowing the young lady, she was getting smarter and smarter by the day.

“Finish up and we can get ready,” Eggsy said.

“Okay,” Daisy said and shoveled the rest of her eggs in.

“Ye will be home when we return?” It came out with a little more yearning than Merlin would have hoped, but fuck if he didn’t like Eggsy here when they returned from Kingsman. He indulged in a sweet kiss, Eggsy instinctively returned the affection with just the same fondness.

Eggsy leaned back and smiled at the man. “Of course,” he promised. It was becoming more routine than not to kiss Merlin and Harry goodbye, and Eggsy loved every fucking second. He turned quickly to take Harry’s mouth with his own and it was softer than Merlin’s, which was surprisingly gentle for the other man.

“Have fun today,” Harry said and kissed Eggsy once more before they both left.

He watched from the door like he found himself doing the last month. The ruckus of Daisy charging down the stairs had Eggsy closing the door.

“Let’s feed the dogs and do some cleaning. Then I’ll make you some lunch and we can head out.” Eggsy took her hand and went about to perform his daily chores.

Once everything was done and both were fed, Eggsy called for Daisy by the stairs and she came running down as he fetched her pack.

“You ready, babe?” He asked, hauling her into his arms. She fit so comfortably on his hip, but Eggsy wavered just a little. Daisy was getting bigger, growing every single day. He twirled one of her pigtails around a finger just loving everything about her.

“Yes!” She shouted and they were off.

Eggsy let go of Daisy’s hand as soon as Ava and her father, Nate was in sight. He smiled watching her barrel off and climb the monkey bars with the other five year old. Eggsy shook the other man’s hand, his dark brown hair shorter than normal. Eggsy sat with him on the bench talking about trivial things. They had just received the supplies list for the coming school year. It always shocked Eggsy how the shops stocked the items just as fast as the school year had ended.

“They’re cute together.” Nate nodded his chin towards the two swinging side by side causing Eggsy to nod in appreciation. “Ava and Daisy seem to enjoy each other quite a bit,” he added and the way he said it gave Eggsy an uneasy feeling.

“Yeah, I’m glad she’s made some decent friends at the new school.” Eggsy leaned forward, elbows resting on his knees.

“You know,” Nate said suggestively. “We could get together sometime without the girls,” he shrugged, acting casual, but Eggsy knew there was nothing casual about the offer.

He was going to keep this as neutral as possible. “We could go for a pint sometime,” Eggsy said, keeping his eyes forward. There was a feeling stirring in his stomach and he didn’t like how it made him unsettled. It was surprisingly quiet and Eggsy met the green eyes staring at him. “Like mates,” he clarified.

“Sure.” The smile Nate gave him suggested something else entirely. “But you know, we could be more than that.”

His eyebrows shot up to his hairline, Eggsy was sure he knew where this was going but he hadn’t expected the man to be so forward. “No thanks, bruv I’m not interested,” Eggsy said and scooted just a little, widened the space between them.

Nate frowned, clearly not expecting that answer. “But, you are gay,” he said as if that were a fact.

“My preferences aren’t really any of your concern, I said I am not interested.” Eggsy was firm and not liking where this had headed.

“I’ve heard Ava talk about how you are with those blokes you live with. From that picture your daughter drew and what she says. I could be so much more than an old man.” Nate had meant it to come out smoother than it had, and it just sound accusatory and like a slam.

“My life ain’t your concern, and what I do at home isn’t for you to judge,” Eggsy’s voice rose a bit. His vision was tainted with red around the edges. Eggsy deflected the hand that touched his thigh, “I’d suggest you keep your fucking hand to yourself. I said I wasn’t interested and I mean it. I’m not on the market, bruv.” Eggsy didn’t wait for Nate to respond and ate the ground with his legs to fetch Daisy.

Ava had just asked Daisy why she didn’t have a mummy when her Daddy stopped her on the swing. “Daddy?” Daisy was confused, he looked mad. She was sure she didn’t do anything wrong.

“We have to go,” Eggsy grabbed her hand. “Say goodbye to Ava.” It was taking everything in him to keep his composure. He was just aware his whole body was shaking with adrenaline.

“But,” Daisy went to say more and snapped her mouth shut from the glare her Daddy gave her. “Bye,” she said in a small voice and had to almost run to keep up with how fast her father was walking.

*

Merlin turned the page and jumped when the front door slammed shut. A very upset and angry Daisy came into view in the hall.

“Why didn’t we stay? You promised we could get ice cream!” She shouted and Merlin had not ever seen her talk that way to Eggsy. He noted the younger man’s face was just as red as his daughters.

Eggsy sighed exasperated, running a hand over his face. “Something came up and we had to go,” Eggsy explained for the tenth time since they got into the car to head home.

“It isn’t fair,” she shouted and stomped her foot.

It was the first time Merlin had seen Daisy in such a strop. He would have interfered but figured it would be unwelcome.

“I’m not doing this right now, go to your room. You are not to yell at me,” Eggsy’s voice was low but serious.

Daisy was clearly struggling to keep herself from crying, her lower lip trembled and she opened her mouth to argue further when her Daddy raised an eyebrow. She ran and got to the middle of the stairs before turning and yelling, “I hate you.” Daisy made sure she was far enough away and dodged, closing and locking herself in her room.

Eggsy didn’t even chase after her, he didn’t know he could move and there were a set of strong arms around his shoulder. It took him a moment to realize he was being guided onto the couch. He just sat there, it was like he was frozen and couldn’t get a single word out, even after Harry came into the room asking what was wrong. Eggsy still sat there, even as Merlin explained it all, and Harry went to check on Daisy.

“Eggsy,” Merlin repeated his name over and over and noticed a tear slip. He was certain Eggsy had no idea it was there, Merlin swiped it away and it was like his touch had thawed Eggsy.

“Fuck,” Eggsy whispered, it was a strangled sound.

Merlin held him there for a moment allowing Eggsy to process what had happened. He got a visual text across his glasses from Harry, explaining what was going on upstairs. Merlin typed one back and kissed the top of Eggsy’s head. “Want to tell me what happened?”

Eggsy pulled in a shaky breath and covered his eyes with the heels of his hands and dug roughly over them. “Nate, Ava’s dad, made a pass at me,” and Eggsy realized that wasn’t the end of the world, he let out a breath and looked at Merlin who was waiting patiently. “It wasn’t the pass as so much he continued once I said I wasn’t interested. Even after I was polite, he pressed his suit and made some remarks. I told him I wasn’t interested and wasn’t on the market,” he gauged Merlin’s reaction and his face gave nothing away like it usually did.

He took Merlin’s hands in his and squeezed. “I’d never step out on you guys like that. I like what we have going and want it to continue to grow.” There was nothing but sincerity in his voice.

Merlin’s heart expanded. “Oh, lad,” he crooned. “We know,” he soothed and smoothed Eggsy’s hair. “But what happened that ye and Daisy are at odds?”

“I had to cut her time with Ava short and I know she loves playing with her, but it had gotten entirely too uncomfortable, and he touched my thigh. I left before I ended up in jail and Daisy with child protectives.” Eggsy realized he had been smart to leave, no matter how mad Daisy was at him.

“He touched ye?” Merlin was taken aback by that and he saw in Eggsy’s eyes regret from divulging that information.

“I handled it, ain’t like either you or Harry need to come in on a white steed.” Eggsy could see Merlin was struggling with that and he thought the way his eyes were moving Merlin was reading over something.

“Alright,” Merlin allowed. As much as he wanted to, Merlin wasn’t going to meddle in Eggsy’s affairs. He was well aware that the lad could take care of himself, but he couldn’t shake the feeling that he could have done something more than provide comfort.

“Good.” Eggsy relaxed a little, but there was something about Merlin’s face, almost like guilt. “It isn’t your fault,” Eggsy said and the small smile Merlin gave him made Eggsy aware he did blame himself a little. “Trust me, it’s all sorted.”

“I suppose it is,” Merlin agreed and cuddled Eggsy closer.

*

Daisy forced herself to sit up when she heard a knock on her door, her Daddy’s head popped around the door. “Can I come in?” He asked and Daisy nodded her head, burrowing back into her blanket.

Eggsy had explained everything over to Harry after he came back down. He was told Daisy was napping, so Eggsy waited a little while before heading into her room. Taking a seat beside her small body, Eggsy brought a hand out hesitantly and ran it over her curly hair.

“I’m sorry,” Daisy said, it was muffled from under the covers but Eggsy understood. “I don’t hate you,” she untucked her chin to look at him and scurried out from underneath to curl in his lap.

“I know,” he did, but it didn’t hurt any less and Eggsy was surprised how incredibly awful three words made him feel.

Daisy peered up to meet his eyes. “You’re not mad at me?”

He closed his eyes for a moment and when he opened them Daisy’s glistened with unshed tears. He tightened his arms around her and kissed her forehead. “I am hurt, but not angry.” Eggsy decided being truthful was the best route to take.

“I didn’t mean to make you sad,” she whimpered and a few tears trickled down her chubby cheeks. Daisy buried her face in the warmth of his neck as he rocked them. “I’m sorry,” she repeated.

“Sh,” Eggsy hushed her. “I know.” He waited until she had calmed down and leaned away enough to look her in the eyes. “You have to be careful what you say. Words hurt a lot, babe.” Eggsy was stern and his heart was torn in half at how broken her little face was. He didn’t want to cause her to be more upset than she was, but Eggsy needed her to understand the severity of what she had said.

“It hurt a lot?” Daisy asked.

“It did,” he admitted, more than he wanted to voice.

They sat for a moment, Daisy didn’t really want to leave his arms just yet. She stirred a little and played with his fingers. It was something she had done for as long as her little mind could remember.

“Why did we have to leave?” She asked and turned his palm over so she could trace the lines there.

“There was a disagreement between myself and Ava’s daddy, something you don’t have to worry about.” He rested his cheek against the top of her head. Eggsy wasn’t sure they’d be able to play together again and he didn’t mention it for the moment.

“She was telling me about her mummy,” Daisy said after another pause. “I guess they have pictures at their home.” Her Daddy’s fingers curled around the hand that was in his. “Why don’t I have one?” She asked finally.

Eggsy went stiff, not sure what to say. Every fear and anxiety leading up to this point was now coursing through his body. He took a deep breath and began to speak. “When you were just a baby there was a bad man who hurt a lot of people by making them hurt each other and your mum died when that happened,” Eggsy explained.

“Oh,” Daisy said softly. “I don’t remember her,” she said. “Did she love me?”

He bit back his own tears. “Of course, she loved you very, very much and I can tell you all sorts of wonderful things about her,” Eggsy promised and it was all true. Their mother did everything to keep Daisy safe that day, Eggsy was sure of that by the way he found them.

“As much as you love me?”

“Most definitely,” Eggsy managed to say around the lump forming in his throat.

“Was she pretty?” Daisy asked and smiled and it broke Eggsy’s heart. It was the same bright smile his mum had once had before Dean had beaten her down and drugs dulled it.

“Beautiful, just like you.” He had a thought and promised Daisy he’d be back. Eggsy dug through his closest and found the box he had been looking for. Eggsy came and sat with Daisy on her bed and she climbed back in her spot on his lap.

There weren’t many photos of his mum where she was smiling, he found the small photo album and flipped through a few pages to show Daisy.

“Who’s that?” Daisy asked and frowned.

The couple in the photo was smiling happily and the man looked an awful lot like Eggsy did now. It was clearly an older photo and worn. Eggsy moved his thumb over the tarnished picture of his parents after he was born.

“That’s me when I was a baby,” Eggsy smiled fondly at it. “She looked so happy,” he whispered.

“I have a grandpa and grandma!” Daisy bounced a little and her excitement stabbed Eggsy in the chest.

Taking her better in his arms, Eggsy pointed to their mother. “That’s your mum, babe.”

“But,” Daisy frowned between the picture and her Daddy. “That’s your mummy and daddy.”

“It is,” Eggsy confirmed. “Daisy,” Eggsy paused and gathered himself. “My mum is your mum.” He knew he had to give more information than that, he was sure she wouldn’t understand what that meant for them. “That means I’m your brother.”

“What?” Daisy was confused because Daddy wasn’t making sense. “No,” she said stubbornly and jutted her chin out in a way that was so Eggsy. “You’re Daddy.”

Eggsy really wished the ground would swallow him up because nothing about this was easy and it sucked and now he had a very confused five year old. “Yes,” Eggsy sighed and scrunched his face. “And no.”

“Daddy,” Daisy moved a little and she was scared. He was Daddy.

“I am your brother, but when your mum...our mum died you needed someone to take care of you, so I did.”

“But you do Daddy things, like tuck me in and kiss my ouchies and fix my stuffies and sing me to sleep and you are Daddy.” She was struggling to understand.

“I do,” Eggsy nodded his head and took her face in his hands, forcing their eyes to meet. “I love you like a Daddy too, genetics are crap.”

Daisy considered what he said for a minute and nodded in agreement. “Do I have to call you Eggsy?” She sounded wounded and so small.

“No, not unless you want to.” Eggsy wouldn’t mention how much that would sting if that’s what she decided.

Daisy smiled a little and wrapped her arms around his neck. “No, you are still Daddy,” she promised and the hold he had on her was so tight, but she squeezed as hard as her arms would allow.

“I love you,” he whispered, not trusting his voice and palmed over her silken hair. “More than everything else in the world.”

She knew it to be true, and even after what he had said, Daisy could feel the love pouring out of her Daddy. “I love you, too,” she said into the crook of his neck, but Daisy knew Daddy loved other people too. Daisy just didn’t say it, because Daddy didn’t see that he loved Mr. Hammy and Mr. Harry yet.


	27. Chapter 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! Here is an update for you all, life has given me some shit and I needed the cute. So, cute and soft.  
> Love you all!

It didn’t really surprise Eggsy to come home to Daisy awake and being fed by both Merlin and Harry. He had noticed, in the mornings he chose to go for a run, both of them would have her dressed and eating breakfast. Eggsy didn’t want to take advantage of them, but he was quickly reassured that it was of no trouble.

“Morning, flower,” Eggsy said, dropping a chaste kiss to her head. This was more of a routine lately than not. He sat next to her, digging into the scrambled eggs and toast Harry had prepared.

Daisy smiled up at him, her dimples deepening with the grin. It was comfortable, the silence and the familiar chatter passed between them. Daisy finished up her meal, making sure to ask if she could be excused.

“Where are you headed to?” Eggsy asked, working on the cup of coffee Merlin had poured each of them, excluding Daisy, of course.

“To let Lucifer outside,” Daisy explained, dutifully loading her plate in the dishwasher, as Merlin opened it for her. She looked over to her father, who had appeared to be having a coughing fit.

Eggsy swallowed down the rest of his coffee to dislodge the piece of toast stuck there. “You can’t just let him out,” he said, catching his breath. He wouldn’t really complain about the bunny getting loose, but he wasn’t going to tell her that.

“Mr. Harry got him a pen,” she stated cheerfully. “Remember that book we got from the library?” Eggsy nodded his head. “It said that bunnies like to be in their natural ha-bi-tat,” she scrunched her face, sounding out the word.

He turned his bewildered gaze to Harry, who just shrugged helplessly. Eggsy watched as Daisy grabbed Harry’s hand and began to drag him along to the back door.

“Come on Mr. Harry, we have work to do,” Daisy said seriously and waved at her Daddy and Mr. Hammy.

“Habitat?” Eggsy turned to Merlin and quirked a brow. Merlin, on the other hand, was hiding behind a hand to contain his laughter, but not succeeding. “He really takes pet ownership to a whole new level, doesn’t he?”

“Aye lad, ye have no idea.” Merlin would not mention the soil and seeds they had purchased to grow food for Lucifer. He sure as hell was not going to say that it had a sign that would read: Lucifer’s Offerings. Merlin figured that might teeter over the edge of insanity for Eggsy, being entirely too accustomed to Harry’s overindulgent tendencies of four-legged animals in the house.

Eggsy stretched and grabbed his dirty dishes with Merlin’s and took care of them. He came back for a delicate kiss, having waited until his little girl was clear of the room. Eggsy longed to touch, feel, and just be around them both intimately. It was hard, considering Daisy, but he would have to tell her at some point.

“I am so ready for this evening,” Eggsy breathed over Merlin’s mouth, smiling when the man grabbed him around the waist, causing their bodies to press flush with one another. His scalp prickled from the long, nimble fingers that swept through his hair. Eggsy leaned forward to place his lips softly over Merlin’s again, he inhaled, opening his mouth, providing Merlin access to deepen the kiss.

It was a true rarity to be this close and affectionate in the hours that Miss Daisy was awake, and Merlin was taking advantage of the privacy, allowing his hands to wander a little farther, just below his lower back, but not over his arse. Merlin didn’t want to seem too forward, but the way Eggsy had his hands around his neck, suggested otherwise.

Merlin tipped back to look at the sated expression over Eggsy’s features, eyes half closed, a small smirk over his pink, glossy lips.

“It has been long overdue, hasn’t it?” Merlin inquired, tracing his forefinger over Eggsy’s mouth, mesmerizing the shape of them.

“Yes,” Eggsy agreed with an enthusiastic nod and a tender kiss. “I need to go shower,” Eggsy said regretfully, the hunger and desire so clear in Merlin’s hazel eyes.

As if to show his growing attraction for the man before him, Merlin came forward to nip and lick softly of Eggsy’s neck. “Mm,” he hummed, eyes fluttering shut with pleasure. “Ye taste a might salty,” nothing but affection poured out of his voice. Eggsy laughed, and it was a magical sound, Merlin could listen to it all day.

“Go make sure they don’t somehow trap themselves in the pen instead of Lucifer,” Eggsy grinned, letting Merlin go, but not before he stole his mouth against his again.

There was an extra bounce in Eggsy’s step as he headed upstairs, Merlin shook his head adoringly. He couldn’t wait to get Eggsy alone with him. Merlin had waited over a month for the right day, and weather. He let out a sigh, his heart growing fonder and fonder for Eggsy each day, and he couldn’t believe where he and Harry had come. That this was their life now, slowly incorporating another man in their love life, and a child too. Merlin was well pleased with where his life had taken him. With another shake of his head, Merlin set out to make sure Harry was behaving. He was certain Daisy would be the better behaved of the two.

*

“Lucifer!” Daisy shouts. Harry, and Merlin echo her calls. She is now on all fours, scurrying through the green grass in hopes she can locate her bunny. Her head pops up from around a bush, scrutinizing in Merlin’s direction. “Mr. Hammy?”

“Aye, lass?” He answers, looking under every single piece of patio furniture they own, and damn it they have too much.

“Do you think he could have escaped with the other bunnies and he’s now their rightful overlord?” She asks.

Merlin stops his search to peer at the young lady who is, by every definition, returning his gaze with all the seriousness of a politician. “I’m sorry?” It isn’t Merlin who asked the question, but Eggsy, who is standing just in front of the back door.

“Rightful what?” It would be far easier to pretend Eggsy had misheard her, but by the way Merlin is frozen hunched over a wicker chair, and Harry has gone white as sheet, Eggsy knows he hasn’t.

Daisy dips back behind the bush, continuing to look for Lucifer. She is certain he would be scared, because she would be scared if she was separated from Daddy. “The others are his minions, Daddy.”

“Wot?!” Eggsy squeaks and there is an audible huff of frustration from his daughter.

“I need to find him!” Daisy shouts, losing every little ounce of patience her five - almost six - year old body has.

Eggsy rocks on his heels. “It would be an awful shame if he never showed up,” he muttered under his breath, but set out to join the hunt to appease his girl.

Another half hour had passed and Daisy was now on the verge of tears, because no one had found Lucifer. Eggsy wrapped her up in his arms, carrying her to the house.

“We have to keep looking,” she sniffled into his neck. Daisy grasped his shirt, leaning back to look him in the eyes. “Would you stop looking for me if I was lost, Da-Daddy?” she stuttered, thoroughly upset.

His heart broke by how wounded she sounded, biting his lip, Eggsy peeked around her body to Harry and Merlin who wore similar expressions of pain. “Of course I wouldn’t, I’d burn the world to find you,” Eggsy answered, he heaved out a sigh and positioned Daisy on his hip. “We’ll keep looking,” he promised, rubbing soothing circles over her back.

“We may not need to,” Harry interrupted Eggsy’s continuation of the search, bending down, he gathered the black bunny and cursed. “Bugger bit me,” he nearly drops Lucifer in attempts to not be assaulted once more.

Daisy wiggled out of her father’s hold, charging Harry to collect her bunny. “Thank you, Mr. Harry,” she hugged his legs before, gently cradling Lucifer.

“You can’t run off like that,” she chided the bunny, who sniffed her nose when brought close to Daisy’s face. “I know you want to rule the world, but we can’t do that now. One bunny at a time,” she said and carried him inside.

“Did she just say rule the world?” Eggsy had gone uncharacteristically pale. “That thing is going to kill me in my sleep,” he was sure of it. An arm from each of his men hooked around one of his and led Eggsy into the house. He was now regretting placing Lucifer’s cage in his room.

*

Daisy laid on her father’s bed, head held in her small palms. “Where are you going?” She asked, knowing she was having a movie night with Mr. Harry. Daisy was going to make him wear a princess crown, and do his makeup, but he didn’t know that yet.

“On a trip with Hamish,” Eggsy smoothed the front of his white, short-sleeved, linen button down. He had made sure to wear a pair of his lighter beige trousers. It was going to be warm, but not too warm, and there was bound to be a breeze as the night progressed. With that thought, Eggsy grabbed a sapphire blue jumper.

“How do I look?” Eggsy did a 360 turn to allow Daisy to get the full view. His face shaven smoothed, hair styled the way Harry had taught him.

Daisy sat up, beckoning him forward, she carefully buttoned the one he had forgotten. “Very handsome,” Daisy smiled, feeling proud of herself for having used the word Mr. Harry had taught her.

“Thanks, babe,” Eggsy dropped a soft kiss to her cheek. “Come on, I know you and Mr. Harry have a date,” he took her small hand and out of the room, Eggsy could see Merlin at the bottom of the stairs.

Merlin shifted his eyes up and caught the sight of Eggsy’s bright smile, as he was descending with Daisy in tow. It wasn’t long before his grin was just as wide, he caught Daisy with ease as she lunged at him. “Are ye ready for your date with Mr. Harry?” He asked and kissed her forehead.

“It’s not a date,” Daisy rolled her eyes and looked between him, and Daddy. “You and Daddy have a date,” she said and hugged his neck, sliding out of his arms and skipped off to Harry. Merlin stood there unmoving, not completely positive he could.

“Yeah,” Eggsy nodded his head, staring off in the direction Daisy had gone. “I seriously underestimated her,” he turned his attention to Merlin, who was still frozen in his spot, Eggsy took the few steps to close the space between them, and touched his cheek. “Hey,” he said softly and it seemed to thaw Merlin.

Eggsy thought he looked lovely in the deep green, long-sleeved linen button down. It went well with the charcoal trousers he had on, and there was no mistaking the brogues he had in place, Eggsy has heard Harry complain enough to know what they look like.

Merlin cleared his throat, taking Eggsy’s hand to give their farewells to the other people they loved. Harry looked after them with longing, and it wasn’t just from not being able to join them, but that of the yearning to have Eggsy to himself as well.

The drive was quiet, Eggsy watched the world pass by them, Merlin at the wheel. It was a gorgeous August evening in London, the sun not yet set. They were ten minutes into the drive when all Eggsy could see was trees lining each side of the road. The comforting weight of Merlin’s hand in his was soothing, the radio playing soft Country music, a genre that Eggsy was used to hearing now. He hadn’t a clue where they were headed, Merlin not having told Eggsy their planned destination, all he knew was there was no way they would be going to a restaurant, not this far in the countryside.

After 35 minutes of travel, they pulled up to a spot just off of the road, a small pond nearby, trees adorning the perimeter of the pond. Eggsy stood just outside of his door, the noise of the boot being closed caused him to look at Merlin. His smile was soft and slow, a picnic basket in one hand and a blue and grey checked blanket draped over Merlin’s arm.

“Well, aren’t you full of surprises,” Eggsy meets him around the front of the car for a sweet kiss.

They settle under one of the trees facing the water. There is no noise here, just the soft bristling of the leaves with the breeze rolling through, and Eggsy is glad he brought the jumper, he was sure to use it later. Just in the distance, Eggsy could make out a herd of deer ahead of them, he stood there a moment and took it in. Having grown up an estate boy, Eggsy has never seen such nature before.

“This is beautiful,” he says quietly. Eggsy can feel the smile of Merlin against the nape of his neck, following a series of feather, light kisses placed there. His skin tingles from the whisper of the wind and Merlin’s touch. Merlin leaves from behind him, the sounds of his brogues crunching against the grass alerts Eggsy he is setting up their date. The water ripples with each gust of wind. It isn’t enough to ruffle Eggsy’s carefully styled hair, but he closes his eyes and inhales deep and long. Savoring the refreshing scents of the air here, it is crisp and clean.

“Care to join me?” Merlin calls softly.

Eggsy allows himself another moment of the utter beauty that is spread before him, turning to do just what Merlin suggested, he is rendered speechless by a whole new vision of beauty in front of him. Merlin is seated, back casually resting against the trunk of the tree, and it is very endearing when he offers a hand for Eggsy to lower himself in between his legs. Eggsy finds it comfortable here, nestled close to him like this.

They just watch it all, not particularly caring to partake in any conversation, and not really needing to.

“Hungry?” Merlin asks after some time has passed, and it’s hard to tell how much, but the sun is moving. He takes Eggsy’s silent nod as a go and unpacks some of the cheese, crackers, and fruit he has brought.

The sky slowly turning bright oranges mixed with pinks, yellows, and blending into dark blue high above. Eggsy lifts his chin up to better take it all in, not having seen many sunsets in his life, and it is breathtaking. He allows Merlin to feed him grapes, cheeses, and takes a few sips of the white wine that has been offered.

“Aren’t you romantic,” Eggsy observes. “I would have thought this more up Harry’s sleeve,” he says honestly and is rewarded with a low chuckle followed by a kiss.

“Harry is very much the wine and dine sort, but I always prefer the quieter things.”

Eggsy catches Merlin’s hand and places a soft kiss there before settling it over his heart. It felt right there. “I’ve never seen a sunset so beautiful,” his voice is full of awe, carrying all the wonder and amazement of the sky and the man with him.

“I know ye like sunrises, but I thought a sunset would suit ye just fine,” Merlin admits, nuzzling his nose in the crook of Eggsy’s neck.

He’s not sure how to respond to that, not once in his life has Eggsy been treated with such care, and not by one man, but two. There is a swell of emotion forming in his chest, threatening to still his beating heart. He reaches to his left to gather some grapes, twisting in Merlin’s arms to feed him a few, passing a few generous kisses between each piece of fruit. Eggsy relishes the sweetness of the grapes, the bite of the cheese, and undertones of wine against his tongue when it meets Merlin’s.

Their fingers are laced together as the sky goes completely dark, stars dotting the blackness above. There are no words exchanged as their hands to the talking, limbs tangled together, Eggsy finds warmth in Merlin, no jumper needed. Eggsy can feel the effects of the wine spread over him, cloaking him like a warm, fuzzy blanket.

Merlin can feel the weight of Eggsy become heavier, he tightens his arms around Eggsy’s chest, breathing in the sweet scent of his body wash, mixed with an aroma that is just Eggsy. It is intoxicating on its own, but incorporated with the wine, it has Merlin’s head swimming.

“Tired?” He whispers quietly into Eggsy’s ear, enticing a shiver to run through his body. Eggsy curls closer into his chest, seeking out Merlin’s lips. Merlin happily meets him in an eager kiss, their mouths fitting against one another in perfect harmony. He meets soft, blue-green eyes, shining with an emotion Merlin has seen for decades on Harry.

“I love you.” The words are out before Eggsy can think about them, and like this, he realizes how much he truly loves both Merlin and Harry. There is a brief flash of shock, that settles into a knowing smile over Merlin’s features. Eggsy is momentarily worried he had said the wrong thing when Merlin doesn’t say anything, but he is quickly wrapped up and being kissed brainless. His head is light with lack of oxygen, and Eggsy doesn’t have a mind to care, their lips like fire.

“Both of you,” Eggsy says breathlessly, diving in for more. “I love you both,” he says against Merlin’s mouth.

“I love ye, too,” Merlin responds, and he knows Harry loves Eggsy too, but it isn’t his place to say. So, for now, he continues to enjoy the man in his arms under the stars.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://charispy.wordpress.com/2010/11/20/richmond-park-london/
> 
> Where they had their date.


	28. Chapter 28

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone!  
> Another update for you all, I hope you enjoy!  
> XOXO <3

“We are nae going to explode, lad,” Merlin reassures Eggsy, Daisy hanging off of him like a chimpanzee on a branch. Eggsy is a little guarded, nervous, not sure whether to leave his flower or not. The trust he has for Merlin was immeasurable, but what he had come home to the last time scared him.

Daisy’s hair was still tinged a soft blue, the roots her beautiful blonde, it had taken several washes to dull it. Eggsy prayed it was gone by the time school started in a month. He stepped forward, collecting her growing body in his arms.

“You be good.” Eggsy looked her straight in the eyes, Daisy returned the stare with the same seriousness. “I’ll be home later,” he promised, a soft kiss placed to her cheek. “No funny business,” Eggsy warned.

In part, he was aware that the ‘whoops’ that had occurred to her hair was not Harry’s fault, not entirely. They had been finger painting, Daisy had a grand idea to have the dogs stamp their prints on a sheet. Harry, of course, being the man who cannot say no to an animal, let alone a six year old, allowed it. It was Gus who had stepped wrong on the bowl, and caused the blue paint to coat Daisy, her skin was back to normal, but her hair was still an issue.

“Okay Daddy,” Daisy answered easily, tightening her arms around his neck. “We are going to watch movies, right?” She craned her neck to look at Merlin, who rewarded her with one of his rare, wide spread, teeth showing smiles that Merlin reserved for Harry, Eggsy, and Daisy.

“Aye lass, just you and I.” Merlin happily took her back, always enjoying time alone with his girl. It still shocked him, how attached he had grown to the young lady, and now he could not imagine his life without Eggsy or Daisy.

Eggsy looked at his watch, and fiddled with the collar of his shirt. “Is he always late?” He was just a little nervous, Harry had told him what to wear, and Eggsy wasn’t sure what to expect. Eggsy was certainly surprised by the date Merlin had set up, but he had an inkling that Harry would take him to a posh restaurant.

Merlin chuckled, Daisy sliding down his body to go chase after JB and Mr. Pickle. “Always.” He cupped Eggsy’s cheek, running a thumb along his cheekbone before pressing their lips together in a soft, chaste kiss. “Ye will have a good time,” Merlin said, stealing another kiss, and going after Daisy in the front room.

His eyes shifted from sweeping the room, to the sounds of a pair of expensive shoes descending the stairs. It was his turn to be rendered speechless, Harry was dressed to the nines, not that this was a new occurrence. Eggsy’s smile was slow, and warm, Harry in a navy blue three piece evening suit, freshly polished black oxfords, and a white linen dress shirt. Eggsy struggled to gather his composure, mouth hanging ajar, he was sure to be drooling by the time Harry reached him.

“It is rude to gape,” Harry chides affectionately, his voice is a low whisper. He reaches up with a long finger, propping it under Eggsy’s chin, and coaxes his jaw to shut.

Harry thinks Eggsy looks lovely in the burgundy waistcoat, black linen dress shirt, and black trousers he had picked out. Harry wanted Eggsy to have something new for their date, no matter how much Eggsy protested against it, and thank god for his husband, who warned Eggsy arguing with him does no good. It reminds Harry of how grateful he is of his husband, and how much he truly loves that man.

“Ready?” He asks after a moment, just enjoying the way Eggsy is looking at him, like he is imaginary, and will disappear. He brings his lips close to Eggsy’s mouth, brushing them over his, feeling the rush of air escaping Eggsy’s as he does this. “You look good enough to eat,” he whispers.

Eggsy has to visibly shake his head, he has lost all ability to properly think. “Yeah,” he says after a few seconds.

They give their farewells, and climb into the cab waiting for them. Eggsy doesn’t say much, and neither does Harry, the weight of his hand in Eggsy’s. They arrive into the city of London, and Eggsy is certain his assumptions were correct, except they pull up to a place that is tucked on a corner, a suspicious alley beside it. The old brick building is unlabelled, and there are a few people scattered around the grounds, a bouncer located at the solitary door.

“Come along.” Harry is already outside of the cab, hand offered out, and waiting for Eggsy.

If he were with anyone besides Harry, or even Merlin, Eggsy would be worried, because the place looks sketchy. The bigger, burly man must know Harry, he is granted access with no more than a nod. It is like being transported through a portal, because Eggsy is now standing in the entryway to a club. It is loud, the bass thrumming through his core, playing 80’s Pop, the crowd moving in waves just below the balcony. There is a mist spreading through, bright lights strobing in unison with the beat. The air is cool, but it is probably very warm being pressed with all of those bodies on the dance floor.

It is Harry cupping Eggsy’s elbow that pulls him from his observations, his gaze inquiring. Harry smiles, it is knowing, and full of untold secrets, Eggsy loves it.

“I have a table for us,” Harry shouts over the music, leading Eggsy down a flight of stairs to a section of booths.

He slides into one, it is a deep red leather material, the table tops a sleek black with flecks of silvers, it is like looking at the night sky. Eggsy is just vaguely aware that Harry has placed drink orders, his eyes wandering over the various people scattered around. All varying ages, some as young as Eggsy, even other’s older than Harry. He is brought back to his company when their drinks arrived.

“You are fond of Jack and Coke, yes?” Harry asks, sliding Eggsy’s to him.

“I do,” and that has Eggsy’s chest warming, just a simple detail, but Eggsy appreciates the attention to his preference.

Their chatter is easy, and of no importance, ankles resting comfortably against one another. There is a variety of finger foods placed in front of them, Eggsy has never tried oysters before, and finds he likes them with a squeeze of lemon and dash of hot sauce.

Harry has a loose hold of Eggsy’s hand over the table, the dim lighting coupled with the flash of color through the club makes Eggsy appear almost devilish. Perhaps there is a seductive glint in his eyes, Harry doesn’t mind. It is a few more martinis before Harry is discarding his suit jacket, loosening his plaid tie, and rolling up his sleeves. He is surprisingly warm now, Harry doesn’t miss the change on Eggsy’s face as he disrobes a few layers of clothing. His eyes widening in shock, mouth gaping open, just as it had at home.

“Come,” he stands, pulling Eggsy with him. “80’s night is my favorite,” Harry shouts, running his hands through his hair, ruffling it up.

This causes his carefully styled brown hair to curl, Eggsy forgets to breathe because Harry looks impossibly young like this. All soft, thick, bouncy curls, his grin wide and innocent, but there is nothing honest about the way his hips are moving. Eggsy is frozen in his spot, the only person on the dance floor not moving, but how can he? When Harry is pulsing with the sounds of Let’s Dance by David Bowie.

A set of hands are pulling him close, Eggsy can feel his body being coaxed by Harry to join him. He has had enough alcohol to cause his limbs to be loose enough, Eggsy is surrounded by more than just Harry, people all over the place. Eggsy is finding himself pressed harder against Harry, he can feel the rush of Harry’s breath against his neck this close.

The song closes out, melting into Let The Music Play by Shannon, Eggsy is soon moving just as easily with Harry. There is a sheen of sweat over Harry’s face, and he appears very youthful in this light. Eggsy finds himself reaching up, running his fingers through the dampened curls on Harry’s head. Their hips slotted against one another, Harry’s hands resting comfortably on his arse. The crowd vibrating with the song, the fog floating through is cool against his heated skin, Eggsy has discarded his waistcoat somewhere, cuffs rolled up to expose his forearms, he and Harry now have several buttons open of their shirts.

He is unsure of how much time has passed, Eggsy can feel the fabric of his shirt sticking to him, but he doesn’t care. Both clearly parched, they seek out a nearby table for relief. There is a free table just beyond the dance floor, they stop long enough to have a few more drinks. He is finding himself with his back against Harry, skillful hands sliding all over his body, Eggsy’s over said hands, guiding them along his sweet spots. His shirt now untucked, Harry’s palms all over his skin, and no one seems to care, half of the other dancers already shirtless. Eggsy turns in Harry’s hold, taking his mouth in a searing kiss, it’s hard and claiming, teeth grazing lips. He sighs, allowing Harry access to invade his space, his tongue slipping in, and just like their bodies, their tongues move in their own seductive dance.

Eggsy is giddy, laughing breathlessly as they leave, the cool August night air hits his face, he turns it up to the sky. It had started to rain softly, it feels good. He peers at Harry, who is doing exactly what Eggsy is, their eyes meet and it is like time stands still.

“That was amazing,” Eggsy says, closing the small space between them in hopes for another kiss. He is not let down, Harry ever the gentleman with the incapability of denying those he loves. Eggsy holds him close, it is tender, just a quick press of their lips that becomes deeper. There are a few whistles of patrons who pass them, Eggsy can feel his face warm, a smile playing on his lips. He leans away just enough to look at Harry, his hair now sodden from the rain and sweat, eyes crinkled in the corners with his pleased smile.

“I love you,” Eggsy’s voice just above a whisper, he takes Harry’s hand, and brings it up for a gentle kiss. “Both of you, I love you,” he repeats.

Harry’s beating heart was stilled, and shocked back into sinus with the confession. He tightens his arms, if he could, they’d be in each other's skin right now. “I love you, too,” and Eggsy’s answering smile is blinding. Their mouths return to each other’s, the rain soaking them now, but they don’t have a mind to care.

*

Merlin is looking at them with absolutely no pity, and the traitor, Daisy, is mimicking the expression. Eggsy is laid up with Harry beside him, both snotty, sniffling messes.

“I can go into work, Hamish,” Harry attempts to use the tone he does in the office, only it is a poor attempt. His nose is so clogged the only thing he accomplishes is sounding like a sullen child, he is all nasally, voice raspy, and it really hurts to talk. His husband only raises a brow, challenging Harry to speak more, it is clear that talking is painful.

“Ye both stand out in the rain, and now ye are sick,” Merlin is not amused. “Ye are not going into work, and ye,” he points first to Harry and then Eggsy. “Ye are not to touch a single surface in this house, I will nae have yer germs infecting the rest of us.” If at all possible, Eggsy looks younger, and wounded with his big blue-green eyes, watery and runny from his cold.

“Okay,” he agrees softly, there is something about the tone Merlin is using that stops Eggsy from arguing. Harry, on the other hand, is not going to give up so easily.

“Hamish,” Harry is glaring now, his one eye is red-rimmed and puffy, his nose just as rosy against his pale skin. “There are matters to be taken care of at work. I need to go in,” he rises carefully, and a small hand is guiding him back down.

Daisy is narrowing her blue eyes at him. “You and Daddy need rest, Mr. Hammy and I will take care of you,” she nods to herself, as if deciding she is the boss of two grown men. Neither of them argue, she is far too adorable in her dress-up Doc McStuffins outfit that was gifted for her birthday.

“The lass and I have soup to prepare, ye lot stay here and get well.” There is clear affection in his voice, but Merlin gives them both a pointed look before leaving with Daisy trailing behind.

Eggsy slinks further into the duvet, he does feel a little put out that they are quarantined to one of the spare bedrooms. Merlin informing them both they are not to infect the spaces they sleep in.

“He thinks he can just kick me out of our bedroom?” Harry pouts. “It is my bedroom too,” his lower lip is jutted out, just like Daisy does when Eggsy tells her no.

“I got kicked out too,” Eggsy reminds him. “By my six year old,” he cannot fathom how that was at all possible, but, to be fair, Merlin was the mastermind behind it all, and Daisy his little enforcer.

“She is rather cute,” Harry says, distracted for the moment. “It was worth it though,” he finds Eggsy’s hand under the mound of covers, holding it. “I’d do it again, with the same result, just for --” he is cut short by a deep, throaty cough, and Eggsy is smiling sympathetically at him. “You know what I mean,” Harry waves his free hand once he’s caught his breath.

“I do.” Eggsy scoots a little closer. “And I agree,” he nuzzles against Harry’s neck, curling into the offering embrace, and falls asleep with his head against Harry’s chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little request, I am considering expanding this universe. Offering up some stamps of pet POV'S and stamps of their future, things I hold in my head. I would like to know how many of you would enjoy that? I would also be open to requests on my blog on Tumblr @eggsyobsessed, of things you'd like to see in this universe.  
> Anyway! Thank you for reading, and I love you all <3.


	29. Chapter 29

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am just going to say that this chapter is all wyvernwolf's fault, and she knows it!!  
> Enjoy the silly little fun, and Eggsy coming to the dark side, as Harry put's it.

“Are we having bacon this morning?” Harry asks, gathering all of the items for pancakes, per Miss Daisy’s request. Merlin is feeding the dogs, after having let them back into the house from doing their business.

Daisy dutifully mixing the batter, occasionally licking the spoon. “Yes, please,” she smiles, feeling proud to have been using her manners. Her Daddy would be happy about that.

“How is it coming along?” Merlin peers over Daisy’s shoulder, placing a gentle kiss to Harry’s cheek. “I hope there is some fruit left,” he muses, checking the fridge for just that, and luck has it there is enough for one more bowl. He will have to send Eggsy off to the grocer once Daisy is off to school.

She is a week in, and already making an assortment of friends. Some of which she had met last year, and Daisy already asked Eggsy to have some friends over, or to have sleepovers. Eggsy had assured her something could be arranged, but perhaps a play date would be best before sleepovers. Daisy, of course, had eagerly agreed.

“Shite!” Eggsy’s voice could be heard from the foyer, a loud clatter, following nails skidded across the wood. “Come back here,” Eggsy whispers loudly, and he is not at all successful in hiding his entrance.

Merlin goes to investigate, and Harry can hear an exasperated, “No!” from his husband.

“What is it?” Harry calls, continuing to fry up the bacon, allowing the skillet to heat for the pancakes. Daisy quickly ditches Harry for the commotion in the front of the house. There is no mistaking the loud squee Daisy lets out, and a small whimper. Harry could have sworn it sounded like a puppy, either that or Eggsy was beginning to make some interesting noises.

“Look!!” Daisy shouts, arms full with a puppy, except it didn’t look at all like a puppy. It was too big, far too big, but the sounds coming out of its muzzle were indeed puppy whimpers.

“Don’t even get any ideas,” Eggsy warns, collecting the dog from Daisy. “Surprise?” Eggsy says lamely, Harry’s eye softening, and Merlin glaring daggers behind him. He goes to corral the other dogs, allowing the new canine to roam around the kitchen. “I found him on my run, he was in a sodden box. Poor thing was whining, and whimpering, and making the most heart wrenching cries,” Eggsy placed a bowl of water down, stroking the grey puppy as he drank. “I couldn’t leave him, it started to rain, too.”

“We are not keeping it,” Merlin is the first to say this, and earns an unimpressed snort from Harry. “I mean it, Harry Hart. No.” He is using the tone of voice he reserves for his trainees. “That is no ordinary puppy, it is a bloody Great Dane. Do ye know how big they get? And ye said he? A male Great Dane can be as big as 14 stones...14! That is bigger than Eggsy!” Merlin’s voice has gone up a few octaves. He eyes swept frantically between Eggsy, Harry, and the new puppy. “Bloody horse is what it will be,” Merlin nods as if deciding no one is going to keep him.

“I did not plan to keep him,” Eggsy informs Merlin, who visibly relaxes, and Harry pouts. “I thought we could make signs, and post them all over the city and if no one responds I’d take him to a shelter,” he gives a few scratches behind his ears.

“I could help!” Daisy hops up.

“Yep.” Eggsy stands, leaving the puppy for a moment.

“With glitter! Lots of glitters!” Daisy begins to chant ‘glitter’ around the kitchen, and Harry is standing as far away as possible, as if the glitter will magically appear and coat him.

“I will leave that to the professionals,” Harry says politely. “I’m sure your Daddy is far better suited than me, I only make a mess,” he pats Daisy’s head. Harry has no intentions to join this craft. Last time did not end so well, and he still felt as though he had glitter in his hair.

Breakfast goes over well, except a certain energetic new little boy, on all fours, was all but in Eggsy’s lap during the whole thing. Harry watches Eggsy collect all of the dirty dishes, the puppy hot on his heels the entire time.

“You have a fan,” Harry notes, grinning from ear to ear, his husband giving him a stern look. “What?”

“Stop, I know what ye are up to,” Merlin declares, raising a careful brow. “We can take the lass into school today,” he mentions to Eggsy.

“Yeah, that would be nice,” Eggsy nearly trips over the dog. “Oi, under foot already,” he huffs, and the puppy only stands, tongue hanging out, tail wagging happily. “Don’t look at me like that,” Eggsy says, and frowns when he only plops on his arse, blue eyes big and full of adoration, and his heart tips, because he is quite cute.

*

Eggsy goes about his day with their little guest trailing behind him into every room. It is bathroom deep cleaning day, and the puppy has taken to the toilet brush.

“Mate,” Eggsy says, taking the said item back. “That cleans the bog, you don’t want that in your mouth.”

The dog tilts his head to the side thoughtfully, tail thumping against the tile floor. “You need a name for the time being,” Eggsy murmurs, going back to his chores.

He lets all of the animals out, the newest one seeming to be having the time of his life with Gus, who does not seem impressed with him. Eggsy has to laugh, because Gus is giving the same unenthused expression Merlin had earlier. The little canines are staying away from the larger puppy, his size seems to intimidate them, all except Madam Gherkin, who is yipping and snapping at the puppy.

For a dog his size, Eggsy is shocked to witness him run away, tail in-between his legs, and straight for Eggsy. He chuckles, gathering the big boy in his arms. “You are just a little baby, aren’t you?” Eggsy earns a lick to his cheek. “Come on,” he calls to the rest, and they all head into the house.

*

“All done!” Daisy informs her father. “I have them all made, see?” She is shoving the glitter infested sign in Eggsy’s face, which causes a dusting of fuschia sparkles to fall onto his person. “Just like you said, Daddy,” Daisy has to fight for room on her father’s lap, as the puppy is lounging there.

“These are very good, babe,” Eggsy kisses her cheek, situating the dog, and Daisy better. “I’ll put them up tomorrow,” he promises, and has to bat away a curious head as the puppy tries to lap up the glitter.

All day he has had a shadow, the dog not leaving his side. Eggsy finishes tucking Daisy in, and heads to his own room. Harry and Merlin needed to stay late at work, apparently, an emergency popped up, and Eggsy is alone for the night. He is just dozing off when a loud whine can be heard from the first floor, he turns over, pillow over his head to drown it out. Eggsy gives up after 10 minutes of this, and goes to figure out what is causing their little guest to be so noisy. He is not surprised to see the Great Dane puppy at the gate, his large paws hanging over, tailing going a kilometer a minute when he sees Eggsy.

“You need to go to sleep,” Eggsy gives him a few pets. “Are you lonely?” He asks, the rest of the dogs with Daisy, as per usual. As if answering Eggsy’s question, he lets out a bark. “Okay, come on,” Eggsy lets the gate down, the puppy following him back upstairs.

Eggsy lays an old, thick duvet on the floor for him to sleep on, figuring he may not like to be by himself. Eggsy wasn’t exactly sure how long he had been in that box in the rain, but he couldn’t fathom how people could just discard an animal like that. The puppy lays on the blanket, Eggsy gives him another pet before climbing into bed. It is only a couple of seconds before Eggsy is jostled by the weight of the puppy hopping onto his bed.

“We are not doing this,” Eggsy chides, big blue eyes staring back at him, he could swear they were pleading. “Only my girl gets away with those eyes,” but Eggsy knows this is futile, one the dog cannot understand him, and two Eggsy is certain the dog will only whimper if he stays on the floor. So, he relents, curls back under the duvet to try to find some sort of sleep.

It is not easy to sleep with a dog of this size, not that he’s all that big now, but he is all over the place. Eggsy gives up after an hour, and turns on My Fair Lady, to which the puppy seems to be watching with him. Each time Mr. Higgins comes onto the screen, he barks, and jumps, and wags his whole arse.

“You are silly,” Eggsy laughs, rubbing the dog’s belly affectionately. “You like that?”

The puppy begins to groom his arm as he scratches him, this continues throughout the entirety of the movie. Eggsy notices the puppy has fallen asleep, and he can’t help but compare it to the way he’d have to get Daisy to sleep as a baby. He’d have to sing to her, or any musical would work, and it seemed to have had the same effect on the dog. He slinks back into his spot, and part way through the night, the dog is curled against his back.

*

“Are there any questions?” Harry asks, eye touching each agent present, physically and holographically, in the room. “Dismissed,” he says after a moment when there is no answer. Merlin hovers for a moment, like he usually does, but they also have other company in the room as well.

“Sir,” Percival says, there is an amused glint in his brown eyes.

“Yes?”

There is a visible struggle in Percival, as if he is holding back something. “Your hair, it looks rather shiny today,” Percival is clearly holding back a laugh, and Merlin is not at all keeping his smirk well hidden.

Harry touches his hair, clearly confused. “Thank you?” He is not sure what is funny, Percival excuses himself, red faced and giggling. He is pretty sure he has not ever heard Percival giggle before. “What is it?” Harry growls.

Merlin merely points to a mirror and waits for Harry to see. “Ye sure ye did not roll in glitter?” His hair is coated, as if his shampoo had been loaded with the sparkly death.

“Where the fuck did this come from?” He is trying, and failing, to remove the orange glitter from his hair. “I did not touch it! Not a single fucking one!” He turns to his husband, eye glaring accusingly at him. “Did you know this is what I looked like when we left?”

“I dinnae notice until we were on our way here, and it would have been too late by that point. We could not postpone this meeting, and I knew if I had said anything ye would cancel it.”

“Hamish,” Harry says primly. “I have glitter in my hair!” He roars, and Merlin is laughing at him.

“Sorry,” Merlin says in between chuckles. “Oh dear,” he wipes away his tears.

“This is not funny.”

Merlin comes forward, placing a gentle kiss to Harry’s lips. “Just a wee bit, love.”

“No,” Harry pouts. “My hair,” and he sounds like a sulking teenager.

“It will wash out, now go. Ye have time to try and remove it.”

They share another kiss before parting ways, Merlin making sure to take a few photos while Harry was distracted.

*

It has been a few weeks, and no one has called to claim the Great Dane. Harry goes to take a seat, and stops short, Eggsy and the dog tangled on the sofa. The puppy is taking up the room of a small child, at least with him spread out like this it appears that way.

“He looks comfy,” Harry observes, deciding to sit in the overstuffed chair. He can’t wait for Merlin to see this.

“Higgins is comfy,” Eggsy says absentmindedly, paying attention to the movie playing on the telly. Daisy lounging on the floor, Gus as her pillow, watching The Incredibles 2.

“Who?” Harry asks after a moment. “Like Mr. Higgins from My Fair Lady?” There is a rush of red that colors Eggsy’s cheeks and ears.

“He named the dog?” Merlin asks, squeezing himself onto the chair with Harry.

“He was lonely his first night,” Eggsy defends. “So, I brought him up with me, and we watched My Fair Lady. He was quite taken with Higgins, right?” He addresses the dog, whose tail starts thumping hard against the back of the couch.

Merlin closes his eyes against the throb forming there, they have too many dogs, seven, there are seven. “Eggsy,” Merlin says carefully, and refuses to open his eyes, he is sure there will be a set of blue-green eyes staring at him. It’s bad enough they are beautiful on their own, but he is sure to succumb to the puppy eyes Eggsy uses every so often, and he claims Daisy is the worst offender in the house.

“No one has claimed him.” Merlin can hear the plea in Eggsy’s voice. “And he’s very cute.”

“Eggsy,” Merlin tries again, feeling every ounce of strength bleed out of him as Eggsy continues to talk. “What if someone comes to claim him?” Merlin peaks at Eggsy, who is now clutching Higgins.

“No one is taking my son, I’ll pay them whatever they want.” There is clear desperation in his voice, Merlin has to cough back a laugh, he is sure Eggsy does not know what he just said.

Harry leans further into Merlin, his lips close to his ear. “He is coming over to the dark side nicely,” Harry does not at all cackle a little.

“Ye were supposed to be on my side!” Merlin exclaims, and Eggsy has the bullocks to look guilty, and just a little apologetic.

“Sorry, babe,” Eggsy responds.

Merlin hums disapprovingly. “I suppose we have 8 dogs now,” he jumps when both Harry and Eggsy whoop in unison, Daisy, however, is unmoved from the floor, not seeming to be affected by the news. “Lass?” Merlin asks.

“Yeah.”

“New puppy,” he is not expecting to have to coax a reaction out of her, she shrugs nonchalantly.

“I know. Daddy has been calling him Higgins for weeks,” Daisy does not look away from the telly. “He was staying,” she says matter of factly.

“I admit nothing,” Eggsy shouts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://www.google.com/search?q=blue+great+dane+puppy&client=firefox-b-1-d&source=lnms&tbm=isch&sa=X&ved=0ahUKEwjksNGjp6XgAhXnUN8KHYkPAo8Q_AUIDygC&biw=1366&bih=654#imgrc=T3XZAYvIYeR9WM:
> 
> Higgins is cute, yes? Again, I blame wyvernwolf, because this is the result of anyone talking to me about this story. It ends up becoming my canon.   
> Hope you all enjoyed.  
> Much Love <3 xoxo


	30. Chapter 30

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We keep on moving along here. Finally some touchy-touchy :D  
> Hope you all enjoy!!

The touch was lingering, just hovering over his chest. Eggsy leaned into it, lips pressed firmly to Merlin’s. It was driving him mad, Eggsy yearned for more, but never succeeded in such. They were on the couch, Harry’s fingers tangled in his hair, the heat of his breath ghosting over his neck. He could feel his heart rate quicken, they were both so close, invading Eggsy’s personal space, not that he was complaining one bit. The movie they were watching forgotten about, Julie Andrews was singing on The Sound of Music. Eggsy wasn’t really paying attention anymore, his brain effectively checking out of whatever rational thoughts he might have.

He half wondered if either of them knew how bloody insane they were making Eggsy, a part of him thought, yes, they did. But then there was a small part of his brain that figured they had no idea. Eggsy involuntarily rotated his hips, there was a hum of approval from Harry, and just the slightest glare over his head from Merlin.

Harry continued his passionate kisses over Eggsy’s warm skin, a beautiful flush of pink highlighting the usual peachy tones. As he felt the pressure of his cock growing against his trousers, Harry had to suppress every urge to press himself against Eggsy to make his arousal known. They had talked, discussed how to approach this, or at least, Merlin and Harry had. Merlin was convinced it was too soon, and Harry agreed, only partially. If he had it his way, Harry would have had Eggsy in the bed months ago.

There had been enough proper dates, so he was certain these advances would not be unwelcome, but the stern look on Merlin’s face had Harry holding back. He reluctantly put some space between them, he did not miss the very faint whine that left Eggsy, but Merlin seemed to be oblivious to it or ignoring it.

Eggsy was properly flustered now, Merlin had his hand resting on his chest, Harry hadn’t removed his hold from his head, but the kissing had slowed. He stared at Merlin, he had hoped the man could see the desperation in his. Velvet lips against his own, Eggsy poured all of his want, need, and desire for him into it. It burned like a roaring fire, blazing hot against one another, Merlin echoing his own feelings through the kiss. They separated enough just for Eggsy to be suffocated by Harry, his was deeper, hungrier. It was as if Harry was begging for permission to do more, Eggsy hoped his kiss reciprocated how ready he was.

The weight of Merlin’s arm snaking around Eggsy’s waist cleared his head. He sighed, settling back into the warmth of Merlin, Harry curling around him. Eggsy noted the bulges that both Merlin and Harry sported, just a hint of smugness washed over him. Knowing that he had an effect on them as well was just as satisfying.

Once the movie was over, they whispered soft I love you’s and sweet kisses were exchanged. Eggsy gently shut his door, rushing to the loo, and had a furious wank, much like he had been doing the last month. He had never had to purchase this much lube before, and he was thankful to do the shopping, because that meant stocking up. After allowing the scalding hot water to beat down his neck, Eggsy crawled into bed spent from yet another blissful orgasm, but somehow not feeling 100% satisfied. That only meant one thing, the sex dreams he’s been having the past week would ensue. He silently prayed Daisy didn’t try to wake him in the morning, because his erection was always impressive that time of day.

*

“Did you see it?” Harry asks breathlessly, voice muffled by the pillow his face was smashed against.

“What?” Merlin asks, nails digging into Harry’s hips, he’s close, so goddamn close and his husband picks now to strike up a conversation. His thrusts ensue as Harry explains.

“Eggsy,” Harry pauses for a whimper, Merlin rather deep in his arse. “Think...he’s ready.” He yelps, turning his head to glare behind him after Merlin rammed him hard.

Another movie night was behind them, and the sexual tension building in the room was thick enough Harry could slice it with a butter knife. He wasn’t sure how Eggsy was dealing with his own desires, but this is how they were resolving theirs.

Merlin halts his movements, nipping Harry’s shoulder. “Ye pick now to ask that? I am balls deep in ye, Harry,” he adds.

“Very well,” Harry returns to his former position, grabbing a hold of his cock as Merlin finishes out. His husband stilling over his body, Harry bringing himself to completion onto the flannel. He sags against the bed as Merlin pulls out of him, a soft kiss placed between his shoulder blades.

“Meet me in the shower?” Merlin asks over his shoulder, leaving Harry arse up and exposed.

Harry steps into the steamy stall, grabbing a flannel to soap up and run along the smooth muscles of Merlin’s back. They didn’t talk at first, just washed each other, exchanging a few tender kisses. Harry tipped his head back, with Merlin massaging his long fingers through his hair.

“And I dinnae know,” Merlin answers Harry’s earlier question. “I gathered there would be more than just cuddles before full on sex,” he rakes his nails gently over Harry’s scalp, his husband practically purring.

“Mm,” Harry hums in agreement, eyes fluttering shut. “You are right.”

“I usually am,” and Harry can hear the smugness in his voice. “I think we need to just give it more time. There is a lass in the house, perhaps that ruins the thought for him.” They swap spots, Harry under the water rinsing out the shampoo.

“Yes,” Harry frowns. “I had not put that into consideration.”

“Yer rational thoughts go out the window when it comes to yer prick,” Merlin playfully swats his bum, exiting to dry off, he hands Harry a towel when he’s finished. “Yer age has not dulled yer sex drive.”

“Like your’s has slowed down,” Harry challenges, deciding to forgo blow drying his hair.

Merlin shrugs, pulling a vest on, and climbing into the bed. “I dinnae need it every night.” He sighs, pulling the duvet around himself.

“Sure,” Harry retorts, curling beside Merlin.

“Goodnight, Harry.”

“Goodnight, my love,” Harry leans over for a sweet kiss, settling back in hopes to find some sleep.

*

“I get to have a sleepover?” Daisy was not containing an ounce of her excitement.

A few play dates with her friend, Isabella, and Eggsy had agreed to allow Daisy to spend the night there. The girl’s mother and father were good people, and Eggsy only knew this by the insane background check Merlin had put them through. Not that they knew this. It was the first time she’d be somewhere outside of their circle, Eggsy was nervous, he had not ever been that far from her.

“You do,” he agreed, plating her toast and bacon. Higgins jumping beside him, the dog could almost reach his shoulder when he hopped. “Down,” Eggsy said sternly, and Higgins obeyed the command, sitting prettily beside him. His head almost level with Eggsy’s hip, Higgins was now 6 months old, having been almost 4 when he found him.

“Can I bring JB with me?” Daisy asked, digging into her breakfast. “He’s a good boy,” she, not so discreetly, dropped a piece of bacon that Higgins happily swallowed.

“Daisy Grace Unwin,” Eggsy snapped, drawing his daughter’s full attention. “He does not need to be fed from the table, he has had his breakfast. Eat. Now.” He watched her carefully, sipping his coffee, as she had half of her plate gone. “And no, JB cannot go with you,” he raised a brow when she whined.

Her eyes were big and mournful. “But he is super good, Daddy.”

“This isn’t up for discussion or debate, he can’t go. Isabella has a nice dog that you like to play with when you are there,” he reminded her, and her bright blue eyes went from pleading to elated in five seconds.

Eggsy wasn’t sure he could deal with the mood shifts, he felt as though they were happening more frequently, and that caused him to shudder. She would be a teenager someday, not to mention menstrual cycles, and Eggsy was pretty fucking positive he’d die from that. Okay, he probably would live, but if the next 5-6 years could drag he wouldn’t mind.

“All finished?” Eggsy asked, removing the plate when she nodded her head. He was dropping her off at 4, and then making a detour to the store, having a mind to pick up a few things.

He went about cleaning up from breakfast, tossing in a load of laundry and folding the one that had been in the dryer. Eggsy heard Daisy in the front room with the dogs, his shadow forever on his heels. Higgins was usually all legs and paws trying to be as close to Eggsy as he could. Eggsy dropped an article of clothing, Higgins handing it back to him.

“You are such a good boy,” he said lovingly, Higgins staring up at him with the same dreamy blue eyes he’s bestowed on Eggsy from day one. “I’m sure Hamish will appreciate you handing me his knickers,” Eggsy mused, grinning to himself as he finished with the laundry. Higgins’ tail only thumped loudly against the floor in response.

*

“Do you think we should bring home Thai or Chinese?” Harry asks, Merlin pursing his lips as he scans over his tablet. “It is not every night the house will be free of a child,” not that Harry minds Daisy, but that just means they can be open about any affections.

Although Harry was certain the goodbye kisses were not missed by little eyes, he’s caught Daisy, on more than one occasion, peeping around the corner as he kisses Eggsy before leaving for the day.

“Thai is always good,” Merlin could really go for some coconut curry chicken, he browsed the menu of their favorite shop, prepared to send a text off to Eggsy inquiring his order. His phone chimed, signaling Eggsy beat him to the punch. “Cancel that,” he says, sending off a response.

“It appears Eggsy has something else in mind, and we are to be home by 7.” Merlin looks over to Harry. “Ye think ye can make it out of the office before then?” Merlin knew he had a full schedule, they were sending Lancelot to Australia, and Percival was leaving for the States. Both agents should be wheels up within the hour, but that means writing up departure notes after the fact.

“As long as you are not here to distract me, I should be fine.”

Merlin rolls his eyes. “Like ye need a distraction to forgo yer paperwork, and ye do not need me for that. I can remember ye sitting here until after 8 because there was this adorable dog house, that I had to put together, online. It dinnae takes much to distract ye, Harry.” Merlin stands, kissing the pout that was now plastered to his husband’s mouth. If it were any other paperwork, Merlin would let it slide, but they needed each department overseeing the mission to place a specific note into the files upon the agent leaving.

“Don’t be late,” Merlin warned, and gave him another kiss.

“I won’t,” Harry promised as Merlin hummed his way out the door.

*

They were only ten minutes late, that had to account for something, right? That’s what Harry was trying to defend, but Merlin wasn’t having anything of it as they sat in the back of the cab.

“Hamish,” Harry sighs. “We are going home, it is not as if we will miss a reservation to a restaurant.”

“Would it make a difference?” Merlin grumbles, regardless of whatever else he can think to say, it is futile.

Both men bid the driver goodbye, entering their home, it smelled heavenly. It was like being transported into their favorite Thai shop. They discarded their jackets and shoes, greeting each canine as they were bombarded not far into the foyer. It was strange not to have Daisy bouncing along with the dogs, asking Harry and Merlin how their day was. Merlin was a little surprised by how much he missed it, a knowing glance exchanged with Harry notified Merlin he felt the same way.

There were music and signing coming from the kitchen, following the sound, Merlin and Harry stopped in the doorway. Eggsy was swaying his hips, seeming not to notice them, signing to an unknown R&B song. They would have stayed undetected too, if it weren’t for Higgins spotting them and barreling towards Merlin.

“Heel,” he said firmly and was impressed when the mini horse obeyed. “I see his training is coming along,” Merlin approved, walking over to kiss Eggsy softly. “What do we have here?”

The whole island was covered in their favorite takeout dishes, everything from Italian to the Thai Merlin had been craving. His mouth was watering, but there was more than just the food he desired.

“I figured we could have a Netflix and chill night,” Eggsy winked. “Grab a plate,” Eggsy urged, passing Harry, only to stop for a quick kiss.

Dinner went over as it usually does, a soothing conversation of each others day, some silence, but it was not unwelcome and each was comfortable in the other’s company. As always, Harry took the dogs out while Eggsy and Merlin cleaned from the meal.

Eggsy had offered to be on dog duty, as Higgins usually whined helplessly at the door until he saw Eggsy. It was cute, if not a little annoying, maybe for the other men in the house. After Eggsy loads the last dish, coming up, his back is pressed against Merlin’s; he leans further into it, sighing as strong arms come around his waist.

“Hey,” there is a smile in Eggsy’s voice, tipping his neck as Merlin trails kisses along his jugular.

“Starting fun without me?” Harry accuses, all animals stampeding in. Higgins, especially, hops in front of Eggsy.

“Alright,” Eggsy gives him a few pets before corraling them into their area. It is futile, knowing full well Higgins will not stay there for long. Eggsy is hopeful he does, he has no plans to return to his own bed tonight.

“Drink, then bed?” Harry asked, Merlin and Eggsy following behind him.

*

“I am not watching Pride and Prejudice,” Eggsy argued, getting comfy in the middle of the bed. “I would rather pour bleach over my eyes.” Harry rolled his eyes at his dramatics, settling into the left side of Eggsy.

Post dinner drinks went as it usually did, although it was oddly quiet, Eggsy a little on edge with Daisy not having been home. All of his worries dissolved when his flower called before they were getting ready to watch their own movie. Eggsy wouldn’t deny his happiness at how excited she sounded, his heart ached just a bit knowing she wasn’t missing him so much.

“It is not that great, Harry,” Merlin had to agree with the lad, but the bleach in the eyes was excessive. “It is Eggsy’s turn to pick the film. When it is your’s we can watch Pride and Prejudice.” There was a delightful smile that graced Harry’s face.

“Pretty Woman?” Harry asked in bemusement.

Eggsy poked his side. “You were the one who said I needed to be educated on it, so, I’m learning.” Merlin snorted softly beside him, Eggsy got cozy between the two.

Not far into the movie, Eggsy was propped against Merlin’s chest, Harry curled around them both. Eggsy absentmindedly ran his fingers through Harry’s hair, messing it up. He could feel the heat of Merlin’s gaze on him, peering up under long lashes, Eggsy’s face flushed red when their eyes met. Eggsy craned his neck for a swift kiss, but it was evident Merlin wanted more, and Eggsy was all too willing to oblige. It was slow, soft, and sweet. The feeling of a warm palm trailing up his vest, and over his chest, erupting a shiver to run down his spine.

Harry turned, lifting the vest all the way up to place wet, hot kisses to the peachy-pale skin. He smiled against Eggsy when he gasped, looking down, Harry noticed Merlin’s hand hovering over the bulge of Eggsy’s trackies. His own cock thickening with the sight, he met Merlin’s stare; Eggsy’s head resting in the crook of Merlin’s neck, eyes half shut, and fuck if that wasn’t a beautiful picture. Harry could come from just looking at the two of them.

He took this moment to pull Harry closer to him, Merlin needing his husband’s mouth on his. He could feel the pressure of Harry’s dick against his hip. Harry’s mouth moves, he feathers a few kisses along Merlin’s jaw, down his neck, and makes his way to Eggsy.

Eggsy savors the taste of gin and Harry against his tongue, breathing him in. With a tentative hand, Eggsy reaches forward, separating to look at Harry. His eyes asking for permission, nothing but approval in Harry’s. He touches Harry’s cock through his pajama trousers, the silk cool against his palm. The length of Harry is just above average, but the girth is impressive, so much thicker than Eggsy has felt before. There is a distinct bulge against his lower back, and Eggsy is aware Merlin is hard.

This new knowledge gives Eggsy a thrill as he palms over Harry’s cock. He is just aware enough as Merlin begins to slip his pants off, Eggsy lifts his hips for ease of removal. Eggsy is now exposed, aching and dripping for them.

“Beautiful,” Merlin whispers in Eggsy’s ear. His own dick hard, throbbing to be touched, but witnessing this is pure heaven. Merlin goes to return to groping Eggsy when the lad begins to rock over his groin. He forgets what he is doing momentarily, the sensation sending shocks of pleasure through his veins.

Eggsy brings his arms up, circling them around Merlin’s neck, quickening his movements; Merlin going lax beneath him. His breath quickening, the heat of Merlin’s against his neck; Eggsy tips his face in and their lips meet. They are desperate, sloppy, noisy kisses. Eggsy takes a sharp intake of breath, Harry’s hot tongue laving over the head of his cock. He is pretty sure he sees stars as Harry pays close attention to the slit.

“Jesus,” Eggsy gasps, head falling back against Merlin. He tries to focus on his movements, but they’ve become erratic as Harry works him over. A firm set of hands holding his hips, guiding the motions.

Merlin can’t think, Harry sucking so prettily over Eggsy, with Eggsy’s pert arse grinding against his cock; he is close, every nerve in his body screaming from overstimulation. He nuzzles into the crook of Eggsy’s neck, kissing, nipping, and sucking there, his fingers digging into the flesh of the beautiful man in his arms.

Harry swirls on his way up, diving back for more, Eggsy is the perfect size, not too thick and not too thin. His length a bit over average, but not so bad Harry is gagging, it was like he was made to fit perfectly in Harry’s mouth. He pulls up, giving a few hard sucks to the tip and Eggsy is spilling into his mouth. Eggsy comes with a loud shout, it is hot, tart and sweet, Harry swallows every bit.

Merlin coughs out a moan as he finds his orgasm, filling his pants with his own spent. He winds his arms tight around Eggsy’s waist, relishing in the little shudders Eggsy makes in the aftershock. His mouth is covered by Harry’s and he can taste Eggsy on his palate, it is everything and more. He plummets his tongue into Harry for more, devouring every flavor; a perfect mixture of Eggsy and Harry.

“Wow,” Eggsy whispers, smiling against Merlin as he’s pulled into a rough kiss. He looks to Harry, who is just inches from him. “Now you, yeah?” There is sheer joy in Harry’s brown eye, a soft pink blush coloring his skin.

“I seem to have enjoyed myself,” Harry glances down at his pajama trousers, the green silk darker over his groin. It is evident Harry came in his pants like a schoolboy, and fuck if he could care.

They all clean with a warm, damp flannel, the older men changing while Eggsy watches in a state of sated bliss. Their bodies just as beautiful without clothing, as well as with.

“Hurry,” Eggsy calls softly. “It’s cold here without you both,” he grins when they both seem to quicken their task. He hums contently as he is surrounded by both of his men. Harry’s legs are tangled with his, Merlin’s arm acting as a cage around the three of them.

Eggys is close to sleep, Merlin’s heartbeat lulling him to unconsciousness. “I don’t ever want to leave here,” he says quietly. “Not leaving.” Arms tighten around him, Harry’s velvet lips against his own.

“You don’t have to,” Merlin assures him, kissing the nape of his neck.

There was something very forever about that promise, Eggsy fell asleep feeling the safest he has in his whole life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The world is expanding! It is now a series!  
> Thank you so much for the kudos, feedback, and just being awesome supporters of this story!  
> I love you all!


	31. Chapter 31

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some more fluff and story progression, hope you all enjoy!

“No,” Eggsy said.

It had been the fourth time he said this, as he was keeping count, but that didn’t stop Daisy from standing in front of him. Her small arms crossed over her chest, glaring accusingly up at him. In any other circumstance Eggsy might find it cute, but his patience were running a little thin. He moved to grab her and she dodged, heading into the room he told her she couldn’t stay in.

Daisy climbed the big bed, situating herself in the middle against the headboard, all of the dogs clambering in to surround her. Gus spread himself across her lap, and the other smaller canines used the doggy stairs on either side of the bed to join her; Higgins was the only one to sit dutifully beside Eggsy.

Eggsy sighed loudly, tossing his head back in frustration, “Daisy.”

“No!” She used his previous words against him, and to be fair, it was not going to work. He was the parent, she was the child. Someday, she’d learn that isn’t how these conversations went.

“You are not sleeping in here.” Eggsy was momentarily aware of the audience they had acquired in the doorway. He caught the glimpses of two amused men. Eggsy was not finding any of this funny, though perhaps to them it was.

Her lower lip jutted out in a pout, Eggsy could see it begin to quiver, he was not giving in. “But,” she sniffled, big blue eyes swimming with unshed tears. Eggsy shook his head, holding firm. “It isn’t fair!” Daisy shouted and hopped up, now standing on the bed, all dogs scattering off.

“And why exactly isn’t this fair? Please, enlighten me,” his temper was slowly beginning to boil over. Eggsy was used to the strops, but this was larger and with more attitude added.

“You get to sleep here!” She shot at him, and for a moment Eggsy didn’t know what to say.

Sure, he had been spending more nights in here, but he was careful. Very, very careful. Always setting an alarm and making sure he was either in the kitchen preparing breakfast or in bed, where Daisy usually came to wake him up. As of yet, Daisy has not mentioned anything, nor caught him in bed with Merlin and Harry. Now though, as she stood in her pink bunny pajamas, hair braided in two pigtails, glaring daggers at him, Eggsy was wrong. He had been so horribly wrong, and really he should have half expected she would have figured something out.

Eggsy pulled his composure together, “No I don’t.” He did not miss the delicate snort Harry gave in response, or the ‘ow’ that followed, certain that Merlin may have stepped on his toe.

Daisy narrowed her eyes, challenging him, “Yes, you do.” She hardened her jaw, lifting her chin in a way that was so Eggsy.

“I do, do I?”

She gracefully folded herself to sit crossed legged on the duvet, and hummed an agreement. “Yepp,” Daisy said cheerfully, all of the pleasure from being right pouring off of her.

Higgins was becoming impatient with the lack of pets his father was bestowing on him, so, he booped his nose against Eggsy’s hand. “Not now,” Eggsy said, but his hand automatically reached out to pat his large head.

It was as if this gesture only proved Daisy’s point. “Higgins was looking for you,” she explained. “And I went to let him in and you weren’t in bed, Daddy,” an eye roll added at the end, Eggsy felt his eye twitch, he really didn’t like the eye rolling.

The room was silent, both Harry and Merlin looking anywhere but at Eggsy and Daisy, who were staring each other down.

“Come on, then,” Eggsy said after a moment, gathering her in his arms.

It seemed he had something to explain. He moved past Harry and Merlin, who gave each shoulder an encouraging squeeze. He was shocked when Daisy didn’t fight him, as Eggsy got her under the covers, and tucked in. Eggsy made room for himself, his longer body against her smaller one, she instinctively leaned in, Eggsy wrapped an arm around her.

“Daisy,” Eggsy began, collecting his thoughts on how to explain this. “Do you know how in school some kids have a mum and dad, others have two dads or two mums?” She peered up at him, nodding her head. “And you know how sometimes their parents aren’t together and they see other people?” Another nod. “Well…” he paused, not entirely sure how to go about this.

“What yer father is trying to explain, lass,” Merlin started, looking over Eggsy, who seemed to visibly deflate, gratitude shining in his blue-green eyes. “We want to start seeing yer Daddy,” he stated, Daisy looked confused for a moment. Merlin and Harry were sitting on either side at the end of the bed.

“Like grown ups do?” She asked.

“Aye,” Merlin agreed.

“You love them?” The question was directed towards Eggsy, “Like I love them, Daddy?”

Eggsy let out a breathless laugh, Harry’s hand on his ankle soothing his nerves. “Not quite,” and when her brow furrowed with confusion, he leaned forward and kissed it away. “I love them like a mum and dad would love each other or in this case, a dad and a dad,” he hoped he was making sense.

“So,” Daisy kicked her foot around, still safely in her father’s arms. “I get three daddies?” All three men in the room laughed, Daisy smiled brightly at them all.

“If that’s what you want, Flower.” Eggsy hugged her close, his chest warming and cracking at the same time. He felt a mix between joy and sadness. This meant he wouldn’t be the only one in her life, and to be fair, he hadn’t been for some time now. Her tiny arms tightened around him, face buried in his chest, Eggsy felt the weight of his loves disappear.

Eggsy pulled away enough to look at her, “Is this okay with you, babe?” He mindlessly twirled a braid. “I don’t want to make you uncomfortable, I want you happy.” She snuggled closer, inhaling him, comforted by the familiar smells of her father.

“I love Mr. Hammy and Mr. Harry too, Daddy,” she had no idea how delighted that made him, and how heartbroken all at once. Her life expanding to fit more than him in it, and Eggsy was okay with it.

“Good,” he managed and kissed the top of her head. “Now, it’s time for little girls to sleep.” She only protested with a half hearted whine, before cuddling her stuffie close, dogs piled around her and a goodnight kiss to her forehead.

“Love you,” he promised.

Daisy yawned, smiling sleepily, “Love you too, Daddy.”

He left the room, his heart feeling lighter and heavier at once. Eggsy made a detour to his room, changing into a clean vest, and his navy plaid pajama trousers. It didn’t surprise him that Harry and Merlin were waiting for him in their bed. He crawled up, cuddled close by both Merlin and Harry. Eggsy felt his nose and eyes burn, not realizing he would be this sensitive about her accepting new people into their lives.

Merlin cupped Eggsy’s cheek, swiping away a fallen tear with his thumb. “Is everything okay?”, worry thick in his brogue. Eggsy gave him a watery smile.

“Yeah,” he whispered, knowing his voice would betray him. “I just didn’t think it would sting so much,” Eggsy admitted, and the arms around him held him tighter, it would have been crushing, except it was comforting.

For a moment, Harry wasn’t sure what was causing Eggsy to be upset. “Was she not accepting of the idea of us as a couple?” Harry asked, pressing a firm kiss to Eggsy’s temple.

“Oh, no,” Eggsy soothed quickly. “She loves you both so much, I knew she did. It’s just,” Eggsy paused, eyes not meeting either of them, he exhaled loudly. “It just means she won’t need me as much, and you know I love you both and how you treat her so well, and how she loves you too.”

“Eggsy,” Merlin said softly, causing his younger lover to look up at him. “This does not mean she won’t need you,” he promised. “You are her father, and no matter who you bring into her life won’t change that. Ever.”

“She’ll want you both now, and I know how selfish and childish this sounds. I’m a grown man, almost thirty years old and I’m being a baby about this.”

“For six years of her life, you were all she had, and now that there are others willing to do for her as you’ve done since day one, you are feeling a little sensitive about it, and that is perfectly okay, my dear.” Harry took Eggsy’s free hand, lacing their fingers together before bringing it up for a tender kiss. “No one is faulting you for feeling some sort of loss, but I can assure you, she will not ever stop needing you. And even when she’s older and thinks she won’t, she will,” he bent forward, placing his lips softly to Eggsy’s warm, velvety ones.

The kiss was gentle and sweet, Eggsy slipped his tongue in deepening it. The overwhelming love he felt for these two was immeasurable. There was so much acceptance, and support, it was suffocating, but in all of the best ways.

*

Eggsy was fortunate to have the house to himself, and well, that was happening a lot. Daisy was at school and Harry and Merlin were at work. He had effectively completed everything that needed to be done in the house, including cleaning Lucifer's cage while he rolled around in the activity ball Eggsy had managed to snag on Amazon. Eggsy had to make sure Higgins was not in the room, the last time he had done this the dog almost popped the ball, and Lucifer was breathing entirely too fast. He didn’t want the bunny to die.

“Ahh,” he let out as he sank onto the couch. Eggsy had made a fire, it was burning low, adding warmth to the living room. He snagged the afghan off of the back of the couch, just in time too, as Higgins hopped onto his person, sprawling the length of Eggsy.

He smoothed a palm over Higgins’ grey fur, his large head in the crook of Eggsy’s neck. “Hamish is right, bloody horse you are,” Eggsy said affectionately, Higgins licking the left side of his face in one sweep. “But you’re mine, isn’t that right?” He cooed, Higgins tail thumping against the back of the couch, his blue eyes gazing lovingly up at Eggsy. He hummed, wriggling further into the cushions.

Eggsy was just dozing when the weight of Gus was added at his feet, JB, Mr. Pickle, Hiccup, Chip and Darla scattering themselves over his body. Higgins had sunk a little in between Eggsy and the back of the couch. Eggsy peeked through a cracked eye to see Madam Gherkin curled comfortably on Higgins abdomen. The amount of dog on him should be uncomfortable, but Eggsy found it cozy, and was fast asleep within seconds.

*

“Are ye hungry, lass?” Merlin asked, taking her coat and bag while she worked on removing her wellies. “I know ye like apples and peanut butter, I can get that for ye while ye start homework?” Harry hung her jacket, and added his and Merlin’s while his husband situated the young lady.

They had offered to collect Daisy, it was an early day at Kingsman and they figured they’d give Eggsy a break.

“Please,” Daisy agreed, taking her pack from Merlin and scurrying off to the living area. She stopped in the doorway, hurrying back to grab a hand from Merlin and Harry, pulling them with her.

“What is it?” Harry asked, an amused smile playing on his lips. It softened considerably with the site before him.

Eggsy was barely seen, his honey-brown hair sticking out from the pile on top of him. He had every single canine on him, Higgins taking up the most space.

“Can he breathe?” Harry worried, Merlin snickering beside him. “There are so many,” he heard the light tap of Merlin taking footage of the scene before them.

“Daddy is a dog bed.” Daisy giggled.

“I guess we will be ordering in tonight,” Merlin said, collecting Daisy and heading for the kitchen leaving Harry mouth gaped open.

He looked soft, Harry noted, his face smooth and cheeks rosy, most likely from the warmth of the animal’s piled on him. Harry gently removed some, Eggsy stirred, a soft whine leaving his parted lips.

“Warm,” Eggsy complained, brow pulled together in a frown, but it was too late as Harry had shooed all of the dogs off of him. He shivered for a moment, pouting up at Harry.

“I was concerned they would suffocate you, darling,” Harry touched the V between Eggsy’s eyebrows. “We can’t have that,” he breathed close over Eggsy’s mouth, letting out an ‘oof’ as he was abruptly pulled flush on top of Eggsy.

Eggsy hummed in contentment, the warmth replaced by Harry. “There,” Eggsy smiled triumphantly. “You took my warmth away, now you can replace it,” he kissed Harry roughly, stealing all of the oxygen from his love. A wide, victorious grin on his face when Harry gasped for air, fingers trailing along Harry’s spine, enticing a slight quiver to run through him.

Harry slid his arms under Eggsy, nuzzling his neck, placing feather light kisses over the pale, flush skin. “Happily,” Harry replied.

It wasn’t long before Higgins was added, and then a few other canines joined. Harry was just aware enough that he spotted Merlin seated in the overstuffed chair, hazel eyes full of love and fondness, Daisy asleep, curled comfortably against his chest.

“Go back to sleep, my love,” Merlin whispered just loud enough for Harry to hear. “I will wake you all for dinner,” he assured, leaning his head back when Harry smiled sleepily at him.

Now it was Merlin’s turn to wrap himself and Daisy in the spare blanket they had, a few of the smaller dogs joining them. As he drifted, Merlin understood why Eggsy loved it, here was warm and cozy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to reach out and say how thankful I am of all of the feedback, kudos, bookmarks, subs, and hits this story has gotten. You guys are the best!


	32. Chapter 32

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise I have not forgotten this story, I have been doing some behind the scenes writing.  
> Anyway, thank you all for the love and support you've shown this universe.  
> I hope you enjoy, and love you all <3.

There was the sounds of loud giggling coupled with the beautiful laughs from Merlin and Harry. Eggsy smiled to himself, stretching his body out until his toes touched the other side of the tub. It was winding down to bed time, and Eggsy wasn’t complaining about the chance to become a pruned mess in his own bath.

He wouldn’t lie, no, it did hurt a little when Daisy specifically asked for Harry and Merlin to tuck her in. Eggsy had taken that as she still wanted him for bath time, but that hadn’t been the case, and besides, she wouldn’t need any of them soon enough to bathe. Eggsy was aware of how fast time was moving, his little girl not as little anymore, and it was more evident each day.

A couple of conversations, Merlin and Harry were much more aware of timelines when there was a child involved. Eggsy found himself soothing away some of their new worries, because it was like becoming parents for the first time. Eggsy loved to watch them interact, it was a relief to know how accepting Daisy was of the three together.

She didn’t mind, telling Eggsy she was luckier than any other kids in school, because she got three.

Eggsy caught a few barks from the other dogs, clearly they were joining in on the fun, and there was a distinct sound of water splashing onto the tile. Eggsy smiled with amusement, he was sure his loves would emerge from their task with soaked shirts and trousers. He sagged further into the warm water, humming in contentment from the noises of his family. Family, something he hadn’t really had most of his life, and how fucking wonderful that Daisy would be able to have the experience, regardless how unconventional it was, warmth and love spread through his chest with the thought.

The water went cool after a few more minutes, so Eggsy reluctantly dragged his body up, toweling off as an idea sparked in his head. They had had a few more nights of intimacy, and a few was downplaying it. Eggsy had seemed to have forgone his own room to sleep between Harry and Merlin. He sauntered into the room, stark naked, and dug through the ‘fun’ drawer as they called it, he found what he was looking for and got to work.

*

“We have all of yer stuffies here, lass, and the dogs,” Merlin eyed every four-legged companion in the room, and much to his distaste, Higgins took a spot beside Gus on the floor.

The Great Dane had only whined, and pawed at their bedroom door ever since Eggsy went in for his own bath. Regardless, Merlin was staying firm that none of the animals slept with them, not to mention how large Higgins has gotten.

Harry shivered a few times, his button down sticking to his body from the water Daisy had gotten on them.“Did we forget anything else?” He asked, the desire to remove the cool fabric from his person outweighing story time.

“A story,” she responded, snuggling her stuffie close. “And I need a goodnight kiss from Daddy,” Daisy informed the other men in the room.

“Right,” Harry responded, the first one up - placing a kiss to the top of her head - and making his way to get him.

“Darling -” Harry paused in the doorway, Eggsy’s cheeks flushed, eyes a little unfocused, and his body was wriggling. He had to blink a few times before he registered what was happening, “uh…” every coherent thought left his mind as Harry witnessed Eggsy as he beautifully shimmied under the duvet.

“Well?” Eggsy asked, “You going to come join me?” His voice a little strained, clearly holding back a moan.

“Our flower is requesting a goodnight kiss from her Daddy,” Harry whispered, and witnessed Eggsy’s already large pupils dilate further with anxiety.

“Fuck,” he gasped.

How could he have forgotten Daisy would still want him to say goodnight to her? Eggsy started filing through his options in his brain, thoroughly aroused at this point, the pressure in his hole evident. He pulled himself together enough to slowly climb out bed and pull on a pair of sleep trousers. Harry stared at his stiff posture the whole way to Daisy’s room, where she laid huddled up with every small canine in their home, and just about ever stuffie she owned.

Her bright blue eyes lit up further when he walked in, Daisy’s arms extending out making grabby hands for a hug. There was a specific comfort when she was held by him, and it made her feel safe.

“Did you have a good bath?” Eggsy asked, carefully sitting on the side of her bed. He tucked a strand of loose hair behind her ear, for it being Merlin’s first time, he didn’t do a bad job braiding her hair.

“Yep,” she said cheerfully, settling back against a pillow. “Can I have a goodnight song, Daddy?” Daisy inquired.

Eggsy almost groaned out loud, situating his arse better on the bed, the discomfort growing increasingly more prominent. “Of course,” he promised, Eggsy was aware of their two-man audience, and he could tell they were smirking at his predicament.

Having heard Harry whisper to Merlin, Eggsy was positive his other partner knew the situation at hand, and how fucking irresponsible was this? He was three quarters into My Girl, when Daisy was snoring softly, completely relaxed in slumber. Eggsy stood stiffly, and brushed his lips against her hairline, heart swelling with the soft noise she made when he did.

Once they were behind the confines of their bedroom, Eggsy stripped his trousers off, and crawled into the bed, arse exposed. He didn’t give a fuck, somehow he had wished the ground would swallow him up. There was a gentle palm stroking soothing circles over the left of his arse cheek, a few light squeezes, Eggsy audibly moaned into the pillow.

“I think someone has a treat for us,” Merlin murmured, palm continuing the same motions, a few kneads, and back to rubbing over the soft, plump surface.

There was a series of noises leaving Eggsy’s mouth, his body involuntarily clenching around the dark blue plug visible in his hole. Merlin’s cock twitched in response, he gazed at Harry who is staring hungrily at the perfect, naked body before them.

Harry stepped forward, climbing up and inching closer to Eggsy on the bed. He took the tip of his finger, and ran it from the base of Eggsy’s neck down his spine enticing a shiver to run down Eggsy’s form. The more Eggsy babbles incoherently into the pillow, he can feel his cock thickening.

“He is lovely,” Harry approved, hand smoothing over his free arse cheek, as he leaned in to place feather light kisses along the exact spot his finger was.

Eggsy can’t think, his dick unbearably hard against the bed, the warmth of his pre-come slick against the tip; he involuntarily rocked, which sent a shock of pleasure radiating through his veins. Harry’s mouth was hot, and wet against his skin, Eggsy wanted those lips on his. He lifted his head, turning his face , he could just make out Harry’s brown waves from over his shoulder. He moved to flip over, when a firm hand stopped him, and his vision was filled with the sharp, angular features of Merlin, hazel eyes burning with desire.

“Aren’t ye a sight,” Merlin breathed, trapping Eggsy’s mouth with his.

The kiss started slow, warm, just the gentlest touch of lips together. It began to burn with far more need than either man had to voice, Merlin’s fingers have now found the base of the plug, and stole Eggsy’s breath away when he removed it. He tossed it somewhere in the room, they can look for it later, his attention focused on Eggsy, who has moved to straddle Merlin’s lap.

Harry following to tangle his fingers in the back of Eggsy’s head, yanking back ever so slightly, effectively interrupting the snog session he and Merlin had, because Harry is fucking greedy and he wants some too, and pressed his lips roughly to Eggsy’s, he can feel the bite of Eggsy’s teeth against his own. His trousers tented from the erection he is sporting, digging into the lower back of Eggsy.

Merlin’s fingers have replaced the plug, he wasted no time adding two, and a third; Eggsy clenching around the digits. He started pumping them in and out, fucking him just like this, feeling the shudders that leave Eggsy each time his middle finger grazed his prostate.

“I’ll come like this,” Eggsy said once Harry had allowed him to come up for air. His hips rolling, the friction feeling good against his dick. “I want you inside me,” he whispered, face just inches from Merlin’s.

“Ye sure?” Merlin asked, wanting to make sure Eggsy wanted this, completely.

A dark blush coloring Eggsy’s cheeks, as he peers up at Merlin under a heated gaze. “Yes,” his voice does not waver, all of the confidence and assurance he feels seeping out. He adds a grind over Merlin’s lap, with the length of cock against his arse, and watches Merlin’s pupils widen with desire.

Harry has already left the bed, and is stripping as fast as he can, making sure to grab the lube and condoms they have stashed, he is glad he made a trip to the drug store a few weeks back, no matter how much Merlin grumbled that he was being too forward, and joined his men again.

The cool slick of lubed fingers replace Merlin’s, as Merlin works on removing his own article of clothing. Eggsy is now on all fours, arse up and thoroughly being fucked by Harry’s fingers. Merlin comes up behind Harry, gently grasping a fistful of the greying-brown waves, messing up the perfect style, and kissed him. His hand wandered to rope around Harry’s hip, snaking along his groin to grab his hard cock at the base and stroked it slowly.

“M’gonna come,” Eggsy repeated, face buried in a pillow, hips rocking back. “Please,” he begged.

Merlin continued his strokes over Harry, and regarded the whimpering young man in the room. “Aye, think we should?” He asked Harry, and received a quick nod in affirmation, unable to coherently respond with his words. Merlin worked Harry over, paying close attention to the tip, that had now started to leak precome, coating his hand, Merlin quickened the motion.

“Come over his arse,” Merlin instructed and soon enough, Harry was spilling over Eggsy. He tipped Harry’s face and pressed a delicate kiss there.

Harry flopped beside Eggsy, and propped himself against the headboard as Merlin lapped up his spent from Eggsy’s arse.

“Jesus,” Eggsy cursed, not entirely sure how much more he could take. The tip of his dick throbbing from overstimulation and neglect. He knew he wouldn’t last long, and probably would come just from intercourse.

As Merlin took hold of Eggsy’s hips, lining himself up, and rolled the condom on, making sure to coat it in lube, before easing slowly into him. Merlin sighed from the hot, tight opening, and placed a soothing hand on the middle of Eggsy’s back. “Are ye okay?”

“Yeah, you are good to go,” Eggsy responded breathlessly, eyes screwed shut from the sting of Merlin inside him, it wasn’t unwelcome, it was actually very welcome, and soon he found himself needing Merlin to move.

Merlin set a slow pace, pumping his cock in and out, a palm sliding along Eggsy’s chest to tweak a nipple. Earning him a series of sensual sounds from Eggsy, as he continued his thrusts.

Eggsy gasped, Harry’s hand firmly around his cock, his arms shaking. He wasn’t sure he could hold himself up any longer. Thankfully, he didn’t have to wait much longer, as Merlin quickened his pace, and Harry’s strokes sped up to match. Eggsy coughed out a loud moan, his vision blurring from the intensity of his orgasm. Merlin was short to follow, filling Eggsy to the brim, rocking a few more times until it was too sensitive to do so. Eggsy collapsed onto the bed, just aware that he was laying on top of his own release.

Harry marveled at Eggsy wrung out, panting with his body lax against the sheets. He combed his fingers through Eggsy’s just fucked hair, and it suited him as well as the rosy flush to his cheeks.

He shuddered when Merlin removed himself, Eggsy turned enough to look at them both. A lazy look about the pair, the glow of sex in their eyes.

“That was amazing,” Eggsy said softly, adoration lacing his voice. “But we made a mess,” he is now fully aware of his body sticking to the sheets.

“Aye, we did,” Merlin agreed, bending forward to brush his lips against Eggsy’s, only to part and steal a kiss from Harry. “A very lovely mess,” he said, appreciating the sated looks on Harry and Eggsy’s faces. Both of his partners smiling dopely, completely in love with what they’ve done, and Merlin is too.

They all reluctantly got out of the bed, and made quick work to clean themselves and change the linens. Everyone making sure to place sleeping trousers on, a certain little princess joined them in the morning for a cuddle before breakfast, and gathered into their respective spots for the night.

“I love you,” Eggsy said into the dark, kissing each man surrounding him, before settling in comfortably.

Harry slotted his legs with Eggsy’s fingers gliding along Merlin’s hip, “I love you, too.”

Merlin was just drifting off, but abreast of the declarations of love. “I love ye, too,” he paused to kiss the nape of Eggsy’s neck. “Both of you,” he added.

The room quieting, and Harry had a thought, “Next time, I get to make love to you.”

Eggsy’s smile is wide, and cheeky, but it is too dark for either of them to see.


	33. Chapter 33

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I already have the last chapter written, but I am reluctant to post right away. Maybe tomorrow or the next day, I hope you all enjoy <3.

He felt long, careful fingers grasp the end of the plug, and slipped it out with ease. Eggsy’s whole body quivered from the loss of it around his opening, but sighed when the void was filled with two of Harry’s lubed digits. Eggsy laid against the duvet, legs spread, cock hard, and leaking for attention. He was very exposed, but in front of the two men he trusted impeccably with his life; Eggsy shifted his head, catching the burning gaze of the hazel eyes that stared at him from the other side of the room.

“Won’t you come in the bed?” Eggsy whispered, it had been the fourth time he had asked, and Merlin gave him the same answer, just a slow shake of his head, as he stroked his cock through his trousers, clearly he enjoyed the show. “I want you too,” Eggsy begged, he really needed some attention to his dick.

Harry had thoroughly worked him over, Eggsy’s nipples still ached from how hard Harry had sucked on them.

The way Eggsy plead for him so prettily, had Merlin’s cock leaking precome into his pants, he didn’t give a fuck. The friction of his hand over his dick, between the pants and trousers felt good. Merlin loved to watch, and so rarely was he ever able to do so. They had tried, years ago, to find another partner for this exact sort of thing, but it had never worked. Now, though, they got the promise of another lifelong love, coupled with his sheer beauty, as he lay naked, begging, and wanting for them both. Merlin could get used to this, and the way Harry showed special attention to all of Eggsy’s sweet spots, had Merlin going crazed with desire. It pooled deep, low in his groin, his lower abdomen clenched with hunger.

“Shh,” Harry hushed, and placed his mouth over Eggsy’s, he ate his moans, consumed every breath Eggsy exhaled. “He likes to watch,” he whispered over the parted lips, so soft, and tender, he nipped playfully, and enjoyed the way Eggsy gasped from the contact. He was on his third finger, and grazed one along Eggsy’s prostate, he watched his body wriggle, and writhe with need.

“Please,” Eggsy mulled, all of the blood had left his head and rushed to his dick, he began to feel dizzy, but in the best fucking way. “Want you,” he laced his fingers into the tousled gray-brown waves, and grasped a fistfull to pull Harry down for a rough kiss. It bruised his mouth, his teeth grazed along Harry’s, a moment where Harry opened his lips, and Eggsy took the opportunity as he slipped his tongue in, to deepen the exchange.

Harry’s dick twitched with the lovely noise Merlin was making, a low rumble in the back of his throat, he could tell his husband would be close. He pulled away for a breath, and leaned back to marvel at the man below him. Eggsy was the picture of beauty, all pale-peachy skinned, flushed with his arousal, as he panted with the loss of Harry. He could understand why Merlin liked to watch, you could become intoxicated from the look of him, and he could only imagine what it looked like with them both together. He filed that in the back of his brain, Harry would have to make it a point to be the observer next time. He smoothed his palms along the inside of Eggsy’s thighs, he parted them as he did so, and grabbed the lube to slick up his cock.

Eggsy involuntarily tipped his hips up to meet Harry as he aligned himself. There was a moment of hesitation, Eggsy nodded for Harry to continue, and then he was filled with him. It was different, but good, from Merlin. Harry was just a bit longer, not as thick, but fit just as well as Merlin had. It took Harry less work to hit his prostate, but his hole was not aching with the stretch to accommodate him. And that could have to do with having already prepared himself, or the round he had with Merlin.

They stayed connected, Harry hadn’t moved, as he gave Eggsy time to adjust. He leaned forward, and stole a quick kiss, as he began to move. It was a slow tempo, getting used to the feel. It was a rarity that Harry was able to top, Merlin enjoyed it far more than the alternative, but his husband would make the exception with the knowledge that Harry craved it.

“You can go faster,” Eggsy encouraged, he liked it slow, but he wanted it a little quicker than this. “I won’t break, promise,” he took ahold of Harry’s face, and cradled his cheek to bring him down for a snog as his thrusts picked up pace.

As Harry moved faster, so did the strokes Merlin was giving himself. His breath uneven, and haggard; Merlin didn’t think he’d last much longer, the tip of his dick felt as though it was about to burst from the blood that had rushed there.

No matter how much Harry adored the warm, tight feel of Eggsy around his dick, he began to need more, and he pumped a little harder. Eggsy seemed to enjoy this, one hand found the back of his head, and grasped tightly to his hair, while the other dug into Harry’s shoulder. His own hands tightened over each of Eggsy’s hips, and moved to squeeze the flesh of his arse. He could hear Merlin go stiff in his spot, and then nothing, just the rough breaths between himself and Eggsy. His orgasm rolled through him, it was a soft thrum that coursed through his veins. Harry stilled, and shuddered, filling Eggsy as he finished.

Eggsy was left speechless, Merlin’s lips crushed against his, it hurt, and felt like fire against his own, he found himself giving as good as he got, and pressed his just as hard against Merlin’s. It blew his mind, and it could be because Merlin now had a firm hold over his cock, that had still been neglected, and brought him to completion. Eggsy shouted from his orgasm, his vision blurred with the intensity of it, as he spilled all over his abdomen. He was thankful Merlin had still kissed him, it muffled the screams he had made.

Waking Daisy would not be in their best interest.

He was just aware Harry had left the bed, and Merlin licked his spent off of him, that was hot as hell, and if he weren’t already exhausted from an orgasm, his dick would have responded appropriately to the sight. So, instead, Eggsy settled to run a lone finger along the smooth surface of Merlin’s head, and enjoyed how he cleaned him up, consumed it as if he were a starving man.

“Filthy old man,” Eggsy said adoringly, and smiled cheekily up at Merlin.

Merlin’s smile was sly, and filled with every devious thing he’d like to do to Eggsy. “I can be,” Merlin allowed, and kissed Eggsy, tongue slipped in, and forced him to taste himself.

It should not have been as sensual as it was, but Eggsy wouldn’t say he had not enjoyed the bitterness of himself, coupled with a sweetness that was just Merlin. It was minty, he must have brushed his teeth prior.

“Here, my love,” Harry knelt next to Eggsy, and wiped up the bit that Merlin had missed, as he placed gentle kisses over Eggsy’s chest, and along his collarbone. “There,” he said, and discarded the now dirty flannel, in favor to curl under the duvet beside Eggsy.

Eggsy was on his way into a blissful slumber, and became painfully aware of the two naked bodies that encompassed his own. “Uhh, babe?” Eggsy turned to Merlin, and tugged on Harry’s arm that was secured around his waist. “It would be real bad if Daisy came in here in the morning, and we were still naked,” he chuckled when Merlin’s eyes widened.

“I suppose you are right,” Harry replied, his voice laced with sleep. He jumped from the pinch to his arse. “I’m moving,” he grumbled, because he very much wanted to be in his post love making coma. He caught the trousers tossed at him, Merlin would be the first out of the bed and dressed. Eggsy had already shrugged his on, and was back beside Harry, Merlin slid in next to him.

“Better,” Eggsy settled onto his pillow, and cuddled closer to his men.

They had been lucky Eggsy had remembered, because at exactly 6:30 in the morning, a small set of feet puttered into their room, and made herself comfortable between Eggsy and Merlin, Harry got to snuggle with Mr. Pickle and Higgins. He was not particularly enthused that the biggest dog in the house thought he was the size of Madam Gherkin.

*

“I get to stay up!” Daisy chanted from the bath, Eggsy sat on the seat of the toilet just to ensure she didn’t drown. That was a whole other fear that he had.

Bath time was earlier tonight, Daisy was granted the night to be able to stay up past her bedtime for movies and popcorn. She had told Eggsy they had to watch all of her princess movies, he knew they’d probably only get through two before he was carrying her up to bed.

“Beauty and The Beast first,” she decided, as she moved her mermaid barbie through the bubbles.

“Sure, babe,” Eggsy agreed. “You still want to have your room decorated like that for your birthday?” Eggsy had talked it over with Harry and Merlin, they all agreed to allow Daisy to redecorate her room however she liked for her seventh birthday.

Daisy scrunched her face in concentration, Eggsy thought it was darling, because she looked as if she had to decide the world's fate. “Yeah, I like yellow, Daddy,” she nodded her head, which confirmed what she’d want.

“I know you do.”

“Daddy,” Daisy called.

“Hm?”

“Can you rinse my hair?” She shook her sopping curls around, which splashed water, and shampoo onto Eggsy.

Eggsy held his arms up as a shield, which did little to save him from getting wet. “Dais,” he chided, and she giggled in response. His heart tipped with the ease of her laughter, at times, he found it hard to stay angry with her little face. Her blue eyes big, and innocent, he thanked his lucky stars each night that she seemed so unaffected by what had been their life before. He was grateful she didn’t remember the early days, and he’d keep it that way as long as he could. He took the cup, and poured the clean water, he had running from the faucet, over her hair.

“Alright, flower,” Eggsy pulled the plug, and held a towel open to wrap Daisy in. She pulled it tight around her shoulders, and wandered out of the bathroom. “Nighty, or jammies?” Eggsy asked, as he pawed through her drawer.

“Jammies,” Daisy answered, as she worked on her knickers.

The smell of popcorn filled Daisy’s bedroom, Eggsy was sure that Merlin or Harry would have started it. Eggsy had even gotten a few bottles of Daisy’s favorite fizzy, he didn’t normally indulge in so much junk food, but her end of the year reports had come back from school, and he had felt extra generous. He was very proud of Daisy, and all of the things she has accomplished in her 6, almost 7, short years of her life.

“Okay, I’m ready, Daddy,” she smiled, as she climbed the bed for Eggsy to braid her hair.

“Two or one?” Eggsy asked, as he combed through her hair, and occasionally added some leave-in conditioner to keep it soft. He had learned it knotted easily, and to keep his girl tear free, Eggsy had taken the advice of the babysitter he had used.

“One, I like the one you do that goes down the back. Like a fish, right?”

Eggsy chuckled, as he separated the strands for the style she wanted. “It’s a fishtail, babe.”

She sat quietly while he worked, it never hurt, Daisy remembered some girls at school who complained it hurt when their mommy’s did their hair. It felt good, he was gentle, his fingers soft as they weaved the strands to create the braid.

“Daddy,” Daisy said, he hummed in answer. “Will you braid my hair when I’m big, too?” She felt his hands pause for a second, and then continue their work.

“However long you want me to,” Eggsy responded, his chest tightened with a sudden emotion. He didn’t tell her that someday, she wouldn’t want him to do these things for her, that as she grew she’d want to become more independent. “There,” Eggsy flopped the tail over her shoulder.

“Thank you,” she launched herself into his arms, and he caught her with ease of doing so for years.

“Are we bringing any stuffies with us?” He asked, as he situated her on his hip. “Going to be down there a long time,” Eggsy reminded her.

Daisy placed her forefinger to her lip, and tapped it a few times. “My bear, and bunny,” she pointed to the two stuffed animals. Eggsy gathered them, and handed them off, before he headed towards the stairs.

“That’s a very pretty braid,” Merlin commented, as he took Daisy into his arms since she had all but jumped at him. “Yer Daddy did a good job,” he twirled it a few times between his fingers.

“Daddy does the best braids,” Daisy agreed.

“Maybe he can braid mine,” Merlin smiled widely as he said it.

Daisy giggled in delight, “You don’t have any hair.”

Merlin gasped in faux shock, “why, ye are right,” he patted the top of his head, which caused Daisy to laugh harder.

“Silly Daddy,” Daisy said, and everyone froze.

Harry, who had the bowl of popcorn in his hands, nearly ran into the door frame. “Maybe Da would be more appropriate?” Eggsy was the first to speak, “that way we don’t mix up who you are talking about,” he suggested.

“Okay,” Daisy agreed easily. “What’s Mr. Harry, then?” Harry had gone white as a ghost in his spot, and his mouth hung open, as it floundered about for words.

“Papa, perhaps?” Merlin spoke up, since his husband had lost all proper brain function. He tried to get a read off of Eggsy, Merlin was certain that this had not been a previous discussion.

“Yeah!” Daisy shouted, and when none of the adults moved, she bounced on Merlin’s hip. “Movie,” she whined.

“Right,” Merlin made his way to the couch, and deposited a very excited girl there. “Watch the previews for a moment, lass,” he found it hard that he had been the only functioning person. All things considered, she did toss that name to him. Merlin was quick to guide Eggsy, with his elbow, to the kitchen. He heard Harry trail behind them, “are ye okay?”

His blue-green eyes met concerned hazel ones, Eggsy smiled slowly, and kissed the frown from Merlin’s lips. “I am, yeah,” he knew the words to be true as he said them. “You two will be an important part of her life now, I want you to have a place in her heart, too,” Eggsy assured them. Harry was next to him, his hand pressed firmly against his lower back in comfort. “I promise, I’m fine,” Eggsy repeated.

“This is big,” Harry said.

“I know it is, but, someday, I won’t be all she has in life. I’m not now, she has you both, too,” he cupped Harry’s cheek, “I want her to have you both.”

“I love you,” Harry blurted out, and smiled against Eggsy’s lips.

“I love you, too, both of you,” his gaze touched Merlin, he needed them both to see this was okay. That if Daisy wanted a special name for each of them, that Eggsy accepted it. He went to say more, but Daisy called them from the front room, and demanded all three with her popcorn and fizzy. Eggsy laughed, as he leaned his forehead against Merlin’s, “she’s bossy,” he said.

“Mm,” Merlin agreed, and they went to their princess.

Eggsy had been right, Daisy didn’t make it but halfway through the second movie. He carried her up as the other two closed the house up for the night. Eggsy gently laid her down, and tucked the duvet around her. He began to back out of the room, when her soft voice caused him to stop.

“What’s the matter, baby?”

She curled her teddy closer under her arm, “will you marry them?”

He thought about that, and where it might not be completely unrealistic in the future, polyamorous couples could not wed now. “Maybe someday, babe,” Eggsy told her.

“But you love them, and daddies get married when they’re in love, and then they have babies,” Daisy’s little brow scrunched in confusion.

“Oh, love,” Eggsy sat bedside her. “I do love them, but it’s not okay for three people to marry just yet, maybe someday.”

“And babies?” She asked, “because Mazzie’s daddies got married, and then she got a little brother.”

Eggsy had to figure out how to word that, “well,” he started, “men can’t have babies and I don’t need any more, you are my perfect flower.”

“Oh,” Daisy said. “Can you tell me where babies come from?”

“Can I tell you tomorrow?” Eggsy asked, the clock read after 10 at night, and he was certain this would be a long conversation. He also wanted to try to keep her as little as possible, and secretly hoped she’d forget by morning.

“Okay,” she yawned, and closed her eyes. “Love you,” she whispered in the dark.

“I love you, too,” he said, and tucked her covers once more, before he dropped a soft kiss to her forehead.

He retired to bed, and the next day, Daisy did not forget to ask where babies came from. Harry and Merlin snickered at their partner's expense, until Daisy inquired if they had the same bits as Daddy, it was then Eggsy’s turn to laugh at them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter works as essentially the last chapter of the story, the next one to be posted will be the epilogue to the story. I hope you all enjoyed, and stick around for the epilogue to tie their story up.


	34. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We take a glimpse of their future, this is set about 15 years after the last chapter. Considering where this epilogue takes Eggsy, Harry, Merlin, and Daisy, it only made sense it was this far into the future.

She woke early, not that she had been sleeping well anyways, but nonetheless, Daisy made her way down the stairs. The same stairs she had descended for nearly two decades. She felt a growing sadness that filled her chest, she’d miss home. Daisy knew she’d always be welcome back, but the fact was she would spend her last night here, and this would be her final full day with the three men who had cared for her, her entire life. Well, two of them for most of it, but one, one in particular who had been through every up and down, happy, sad, and joyous time in her life.

Daisy approached the kitchen, his back to her, she knew he would be reading over the news for the day on his tablet. Only Da liked the paper delivered now.

As of yet, she was unnoticed, the sun casted through the sheer curtains over the sink, and caught the hints of silver that weaved through his honey-brown hair. He was already dressed, casual, nothing huge going on for the day. It was quiet, Daisy enjoyed mornings where it was just her and her father. Da and Papa were currently at Kingsman making sure the groom and groomsmens suits were good to go.

“You going to stand there all morning?” Eggsy asked, and took a sip of his coffee. He had heard the soft patter of her feet down the hall, and could feel the heat of her gaze on his back.

“No,” and he could hear the smile in her voice as she said it. “Just can’t believe tomorrow I will be completely moved out,” Eggsy’s heart cracked a little at the reminder. No matter how elated he was to see his flower all grown and ready to live her own life, he’d miss her.

Instead of mentioning how heartbroken he really felt, Eggsy settled for, “the coffee is fresh, grab a cup and have a seat. Papa made muffins, they are blueberry, your favorite,” and as he said it, Daisy rounded the island, to do just that. The warmth of her presence radiated as she settled next to him, he could sense her eyes on him, as she peered over his shoulder. Much like she always had when she wanted to know what he was doing.

“Anything good?” Daisy inquired as she peeled the wrapper off of the muffin. She nudged one to her father, no evidence showed he had eaten.

Eggsy smiled, as he took the offered baked good, “Not anything spectacular going on in the world.”

“That’s good,” Daisy sighed, relieved. “Means I won’t have to worry about my groom ditching me at the altar,” she smiled halfheartedly, but the worry showed in her father’s eyes. His face lined from concern, concern he had every right to have, but Daisy had already made her decision, no matter the risk.

“Dais,” Eggsy began, and stopped when his daughter raised a hand in protest.

“Dad, I know,” she nodded her head. “You, Papa, and Da have already warned me, but I wasn’t ignorant either. I knew what I got myself into when I fell in love with Nathan,” Daisy placed her hand over his. “Don’t worry so much,” she said, even as his brow pulled tight like it always had when he worried.

“I won’t promise you that I won’t worry. I’ll always worry about you, but I know you knew what you were doing. I just hope you are as lucky as I am,” Eggsy smiled reassuringly, and hoped it was genuine.

Daisy sighed heavily, and leaned back in her chair. “Papa wasn’t a field agent when you fell in love with him, and Da is the tech man. I know marrying an agent is risky,” she laughed a little breathlessly, “so risky,” she repeated.

“It is,” Eggsy agreed.

“But I love him,” she looked at him. “He’ll keep my heart safe, Dad,” Daisy knew that was most of where his concern stemmed from. He always tried to keep her heart safe.

“I know,” Eggsy nodded his head. He had no qualms with Nathan, he was a good man, kind, strong, and willing to burn the world for Daisy. What more could Eggsy ask for? No matter how much Eggsy approved of Nathan, it was his daughter’s choice.

A comfortable silence fell over them as they finished their breakfast, Daisy was the first up and gathered their empty mugs. “Big plans for the day?” Eggsy asked.

“I was hoping you and I could just binge watch movies, and eat junk food until we get sick,” she washed the last cup, and turned, she caught her Dad staring. He had a soft smile in place, just a small curve of his lips.

An air of nostalgia filled him. “Like we used to do when you were a teenager?”

“Yeah, I know the other two will be busy most of the day. Papa in his glory at the shop,” Daisy traced the pattern of the marble on the counter. “Besides, I wouldn’t mind having a day alone with you,” she admitted, and his grin only grew.

Neither of them got off of the couch for more than the loo, and refills on fizzy and snacks. Daisy lounged along the sofa, her feet rested in her Dad’s lap. They were making it through her whole disney princess collection, her father was currently singing ‘Under The Sea’ and Daisy joined in, no matter how horrible her singing voice was.

Her phone pinged with a text from her Da, “Da wants to know what they should bring home for dinner.”

“Whatever you want,” Eggsy shrugged, he didn’t really care either way.

Daisy replied with their order, and pocketed her phone. “You know,” she said thoughtfully. “Poly is legal now,” it hadn’t been the first time she had brought it up, and even more frequently since she began planning her own wedding. “You guys should make it official,” Daisy knew it had been a conversation she had heard her fathers have in the past, but nothing had resulted from it yet.

“We could,” Eggsy agreed. He was not opposed to the idea, but they had been so busy with Daisy and her wedding, none of them had time to seriously consider it.

“You could just go and get married at the town hall,” Daisy responded in a sing song voice, and kicked her feet when he ran a finger along the bottom. “Dad!” She giggled.

Eggsy patted her leg, “Let us get you married first, yeah?”

She would have mentioned more on the matter, but her Da and Papa arrived home, hands filled with fried chicken. It had been a while since she had had any, and she had taken a liking to it. Her father had told her how much she had picked up from each of her other fathers over the years. That was one thing Daisy learned, genetics were crap, and did not define who you grew to be. The people who surrounded you had the most impact on your upbringing.

“That hit the spot,” Daisy said, and placed her empty beer bottle on the table. “Will you join us for more movies?” She directed to the older pair, and took their dishes, even as they tried to stop her.

“Of course, lass,” Merlin smiled warmly, his face crinkled with the expression. “Popcorn?” He wondered, already going to make it.

“Watch the salt, darling,” Harry called. His husband muttered about high blood pressure in return.

Eggsy snickered, “you’d have him eating cardboard if you could,” he said before he placed his lips softly to Harry’s.

“He has always been heavy handed with the salt, and it wouldn’t hurt you to mind your eating habits now,” Harry quirked a brow. He watched Eggsy roll his eyes adoringly, and walk away. “You are over 40 now, dear,” Harry reminded him and smiled cheekily as Eggsy flipped him the two finger salute.

They were all huddled under a large duvet on the couch. It was like when Daisy was a kid, except instead of being sprawled over the three of them, she was curled in a corner, tucked under her Dad’s arm. She was too big now to be laid on them like that, especially Da and Papa, they were older now. Frozen was halfway over, when she heard the light snores coming from the two other men on the couch. Daisy inclined her head to see them leaned against one another, mouths open just a little.

“You aren’t tired are you?” She asked, because her Dad’s eyes had become heavy. “It is after 11,” she knew they were usually in bed by now.

Eggsy straightened up a little, his arm tightened around her shoulders. “I am a little,” he admitted.

“Movie is almost over,” she mentioned, her head coming to rest in the crook of his neck. “If I ever have a daughter, she’s going to watch all of these,” Daisy said, she could feel the lift of her father’s cheek, against her head, in a smile. “You’ll sing to them, right?” She wondered aloud.

“Of course,” Eggsy assured her.

They fell silent as the movie finished out. Eggsy made sure his partners were settled before he ensured Daisy was good for the night. His heart tugged at how big she looked in her bed, even though they had changed it out for a full years ago. Her blonde hair was braided down the back in a french style, she had long since figured out how to do it herself.

She smiled warmly at the dazed look on his face, like he saw her differently. “Not too old for a goodnight tuck in?” Daisy knew it was just a little silly, she was 23 and close to being a married woman, but he shook his head, and walked in to sit beside her.

“Never too old for that,” Eggsy could see so much of their mother in her, but everyone who had seen them together always commented how much Daisy looked like him. He supposed that was true, as they shared the same mum. “You ready for tomorrow?” He asked, as he tucked the duvet around her. He saw her eyes shift to the garment bag hung on the closet door, and back to his.

“I am,” she promised, and much like he had done for so many years, he touched his lips softly to her forehead. “Night, love you,” she said.

“I love you, too,” Eggsy responded, and walked out. His heart heavy, that would be the last time he tucked her in.

*

It was a sunny day in June, the birds chirped, the sun hung high in the early afternoon sky. He looked out the window of their back door, not many guests, about 50. Everyone already had taken their seats, as they awaited for the music to start. Eggsy fussed over his suit, it was a light-grey three piece, one that Harry told him he’d look fetching in. Merlin had assured Eggsy that he looked good in anything, he smiled at that.

Daisy came up beside him, and weaving her arm through his, she could see the nerves eating at him. His face lined with anxiety, among a few others that had come from age.

“You okay?” She asked, her concern thick in her voice, he glanced at her and back at the pergola. His jaw set in a way he had done so many times when he was determined to do something.

“I’ll be fine,” Eggsy squeezed her hand. “You ready?” He asked her, and her smile was gentle, and knowing.

“I am, are you?” She inquired, his smile was wobbly, but his eyes bright with confidence and yearning.

“Absolutely,” Eggsy swore.

The wedding march started, his grip on hers tightened, and she tightened her hold on his just the same. They both looked ahead, grins matching, Daisy could see the love and adoration in the eyes that looked so tenderly at them. They reached the edge of the pergola, the white, and yellow roses twined through the lattice, vines, and greenery laced in. It was beautiful, and matched the people who were about to promise a lifetime of love, companionship, loyalty, and respect to one another.

She turned to her Dad to take both of his hands, and placed one in each of those waiting for his. Daisy kissed his cheek, Da’s, and Papa’s before she turned to take her seat beside her husband, her mouth stretched into a wide, gleeful grin, as three out of the four men she loved, stood before the justice of the peace.

Merlin and Harry held the single, silver band over Eggsy’s ring finger together, their eyes glistened with unshed tears.

“Do you, Harry and Hamish, take Gary to be your lifelong partner, husband, bestfriend, to stand beside you, for the rest of your lives?” They had tailored the ceremony to what fit them best.

“I do,” Merlin promised, Harry sniffled beside him.

“I do,” Harry swore.

Eggsy beamed at them both, the ring felt like a comforting weight against his finger.

The same words were repeated, Eggsy and Harry held a band, that was engraved with Merlin’s name, just as Eggsy’s was, and as Harry’s, and pledged their love for him. They stood, hands locked, and each one shook just a little. The love that could be felt between them was immeasurable.

“I now pronounce you, husbands. You may kiss.”

The crowd roared with applause, and whistled as they all shared a joined kiss. Eggsy could taste the salt of their coupled tears, he didn’t care. This was one of the happiest days of his existence.

The ceremony rolled smoothly into photos that were taken, while the guests enjoyed the hors devours that were passed around.

It was an easy transition into the reception, the music played well into the late evening. Eggsy hummed along to the song playing, one that he had heard Merlin play often. It was Annie’s Song by John Denver, he watched Merlin twirl with Daisy on the dance floor to it, Harry’s hand clasped firmly with Eggsy’s.

“They look lovely together,” Harry said close to his ear, and placed a tender kiss there.

Eggsy hummed an agreement, and stood bringing Harry with him, “May I have this dance, husband?” He wouldn’t tire of saying that to either of his husbands.

They moved around easily, like they belonged there with each other. As they twirled around, they passed Merlin and Daisy, who were engrossed in the conversation they were having. The song finished out, melting into another, Frank Sinatra’s The Way You Look Tonight reverberated through their garden.

There was a tap on Eggsy’s shoulder, he chuckled when Daisy gestured to Harry. “May I cut in?” She asked, and took her father’s spot to have a dance with her Papa, Eggsy easily went into Merlin’s arms, but not before he stole a kiss and murmured a sweet, “I love you.”

“As I love you,” Harry promised, as he swayed with Daisy.

“Yes, you're lovely, with your smile so warm. And your cheeks so soft. There is nothing for me but to love you. And the way you look tonight,” Merlin sang in his deep, rumbly voice, which caused Eggsy’s cheeks to heat like a teenage boy.

He melted into Merlin’s embrace, and tipped his face up for a slow, deep kiss, one that promised beautiful tomorrow’s and a lifetime of love. “I love you,” he whispered into the softness of Merlin’s neck, and placed a gentle kiss there.

Merlin hummed to the melody playing, and held Eggsy just a little closer, “I love ye, too.”

Daisy and Nathan stayed behind to help clean up, she tried to shoo her fathers away, but they didn’t listen and aided them after all of their guests left. They stood at the door, and bid their farewells to Daisy and Nathan.

“I’m knackered,” Eggsy heaved a sigh, as he plopped his arse on the couch. He had discarded his suit jacket somewhere, along with the tie. He had even considered stripping completely, but thought better of it.

Duke came up and nuzzled against his thigh, Eggsy smiled down at the black labrador retriever and reached out to scratch between his ears.

“Here,” Merlin handed him a cuppa, and settled beside him, as he ran a hand over the dogs back. “It was a busy day,” he said, while he melted into Eggsy’s left side. “A wonderful day,” it was the second best day of his life.

“It was,” Eggsy agreed, unable to take his eyes off of his ring. “Had to wait long enough, yeah?”

“Indeed,” Harry responded, and took the free spot next to his new husband. He smoothed his palm over Eggsy’s leg to rest it on his knee. “We are all married,” he said dreamily, because it had been a feat, years ago, for gays to marry, let alone three people.

He leaned forward to place his mug on the table in favor to fill his hands with one of Harry’s and Merlin’s. “Married,” Eggsy echoed, not ever believing they would be able to.

It wasn’t long before all of them were in a blissful slumber, the comfort of one another easing away all of their exhaustion from a day well spent. They were happy, the ceremony had been perfect, and now they were married.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to thank each and every one of you who have left kudos, bookmarks, comments, and shown this love overall. I had not intended this story to grow the way it has. 
> 
> I am not saying goodbye to this universe, I have a prequel that will be written, timestamps, and pet POV’s. But this is goodbye for this particular story in the Pets universe.
> 
> My inbox on tumblr is always open @eggsyobsessed, whether you ask anonymously or not, you can request things you’d like to see that I’ve left in the void between last chapter and this one.  
> Or stop by to say hi!! I am not shy, and I always love to make new friends. 
> 
> You are all the best, and I love you all. I cannot put into words how much I appreciate every kind thing that has been said about this story. Or the friends I’ve made from squealing over this universe. 
> 
> Much Love, and I hope to hear from you all soon ❤️

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Sugar and Spice and Everything Nice](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17006913) by [Eggsyobsessed](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eggsyobsessed/pseuds/Eggsyobsessed)




End file.
